Resident Evil - A Leon & Ada Side Story
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: Uma side story, feita por uma fã, onde eu pretendo contar sobre o relacionamento entre Leon e Ada ao longo da série. Textos e diálogos oficiais serão usados ao longo da trama. M, pelos temas sugestivos e possível conteúdo adulto.
1. Prólogo - Ada

**Resident Evil e seus personagens pertencem a CAPCOM, e não à mim - infelizmente^^**

**Primeira Fanfic depois de longos anos, por favor, paciência.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

** PRÓLOGO - ADA**

Acordou com a visão turva, borrada. Demorou algum tempo para perceber aonde estava. A cama limpa de lençóis impecavelmente brancos e arrumados. Não conseguia mover os pés ou as pernas, também não sentia qualquer dor. Ainda estava sob efeito da raquianestesia e dos sedativos.

" - Como vai senhorita Wong? Não se preocupe com nada agora, a cirurgia foi um sucesso." - Disse a enfermeira diminuindo o gotejamento do soro em seu braço e adicionando mais alguns medicamentos. " - Vou chamar o doutor, tente não dormir até eu voltar, esta bem?"

Nesses poucos minutos acordada, pode se localizar novamente no tempo e no espaço. Quem era, o que houve e porque estava ali. Conseguira escapar de Raccon City, e apesar dos contra tempos, sua missão foi bem sucedida. A amosta do G-virus estava nas mãos de Wescker, com isso, finalmente conseguiu a confiança dele. Albert Wesker definitivamente acredita que ela, Ada Wong, é sua mais eficiente espiã. A organização para a qual realmente trabalha, no fim, também ficou satisfeita.

"- Senhorita Wong! Que bom vê-la acordada!" - Dessa vez era o médico. Imediatamente se dirigiu aos aparelhos que monitoravam sua oxigenação, frequência cardíaca e respiratória. - " - A senhorita tem noção do risco que correu não procurando um hospital imediatamente após a batida? Graças a Deus, conseguimos retirar o seu rim direito sem maiores problemas. Foi muita sorte você não ter morrido com uma hemorragia interna, guardando esse rim completamente explodido dentro de você esse tempo todo."

" - Sorte é eu ainda ter o outro. Certo, Doutor?"

" - Isso também." - Ele sorriu - " - Juizo. Eu sempre digo para o meu filho, vende essa moto!"

_"Hn, moto..."_ - Ela pensou.

" - Ah, a propósito... Eu não costumo fazer isso em cirurgias de emergência... Mas eu procurei fazer um bom trabalho em relação a sua cicatriz, eu não quis ser o responsável por deixar uma marca horrorosa em uma mocinha tão jovem, não se preocupe, com os devidos cuidados, será apenas uma linha bem fina na sua cintura."

" - Mais um bônus então." - Ela murmurou enquanto seus olhos insistiam em se fachar novamente.

* * *

Estava de volta ao seu apartamento. Morava sozinha, e por isso era responsável por todos os cuidados para com o lugar e para consigo mesmo durante o seu pós operatório. Bem, diante de tudo o que passou, isso não era nada.

Concentrou-se somente na água morna que caia em seu corpo, deixando seu cabelo curto e encharcado grudando em seu rosto, lavando suas feridas que ainda cicatrizavam. Podia perfeitamente se cuidar sozinha. E com toda a honestidade, preferia assim. Sempre foi sozinha, não teve pai, mãe ou qualquer pessoa que se importasse. Cresceu em um lar para meninas perdido em qualquer lugar da China na qual nem se lembra mais, como foi parar lá não importa, mas sabe que foi lá, desde cedo que aprendeu que devia ser sempre a mais esperta, a mais forte, e só confiar em sí mesma se quisesse sobreviver, se não quisesse ser só mais uma menina morta, vendida ou prostituída como tantas outras na sua situação.

Secou-se com dificuldade. Todo aquele conforto do hospital já havia ido embora junto com a anestesia, sedativos. Tudo doía, e muito. Abriu o espelho da pia e observou a infinidade de analgésicos que possuía. Alguns na legalidade de uma receita... outros nem tanto. Morfina. Nada mais justo para quem passou por tudo aquilo o que ela passou.

Deveria usar roupas confortáveis agora, mas optou por um jeans e um sutiã enquanto se decidia sobre qual blusa usar. Se recusou a deitar. Escorou-se em uma comoda em frente ao espelho e ali esperou a morfina começar o seu efeito. Era bom, podia respirar sem dificuldade novamente, coisa que não conseguia devido as costelas quebradas. E se respirava de novo, conseguia pensar de novo também. Se olhou no espelho... sentia-se um trapo humano.

Doía! E como doía. A dor física nem tanto. Essa dor física era mais do que merecida, um preço muito justo a pagar, e que por sinal, já estava indo embora. O pior era a dor na alma. Sua dignidade estraçalhada em mil pedaços. Como pôde ser tão fraca? Como pôde se arriscar tanto? E tudo por quê, o que aquele policial tinha afinal?

Sentia o coração aquecer, mesmo contra a sua vontade, mesmo com a sua razão gritando para que ela esquecesse. Lembrava-se da amabilidade daquele rapaz, da preocupação e zelo para com ela, coisa que ninguém nunca teve antes. Das boas intenções, das demonstrações de boa índole e bom caráter. Da coragem, determinação e força tão grandes que faria qualquer mulher como ela admirá-lo, ao mesmo contrastando com toda aquela ingenuidade e ausência de malicia que fez "pessoas como ela" manipular e iludir, passar por cima feito um rolo compressor.

Talvez esse foi o grande problema. Essa foi a sua grande fraqueza. Toda a sua vida, todo o seu treinamento, fora para que abandonasse sua humanidade e aprendesse a ser fria, calculista, de uma ladra esperta até uma maquina de matar. E durante todo esse tempo, nunca fora apresentada a outro estilo de vida ou outro jeito de ser.

Então ela o encontrou. A humanidade e a honra em pessoa, num lugar que mais desumano impossível. Leon, um policial recém-formado. O bem intencionado de plantão, com uma inocência que a irritava... e que se atirou na frente de um tiro só para protegê-la.

Ada se olhava no espelho, e não se reconhecia mais. O que aconteceu? Em qualquer outra ocasião acharia Leon só mais um estúpido no mundo, mas não. Sua resposta em troca do sacrifício do policial, foi se atirar em frente à um Tyrant para protegê-lo, o que colocou toda a sua missão em risco, o que quase lhe custou a vida.

Levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios, riu nervosamente, lembrou do calor dos lábios dele, ainda podia senti-los, foi mesmo ideia dela a de beijá-lo? E se tratando de beijar alguém como se deve, quando se tem sentimentos envolvidos... fora o seu primeiro beijo. Sua razão esbravejava, berrava que aquilo não poderia ter sido mais patético! Mas ela sabia que não era isso o que sentia e percebeu aquilo que não queria, a primeira gota de lágrima a se formar...

* * *

_Uma mulher se olha no espelho. Ela se chamava Ada Wong…__  
__Mas esta manhã, ela dirá adeus a esse nome.__  
____"____Não sou mais Ada Wong…"__  
__Ela toca seu abdome e pensa,__  
____"____Esta é a cicatriz de Ada, não a minha."__  
__E enquanto ela diz adeus a Ada Wong, ela não pode conter as lágrimas.__  
__Entretanto, não há muito tempo antes de sua próxima missão._

_Continua..._

_P.S. A última parte, em itálico, é o epílogo da Ada, feito pela própria CAPCOM em Resident Evil 3 - Nemesis (todos os direitos reservados^^)_


	2. Prólogo - Leon

**PRÓLOGO - LEON**

_Leon Scott Kennedy é confrontado por um homem que diz ser um agente do governo dos Estados Unidos.__  
__Leon diz, ____"____Deixe Sherry em paz. Ela é inocente."__  
____"____Ela sabe demais," o homem responde.__  
__Ele olha para Leon e diz, ____"____Mas você tem valor. Este é um bom acordo. Tome sua decição."__  
__Sem arrependimento ou hesitação, Leon fecha seus olhos e responde firmemente…_

Um ano se passou desde que aquele agente do governo procurou por Leon, e nesses últimos doze meses, o ex-policial passou por um intenso treinamento no exercito norte americano. Aprendeu a usar todo tipo de arma, ganhou conhecimento sobre táticas e estratégias em campo. Seu próximo ano agora, seria em um treinamento intensivo diretamente com agentes da CIA, e hoje era o seu primeiro dia também como um deles.

Para Leon, fora reservada uma pequena cabine, com mesa, cadeira e um computador. Cartão de identificação. Sentou-se. Abriu sua pasta para começar a arrumar seus papeis quando se deparou com a ultima carta de Sherry. Ela dizia que estava bem, e que sentia sua e de Claire, mas para que eles não se preocupassem. Não sabia se podia confiar naquilo, era mais do que óbvio que toda e qualquer carta que viesse por Sherry seria imediatamente verificada – e corrigida – pelo governo antes que chegasse até ele. Um ano se passou, e eles prometeram que dessa vez não teria mais enrolação, ele poderia finalmente visitar Sherry. Estava muito preocupado, não sabia como ela estava, se brincava, se ia a escola... nada.

O último contato que teve com Claire fora durante o incidente em Rockfort Island. Até então, tudo o que Claire sentia por ele era raiva, por ter deixado que capturassem Sherry. Mas ele teve que fazê-lo, e foi pela menina que aceitou ser um agente do governo. É como diz o velho ditado: " - Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.". E foi exatamente o que decidiu fazer. Não tinha formas para impedir que a levassem, sendo assim, aceitou o único meio disponível para continuar tendo acesso a ela. E claro, de lutar contra o bioterrorismo.

Ligou o seu computador e rapidamente acessou arquivos restritos da CIA aos quais somente os agentes tem acesso. E lá estava ela, o pouco que sabiam sobre ela... Ada Wong. Não pôde evitar, essa era a primeira coisa que tinha que fazer. Chris havia lhe contado que ela estava viva... mas precisava ver, se não fosse a própria Ada ao vivo e a cores, em carne e osso bem na sua frente, então que fossem documentos oficiais e ultra secretos do governo, o que era _quase_ a mesma coisa.

Algumas fotos... Descrição física... ultima vez vista em Chicago - " _Mas que diabos ela foi fazer em Chicago? _", e por fim a confirmação oficial, sim, ela estava trabalhando para o Wescker!

Leon apertou os punhos, e contraiu o rosto em uma expressão enigmática. Os olhos apertados, e olhando fixamente para a mulher na foto. E sem tirar os olhos dela, recostou-se em sua cadeira coçando o queixo. Sua mente estava longe, voando lá... há um ano atrás e em tudo o que aconteceu. Ao refrescar todas essas memorias, inclusive a de quando leu o memorando de Chris com a noticia de que ela estava viva, sentia-se feliz. Não tinha porque negar, era a verdade, sentia-se miseravelmente feliz por saber que ela escapou. Mas por outro lado sentia raiva, por não saber mais o que foi ou não foi real sobre os dois em Raccon City.

Ela enfrentou um Tyrant por sua causa, e por isso foi gravemente ferida. Ela disse que estava apaixonada antes de desfalecer em seus braços. Ela estava lá, bem ali, morta! Ele nunca esqueceria o desespero de carregar aquele corpo sem vida, de sacudi-la, de não sentir seu pulso. Afinal, que diabos aconteceu ali? Então quer dizer que ele simplesmente largou Ada viva apenas desmaiada para trás, seria tão burro assim? Não era possível. E agora, a confirmação de que ela está trabalhando para aquele filho de puta.

" _- Fui enganado... por uma vadia desgraçada!_"

Ele xingava, amaldiçoava... mas no fundo, não conseguia responder, porquê ela faria toda aquela cena? Qual era o sentido? Seria tão mais fácil matá-lo, ela teve tantas oportunidades. E porque chagar ao extremo de falar em amor e... beijá-lo? Nada... absolutamente nada fazia sentido.

* * *

Passou em uma loja de brinquedos. Não sabia exatamente do que ela gostava, então arriscou algo neutro, um ursinho e uma caixa de bombons. Era simplesmente assustador, que eles precisassem do Pentagono para guardar uma simples garotinha. Leon sentiu um frio na espinha, um mal pressentimento sobre o que encontraria lá.

" - Agente Kennedy, por aqui. Siga esse corredor, é a terceira porta a sua esquerda."

E quando abriu a porta, viu um lugar frio, sem cor, sem vida... e uma garotinha presa lá, como um rato de laboratório. " - Sherry!"

" - Leon!" - A menina correu até ele. - " - Que saudade! Onde está Claire? Vocês vieram me buscar?"

O agente se ajoelhou para ficar do mesmo tamanho, e a abraçou. - " - O que está acontecendo aqui, garotinha? Que tipo de lugar é esse?"

A menina se encolheu e saiu do abraço. " - Parece que é algo que o meu pai colocou em mim. Eu posso ser perigosa para as pessoas lá fora... precisavam de testes... eu não sei."

Sherry tentou evitar o toque, mas Leon agarrou seu braço a força e puxou a manga de seu casaco. A expressão do agente era de pura ira. " - Que marcas são essas Sherry? O que eles estão fazendo com você?" - Ela não respondeu - " - Espere aqui!".

O agente andava a passos firmes e largos. Chutou a porta.

" - Que merda é essa? O que vocês estão fazendo com a Sherry? Esse não foi o combinado, eu nunca permitiria isso. Nunca!"

" - Senhor Kennedy, sugiro que se acalme. Acredito que não preciso lembrá-lo que esta é a sala do seu supervisor, e essa garotinha é propriedade do governo dos Estados Unidos, sendo assim, caso eu tenha que penalizá-lo pelo seu comportamento indevido, você nunca mais colocará os olhos nela.".

" - Propriedade? Ora..."

" - Senhores, parem com isso!" - Disse uma voz firme e grave vindo da porta.

Leon olhou para trás, e deu de cara com a figura fardada diante de sí. " - General Benford!"

" - Senhor!"

" - Os dois... descansar. E Agente Kennedy, acalme-se, vejo que cheguei um pouco tarde. Apenas me acompanhe."

Sem muitas opções, Leon obedeceu.

* * *

General Benford era conhecido desde seu treinamento no exercito, fora ele quem o acompanhou de perto e quem finalmente o recrutou para o serviço secreto, haviam poucos superiores acima dele, e pelo visto seu único amigo ali até então. Portanto, se Benford não puder ajudá-lo, ninguém mais poderia. Agora estavam dentro do gabinete em Benford.

" - Leon, eu entendo a sua frustração e eu imaginei que essa seria sua reação ao ver a menina, mas por favor, temos que ter calma. As forças armadas, o governo e o serviço secreto estão extremamente divididos sobre o acontecido em Raccon City, e sem qualquer ideia sobre que tipo de providencia pode ser tomada sem provocar um colapso mundial. E a menina... bem, ela foi contaminada, era preciso saber se ele possuía anticorpos... por favor, não ponha tudo a perder por causa de um ato impensado."

" - Senhor.. é só uma menininha..."

" - Sejamos razoáveis, Wesker está a solta, e não sabemos ainda nem quem é confiável ou não entre os nossos. A Umbrella tem agentes infiltrados em toda parte. Você acha mesmo que é seguro soltar a Sherry por aí simplesmente?"

" - Então vamos trancá-la lá? E é só isso? Eu prometi cuidar dela!"

" - Hey garoto..." - Adam tocou-lhe o ombro em um gesto de amizade - " - Eu só te peço mais algum tempo, e que por favor, confie em mim. Eu ainda preciso de mais algum tempo, mas eu te juro, que eu vou encontrar uma maneira de tirá-la de lá e colocá-la em um lugar a salvo, é uma promessa. Eu preciso de você aqui, nós não somos muitos, a maioria aqui é corrompido... eu não tenho muito em quem confiar... por favor."

" - Eu quero vê-la sempre, e isso não é mais negociável. Quero também uma permissão especial para que Claire Redfield possa visitá-la também não importa aonde esteja. "

O homem fardado soltou um logo suspiro... aquilo seria embaraçoso. " - Você pede coisas difíceis rapaz, mas é justo. Sim, claro. Você tem a minha palavra."

Alguns meses após, Sherry Birkin foi adotada oficialmente por Derek Simons, homem de confiança de Adam Benford, um homem de família influente, forte poder politico e alta representação no serviço secreto e na Casa Branca. A menina continuava a receber vigilância continua e recebia educação domiciliar. O acordo sobre as visitas se manteve de pé. E assim começou a carreira de Leon Scott Kennedy como agente do governo.

_Continua..._

_P.S. assim como no capitulo anterior, o pequeno texto, em itálico no começo desse prólogo, é a epílogo do Leon and Resident Evil - Nemesis._


	3. Chapter 3 Reencontro na Espanha

**Outono de 2004, em algum lugar da Espanha**

Leon prepara sua bagagem para a próxima missão. Não precisava de muita coisa, só uma maleta e sua arma. Sabia que não seria nada fácil e outro agente mandado anteriormente desapareceu sem deixar vestígios e provavelmente estava morto.

Com a ajuda de Adam Benford e outros homens de confiança ligados ao presidente, Leon não pertencia mais a CIA, mas sim a um grupo de agentes ultra secretos responsáveis somente pelas operações de combate ao bioterrorismo, cujo muitos membros do próprio governo não sabiam detalhes sobre o seu funcionamento e muitas vezes, nem sobre a sua existência.

Até o presente momento, fora anunciada o fim da Umbrella Corporation, assim como o anúncio de boa parte de suas atividades ilegais resultando na prisão de vários diretores da empresa e a fuga de outros tantos, assim como membros do próprio governo envolvidos em toda a sujeira. Contudo, mesmo o a eleição do atual presidente, do mesmo partido e amigo de Adam Benford, o caminho dessa nova divisão ainda era tortuoso, sentiam que ainda era cedo de mais para confiar em boa parte dos membros da Casa Branca.

A missão de agora era bem delicada. O sequestro da filha do presidente, Ashley Graham. As pistas levam a um pequeno vilarejo na Espanha. Um agente fora mandado anteriormente para verificar essas mesmas pistas, e não mais voltou.

Depois de muito tempo em contato com Wesker, Ada Wong fora finalmente recrutada pelo ex-capitão dos S.T.A.R.S para uma missão importante. A organização secreta para a qual trabalha já havia lhe orientado sobre a extrema importância de sucesso nesta missão, e o quão delicada ela era. Deveria conseguir uma amostra de Las Plagas, assim como Wesker deseja, porém, esta seria entregue a própria organização, e não a ele. Para Wesker já estava reservada uma segunda amostra, que seria adulterada a partir de estudos com Las Plagas, e assim sendo entregue uma segunda versão, falsa, para ele. Ele não podia desconfiar, ou colocaria tudo a perder.

Poderia dizer que essa ultima parte, Ada já havia conseguido em parte, afinal, mostrou grande valor ao conseguir a maldita amostra do G-virus. Mas isso ainda não era o suficiente. Wesker não esqueceu de sua enorme falha em Raccon City, quando quase botou tudo a perder por causa de seu envolvimento com Leon. E para piorar a sua situação, sua ultima missão em espionar Albert Wescker em seus negócios com Javier Hidalgo havia sido um verdadeiro fracasso, retornou contato com a Organização com pouquíssimos detalhes sobre as intenções de Wesker e até que ponto ele fora bem sucedido. Ada respirou fundo enquanto observava os moradores do pequeno vilarejo completamente inquietos devido a contaminação com a praga. Dessa vez seria impecável, e Wesker morderia a isca!

Empunhou a sua Grapple Gun e se preparava par um grande salto para um telhado, quando viu os infectados se acumularem em torno de alguém, cada vez mais agressivos. Usou o seu binóculo e então o viu...

" - Leon!"

Eram muitos, e sabia que estava sendo monitorada por Wesker, tinha jurado para si mesma que desta vez seria tudo diferente, mas todos esses pensamentos pareciam ter desaparecido, quando deu por sí, já estava lutando contra dois ou três deles. Eram Ganados, contaminados por uma praga que os colocava sobre controle de Osmund Saddler, o líder de uma seita chamada Los Illuminados, e eram muitos, muito mais do que ela e Leon juntos poderiam enfrentar juntos._ " - O sino, o sino da igreja!" - _Atirou com sua Grapple Gun, e saltou para o telhado da casa mais próxima, outra, e depois outra. Se livrou de alguns ganados. Subiu na torre do sino...

Do outro lado da vila, Leon se encontrava trancado em um casebre, se livrando como podia dos invasores que o atacavam, quando ao som de um sino, todos eles simplesmente se retiraram, um a um, deixando-o para trás numa vila tomada por um silencio mortal.

Sem entender nada, ele correu para o lado de fora, olhou envolta e se viu num lugar deserto. Sem qualquer explicação razoável, exclamou:

" - Para onde foram todos? Ao bingo?"

* * *

Ada atendeu a um chamado de Wesker em seu celular, ele foi bem claro, as ordens eram para eliminar o agente que se encontrava na vila, assim ela poderia executar o plano original que era o de roubar uma amostra da praga sem nenhum contratempo, e segundo, Wesker teria uma importante queima de arquivo em relação a tudo o que aconteceu em Raccon City, afinal, Leon era um dos que "sabiam demais". E quanto a Luis Serra, não deixá-lo morrer ate conseguir a amostra da praga.

Parece que tudo o que fez até agora não agradou muito ao ex-capitão dos S.T.A.R.S. Primeiro salvou Leon dos ganados lá na vila, depois atirou em Bitores Mendez para que o mesmo o solta-se e o agente pudesse fugir. Sabia que o principal motivo da ordem era mais uma prova de lealdade do que qualquer outra coisa. O vilão queria ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo ao seu lado. Era hora de ser esperta, fria, calculista, pensar em uma maneira de fazer o que queria – e precisava – sem se submeter a qualquer capricho de Wesker, afinal, ele nem era o chefe de verdade. Talvez de provar essa lealdade de alguma outra maneira. Mas e se precisasse mesmo matá-lo? E se...?

Leon se encontrava em um quarto na casa de Bitores Mendez, ele não percebeu a sua presença:

" - Ponha as mãos aonde eu possa vê-las."

Leon sentiu o cano gelado de uma arma encostada contra as suas costas, e aquela voz... já fazia tanto tempo... mas nunca deixaria de reconhecê-la. " - Me desculpe, mas seguir ordens de uma dama não faz o meu estilo."

" - Mãos para o alto. Agora."

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos, mal teve tempo de recuar alguns passos para trás quando sentiu seu braço ser violentamente puxado e seu ombro torcido, soltou um grunhido de dor, atirou a própria arma para trás, Leon já estava fora de sua mira, virou uma cambalhota para trás, pegou a arma de volta, precisava de alguns segundos, só mais alguns segundos e...

" - Da próxima vez, use uma faca. São mais rápidas quando o inimigo está perto." - Ja era tarde. Ada engoliu em seco quando sentiu a lamina afiada da faca de combate pressionada contra a sua garganta e a mão firme de Leon segurando a sua mão armada com toda força. Ele simplesmente lhe arrancou a arma, pôde sentir a respiração quente dele contra seu rosto, aquele perfume de sabonete tipico do bom menino limpinho... e ele estava bufando! Leon jogou o pente de balas para um lado e a arma para o outro enquanto lhe virava as costas de maneira bruta.

Tá, por essa ela esperava ou até por coisa pior. Cá entre nós, era merecido, depois de tudo o que houve entre os dois, o que mais ela iria querer, flores, bombons? Contudo, não era hora de perder a pose. " - Leon, há quanto tempo não nos vemos." Ela sorriu enquanto tirava seus óculos escuros de maneira quase que cinematográfica deixando com que fossem ao chão.

O olhar do agente a percorreu de cima a baixo em silêncio, num primeiro instante era raiva, no segundo era o de alguém que tentava desesperadamente simular desprezo. " - Então, é verdade?"

" - Verdade? Sobre o que?"

" - Você está trabalhando com Wesker!"

" - Vejo que tem feito o seu dever de casa." - Como sempre irônica, sua expressão impassível e seu tom de voz inalterado.

E num terceiro instante, aquele olhar se transformou em mágoa. Ele abaixou a guarda e deixou que seus ombros caíssem. " - Ada... Por quê?"

" - Não é assunto seu."

Ele rosnou. " - Por quê você veio até aqui? O que você quer?" - Leon só teve tempo de vê-la desviar o olhar e soltar uma risada nervosa antes que algo explodisse entre os dois.

Quando a fumaça abaixou e ele voltou a enxergar algo, Ada já estava na janela pronta para fugir.

" - Nos vemos por aí!"

" - Ada! Espera!"

E ela se foi.

" - Merda!" - Exasperou. Por um momento se sentia o mesmo idiota em Raccon City que corria atrás dela, pedindo que o esperasse, enquanto a pessoa em questão simplesmente desaparecia sem qualquer explicação. " - Ada espera, Ada espera, Ada espera..." - ele se imitava de maneira ridícula. Chutou uma cadeira partindo-a em vários pedaços - " - Porra! Essa vai ser a história da minha vida?!"

Do Lado de fora da casa, a espiã recebe outra chamada de Wesker. " - Ada Wong, mudança de planos. A presença do agente Kennedy tem distraído os ganados e chamado a atenção dos membros da seita, por enquanto, ele nos serve mais vivo que morto. Concentre-se em roubar uma amostra da praga. Assegure-se de que ele continuará sendo o alvo mais caçado desse lugar e aproveite-se disso para seguir com a sua missão mais tranquilamente, pelo andar da carruagem... esse sujeito não vai durar muito tempo de qualquer maneira."

" - Pobre Wesker, se julga tão esperto, mas possui o pior dos defeitos. Sempre subestima as pessoas erradas..."... _" - Principalmente aqueles que adoram ser o herói.."_

* * *

Leon sentia dor por todo os cantos de seu corpo. Estava aterrorizado. Era pior, era muito pior que em Raccon City, lá pelo menos, sabia que se morresse, morreria como humano até se transformar em um zumbi ou ser devorado por um, enquanto nessa Ilha, se acostumava aos poucos com a ideia de estar se transformando em um monstro em vida! Fora contaminado pela praga, e nem ele mesmo sabe explicar como tem resistido até então, a sensação é de que Saddler é quem decide em que momento e em que minuto se dará o seu fim, até lá, está apenas brincando com ele.

Oscilando entre momentos de coragem, determinação e confiança, com momentos de medo e desespero de sentir seu corpo ser tomado aos poucos, Leon pensava em sua missão, em Ashley contaminada e sem voltar pra casa, caso ele falhasse, na morte de Luis Serra, em vão... e em Ada. Mais uma vez... não conseguia decifrar aquela mulher. Ela não precisa enganá-lo mais. Já estava mais do que desmascarada como uma espiã do Wesker, não era como em Raccon que precisava se fazer de frágil e inocente, não, era assumidamente autossuficiente para se proteger e não precisava dele para absolutamente nada, então, se não era por fingimento, porque ela o estava ajudando tanto?

Se não fosse por ela teria sido degolado por Krauser, ela lhe salvou a vida. Assim como em Raccon, quando enfrentou o Tyrant. Será que...?

_" - Precisa de uma carona, Bonitão?" _- Lembrava da mulher deslumbrante com uma lancha a sua espera, pronta para levá-lo diretamente até a Ilha aonde Ashley estava, de quase uma hora sentado ao lado dela enquanto ela o guiava mar a dentro, sessenta minutos, cada um com sessenta segundos nos quais ele não teve nenhuma coragem de perguntá-la nada. Apoiou o queixo contra a mão direita e se dignou somente a admirá-la enquanto ela sorria e pilotava a lancha, como um casal a passeio..._ " Precisa de uma carona, Bonitão?" _ele lembrou novamente, principalmente a parte do "Bonitão".

E para completar, o fim do passeio de barco. Ela parou próximo a uma enorme rocha, e de lá atirou com a sua Grappe Gun para o alto, a fenda se seu vestido vermelho era enorme ia até a altura dos quadris. A mulher agora de pé e com um movimento rápido, porém indescritivelmente sexy, ergueu uma perna contra volante da lancha, e Leon ainda sentado na cadeira ao lado e completamente atordoado, ficou com uma visão privilegiada sobre quase tudo que estava ali embaixo daquele vestido vermelho... antes de saltar para o alto.

" - Merda... era preta... e de renda..." - ela fez de proposito e ele sabia disso. O mais ousado jogo de sedução que ela fez até agora antes de fugir e largá-lo em algum lugar. E dessa vez o deixou tão estupefato com tamanho descaramento, que mal teve forças para chamá-la, muito menos pedir para que ela _esperasse_...

Lembrou-se do bilhete em forma de aviãozinho, marcado com um beijo num batom vermelho... bem no meio de uma missão!

Ela estava brincando com ele e isso era obvio. Mas por que? Por quê ela o estava ajudando? A essa altura essas perguntas já eram mais importantes para Leon dos que outras como: Que diabos ela está fazendo aqui, ordens de Wesker ou não?" E se por trás de todos esses joguinhos estivesse a verdade? E se o que ela disse em Raccon City for verdade? Sim, ela estava apaixonada... seria possível esse sentimento resistir todo esse tempo? - _Que pergunta estupida! É claro que seria. Olha para você mesmo, seu idiota. Ela te colocou de quatro outra vez! _

Caminhou com dificuldade até um casebre, precisava se esconder por alguns minutos, sentia que ia perder a consciência a qualquer momento e não podia ficar exposto. Trancou a porta atrás de sí e caiu de joelhos no chão, gemendo de dor.

" - Leon, você está bem?" - Era Ada à porta. Ela entrou e correu em direção a Leon.

" - Argh... uh..." - _o que é isso, ela esta me seguindo? Idiota, claro que ela está te seguindo... - _ O agente se curvou sentindo o peito rasgar como uma dor do enfarto! Evitou a mulher e virou de costas para ela... olhou para o próprio braço e ficou paralisado pelo terror, cada uma de suas veias se tornando mais e mais proeminentes, enegrecidas com a plaga, tomando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Sentiu quando deitou no chão, e da mulher de vestido vermelho tomá-lo em seus braços antes de ver tudo preto...

…. AHHH! - Berrou. Olhou para sua coxa ensanguentada mas não sabia se dava alguma atenção a ela graças a dor insuportável que sentia entre as pernas. - Ahhhh! Gemeu enquanto segurava as próprias bolas. Depois de alguns momentos viu Ada arfando, com as mãos no pescoço.., buscando ar... " - Não... argh... Ada, eu sinto muito." - Disse ele entendendo o que havia acontecido.

" - Nós temos que tirar o parasita de você. Rápido!"

" - Mas antes eu preciso salvar a Ashley."

" - Você não vai salvar ninguém quando finalmente tiver se transformado em um deles, Leon. Além do mais, ela esta infectada também!"

Leon ficou de pé novamente, tomou mais alguns comprimidos que Luis lhe deu. Ao sentir-se novamente dono de sí, olhou novamente para Ada, e para as marcas no pescoço que ela esfregava com força. " - Deixe-me ver..." - ele pediu.

" - Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Preocupe-se com você."

" - Por favor." - Se aproximou sem esperar um sim como resposta e tocou a pele frágil que agora possuía a marca vermelha de seus dedos cravados nela, e que mais tarde se tornariam roxas. " - Oh meu Deus. Eu podia ter te matado."

" - Não me subestime, foi você quem quase perdeu as..." - Não completou a frase quando levantou o olhar e percebeu o quão perto ele estava, agora com as duas mãos – de novo – em volta do seu pescoço, com os polegares um de cada lado do seu rosto.

" - Ada..."

Não disseram mais nem uma palavra. Ada evitou encarar aqueles olhos azuis mudando o foco apara a boca dele... má ideia. O beijo foi inevitável. Com uma das mãos ele lhe segurava pelo cabelo e a outra desceu para a sua cintura prendendo-a contra ele. E ela também queria, ah, como queria, retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade e volúpia, o beijo molhado e sedento de duas pessoas que esperaram tanto tempo.

Ela aproveitou que as duas mãos de Leon agora a seguravam pela cintura para se alavancar do chão e envolver o corpo do agente entre as pernas. E agora as mãos dele a agarravam pelas nádegas. E Ada o beijava, o mordia, sugava-lhe os lábios. Percebeu que foi posta sobre uma superfície lisa... uma mesa, sim era uma mesa.

" - Eu senti tanto a sua falta." - ele repetia com a voz rouca quanto suas mãos percorriam cada parte do corpo dela que estava ao seu alcance. Cabelos, coxas, seios - " - Meu amor...".

Ada arfava nos braços daquele homem, era como se gritasse de prazer dentro da boca dele cada vez que ele pressionava o quadril contra o dela... não, não. De novo não... Ali não era a hora, e nem o lugar. E talvez essa hora e esse lugar nunca virão a existir.

" - Leon..."

" - Ada..."

" - Não! Não é isso. Leon espera!"

Ele parou, ainda com o corpo completamente grudado no dela, com a sua boca à pouquíssimos centímetros da dela. - " - O que foi, eu te machuquei?".

" - Você é sempre tão doce e preocupado?" - Ela sorriu enquanto o afastava dela com a palma das mãos no peito forte do agente. - " - Vejo que está tudo funcionando aí embaixo, eu estava preocupada, a joelhada foi forte.". Agora ambos recuperavam o folego. A expressão decepcionada de Leon não passou desapercebida. - " Agora não é a hora. Você tem um trabalho a fazer, e eu também."

Esse assunto... "O Assunto". Rosnou contrariado, e saiu de cima dela. " - Sim, o trabalho que você está fazendo para aquele bandido, como eu iria esquecer?"

" - Leon, as coisas são bem mais complicadas do que parecem e eu não vou pedir que confie em mim. Então eu só vou te passar três recados. 1 – Eu vou ajudar a tirar essa coisa de você. 2 – Quando recuperarmos a amostra da Plaga, ela será minha e não tenta me impedir caso, contrario nós dois seremos mortos. 3 – Essa ilha vai pelos ares e quem colocou os explosivos fui eu,vocês não poderão sair comigo, fique atento ao meu comando porque eu já pensei em algo para tirar vocês dois daqui a salvo.

" - O... o que? Devagar Ada!"

" - Aceite a minha oferta, saia dessa ilha com a menina e se eu achar que você foi um bom menino, nós terminamos esse assunto uma outra hora. Até lá não me faça perguntas e não me deixe sem saída. Você terá algum tempo para pensar, eu sei que você é esperto e entenderá o que eu quero dizer.

Ada se dirigiu até a porta sem olhar para trás. - Nos vemos em breve.

* * *

Conforme o prometido, lá estava o passaporte de saída dele e de Ashley para fora da ilha que sim, iria explodir em alguns minutos. Um chaveiro em forma ursinho, e as coordenadas de onde Ada teria deixado um jetski preparado.

" - Um ursinho, que fofo!" - ele resmungou ainda sem acreditar que ela teve mesmo coragem de armar a bomba com ele ainda na ilha!

De colocar uma arma em sua cabeça e ameaçar atirar caso ele não entregasse a Plaga.

Poderia ter lutado. Será mesmo que ela teria coragem de atirar? Optou por deixá-la ir, as palavras dela não saiam da sua cabeça:_ " - não tenta me impedir caso contrario nós dois seremos mortos.". _Chantageada, será? Não pode ser. Gostaria de pagar pra ver, dizer a ela que confiasse nele, que juntos achariam uma saída, que ele a protegeria de qualquer um... mas daí lembrou que ela era Ada Wong, a toda poderosa e autossuficiente, que sempre tem uma carta na manga, e se ela tinha um plano, contrariá-la talvez não fosse a coisa mais inteligente a ser feita.

Sim... depois que tudo, mesmo com a própria confessando que trabalhava para o Wesker, ele simplesmente... confiou nela. Afinal ela cumpriu com com a parte dela do trato. Salvou ele e Ashley mais uma vez, ajudou-os a se livrarem das plagas, foi capturada por isso e precisou ser salva por ele. E por ultimo, lhe jogou um lança-foguetes, sem a ajuda dela nunca teria derrotado Saddler.

Com Ashley abraçada contra sí, ele pilotou o jetski a toda velocidade para fora da ilha, que não demorou a explodir. Estavam sãos e salvos.

" - Leon... o que você acha de, depois que chegarmos, nós irmos para a minha casa e... passarmos um tempo juntos?" - Perguntou Ashley.

" - Me desculpe." - O agente rejeitou de maneira educada

" - Bem, não custava perguntar..." - Ela sorriu. - " - e já que perguntar não dói... quem era aquela mulher de vermelho?"

" - Ora, porque essa pergunta?"

" - Ah, por favor. Me fala!"

Resignado, ele responde: " - Ela é como uma parte de mim, e eu não posso simplesmente deixar ir embora." - Essa era a sua resposta mais honesta, e a mais pura verdade. Se sentia aliviado até por partilhar essa verdade com alguém, e assim a tornar ainda mais real. E sozinho, com tempo, iria finalmente racionalizar tudo o que aconteceu na Espanha entre ele e Ada.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4 Em Pedaços

**Aeroporto Internacional John F. Kennedy – Nova Iorque, seis meses após o incidente na Espanha. **

A mulher de ascendência oriental estava de pé recostada em seu Porsche vermelho e conversível, logo de fronte para a o portão de desembarque de vôos nacionais. O aeroporto estava cheio, muitos carros, taxis. Mas seria impossível não identificá-la no meio de tantos, o corpo alto, magro e elegante, o vestido preto de fina costura, o belo par de óculos escuros mesmo tentando ser discreta, sua presença nunca era imperceptível.

Ao mesmo tempo que essa mesma mulher, nunca deixaria de reconhecer o homem a sua frente mesmo que ele estivesse no meio de milhões. Ada observou o agente louro atravessar o portão de desembarque com um andar pesado e os ombros caídos, era a primeira vez que o via com um aspecto tão derrotado.

Leon se dirigia para o ponto de táxi que se localizava a pucos metros, mas interrompeu seu trageto quanto viu surgir a figura daquela mulher deixar um carro vermelho atrás de si e se dirigir até ele.

Sem piadinhas, sem "bonitão". Ela retirou os óculos de sol, e lhe perguntou em um tom serio, quase que piedoso: " - Oi. Como você está?". Tentou olhar nos olhos do agente, mas este também se escondia atrás de um par de óculos escuros. Ele percebeu que ela já sabia do ocorrido.

" - O que você está fazendo aqui?" - Ele não parecia bravo, apenas cansado. Seu tom de voz nada mais era do que o de alguém exausto. E era obvio que estava muito fraco para discutir.

" - Eu sinto muito pela sua perda Leon, e eu estou aqui para ajudar. Entra no carro e eu te explico..."

O agente engoliu em seco, estava fraco para discutir, mas ainda assim impaciente e desconfiado. E justo agora, num momento desses? Leon retirou os óculos, e percebeu o choque da mulher a sua frente ao ver os seus olhos vermelhos, essa era a primeira vez que ela o via chorar. Essa era a intenção, talvez se mostrasse toda a sua dor, ela intenderia que não era hora para inconveniências e simplesmente iria embora.

Ao invés disso, ela insistiu: " - Por favor, vem comigo."

" - Está bem."

Caminharam até o Porsche, Leon jogou sua mala no banco de trás de qualquer jeito, e sentou no banco do carona, Ada tomou a direção do carro e saíram do aeroporto pegando a primeira rodovia que os levariam até Sherrill, que segundo a ultima contagem do governo, era a menor cidade do estado de Nova Iorque.

A velocidade era alta e Ada embora tivesse sua atenção na pista, não perdia o homem ao seu lado de foco. Ele apertava a testa com a ponta dos dedos e permanecia de olhos fechados. Estava esperando que ela começasse a explicar. E ela começou.

" - Eu sei o que você está pensando Leon."

"- Sabe?"

" - Você acha que a morte dos seus pais não foi um acidente."

" - E a sua presença aqui prova que eu estou certo."

" - A minha presença aqui prova sim, que existe essa possibilidade, e é justamente o que nós vamos investigar."

" - Nós? O que você quer dizer com nós? Se não foi um acidente, foi o seu patrão quem provocou a morte deles... Ada." - Respondeu irritado, já se arrependendo de ter subido naquele carro.

" - Leon... eu não posso te dar muitos detalhes, mas uma coisa eu posso te dizer, Wesker não é o meu patrão. Aliás, se amanhã ou depois eu aparecer morta, você pode colocá-lo como o suspeito numero um."

" - Do que você está falando?"

" - Eu sou uma agente dupla, Leon... e a minha missão na Espanha era outra. Aliás, eu gostaria muito de ver a cara do Wesker quando percebeu que eu lhe dei uma segunda amostra da Plaga, e não a que ele queria."

" - E então, para quem você trabalha?"

" - Se eu te disser, vou ter que te matar, Bonitão."

" - Tá, eu desisto, eu não quero saber sobre a Tríade, a Yakuza ou sejá lá que porra de mafia oriental você trabalha." - O comentário fez Ada querer rir. "- Então me diz, que interesse você tem em saber o que houve aqui?"

" - Bem, meu trabalho nos últimos anos consiste basicamente em monitorar os passos do Wesker, interferir somente quando for conveniente... para "quem" eu trabalho, saber se está ou não ocorrendo pressão, chantagem psicológica, vingança e até queima de arquivo relativos a todos os... desafetos de Albert Wesker, é uma peça importante em todo esse jogo de xadrez."

" - E porque você está me contando tudo isso?"

Ela sorriu. " - Eu confio em você." - respondeu olhando bem a reação do agente - " - além do mais, já estou coberta de problemas até o pescoço, é um jogo muito perigoso, tem tantas coisas prestes a explodir que não seria você dar com a língua nos dentes para a CIA que faria alguma diferença... E depois... eu poderia fazer todo o meu trabalho de longe, mas achei que você merecia saber que eu estava aqui. Era a sua família."

Leon apenas observava. E para Ada era mais do que obvio o que acontecia entre os dois. Ela já o enganou inúmeras vezes, mas era como que o agente americano tivesse um sexto sentido, uma entidade, ou qualquer coisa... que simplesmente o fazia entender, mesmo que lá no fundo, que ele podia confiar nela, e que tudo o que ela fez e faz, tem um bom motivo, uma explicação, que ele só precisava esperar e saberia o que houve, com detalhes, quando estivesse tudo acabado.

" - Foi aqui que você nasceu?"

" - Nasci e cresci, ate que entrei para a academia de policia em Manhattan."

" - O que te levou a Raccon?"

" - Eu lí sobre os assassinatos e fatos estranhos que estavam acontecendo, os casos de canibalismo... e me interessei. Eu não sei, eu queria estar perto, achava que conseguiria me envolver nas investigações, descobrir um grande mistério por trás daquilo...daí pedi minha transferência"

" - E conseguiu."

Estava tão atordoado e cansado que só agora reparou que Ada sabia exatamente onde tudo se localizava naquela cidade, era somo se estivesse transitado por lá desde sempre. Pararam em frente a delegacia.

" - Eu vou esperar aqui." - Ela não tinha nenhuma boa explicação para entrar lá "em publico", além do mais, era um momento muito particular para Leon. Era melhor que ele fosse, fizesse o que tinha que ser feito, e depois, fosse checar tudo sozinha.

" - Ada..."

" - Sim?"

" - Você..." - Ele tomou folego. Apertou os olhos evitando chorar. Soltou o ar. - " - Você poderia... ir comigo?"

No primeiro momento, Ada ficou em choque, sem palavras. Não! De jeito nenhum. Ela não servia para essas coisas, não servia para ser o apoio emocional de ninguém. _"Sem chance Kennedy! Acredite em mim, é melhor para você!" _ Mas daí se viu pressionada pelo olhar de Leon, talvez o homem mais corajoso que ela um dia já conheceu, aquele olhar de "pelo amor de Deus, não me faça implorar.". Não respondeu. Apenas fez um sinal nervoso de afirmação com a cabeça e saiu do carro com o agente.

* * *

" - Estes são os documentos encontrados no carro." - Disse o Xerife entregando-os dentro de um saco plástico para Leon. " - Os objetos pessoais como roupas, sapatos, joias... você pode pegar depois do reconhecimento dos corpos. Desculpe estar explicando tudo garoto, você já deve estar cansado de saber. A ultima vez que eu te vi foi no dia da final do seu time de futebol no ensino médio. Eu lembro de você dirigindo a pick-up do seu pai, saindo para pescar no lago, eu lembro da sua primeira multa... você ainda dirige mal?" - Ambos sorriram - " - Eu só esqueço que você cresceu e é um dos nossos. John e Rachel tinham muito orgulho de você."

O Xerife esfregou os olhos com a palma das mãos, emocionado e se dirigiu a Ada - " Ele foi um ótimo garoto... Desculpe Leon, acho que já passou da hora de me aposentar."

Chegaram até a porta do necrotério. Só era permitido que o familiar entrasse. Leon entrou com o Xerife e Ada ficou na porta esperando. Cada minuto parecia uma hora. Esfriou. Ela enrolou seu echarpe de seda em volta dos braços. Olhou novamente para o relógio... andou de um canto ao outro do corredor. Voltou para a porta. Ouviu passos... a porta do necrotério se abriu, era Leon.

Ele mantinha um olhar baixo. Ada pode ver as gotas de lagrimas que escorreram e gotejaram da ponta do nariz perfeito. Leon olhava para as mãos vazias, como quem procura algo em meio ao nada. Ela nunca teve alguém realmente importante para perder, mas conseguia imaginar o tamanho da dor dele.. ele estava a ponto de desabar.

Ada se aproximou e tocou-lhe o braço, queria fazer algo, mas não sabia se devia. Depois do ocorrido na Espanha ela sumiu, não o procurou, não mandou qualquer noticia, era natural que ele entendesse a partir disso que ela não se importava com ele, e que tudo o que aconteceu entre os dois não teve significado para ela. Não tinha medo da rejeição de Leon, mas sim de ofendê-lo com qualquer aproximação agora, não queria magoá-lo ainda mais. Mas para a sua surpresa, quando ela se aproximou e tocou o braço do agente, ele simplesmente a puxou para ainda mais perto... e desabou.

Os soluços... não eram altos para quem estava alí, mas eram como o pior grito de dor que Ada algum dia já ouviu... o pranto de Leon. Era de cortar até o coração mais gelado. Ela estava alí, com aquele homem enorme desmontado sobre os seus ombros, sacudindo copiosamente, molhando -lhe as costas com suas lagrimas. Era mais do que ela podia suportar, ele não merecia isso. E nada, nenhuma dor que a própria Ada já experimentou, foi maior do que ver o homem que amava sofrer daquele jeito. Não conseguia enxergar direito as paredes do local.. só então percebeu que eram suas próprias lagrimas. E então o abraçou forte, mais forte

" - Ada... Eu estou sozinho. Eu não tenho mais ninguém."

" - Shh... Eu estou aqui." - Já era tarde. Já estava dito. Não deveria, mas disse. Não deveria querer... mas queria que fosse verdade. Não deveria... mas foi honesta.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Fotografias

Não demorou muito até encontrar tudo o que precisava naquela cozinha, era tudo muito organizado, os armários e o balcão brancos, tudo bem cuidado e limpo. Separou os sachês de chá de camomila e o açúcar depois colocando-os dentro das duas canecas da maneira mais rápida possível.

Era bem diference do chá que ela gostava, muito diferente do típico chá chinês. Mas a intenção alí era outra, queria apenas confortar o jovem agente que ficara sentado na sala de estar. Por isso, nem queria demorar muito. De pé, em frente ao fogão, enquanto esperava a água ferver, lembrava do inesperado convite para que ela não fosse a um hotel, mas ficasse lá.. com ele.

Preferia não pensar que o pedido foi porque ele de fato precisasse de companhia, acreditava que ele estaria bem sozinho no fim das contas. Mas ele estava certo ao argumentar a repeito da logística, seria bem mais fácil trabalharem juntos e dividir informações se estivessem perto. Sentiu uma ponta de culpa, por aparecer somente agora, em um momento como esse, mas sabia que não tinha muita escolha. Não há motivo para remorso. As coisas apenas são como são.

Colocou a água fervente dentro dos canecos e deixou que se fizesse a infusão, retirou-os e mexeu com uma colher apressadamente. Tomou as duas canecas, uma em cada mão e voltou para a sala.

" - Tome. Não é a melhor coisa que eu já fiz, mas muito melhor que o café que você queria." - Entregou uma caneca, e ficou com a outra, sentando-se ao lado de Leon no sofá.

Ele sorveu um pouco do liquido fumegante e deu um sorriso cansado. - " - É o melhor que eu já bebi. Obrigado."

Ada apenas observava o homem ao seu lado. Nem nos piores dias de trabalho – e olha que ela os vivenciou bem de perto e sabe melhor do que ninguém o quão terríveis foram - Leon pareceu tão exausto quanto agora. A espiã segurava seu próprio caneco com apenas uma das mãos, e com a mão livre esfregava lentamente os ombros largos tensos do agente ao seu lado.

O celular de Leon tocou algumas vezes durante a noite, mas ele só atendeu três chamadas. Hunnigan, Chris e Claire. Ada gostaria de ter se levantado para deixá-lo a vontade ao telefone, porém não pôde devido ao fato da mão livre do agente não soltá-la um minuto, fosse com um carinho displicente no ombro ou no joelho, mas que virava uma pegada firme caso ela tentasse se levantar. Procurou não prestar atenção, mas pode perceber que eles não viriam para o funeral. Hunnigan não podia deixar Washington, Chris e Claire estavam praticamente do outro lado do planeta.

Na mesa de centro em frente a eles, uma pilha de papeis e documentos. Fotocópias dos documentos, atestado de óbito, coisas sobre o seguro funerário. Tudo aquilo a deixava cansada também. Morrer é fácil, mas nunca tinha realizado o quento é difícil para quem fica. E Leon, o pobre Leon, tinha que resolver tudo o mais rápido possível pois também não deveria ficar afastado do trabalho na capital.

Permaneceram sentados um ao lado do outro, ora abraçados, ora de mãos dadas. Leon embora cansado não conseguia nem pensar em dormir e Ada, nem pensar em sair do lado dele. E quando a madrugada chegou, adormeceram juntos no sofá.

* * *

Aquela era uma cidade pequena, e todos pareciam conhecer o casal Kennedy. Estiveram presentes no velório e no crematório vários amigos da família, todos conhecidos de muitos anos, ex-professores do Leon, o treinador do time de futebol, vários casais de amigos, da igreja, do trabalho, o pastor presbiteriano.

Carregava uma urna, nela continha as cinzas de seus pais misturadas, segurava com cuidado enquanto Ada caminha ao seu lado. Flagrou-se relembrando como ela havia se comportado durante todo o dia. Tão amiga, companheira, paciente com todos os presentes que faziam muitas perguntas e surpreendentemente doce e simpática, mesmo que ainda assim o mais evasiva possível. Leon sabia que não houve maiores intromissões ou que não fora constrangido hora nenhuma pelos simples fato daquilo ser um funeral, porém conseguia imaginar como seria a visita de Ada Wong aquela singela comunidade em qualquer outra circunstância.

"_Então o menino dos Kennedy apareceu com uma mulher de Nova York?" _

" _Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?" _

" _Sabe, o meu neto adora cultura oriental, vive pedindo comida chinesa. Eu adoro aqueles biscoitos da sorte."_

"_Olhe aquelas roupas... e aquele caro parado em frente a casa dele! Aposto que não sabe passar uma camisa ou fritar um ovo! Pobre Leon, o que ele recebe não dá para pagar nem o batom que ela usa. Isso não vai durar!"_

Sabia também que em respeito ao momento, não comentaram, mas que dentro de poucos dias, vão comentar. Ele e Ada passaram por todos de mãos dadas, sempre sentados lado a lado, ela estava lá na casa dele... Bem, não sobrará ninguém da família Kennedy alí em poucos dias para ouvir qualquer coisa, então quem se importa?

" - Todos foram muitos gentis em trazer toda essa comida" - Disse ela carregando os potes de plastico enquanto entravam pela porta da cozinha. - " - Mas é muito. Vai estragar tudo."

" - Ada, não se preocupe com isso..." - disse quando a viu procurar espaço na geladeira para guardar os potes. - " - Dê-me um minuto e eu resolvo isso." - e seguiu para a sala de estar.

A espiã parecia ser bem ágil quando o assunto é organizar um espaço, era tudo uma questão de lógica e geometria, foram apenas alguns segundos e e as prateleiras daquele refrigerador poderia ser exposto facilmente em um comercial de TV. Ela fechou a porta atrás de sí e seguiu o agente.

Leon permanecia de pé em frente a lareira, pensativo. " - Que estranho..." - ele começou - " - Eu estava procurando um bom lugar para colocar essa urna... daí eu lembrei que dentro de poucos dias tudo isso que está aqui deverá estar encaixotado e seguindo rumo a Washington.

" - Você vai levar tudo?"

" - Não. Vou deixar a mobília para trás e vender junto com a casa. Talvez eu deva jogar as cinzas em algum lugar, mas não faço ideia aonde."

" - Isso você não precisa decidir agora."

" - Ada, eu preparei o quarto dos meus pais pra você dormir e coloquei as suas coisas lá, você pode usar a suíte para tomar banho, o chuveiro lá é bem melhor do que esse que nós usamos aqui em baixo."

" - Só de ter uma cama já esta bom. Dormir sentada naquele sofá destruiu as minhas costas." - Ela respondeu estalando o pescoço.

Leon apenas sorriu. Foi bom acordar de manha ainda cansado e dolorido, mas com Ada adormecida sobre o seu corpo. - " - Eu estou sem sono, acho que vou aproveitar para empacotar algumas coisas de uma vez... pelos menos esses porta-retratos."

"-Está bem. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar."

* * *

Depois do banho tomado, Ada se encontrava deitada naquela enorme cama de casal. O sono não vinha, estava começando a achar que a insônia de Leon era algum tipo de doença contagiosa. Seus pequenos pés descalços tocaram o chão frio quando ela se levantou finalmente, vestiu o roupão de seda cor de vinho por cima da longa camisola da mesma cor.

Seguiu o barulho e papel sendo rasgado e caixas sendo amontoadas. Era Leon ainda trabalhando.

" - Posso ajudar?" - Encontrou os olhos do agente percorrendo o seu corpo da cabeça até os pés - " - O que foi?"

" - Nada..." - De fato não era nada, era só uma mulher em trajes de dormir, nada indecente ou curto, mas ela ainda assim era um arraso - " - Não prefere descansar?"

" - Sua insônia e contagiosa, Bonitão." - ela disse de forma displicente enquanto montava habilmente uma caixa de papelão.

Leon já não usava mais a sua gravata, a camisa já estava dobrada até os cotovelos e desabotoada até o terceiro furo, mas ao ver Ada descalça lembrou que poderia se livrar também desse acessório chamado sapato, que por sinal, o estava matando. Perdeu alguns segundos retirando as meias e quando voltou a atenção as caixas percebeu que a mulher a sua frente dava atenção a algumas fotos.

" - É você?"

" - Sim."

" - Você era uma graça de escoteiro." - Ada passeava os olhos por cada uma das fotos deliciada com o que via. Clube dos escoteiros, time de futebol, medalhas, campeonatos de matemática, nataçãom Leon monitor de acampamento juvenil... Era tudo tão previsível, ele era definitivamente o típico bom moço, bom garoto norte americano exatamente como nos filmes hollywoodianos. E nada disso era fingimento, era algo natural, que brotava de dentro. Guardou a foto.

" - Essas fotos vão ficar muito bem no porão do meu prédio."

" - Serio? Que pena." - Completou a primeira caixa. Fechou e montou outra. - " - Por quê?"

" - Não me imagino decorando o muquifo onde vivo. Digo... por quê o faria?"

" - Hn, eu entendo. Digamos que eu não receba muitas visitas também." - Ela completou outra caixa, rápida, eficiente e organizadamente. - " - Mas meu muquifinho é um luxo!" - Piscou para ele.

" - Não creio que seja um muquifo. Não mesmo." - Leon terminou outra caixa. Estava impressionado com o cuidado e a velocidade que Ada terminava as coisas, era como se trinta minutos de trabalho dela equivalessem há quatro horas de trabalho sua.

" - E o que você imagina?" - Ela terminou outra caixa.

" - Eu não sei. Na China talvez... um palácio oriental enorme, com empregados até para te fazer Shiatsu e massagens nos pés, seu próprio jardim oriental feito com pedras, seu próprio templo budista..." - Terminou outra caixa, e não haviam mais caixas para montar, foi até Ada ajudar com a dela.

" - E os meus próprios Dragões chineses, não se esqueça deles. Eu podia jurar que jardins de pedra eram japoneses..."

" - E você não sabe?"

" - Eu sei lá!" - Terminam e fecharam a caixa juntos.

Leon tocou Ada pelos ombros e a fez virar em sua direção. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros que ainda cobriam seu belo rosto. " - E se Ada Wong não sabe algo, não serei eu que vou saber." - Disse antes de beijá-la. O beijo era doce, calmo, ele era terno e carinhoso. Ada protestou quando o agente o interrompeu. " - Eu preciso de um banho. Depois acho que devíamos dormir."

" - Sim, precisa. E eu descobri o seu defeito. Que menino mau!"

" - Hn?!"

" - Você andou fumando Leon Scott Kennedy! Achei que você tinha parado."

" - C-como você sabe que eu fumava e parei?" - Quando ao agora, era obvio que ela sentiu o gosto de tabaco em sua língua.

" - Eu sei de tudo." - Disse com um ar superior. Beijou os lábios do loiro uma ultima vez e disse virada de costas para ele antes de cruzar a porta. - " - Não faça isso Bonitão, seu beijo é muito mais gostoso sem essa coisa."

" - Hn. Mulheres."

* * *

Ada dedicou alguns segundos só para olhar o homem deitado à sua frente com os cabelos ainda úmidos.

" - Então é só isso?"

" - Isso o quê?"

" - O menino escoteiro. Servir e proteger, integridade, caráter, bom mocismo... O jovem policial. Foi tudo assim, natural como respirar? Nenhum acontecimento marcante, nenhum trauma de infância, nenhum parente policial, não perdeu ninguém na guerra... enfim, você entende o que eu quero dizer."

" - Bem..." - ele sorriu desconsertado - " - Você vê algo errado?".

" - Não. Só é bom saber que eu não me enganei. Você é o melhor ser humano que eu já conheci." - ela disse antes de beijar-lhe a testa e virar para dormir.

" _E os bonzinhos sempre ganham beijinhos na testa e ficam na zona da amizade pelo visto." - _Leon apagou a luz, ainda decidindo que a abraçava por trás ou não.

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Sem Perguntas

Ada e Leon chegaram à delegacia bem cedo, o agente foleava o laudo técnico do acidente, e a espiã lia o laudo médico do casal Kennedy.

" - Nenhuma substância psicotrópica no sangue, e não há qualquer outro sinal de causa mortis a não ser o poli trauma devido a batida."

" - Deixe-me ver." - Ele pediu.

" - Tem certeza?" - Ada olhou surpresa, não eram só resultados de exames de sangue e lâminas de tecidos... ali continham fotos detalhadas dos corpos. Leon hesitou. E após um longo suspiro...

" - Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Em situações normais eu recusaria, mas há muito tempo a minha vida não é mais normal, eu quero ver pessoalmente."

Trocaram os papeis. Agora Ada tinha acesso ao laudo técnico do acidente. Fotos do carro, vistoria das peças, fotos das câmeras de segurança no local... e lá estava, um animal cruzando a pista. Uma raposa de porte médio, o motorista ao tentar desviar acaba perdendo o controle do carro e caindo ladeira a baixo.

De tempos em tempos a espiã olhava disfarçadamente para o agente que estava compenetrado com a papelada do laudo médico. Não parecia chocado, ou enojado. Apenas ultra concentrado, como quem não pudesse perder um único detalhe.

" - Não parece ter nenhum sinal de sabotagem no carro, e a gravação daquela raposa..."

" - Eu vou checar isso pessoalmente." - Disse ele pegando a jaqueta de couro que estava sobre a mesa. - " - Você vem?"

Por um momento, Ada quis pedir que ele parasse. Ela era uma espiã experiente, e com um faro sem igual para identificar algo suspeito, ele precisava acreditar, ela sabe de longe quando um acidente foi apenas um acidente. Mas por outro lado entendia que provavelmente no fundo, no fundo, ele sabia disso, mas precisava esmiuçar até o ultimo grão de areia de toda essa historia, como uma maneira de se perdoar, de dizer a sí mesmo que nada disso foi sua culpa, que não foi o trabalho dele que provocou a morte de seus pais.

" - Claro."

* * *

Debaixo da destruída armação de ferro, Leon se contorcia para tentar enxergar cada peça inteira ou destroçada.

" - Ada, me dá uma mão, aqui..."

" - Sim?"

" - Eu preciso de uma lanterna, ou algo do tipo..."

A espiã tinha uma pequena caneta com uma lanterna na ponta que a primeira vista, ninguém acreditaria que possui uma luz tão forte. Ela a entregou para o agente, e esperou.

" - Ada... você pode me puxar daqui, por favor?"

O skate rolou para fora da armação de ferro carregando o corpo de Leon consigo.

" - Achou alguma coisa?"

" - Não." - Leon já percebeu que Ada estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para parecer paciente, era mais do que obvio que ela acreditava que não encontrariam nada relevante alí. - " - Mas eu vou dar uma olhada no local do acidente, e então, tudo estará acabado... eu prometo."

" - Não se preocupe comigo. Eu confio na sua pericia, Leon. Você pode ir e eu fico aqui arrumando tudo e devolvendo os papeis para os arquivos."

Agora sim Leon teve uma confirmação. Ela definitivamente não acredita que há algo estranho ou sombrio por trás da morte de seus pais... Ada Wong já encerrou seu caso e não verificaria mais nada. Teria sorte se quando voltasse, ela ainda não tenha ido embora.

" Está bem." - Ele respondeu um pouco desapontado.

Ada já caminhava em direção a porta oposta a de Leon, quando o loiro a chamou.

" - Por Favor... eu estou sem carro."

" - Claro, Bonitão. Pega!" - jogou-lhe as chaves.

Porém foi agora, ao vê-lo sair sozinho, que a espiã pensou melhor... para quem ficou até agora, o que custava acompanhá-lo mais um pouco? Além do mais, teve uma sensação, uma sensação muito estranha e repentina, um aperto no coração dizendo que ela simplesmente deveria estar lá.

Ela correu para fora da delegacia, e ele já estava dentro do carro quando ela gritou. " - Leon! Espera!"

* * *

Era uma linda paisagem, de um lado, um enorme rochedo, do outro um penhasco. Lá em baixo um lindo vale com um maravilhoso lago. Haviam muitas placas sinalizando o perigo das curvas sinuosas.

" - É lindo, não é?" - Ele começou. - " - Eu cresci pescando naquele lago. Meu pai me ensinou a atirar alí naquele vale. Eram muitos coelhos, patos, cervos..."

" - Estou chocada! Você caçava, bom mocinho?"

" - Claro! Todo feriado a minha mãe preparava a nossa caçada. Era coelho, pato, cervo, porco do mato... ensopado ou assado com geleia de hortelã. Nós podemos tentar algum dia se você quiser." - ele riu.

" - Eu sei que isso soa estranho para você, principalmente porque você sabe o meu trabalho. Mas eu passo a oferta. Eu não me imagino escalpelando e desviscerando um porco ou um cervo muito embora a parte de abatê-lo com um tiro me pareça deveras fácil!"

" - Não se preocupe. Isso é serviço de homem. Eu mato e te entrego ele limpinho. A sua parte é esperar na cozinha..." - Leon segurou forte sua enorme vontade de gargalhar.

Os olhinhos bem puxados e esverdeados de Ada se abriram bem mais do que o normal, seu queixo caiu em sinal de protesto por alguns segundos. Depois ela apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos.

" - Senhor Kennedy, quando nós descermos desse carro, é cada um com a sua pistola, lá fora, você e eu. E quando eu estourar os seus dois joelhos antes de você terminar de contar o "três",eu vou te mostrar o que é um serviço de homem." - disse calmamente.

" - Ui, que medo, ela tá brava!"... Leon se divertia e gargalhava com o fato de ter conseguido divertir a antes entediada Ada Wong, foi uma fração de segundos em que ele deixou de olhar a pista para focar no belo rosto da mulher ao seu lado, e foi nessa fração de segundos que do nada, algo ou alguém cruzou o seu caminho.

" - LEON!"

Os reflexos de Ada eram bons o suficiente para ver que Leon foi descuidado o suficiente para desviar de uma raposa, mesmo no meio de uma curva e em alta velocidade, o carro sairia da pista diretamente para o penhasco. Não é o politicamente correto, porém foi sua sorte estar sem o cinto de segurança, foi o que a possibilitou pular contra o volante e puxá-lo para o lado oposto com toda força.

Leon sentiu o corpo de Ada bater violentamente contra o seu a medida que o carro girava em sentido anti-horário, teve algum reflexo para tentar pisar no freio. A dupla ouviu os pneus cantarem alto enquanto eles não tinham controle sobre os próprios corpos que eram fortemente afetados pela inércia.

" - VAI CAPOTAR!" - Ele gritou antes de ter o seu corpo bruscamente puxado para fora do carro. O vapor quente e o barulho de uma explosão o deixou atordoado por alguns segundos. Conforme foi voltando a sí percebeu que havia caído sobre o corpo de Ada. Ela tinha sua Grapple Gun empunhada, e ela os puxou pra fora a tempo.

" - Ada... Ada... você esta bem?" - Leon não teve tempo de ver se ele mesmo estava bem ou não, seu corpo tremia de medo porquê não viu qualquer reação do corpo por baixo do seu. - " - Ada!"

" - Uhgh... Leon..."

" - Ada, me responde!"

" - Sai... de cima... de mim."

Ele saiu imediatamente e então a espiã inspirou e expirou longamente. Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, conforme eles se levantavam do chão e percebiam melhor o que acabou de acontecer alí. Não demorou muito até que finalmente, Leon viu, pela primeira vez, depois de anos, Ada Wong sair do sério.

" - Você perdeu completamente a cabeça?" - Ela repreendeu severamente. - " - O que você pensa que está fazendo? Onde aprendeu a dirigir assim? Caçar um animal a tiros e depois quase nos matar por causa de uma raposa estúpida, você tem a lógica de um molusco! Comeu merda hoje? Foi isso?"

Leon estava apavorado, a manga da blusa de seda de Ada estava rasgada, ele quis chegar perto para ver se ela estava machucada.

" - Não chega perto de mim!" - Deu um tapa forte na mão do loiro - " - Seu pirado! Deviam apreender a sua carteira! Olha o que você fez com o meu carro, você acha que espiões tem seguro? Seu idiota! Não sei como te colocaram como agente secreto, você não passaria num psicotécnico para chimpanzés! Um chimpanzé já conseguiu ir ao espaço, você explodiria a nave antes de decolar!"

" - Dá pra você calar a boca e ficar quieta!" - Ele berrou em plenos pulmões e puxou o braço da mulher. - " - Você esta sangrando."

" - E de quem é a culpa?"

" - Psss..." - Ele não prestava atenção na raiva de Ada, que na verdade era mais susto do que qualquer outra coisa, ele quase podia escutar o coração dela galopar. Identificou um pequeno corte no cotovelo da chinesa, mas queria olhar cada pedaço do corpo dela, tocar, ter certeza de que estava tudo bem.

Ada sentia a mão do agente ainda tremer em seu corpo, tocando-a, procurando algo, a respiração oscilante dele, o olhar de pânico. Ela também estava apavorada...

" - Se eu não estivesse aqui..." - Ela começou... - " - O que teria acontecido com você se eu não estivesse aqui?"

Os dois mal perceberam quando já estavam abraçados, juntos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. E Leon então entendeu tudo o que houve exatamente alí naquela estrada há poucos dias atrás. Algo que lhe trouxe paz de espirito, e forças para continuar.

"_Foi um acidente. E eu, tive a quem puxar."_

* * *

Ada olhava para o quarto a sua volta, o único ainda montado. Todos os outros já se encontravam vazios ou com enormes lençóis brancos protegendo a mobília. Estava sentada sobre uma cama de solteiro, nas paredes, bandeiras do New York Giants e do time de futebol da escola, troféus, fotos de Leon com os amigos no segundo grau, medalhas de quando ele era escoteiro. Tinha uma TV, um Super Nintendo, um computador e um aparelho de som, uma pilha de gibis do Capitão América... Era tudo bem amplo e parece que ficou intacto desde que o loiro saiu de casa há muitos anos. Era exatamente como um jovem de dezessete ou dezoito anos deixaria um quarto.

Leon já havia dito que desde que fora fazer a academia de policia em Nova Yorque ele voltou pouquíssimas vezes em casa e parecia sentir uma ponta de remorso por isso agora, mas entendia que fora necessário e que seus pais compreendiam. Era só mais uma prova do quanto ele era diferente de sí. Ada não teve a adolescência normal de Leon, não poderia dizer que não foi feliz pois estaria mentindo, mas era justamente o fato de ter sido feliz fazendo o que fazia, que sempre a deixou convencida de que não era "uma pessoa boa".

Os exaustivos treinos físicos e mentais, meninas podem ser muito mais rápidas e fatais do que homens quando bem treinadas, além de poder usar o poder de sedução sempre a favor e ser sempre um alvo menor de suspeitas. Quantas meninas sucumbiram pelo caminho, fracas... Mas não Ada Wong.

Mas Leon era uma pessoa boa, um homem decente. Era muito diferente dela, e isso a deixava cada dia mais atraída, e há muito tempo, a deixou completamente apaixonada.

" - Ada, cheguei." - Disse o agente carregando as sacolas que depositou em cima da comoda. Uma de farmácia, e outra do Burger King.

Primeiro Leon tirou as compras de farmácia da sacola, e sentou-se ao lado de Ada. Ela não se machucou muito, eram duas ou três pequenas escoriações nos braços e um pequeno corte que não precisaria de pontos. A espiã no fundo achava todo aquele cuidado uma bobagem, todo aquele spray antisséptico e Band-Aid não eram melhor do que um bom banho com muito sabão e muita espuma, mas preferiu não se opor, simplesmente porque achava _"fofo" _o jeito carinhoso e preocupado dele.

Depois ele voltou com o "jantar", sanduíches, batatas fritas e algumas cervejas Duff. Leon abria as tampas das cervejas, dele e dela, abria os guardanapos, abria e espalhava o ketchup... não deixava que Ada se esforçasse com absolutamente nada a não ser comer, e ela as vezes tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento ele iria começar a lhe oferecer comida na boca.

Leon detonou metade de uma garrafa num só gole, parou por um instante. " - Obrigado Ada. Eu te devo uma... De novo.".

" - Sempre as ordens." - Ela saudou antes de dar um gole também.

" - Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para quebrar o seu tédio de estar numa missão inútil. Pelo visto consegui."

Ada se tornou séria. " - Não brinca com isso. Essa foi uma missão muito positiva, se você quer saber. E eu estou muito aliviada de saber que tanto as minhas quanto a suas suspeitas estavam erradas."

" - Você? É um alivio pessoal, ou para quem você trabalha isso também é um alívio?"

A espiã permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. - " - Kennedy, você já sabe demais sobre o meu trabalho." - Olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis do agente, ele não podia esperar mais dela do que aquilo. - " - Leon... antes de irmos adiante com isso, algo deve ficar bem claro entre nós, o meu trabalho, o que eu sou... nunca será um assunto. Se você não puder lidar com isso, é melhor nem seguirmos adiante.

Ela observou o homem a sua frente passar os dedos sobre a franja lisa que lhe caia aos olhos jogando-os para trás, deixar sua garrafa de cerveja já quase vazia ao chão e levantar-se. Ele estava pensativo e não olhava para ela.

"_Bem, é melhor assim. O que você esperava? Que um homem como ele, justo ele, fosse embarcar num romance com uma mulher obscura, sem passado, presente ou futuro e provavelmente com um caráter duvidoso?"_

Levou um baita susto quando ele apareceu ajoelhado a sua frente com o rosto surgindo bem de frente ao seu.

" - O que você quer dizer com seguir adiante?"

" - O que você acha?"

" - Você quer a confirmação se eu aceito ou não, depois de tudo o que nós passamos juntos, ser o seu amante incondicional. Sem perguntas, sem planos, só eu e você juntos quando der?"

" - Sim."

" - Terei seu telefone?"

"- Não."

" - Seu endereço?"

" - Não."

" - Serei avisado quando você vai aparecer?"

" - Sempre que possível."

" - Então você pode simplesmente aparecer e sumir da minha vida, a qualquer minuto, e eu, não vou ter nem como entrar em contato com você? Sem saber nada sobre você? E você acha isso justo?"

Tá, não precisava ouvir mais nada, era justamente a reação que ela esperava. " - Tudo bem, bonitão, esque..."

" - Eu aceito." - ele interrompeu.

" - O quê?"

" - Eu aceito. Só me diga que vai aparecer. E eu te espero." - Com a ponta dos dedos ele arrastou a saia elegante de Ada que ia justíssima na altura dos joelhos até o alto das coxas, assim possibilitando que ele afastasse as pernas dela e se colocasse por entre elas. - " - Só não me faça ficar mais seis anos com você na minha cabeça e nos meus sonhos, todas as noites, se nunca ter tido você nenhuma vez."

Eles se beijaram finalmente enquanto Leon a envolvia pela cintura e a puxa mais para perto. Ada passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros de maneira selvagem enquanto tinha a boca cada vez mais invadida pela língua quente e molhada do agente que parecia desesperado por vasculhar cada canto. Quando pararam o beijo por alguns segundos buscando explorar mais um do outro com a boca, passeando pelo queixo, bochechas e orelhas não demoraram a encontrar as suas bocas novamente, de maneira mais do que faminta.

Ada se levantou sem interromper o beijo forçando Leon a ficar de pé também, ela foi a primeira a começar a abrir a própria blusa, recebendo a ajuda do agente para fazê-lo logo após. Estava com o sutiã preto exposto quando ele lhe abandonou os lábios e a virou de costas para ele. O loiro a abraçou forte por trás enquanto as suas mãos percorriam todo o seu corpo pela frente, barriga, umbigo, seios. A espiã o segurava pelos cabelos enquanto ele a sugava o pescoço e pressionava sua ereção contra o seu traseiro.

Soltou-se do abraço e virou-se de frente para ele. Lentamente abriu o ziper da saia e deixou que ela fosse ao chão. Leon perdeu algum tempo admirando a mulher a sua frente, só se calcinha e sutiã, queria olhar cada detalhe dela, as pernas longas e bem torneadas, o quadril largo e perfeito. Se aproximou, tirou-lhe o sutiã, tocou os seios duros e perfeitos. Era era esbelta, músculos firmes, tinha algumas cicatrizes, uma na cintura, era grande e Leon sabia perfeitamente onde ela a ganhou, mas tudo isso só a deixava ainda mais linda.

" - Por Deus, você é linda."

A espiã não queria conversa, calou a boca do agente com outro beijo e como resposta foi puxada novamente pela cintura num abraço então se atiraram na cama fazendo-a ranger. Livraram-se dos sapatos. Leon se afastou um pouco para tirar a própria camisa, Ada prendeu a respiração com a imagem, era um corpo forte, bem definido, maravilhosos ombros largos... mas nunca viu um homem tão coberto por cicatrizes, em especial, uma no ombro esquerdo provocada pelo tiro que ele levou em seu lugar. Ela tocou-o devagar, deixou seu seus dedos passeassem do pescoço até a barriga, antes de puxá-lo para sí novamente.

E enquanto se beijavam, Leon arfava com a mão esperta de Ada, que encontrou uma maneira de massagear o seu sexo enfiando a mão por dentro de seu jeans, mas foi obrigada a parar conforme o quadril do agente ficou fora de alcance. O beijo na boca foi interrompido mais uma vez, e Leon seguia beijando-a o corpo... pescoço, colo, deu atenção especial aos seios, mordeu de leve os mamilos entumecidos, seguiu pela barriga, umbigo. Se afastaram novamente. Ada viu sua ultima peça de roupa ser tirada. Grande era a sua expectativa enquanto ele lhe beijava a parte interna das coxas, a virilha, gemeu quando ele chegou finalmente no ponto onde queria, quando finalmente teve a língua e os lábios ousados explorando sua parte mais intima.

Leon estava satisfeito, feliz em ouvir cada gemido de Ada que para ele já soava como musica, de sentir na própria boca o gosto da excitação da mulher que amava, poderia ficar alí ate o fim, até ela chegar ao clímax, mas não era isso que a própria queria. A espiã o puxou pelos cabelos com força e o obrigou a olhar para ela.

" - Para com isso Bonitão, eu te quero dentro de mim."

Se era um pedido ou uma ordem, tanto faz, ele também queria estar dentro dela. Abriu o botão e o ziper de seu jeans e deixou que Ada o ajudasse a retirá-lo. Em poucos segundos ele e já estava nu diante dela. E para provar que ela não estava brincando, ela mesma o derrubou de costas contra a cama e montou em cima dele. Leon adorou a ideia, era a sua primeira vez com ela, e preferia mil vezes vê-la em ação, aprender como ela gosta, aproveitar a visão privilegiada de vê-la alí de baixo. Usou as mãos para afastar os cabelos negros que caiam sobre a face revelando os belos olhos quase verdes, fechou os olhos e gemeu de prazer quando ela o colocou contra a sua entrada a desceu devagar, de uma vez só. Ela era muito mais gostosa do que ele podia imaginar, trincou os dentes e se controlou para não terminar alí mesmo... seria um vexame.

Puxou algum ar para dentro dos pulmões enquanto ela se movia devagar, ainda acomodando todo ele dentro dela, apoiou as mãos nos quadris perfeitos quando ela começou a se mover mais rápido, cavalgando para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais fundo, conforme o desejo de ambos aumentava, ele a puxava cada vez mais forte para baixo, movia ao quadris de encontro ao dela com a intenção de ir ainda mais fundo.

Ada gemia, gemia, e debilmente com a voz baixa e entrecortada, ela pedia: " - Mais... Leon... mais... não... para..."

Ela não fazia ideia do quanto estava difícil se controlar, foi há muito tempo a ultima vez que fez sexo, e com quem foi, nem valia a pena lembrar, provavelmente ela era alguma estagiaria, ou temporária e de alguma outra repartição, e agora, ele tinha a sua fissura, sua ideia fixa, sua obsessão, a mulher que depois de tanto tempo ele só poderia classificar como amada, por mais que admitir esse sentimento em toda a sua plenitude possa vir a ser sua ruína, não existe outra palavra que a classifique, se o nome disso não é amor, então já virou insanidade.

Leon se retirou de dentro dela, escutando um gemido protesto de Ada como resposta, agora invertendo as posições. Colocou as belas pernas da mulher encaixadas em seus ombros, e se posicionou sobre ela, penetrando-a novamente, devagar. Beijou-a na boca a medida que a preenchia por completo, mas ela queria mais, e ele sabia disso. Aumentou a força e a velocidade das investidas, sentiu a dor boa dela cravar a unhas em suas costas, ela gostava assim, ele passou a invadi-la ainda mais forte, até que sentiu finalmente a mulher em baixo de si contrair-se toda virando os olhos que lacrimejaram com o orgasmo, não podendo mais diante disso, se segurar mais nem um segundo sequer, apenas _foi_ com ela, derramando-se inteiro dentro dela, caindo exausto sobre o corpo da amada, sem ainda ousar sair de dentro dela.

Se beijaram novamente, Leon ainda se moveu mais um pouco... e sorriu por entre o beijo ao perceber que ela ainda sentia prazer nisso mesmo após o orgasmo, lamentou não ter mais energia para continuar imediatamente pois tinha certeza que a levaria fácil ao segundo. " - Me dê alguns minutos, amor." - disse antes de retirar-se, com cuidado.

Deitou-se ao lado dela e a beijou, longamente. Agora estava feito, tudo o que foi pensado e não dito, tudo o que foi dito e não feito. Agora não há mais como nenhum dos dois negar, são amantes, são apaixonados, sempre o foram apenas nunca o tinham concretizado, mas agora, estava feito.

E a noite, só estava começando.

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7 - Sem Planos

A ponta de seus dedos não a tocavam completamente, apenas se arrastavam lentamente pelo corpo esguio, contornando as pernas, o quadril, a cintura, o vale entre os seios...

Sorriu maravilhado, seus olhos azuis escureceram de desejo ao perceber cada pelinho delicado daquela mulher reagir a cada movimento seu. Envolveu o pescoço longo com a mão, achou graça quando lembrou do "acidente" na Espanha e principalmente na maneira que ela mesmo com um passado desses, agora jogava a cabeça para trás se afundando no travesseiro, oferecendo-o ainda mais... acariciou-o, beijou-o. Quantas vezes se amaram até agora, ele não sabe mais contar, algumas vezes não fizeram pausa, apenas emendaram "uma na outra"... e depois outra...

Tiveram alguns momentos de conversas e carícias, sem sexo. Com sexo e sem ele, Ada lhe mostrou de uma maneira muito curiosa que falava pelo menos doze idiomas além do inglês, ela traduziu algumas palavras, o melhor exemplo, foi "Bonitão" em cada uma das doze línguas. Mandarim. Japonês. Russo. Sueco. Frances. Alemão. Italiano. Espanhol. Polonês. Grego. Coreano. Árabe. Alguns dialetos do interior da China... Latim... Outras vezes ela se recusou a traduzir... _" - Seja esperto e tente adivinhar..." _Leon_ n_ão adivinhou, mas pelo tom de voz, pelo olhar e pela movimentação dela na cama, sabia que era algo bem... _sujo. _E muitas outras vezes, quando ela traduzia depois de muita insistência, bem ao pé do ouvido.. ele não podia ver, mas sentia o rosto arder, sabia que tinha corado.

" - Veja o que eu tenho na minha cama, uma espiã tão esperta, quase um gênio do crime, procurada internacionalmente... eu sou um agente secreto do governo, Ada, a minha pena para essa traição contra o meu país, é a prisão perpétua, sabia?" - Ele sussurrava delicadamente contra a orelha esquerda da espiã, a medida que uma de suas mãos já a provocava por entre as pernas, pedindo por mais uma vez.

Ela gemeu longamente antes de finalmente receber o corpo daquele homem novamente sobre o seu - " - Não seja otimista, Bonitão... eles vão matá-lo."

Se beijaram mais uma vez, estavam cansados, mas não o suficiente para não se amarem uma ultima vez enquanto o sol raiava.

* * *

Leon abriu os olhos devagar e logo percebeu o vento frio que entrava janela adentro e o fez acordar. Estava dolorido e completamente nu, sozinho na cama. Lembrava que já era dia quando deve ter caído no sono, mas não exatamente quando. Agora já era noite.

" - Ada." - ele chamou sem ouvir resposta. Se colocou de pé, precisava de um banho, estava com muita fome também. As "provas do crime" estavam por toda parte, o perfume inconfundível dela impregnado em seu próprio corpo, exalando dos lençóis, se espalhando pelo quarto. Os mesmos lençóis que continham o perfume dela, também continham as "marcas" do que acontecera ali horas atrás. Não lembrava se as janelas do andar de baixo estavam fechadas, achou melhor vestir o jeans antes de descer até a cozinha. Percebeu algo dentro do bolso. Era um bilhete dobrado e o beijo de um batom vermelho como selo.

" - Não!" - Decepcionado e já na expectativa do que aquilo significava, abriu o bilhete o mais rápido possível.

" _Leon,_

_ Mil desculpas por não esperar você acordar, mas como sabe, agora eu sou uma garota sem __carro e com um longo caminho pela frente. Você dormia lindamente, achei melhor não te interromper. _

_ Amor, _

_ Ada"_

Gostaria de sentir raiva dela por isso. Gostaria de amaldiçoá-la. Gostaria de cruzar a porta e caçá-la até o ultimo canto do mundo só para fazê-la pagar. Mas a única pessoa que conseguia culpar e sentir raiva era de sí mesmo. Ele sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer. Deveria ter se esforçado mais para ficar acordado, deveria tê-la algemado na cama se fosse preciso. Mas agora era tarde, e o bilhete em suas mãos era tudo o que restou.

"_ O que você esperava?Que ela não fosse embora nunca mais?" - _Lembrou sobre o combinado, e o quanto ela foi bem clara antes que finalmente fossem para a cama juntos. Sem telefonemas, sem contato, sem cobranças, sem perguntas, sem planos, sem dia certo para seus encontros... Não podia sentir raiva dela, não tinha o direito. Era horrível admitir, mas Ada foi honesta com ele. Se isso o incomodasse tanto, poderia ter recusado, mas não o fez. Agora, era aguentar as consequências. E a pior delas era o fato de que depois dessa primeira noite juntos, ele não conseguiu o alivio que esperava para a sua obsessão em "Ada Wong" que já dura mais de seis anos...

Ela não era uma idealização, uma fantasia, um fetiche, algo que depois de desfeito todo o mistério da primeira vez, do contato real entre suas peles, iria diminuir ou fazê-la cair na "humanidade" comum em que qualquer outra mulher está para ele. Ela não era uma "caça" na qual um homem persegue para autoafirmar sua masculinidade e depois da conquista feita ele perde o interesse. Não. Essa noite só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais apaixonado do que já era. Ada Wong terminou de arrancar-lhe o coração, e levá-lo embora junto com ela, sem qualquer previsão de quando irá trazê-lo de volta.

_" Vamos olhar os pontos positivos... Ela te fez uma proposta antes, e colocou suas condições. Ela podia simplesmente ter tido uma noite inteira do sexo mais quente sem ter ao menos tocado em qualquer assunto, e ir embora no dia seguinte do mesmo jeito. O fato dela ter imposto condições e perguntado se estava tudo okay, ou não, pode ser visto como um forte sinal que sim, ela vai voltar, e sim, agora eles tem... algo... parecido com um relacionamento..."_

Tal pensamento deixava Leon esperançoso. Desde o incidente em Raccon City, abandonou qualquer plano que um dia teve em constituir família, ter filhos, um jardim e um labrador. Não que tenha perdido a fé na humanidade e estivesse apenas esperando um apocalipse eminente a qualquer momento. Apenas estava convencido de que escolheu uma estrada totalmente oposta a que tinha escolhido quando era um garoto e sonhava em ser um simples policial. Seu estilo de vida agora era perigoso, tortuoso, inseguro e exigia uma dedicação quase que exclusiva.

Lembrou-se de Ada, que além de ter uma vida tão parecida com a dele, ainda tinha o agravante de estar na ilegalidade, lidando diretamente com mentiras, manipulações, espionagens e com as pessoas mais perigosas do planeta. Não devia ser fácil e era absolutamente compreensível que ela se cerque de reservas. Riu, e pensou em como que por caminhos errados, ambos acabaram se tornando as pessoas mais certas um para o outro.

* * *

Ada estava de volta ao lugar que era seu lar há quase quatro meses. Desde a missão na Espanha, nenhum lugar era mais seguro. De tempos em tempos a organização para a qual trabalha conseguia identificar a movimentação de Albert Wesker para encontrá-la e a partir daí enviá-la para algum local mais seguro. Há quatro meses que nenhum movimento do bioterrorista era detectado, era como se ele tivesse desaparecido...

A espiã observou a charmosa casa de campo escondida por entre as arvores de uma reserva florestal no Alasca. - _"Mas o meu muquifinho é um luxo!" _ - E de fato era. Era pequena, mas muito charmosa, as linhas na faixada que lembravam uma arquitetura moderna contrastavam com a madeira que transmitia uma imagem rústica. Caminhou lentamente em direção a porta imaginando como seria entrar na sua hidromassagem, com todos os seus sais de banho, uma boa taça de vinho tinto e ficar alí apenas lembrando da noite maravilhosa que teve na simpática cidadezinha de Sherril...

O silêncio daquele lugar era algo assustador para muitos... mas não para Ada, que já havi estudado inclusive os ruídos de cada animal noturno daquela reserva, e com o sua percepção extremamente apurada, quase um sexto sentido que fazia a espiã identificar qualquer situação incomum no ambiente onde vive, sentia que seria capaz de identificar só pelos ruídos e o comportamento dos outros animais que, por exemplo, uma loba estava no cio perto dali... E foi por esse motivo, que ela percebeu que algo estava muito errado naquela casa.

" - Que pena. Acho que o meu banho de espuma ficará para outra noite." - Disse antes de atirar sua Grapple Gun em direção ao pinheiro mais alto alavancando para um salto de metros, segundos antes da explosão. Lá do alto, checou o armamento que tinha antes de começar a sua fuga... um batom explosivo, uma navalha escondida no salto, uma 9mm e os comandos para armar todos os explosivos que ela colocou em volt da casa, num raio de um quilometro todos esquipados e seu celular. - " - Acho que essa é a minha deixa para arrumar outro muquifo."

_Continua..._


	8. Chapter 8 - Jack Daniel's

Era a terceira chamada dela em seu celular. Olhou para a tela a sua frente, com o nome Ângela Miller piscando na escuridão do carro. Não atendeu. Pela primeira vez na vida, Leon sentiu o remorso do que era ser um verdadeiro mau caráter. Relacionamentos começam e terminam o tempo todo, todos os dias e isso na maioria das vezes não é culpa de ninguém, acontece. Sabia disso, mas mesmo assim se culpava, por que no fundo sabia que por mais atraído que tenha se sentido por Ângela, começou um caso com ela, ainda pensando em Ada.

Isso foi desonesto. Com ela e com ele mesmo. Na ocasião pareceu uma boa ideia, ela era bonita, atraente, estava disponível e muito interessada. Do outro lado estava ele, sem qualquer noticia de Ada Wong, há quase oito meses. Seu humor oscilava entre períodos de depressão e desespero acreditando que talvez ela tivesse sido pega e morta, depois virava raiva, rancor... quase ódio, achando que ela simplesmente foi embora e decidiu ignorá-lo. Que o tempo todo foi só mais um brinquedo nas mãos dela. Pesadelos frequentes, noites e noites de insônia regadas a muito álcool... Sozinho... Ângela pareceu a mais perfeita tábua de salvação.

Depois do atentado ao Aeroporto de Harvardville, começou então um relacionamento com aquela mulher. Não era um namoro, quanto a isso teve o bom senso de se negar a fazê-lo. Já estava tão arrependido... Mas agora que Ângela começou com as cobranças sobre "dar o próximo passo", a cobrar dele alguma atitude ou então cair fora, tudo pareceu ficar ainda pior do que já era. Não era só então aproveitar a deixa e "cair fora"... Leon não sabia ser assim. Teoricamente aquilo era só um caso, mas sentia que devia satisfações a ela, que não devia magoá-la e sabia que fosse honesto, era justamente o que estaria fazendo. Contudo, não dava mais para fugir, já passou da hora de chamá-la e botarem logo um ponto final no que nem deveria ter começado.

* * *

Leon dirigia pelas ruas de Washington pensando que aquele maldito atentado pelo menos serviu para algo bom. Pode se reaproximar de Claire. Depois de Raccon City existiu um clima muito pesado entre os dois, por causa de Sherry, depois ela estava sempre ocupada e viajando, cuidando de sua ONG Salve a Terra... Ela era a sua melhor amiga e simplesmente nunca teve uma oportunidade de encontrá-la em uma situação... normal. Mas isso era passado, chegou um e-mail informando que ela passaria alguns meses na cidade, e já havia alguma programação marcada, para ele, ela e Sherry.

Chegando em seu apartamento, cumpriu com o seu ritual noturno quase que diário. Sentou em seu sofá, ligou a TV. Com o controle remoto na mão esquerda... e uma garrafa de Jack Daniel's na direita. No começo, eram só algumas cervejas à mais. Depois descobriu a vodca. Até que finalmente chegou no uísque. Depois de Raccon, ganhou uma insonia que nunca o incomodou muito. Depois de Ada, tinha insônia, e quando dormia tinha pesadelos. Quando acordava, tinha dores de cabeça insuportáveis. Não queria procurar um médico, não queria analgésicos ou antidepressivos, não queria se curar, só queria esquecer.

As horas passavam mais rápido a medida que a garrafa de Jack Daniel's ficava mais vazia, já era madrugada. A televisão ainda ligada na sala escura... Um Leon bêbado adormecido no sofá...

Leon não abriu os olhos, mas acordou quando sentiu a maciez de um corpo familiar sentar em seu colo, e o perfume também familiar lhe penetrar as narinas. Os lábios que ele tanto amava lhe beijarem a boca. Abriu os olhos.

" - Ada?"

Ela não respondeu. Apenas se acomodou melhor de joelhos no sofá, com uma perna em cada lado do agente. Beijou-o de novo, demoradamente.

" - Ada... aonde você esteve esse tempo todo? Por quê você sumiu?" - Ele perguntava debilmente, alcoolizado, com a voz lenta e a língua pesada.

" - Psss. Você se lembra? Sem perguntas." - Trocaram mais um beijo. Leon a abraçava forte, quase desesperado. O alívio por tê-la de volta, por ela estar viva, era maior do que qualquer raiva que ele tenha passado nos últimos meses. - " - Acabou. Agora vai ficar tudo bem, eu tô aqui."

Sim, agora ia ficar tudo bem. Ele voltaria a ser o Leon que sempre foi. Sem mudanças repentinas de humor, sem dores de cabeça, sem álcool, sem pesadelos... Ela nunca prometeu que ia voltar, mas voltou. Era tudo o que importava agora, ele a tinha de volta em seus braços, a abraçou ainda mais forte, porém incomodado com o calor úmido que espalhava em seu peito, escorrendo pela barriga... Não demorou a notar que o corpo da espiã agora nada mais era que uma peso morto, afastou-a um pouco para ver o que estava acontecendo.. e a viu banhada em sangue... sentindo o sangue ainda quente dela escorrer em seu próprio corpo. Perdeu o fôlego, aterrorizado com a figura de Ada morta, ensanguentada, de olhos abertos, toda machucada em seus braços... Era um desespero muito pior do que quando isso aconteceu em Raccon... porque agora a amava muito mais, porque agora não conseguia mais se imaginar vivo se ela também não estivesse, porque agora tentava gritar mas a voz não saía, tentava chorar mas não conseguia nem puxar o ar... Sentia as lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e que morreria engasgado com o grito do nome dela entalado na garganta...

… tinha que gritar... respirar... Ada... Ada... por quê o grito não saía? Se fizesse mais força...

Leon foi ao chão em um salto, caindo de quatro no carpete.. foi quando saiu o primeiro jato de vômito da sua boca, foi longo, violento ao ponto de bater no carpete e respingar em seu rosto. O agente não sabia mais o que era a sensação molhada na face, vômito ou choro, mas sabia que estava chorando. Conseguiu respirar de novo, a medida que respirava, seu estômago ficava ainda mais revoltado... soltou o segundo jato. Suas mãos apoiadas no carpete já estavam submersas num lago de imundice... soltou o terceiro jato.

Tossia copiosamente a medida que percebia o que aconteceu... um pesadelo... de novo. Ficou de pé e caminhou até o banheiro deixando um rastro com pegadas de vômito para trás. Ria nervosamente enquanto tirava a roupa. _Idiota! _Aos poucos o desespero e o medo de que a espiã estivesse mesmo morta foi substituído pelo ódio incontrolável que sentia de si mesmo por ter se permitido ficar em um estado tão deplorável. Ligou o chuveiro gelado e não ligou mais para o tempo que iria gastar alí. Claire que o perdoe, mas ele acabaria com toda a água do planeta aquela manhã se fosse possível.

* * *

Leon esperava Sherry recostado em seu carro. Tinha uma garrafa de água mineral em uma das mãos e duas aspirinas na outra. Bebeu as aspirinas com todo o conteúdo da garrafa, precisava se hidratar... do outro lado da rua no campus da Universidade de Washington, ele pode ver a moça baixinha, de cabelos loiros e curtos, na juventude de seus vinte anos surgir com um pequeno grupo de colegas. Elas se despediram e a loirinha então correu até ele.

" - Sherry!" - Ela pulou em seu pescoço e o beijou no rosto. " - Como você está?"

" - Bem, obrigada. Me fala, onde você vai me levar hoje? Você me disse que tinha uma surpresa..."

" - Surpresa." - Respondeu abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar. - " - Não esquece de botar o cinto, heim. Eu te quero de cinto."

A principio Sherry não entendeu qual era a surpresa. Aquele era o mesmo cinema que Leon a levava todas as semanas desde que ela tinha quinze anos. Mas tudo bem, o importante é que ele estava ali, e esses sempre foram os seus dias favoritos na semana inteira. Aguardava com os ingressos na fila, quando avistou o loiro voltar com pipoca e refrigerantes.

" - Tem certeza que quer ver esse?"

" - Por quê?"

" - Eu acho esse filme muito pesado para você Sherry – Final Destination 3?"

Por um segundo a garota pareceu ofendida. " - Eu não sou mais criança, Leon."

Ele apenas sorriu. " - Tá bom, bonitinha, tá bom, você nem é mais criança."

Sherry revirou os olhos e seguiu rumo a sala de cinema.

Ao fim da sessão, Leon ria divertido a respeito de Sherry, que se assustava e pulava da cadeira o filme inteiro, que escondia o rosto dentro da jaqueta dele em toda cena de sangue. Que apertou o braço dele o tempo inteiro. - " - Eu sou Sherry Birkin, e eu não sou mais criança! Aiii Leon, já acabou? Já posso olhar?"

Sherry não respondeu, apenas botou as mãos na cintura e bateu o pé direito impaciente. Leon não queria vê-la brava, abraçou o corpo menor e beijo-a na testa. - " - Não fica brava comigo não baixinha, eu só quero implicar com você."

" - Hoje você está bem mais mala que o de costume..."

" - Eu sei." - Respondeu resignado - " - Mas eu trouxe uma surpresa pra me redimir."

" - E o que é?" - Ela sorriu

" - Ela está um pouquinho atrasada, mas já vem chegando aí..."

Do outro lado do hall de entrada, Sherry pode ver a mulher ruiva seguindo em direção a eles.

" - Claire!"

As duas se abraçaram longamente. " - Meu Deus, Sherry! Eu não acredito, eu só te via na webcam... eu não tinha como imaginar... você cresceu!"

" - Não sei aonde, pra mim continua uma tampinha."

" - Cala a boca!" - Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

" - Então Sherry, se prepare, nós vamos sair hoje!" - Disse Claire.

" - E onde vamos?" - Perguntou Leon.

" - Sherry vem comigo de moto, você segue a gente com o carro."

" - Sherry? De moto? Eu não acho uma boa ideia..."

" - Te garanto que é mais seguro do que de carro com você, Agente Kennedy!" - a ruiva piscou enquanto puxava Sherry pelas mão e deixava Leon para trás se qualquer direito a protesto.

* * *

Leon observava o lugar de dentro do carro. Os vários grupos de motoqueiros estacionados do lado de fora, parecia uma reunião de Harley-Davidson ou qualquer coisa do tipo. De dentro do bar vinha o som alto de uma banda cover do Deep Purple. Apertou o volante até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, aquilo ia ser difícil.

Entrou no bar e imediatamente encontrou as duas garotas sentadas em uma mesa, cada uma com uma taça de margarita... _" - merda."_.

" - Aqui Leon. Senta! Vai querer o que?"

" - Uma água." - Respondeu serio. Claire pode perceber que ele estava tenso. - " - Vocês tem certeza que esse é um bom lugar? Não vamos esquecer que Sherry ainda precisa de proteção."

Claire olhou incrédula, não entendia porque ele ficou tão desconfortável e desagradável, mas já tinha inclusive uma boa teoria para o que estava acontecendo ali. " - Leon, abaixa a bola tá? Tá tudo bem, somos só três amigos em um bar, relaxa."

" - Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou ao toalete." - Disse Sherry tentando ser rápida em deixar os dois sozinhos ao perceber a tensão no ar. Leon a acompanhou com os olhos até ter certeza que ela estava longe.

" - Ficou maluca? Você deu tequila para ela."

" - Que discurso conservador para um homem que carrega um cantil de uísque no bolso." - Respondeu friamente enquanto bebericava sua margarita. Sabia que a uma hora dessas Leon se perguntava como ela percebeu. - " - Eu sempre convivi com bêbados Leon. Os conheço de longe e você não precisa falar comigo a respeito se não quiser. Mas para de amolar a Sherry, okay? Ela gosta de você..."

" - Eu não estou amolando a Sherry. Eu me preocupo com ela."

" - Você ouviu o que eu disse?"

" - O que?"

" - Ela gosta de você." - Claire percebeu o choque do loiro a sua frente. Sorriu. - " - É isso mesmo. Ela gosta de você desde que ela era adolescente. Ela não teve um convívio normal com outros rapazes da idade dela e mesmo que tivesse, seria muito difícil competir com o "super Leon metido a herói" , eu nem te contaria isso porque ela cresceu e isso é paixonite, vai passar, mas estou me vendo forçada a te dizer devido ao seu comportamento, não magoa ela, tá legal?"

" - Ah não! Mais essa..."

" - Hey! Não se lamente, idiota! _Homens_... Você foi o primeiro amor de uma garotinha, devia se sentir honrado. Sem drama, já falei, vai passar."

" - E que eu faço até lá?"

" - Não fica tratando a Sherry feito criança, você tá acabando com a autoestima dela, e quando não souber o que falar, apenas fique calado. Para completar, em três semanas Derek Simmons vai oferecer um jantar de gala e a Sherry não tem companhia nenhuma, ela me disse que te convidou e você recusou. Então trate de arrumar um smoking, ir lá e pelo menos tentar ser um... príncipe com ela. Não um pentelho. Pode ser?"

Leon soltou um suspiro exasperado. - " - Claire... eu recusei porque... Eu não estou em um bom momento para..."

" - Eu não quero saber. Você vai. E por favor... promete que vai deixar o seu uísque em casa."

Nisso Sherry voltou e Leon tentava agir naturalmente. " - Bem, se vocês vão beber, eu vou comer, to morto de fome. Será que eles servem algo além de amendoim?"

" - A ultima vez que estive aqui as salsichas com purê e ervilhas estavam muito boas."

" - Eu... eu acho que eu vou comer também." - Disse Sherry, agora animada.

Claire piscou para Leon e iniciou uma conversa qualquer sobre as aulas que Sherry estava tendo na faculdade. E a noite terminou sem maiores problemas. No caminho de volta, Leon as acompanhou de carro até chegarem juntas ao hotel de Claire, a moça mais nova dormiria lá, depois, ao invés de seguir para o seu apertamento, estacionou o carro no mirante em frente ao monumento de Washington e ligou o som. Prometeu levar Claire a agencia amanhã, para conhecer e praticar tiro. Sendo assim não podia ir para casa, não podia cair da tentação de beber uma garrafa inteira outra vez, não queria arriscar ter outra noite ruim para que Claire descobrisse tudo o que estava se passando com ele na manhã seguinte.

Abriu a janela do carro e retirou e tirou o cantil prateado do bolso. No celular não havia mais nenhuma chamada de Ângela, Leon sentia um peso a menos nas costas.

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9 - Achados e Perdidos

Não era humano. Era sobre-humano. Uma força maior do que qualquer homem seria capaz de lutar contra. Era um borrão preto, um vulto que se movia mais rápido do que o olho humano podia acompanhar. Chris Redfield mal sentia as próprias pernas, fraco, impossibilitado de continuar. Já perdeu a conta de quantos golpes recebeu. Seu corpo já estava quase adormecido no chão depois do ultimo impacto... " O vulto preto" se aproximou, suas mãos eram fortes como garras de aço, porém já estava tão fraco, que não sentiu uma dor proporcional ao ataque quando essas garras o ergueram do chão pelo pescoço. Estava fraco demais até para gemer.

O estrondo de um raio soou quase como uma explosão, o clarão possibilitou que ele visse o sorriso estampado no rosto de seu algoz. E o cadáver de Oswell Spencer aos seus pés.

" - Vamos acabar logo com isso." - Albert Wesker fechou o punho para desferir o golpe de misericórdia.

"- NÃO!" - Gritou a mulher que corria em direção aos dois. O bioterrorista estava tão entretido em finalmente ter Chris Redfield em suas mãos, indefeso como um frango, que se esqueceu de Jill Valentine.

Ela correu como quem corresse para salvar a própria vida, mas não foi o que fez. Correu para salvar o amigo, o parceiro de anos. Sem medir as consequências, sem se importar com o preço à pagar. Ela investiu contra Wesker que estava desprevenido e completamente exposto próximo a uma enorme janela de vidro, e se atirou com ele para a própria morte.

* * *

Era difícil acreditar que um dia tão triste pudesse ser tão bonito. O sol brilhava em Washington como se ainda fosse verão, estava quente, o que contrastava com todas aquela pessoas vestidas de preto.

Leon não chegou a conhecê-la pessoalmente, mas sabia o que ela representava. Tinha sido uma sobrevivente de Raccon City, além de ser uma das mais importantes aliadas contra o bioterrorismo, melhor amiga de Chris, irmão de Claire. O ex-S.T.A.R.S estava inconsolável, a própria irmã já não sabia mais dizer quando foi a ultima vez em que ele esteve nos Estados Unidos, mas agora estava de volta, somente para ir ao enterro simbólico de sua parceira.

Chris se pôs de joelhos em frente a lápide com o nome de Jill Valentine. Não havia qualquer corpo enterrado alí. Fora uma queda de mais de sessenta metros, os restos mortais de Jill e Albert Wesker não foram encontrados, contudo, após tantas buscas e avaliando as circunstâncias da queda, ambos foram dados como mortos.

Uma sensação de paz pairou na Casa Branca, afinal, agora eles tinham finalmente eliminado o maior terrorista de todo o globo, sem precisar expor ao público a verdade sobre Raccon City, sem mostrar a fraqueza e a inabilidade do governo em evitar um terror tão grande como aquele. Sem criar pânico na população civil, mostrando-lhes o quanto sua própria segurança é fragil... era patético como as pessoas escolhiam sempre o caminho mais fácil.

Isso estava errado. Leon estava tão enfurecido com tamanha idiotice que as vezes chegava a pensar em desistir de tudo, se tornar algum tipo de "_agente freelancer_", poderia se reportar a Chris e seguir a recém-formada B.S.A.A. De maneira independente, sem... "_vínculos empregatícios_". Era mais do que óbvio que a morte de Wesker não significa o fim do terror. B.O.W's continuavam a ser fabricadas todos os dias e vendidas no mercado negro, a situação já estava fora de controle e é um direito de cada cidadão saber a verdade, e como tudo começou. O que ainda o segurava alí, era sua amizade com Adam Benford, um homem de palavra, que agora abandonou o Exército para assumir um cargo de chefia importante na segurança nacional além de entrar para a politica, como uma promessa de ser um dos poucos políticos honestos e comprometidos com a verdade.

Chris e Claire se aproximaram.

" - Sinto muito, finalmente nos conhecermos pessoalmente numa ocasião como essa, Chris." - Os dois apertaram as mãos.

" - Eu..." - O moreno fez uma pausa. - " - Eu estou bem. Vou ficar bem. Eu vou continuar o trabalho dela. Não foi em vão." - Os olhos de Chris se desviaram dos de Leon e se fixaram em um ponto distante. " - Quem é ela?"

Leon olhou para trás, seu coração falhou uma batida quando a viu, depois de dezenas de lápides, por entre arvores, uma mulher magra, com uma echarpe vermelha. Quando ela percebeu que foi vista, fez um delicado gesto com a cabeça, pedindo que ele a seguisse, antes de se retirar. O agente procurou palavras para responder, era muita ousadia, ela aparecer num enterro infestado de agentes federais, militares e membros do governo. O que dizer... o que dizer...?

" - Longa historia, Chris. Eu te conto depois." - Disse Claire, segurando o braço do irmão que estava visivelmente desconfiado, afinal, quem observa um enterro assim de longe? - " - Vá Leon, antes que você não a alcance."

Sem olhar para trás, Leon procurou sair a passos largos. Só não correu porque seria muito difícil fazer isso sem chamar a atenção de todos . Passou por entre as lápides, as árvores, deixando o aglomerado de pessoas cada vez mais para trás. Já estava num ponto distante do cemitério, seus olhos azuis varrendo todo o lugar de maneira quase desesperada, sem a encontrar, até que num ponto ainda mais distante, viu alguém se fechar dentro de um mausoléu.

Agora podia correr. Correu até a porta de ferro em estilo gótico, tocou o metal frio pensando na mulher que encontraria alí... Tentou lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu até hoje desde que ela desapareceu, mas não conseguiu. Era como se sua mente fosse tomada por um enorme branco, onde não havia memórias, não havia ressentimento – onde a única coisa que sobrou era a vontade de entrar alí. Respirou fundo, abriu a porta e entrou fechando-a atrás de si rapidamente.

* * *

Caminhou pelo pequeno corredor que desembocava em um pequeno altar de mármore, o lugar era escuro iluminado pela pouca luz coloria refletida dos estreitos vitrais góticos, nas laterais, as gavetas mortuárias da família cujo aquele mausoléu pertencia. Procurava por Ada em algum canto, escondida em alguma sombra, quando sentiu um golpe nas costas. Imediatamente girou os calcanhares e ficou de frente para a agressora a tempo de interceptar um murro que o acertaria bem no rosto e imobilizar o outro braço dela.

" - Seu reflexos estão lentos, Bonitão. Imagina se fosse um inimigo, você poderia estar morto agora." - Ada tentou não se impressionar e também não perder a pose mesmo quando percebeu que agora Leon apertava os seus dois braços com força e os olhos azuis pesados em cima de sí, numa severa expressão de reprovação. - " - Hn. Você tá bravo. Que bom, então é porque sentiu mesmo a minha falta." - ela sorriu.

Leon rosnou algum palavrão não inidentificável entre os dentes enquanto usava mais força para segurar a espiã, prendendo os braços dela para trás. " - Você acha isso engraçado? Se diverte as minhas custas?" - Esbravejou, soltando-a logo depois e virando de costas para ela. - " - Diz logo o que você quer e vá embora." - o agente não conseguiu evitar que sua voz denunciasse o quanto ele se importava, e isso feria o seu orgulho, ele só queria mostrar para ela, que ele não ia aceitar ser feito de idiota, não ia aceitar _tudo _de Ada Wong... mas toda essa valentia foi por água abaixo quando escutou a porta de ferro se abrir. - " - Espera."

" - Pois não, agente Kennedy."

" - Por quê apareceu agora? Não deu noticias. Eu cheguei a achar que você estivesse morta!"

" - Digamos que eu estava um pouquinho ocupada tentando sobreviver, Leon!" - Agora era a vez dela não conseguir disfarçar mágoa em sua voz. - " - Mas se você já me manda embora, sem me dar a chance nem ao menos de me explicar, é porque nós não temos mais o que falar."

_Sobreviver... sobreviver..._

" - Ada!" - Correu até ela e fechou a porta bruscamente puxando a mulher de volta para dentro usando os braços para cercá-la contra a parede. - " - Desculpa. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, me perdoa. É que eu... eu achei que fosse perder a razão a qualquer momento sem noticias suas, você não sabe o que eu passei, foi dia após dia, noite após noite esperando por você, imaginando coisas horríveis, tentando aceitar que você não ia aparecer mais. Eu cheguei a tentar abrir uma investigação a seu respeito, usar a agência para enviar uma missão de busca.. eu desisti porque não sabia se isso só te colocaria ainda mais em risco, eu fiz tanta besteira.. eu nem sei por onde começar! Eu só queria uma noticia sua, só uma..." - Ele parou quando ela tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

" - Leon, você não faz ideia, de quantas vezes eu pensei em te procurar. Mas eu mal estava conseguindo tomar conta de mim mesma, quanto mais de nós dois, caso você fosse marcado como algum contato meu. Oswell Spencer não foi a única morte, Wesker matou tantos que eu nem sei enumerar todos de cabeça. Eu só posso dizer que cada vez em que eu quase fui pega, eu agradeci muito por você estar longe."

O agente voltou sua memória aos relatos de Chris sobre o ataque de Wesker, sobre ser praticamente impossível se defender. Por algum tempo, chegou a não odiar o terrorista, afinal foi graças a ele que Ada fugiu de Raccon, e durante muito tempo teve até ciúme, achando que os dois tiveram _algo mais, _hoje tudo o que sobrou foi pavor, e a certeza que depois daquela traição, Ada não teria qualquer chance de sobrevivência caso Wesker pusesse as mãos nela. Leon se sentia egoísta, como se durante todo esse tempo ele não pudesse imaginar como seria estar sendo caçado dessa maneira, sem poder contar com quase nenhuma ajuda, e ainda por cima foragido da lei, ficando preocupado somente com a própria dor de cotovelo. E ela ainda sim teve cabeça para se preocupar com ele.

Era como se pudesse ver novamente os flashes de seus piores pesadelos com Ada ensanguentada em seus braços, era como se pudesse imaginar cada uns dos golpes de Wesker que Chris descreveu, e falando em Chris, saberia que nem direito a uma lápide mesmo que sem o corpo, ou qualquer tipo de lembrança da mulher de vermelho ele teria direito.

Leon a abraçou, como se ela fosse indefesa, como se ela fosse frágil, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e quase tivesse sido quebrada. - " - Eu sou um idiota, Ada. Eu nem sei porque você ainda perde tempo comigo." Ele riu quando ela tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e respondeu.

" - Eu te conto o motivo. Mas é segredo... Eu adoro policiais." - Ela sorriu quando percebeu os pelinhos se arrepiarem no pescoço de Leon, continuou murmurando algo mesmo depois de já estarem se beijando - " - Eu fiquei caidinha por você desde a primeira vez que te vi com aquela farda."

Tudo voltou ao normal. Ela estava de volta, com o mesmo humor infame de sempre e agora eles estavam dando um amasso em um mausoléu. E lá fora infestado de agentes federais, membros do Exército, B.S.A.A., Força Aérea, Marinha... Nada seria tão perfeitamente "Ada Wong" quanto isso. Ela estava bem viva, e ele se sentia vivo outra vez, sentia como se tudo voltasse a normalidade, como se a gravidade voltasse a prendê-lo à Terra, estava tudo _bem_... se não fosse por um detalhe:

" - Ada, a gente precisa terminar isso em outro lugar."

" - Por quê?"

" - Aquele Jesus Cristo gótico, esquelético, pregado naquela cruz com a boca aberta, olhando pra gente, está me dando nos nervos."

A espiã garalhou alto abraçando-o forte e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - "- Eu passo na sua casa mais tarde. Eu acabei de chegar na cidade e logo vim te ver, mas ainda tenho muita coisa para resolver."

" - Você vai mesmo, né?"

" - Vou. Prometo."

" - Jura?"

" - Juro, Bonitão" - um ultimo beijo antes de abrir a porta - " - Te vejo por aí."

Quando a porta de ferro se fechou, Leon sabia que já era impossível alcançar a espiã para dar uma ultima informação – _Ela esqueceu de pegar o meu endereço_ – Depois apenas bateu na própria testa dando graças a Deus por não ter dito nada tão estupido, era obvio que a essa altura do campeonato, Ada já sabia até a cor de suas cuecas de cor.

_Continua... _


	10. Chapter 10 - Sr Wong

Leon permaneceu parado em meio a sala de estar, apenas observando o resultado final de seu trabalho doméstico. Não sabia quando Ada iria aparecer, portanto teve que ser rápido. Socou os jornais velhos, correspondência antiga e revistas dentro das gavetas de qualquer maneira, arrumou as almofadas que estavam espalhadas em cima do sofá, catou os copos, pratos e canecas de café espalhados e jogou-os dentro na maquina de lavar. Quanto ao carpete, ele teve que contratar uma empresa de lavagem a seco três semanas atrás devido ao "acidente estomacal" por causa do uísque, estava portanto bem limpo. No quarto não tinha muita coisa, apenas algumas roupas espalhadas e que ele escondeu no guarda-roupa e quanto a cama... levando em conta o que tinha em mente, talvez nem valesse a pena arrumar...

Não teve tempo de passar no mercado ou comprar algo para comer, tinha até medo se a mulher resolver abrir a geladeira ou os armários para procurar algo e encontrar um zumbi ou a Ashley morando lá dentro. Bem, Washington DC tem uma ótima oferta de delivery, alguns, vinte e quatro horas, não iriam passar fome. No final, só precisou esvaziar as lixeiras que já estavam transbordando, e pronto, tudo limpo.

Olhou para sí mesmo, da roupa que foi ao enterro só tirou o terno e a gravata, além de ter suado um pouco com a limpeza mal feita, porém desesperada em seu apartamento. Precisava de um banho, começou a desabotoar a camisa enquanto caminhava rumo ao banheiro.

* * *

Ada _caiu_ silenciosamente na varanda daquele apartamento no nono andar, a porta de correr envidraçada que dava para a sala estava aberta, luzes apagadas, era como se Leon soubesse que ela não chegaria pela porta como uma visita normal. Viu o terno preto pendurado na cadeira de uma pequena mesa de quatro lugares, passou as mãos suavemente pelo tecido como se estivesse passando as mãos no próprio Leon. Identificou nos bolsos uma carteira de couro, um telefone celular, uma cartela de aspirina.. e um cantil prateado. A espiã fez alguma nota mental sobre não saber se ele tinha esse hábito de antes, ou se o adquiriu nesse tempo em que ela desapareceu. Seus ouvidos apurados escutaram o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

" - Hmm, faz tempo que eu não tomo um longo banho quente." - Disse enquanto se livrava das botas de couro e meias de seda, caminhando em direção ao banheiro, silenciosamente, se esgueirando como uma gata. Se livrou do lenço vermelho abandonando-o pelo chão, fez o mesmo com o cinto, a blusa branca e quase transparente de seda, a saia de giz riscado e por ultimo cada peça de sua lingerie. Olhou para trás durante alguns segundos, satisfeita com o rastro que deixou.

Leon enxaguava a espuma de seus cabelos com a água abundante e fria quando escutou o barulho da porta se abrir, imediatamente viu a figura feminina surgir do outro lado do blindex, caminhando em direção a ele com passos lentos, se espreguiçando lindamente. Essa era uma das muitas características que o fez se apaixonar quase que a primeira vista por aquela mulher, ela era naturalmente felina, em cada simples gesto, era uma gatinha até para sentar e respirar, e esperta como uma, ele não sabia o que o encantava mais, quando ela era só a gatinha frágil, ou quando ele a via se transformar em pantera, forte, ágil, independente.

" - Ui." - Ela gemeu baixinho quando entrou no box e sentiu a água fria. - " - Leon, como você consegue?" - disse enquanto aumentava a temperatura da água, molhou primeiro as mãos, depois os pés, por fim molhou o rosto entrando completamente em baixo d'água e puxando o agente para um beijo, o vapor já embaçava completamente o blindex - " - Ah, agora está bem melhor."

" - Sinta-se a vontade. Mi casa, su casa". - Ele não podia dizer que estava surpreso por ela simplesmente invadir a casa, no fundo era como se adivinhasse que era exatamente isso que ela faria. Mas gostou de ser surpreendido no banho, diria que teve algumas surpresas boas na vida, mas ter a espiã invadindo o seu banho completamente nua, foi sem dúvida uma das melhores. Leon a envolveu em seus braços não se importando o quão obvio já estava a reação do seu corpo a presença dela alí. O sabor de suas salivas se misturava ao da água e ao do gloss que Ada usava, o agente reparou na diferença, hoje ela não estava usando um batom vermelho, mas tinha os lábios num tom de rosa, com gostinho de frutinha que ele até tentou, mas não conseguiu identificar que diabos era.

Ada interrompeu o beijo apanhando o sabonete da saboneteira e começando a lavar o peito do amante, o pescoço, os braços, admirando a força daquele corpo pálido diante de si, gostava de cada mudança sofrida por aquele corpo, do jovem policial com cara de menino até o quase deus viking que tinha alí a sua frente hoje, e ela amou cada um deles. Aproveitou quando ele a beijou de novo para ensaboar as costas do loiro, as nádegas, ele saiu do beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás quando ela apanhou seu sexo com as mãos, ensaboando e massageando.

Leon tomou o sabonete para sí, lavando o corpo da espiã também, e aproveitando o ato para tocá-la inteira, até nas partes mais intimas, fazendo a espuma e deixando que a água quente a levasse embora. Deixou que o sabonete fosse ao chão ficando com ambas as mãos livres só para toca-la, guiou a morena contra a parede, usando o próprio corpo para prendê-la ali. - " - Você tem razão, é bem melhor assim.". Ele abocanhou o pescoço molhado, beijando, chupando e mordiscando, dalí pulou para o seio esquerdo fazendo a mesma coisa depois prendendo o mamilo entres os dentes, soltou-o quando ouviu Ada soltar um gemido de dor. - " - Desculpa." .

A espiã apenas sorriu e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, não machucou, era uma dor boa. Ela o puxou para mais um beijo e o corpo do agente para mais junto ao seu. Ele já podia perceber o quanto ela estava receptiva a ele, como ela movia os quadris e o convidava para um contato ainda mais íntimo. Ele sabia que ela já estava pronta, que ele já poderia fazê-la sua outra vez ali mesmo se quisesse, mesmo assim não o faria agora. Leon a ergueu pelos quadris fazendo com que ela o envolvesse com as pernas, sem sair do beijo, fechou o chuveiro e a carregou para fora do box... do banheiro... cruzaram o corredor e chegaram no quarto.

A cabeceira da cama bateu contra a parede quando deu-se a queda dos dois corpos, unidos e molhados, Ada sentiu as gotas d'água do cabelo molhado de Leon respingarem em seu rosto quando ele se afastou um pouco para se posicionar melhor sobre ela, usou os dedos para penteá-los para trás e assim fitar os profundos olhos azuis dele. Ela fechou os olhos e o envolveu com os braços quando ele afundou o rosto contra o seu pescoço e a penetrou a primeira vez, gemeu e mordicou-lhe a orelha quando ele se retirou para arremeter-se a segunda vez...

Leon ergueu o rosto mais uma vez, só para assistir, extasiado, a expressão de Ada enquanto eles se amavam depois de tanto tempo, ela o tocou no rosto... - " - Não importa o que aconteça, Bonitão, você sabe... Eu te amo." - o agente sorriu aliviado, ele _sabia_, ou _sentia_ isso, mas eram tão raras as vezes que ela confessava isso verbalmente, que acabava tornando momentos como esses simplesmente os mais preciosos. Beijou novamente a boca rosada, agora inchada depois de tantos beijos quando se afundou inteiro dentro dela.

* * *

Era hábito, não podia evitar, embora Ada normalmente tivesse um sono bem tranquilo, não conseguia dormir além das cinco da manha. Era automático simplesmente acordar quando batia esse horário. Abriu os olhos lentamente encontrando um Leon Kennedy completamente acordado diante de sí, olhando-a fixamente.

" - Bom dia, Ada Wong"

Ela apenas sorriu preguiçosamente. - " - Bom dia, Agente Kennedy... Seu sono fugiu outra vez?"

" - Não sei, talvez eu só quisesse garantir que a senhorita não ia sumir sem dizer adeus outra vez."

" - Você confia tanto assim na sua insônia?"

" - Não. Por isso te algemei."

" - Hn!?" - Agora sim estava acordada, e percebeu a algema que unia seu pulso esquerdo ao pulso direito de Leon, ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula - " - Oh céus."

Leon abriu um largo sorriso de vitória. - " - Você tem o direito de permanecer calada."

" - Oh, que bonitinho. Aposto que ensaia esse discurso desde de Raccon City, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de usá-lo. "

" - Psss! Tudo o que disser poderá ser usado contra você." - Disse se inclinando sobre ela e a beijando. - " - Hum... eu poderia ficar assim para sempre. Você nunca mais fugiria de mim outra vez. Você iria comigo onde quer que eu fosse."

" - Jura que é isso o que você tem em mente? Pois quando se trata de nós dois e um par de algemas eu penso tanta coisa, menos em sair dessa cama."

" - Não me provoca..." - Ele virou de costas puxando-a para cima de sí.

" - Não vou. Mas você tem que me soltar. Eu preciso mesmo ir daqui a pouco."

Leon lembrou do combinado entre os dois. - " - E... eu posso te perguntar aonde você precisa ir?"

" - Trabalhar."

_Okay, então eu não posso.- _Pegou uma chave de dentro do móvel de cabeceira e abriu as algemas. - " - O que você come no café?"

Ada arqueou uma sobrancelha. " - Você tem comida aqui?"

" - Hum... depende da sua definição de comida." - sorriu - " - To brincando. Mas pode pedir o que quiser, no máximo em trinta minutos chega, é melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu cozinhe."

" - Okay, então ovos, cozidos por favor, não fritos e sem sal. Uma salada de frutas sem açúcar e um copo de iogurte desnatado." - disse enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro - " - Você importa se eu usar a sua escova de dentes?"

" - Claro que não..." - Ele saltou da cama desesperadamente, vestiu um roupão com toda a pressa, saiu do quarto com o celular em mãos tentando ser rápido porém silencioso para chegar até o banheiro. Reconhecia que era algo idiota, mas não queria perder a oportunidade de espiá-la escovando os dentes – com a _sua _escova – por nada nesse mundo. Soltou um suspiro de decepção quando encontrou a porta trancada.

_" - Oi?"_

_ "_ - N..nada." - Resignado caminhou até o sofá discando alguns números no telefone. - " - Ham... Alô, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido." - escutou a porta do banheiro se abrir – São dois cafés da manha. Um iogurte desnatado, ovos cozidos e sem sal por favor, uma salada de frutas sem açúcar..." - Olhou para Ada quando ela surgiu na sala de estar, só de calcinha e sutiã distraída enquanto desdobrava uma muda de roupas. - _Senhor?! - " - _Sim, Sim. Estou aqui... Hm... Um café preto, tamanho grande, sem açúcar. Torradas, manteiga, pasta de amendoim, geleia de amora, ovos mexidos, bacon, salsichas... - _Sem sal também?_ - Com sal, pode por sal... e duas fatias de torta de maçã... e waffles"

" - Leon. Para onde vai isso tudo?" - Ela fingiu estar chocada enquanto vestia a saia devagar.

O agente fixou os olhos em cada movimento da mulher que estava do outro lado da sala, como a saia ficava justa no traseiro, como o zíper fechava perfeitamente na cintura fina, como ela abotoava sua blusa devagar e depois a colocava para dentro da saia...

_Senhor? Ainda está aí? - _" - Oi! Eu tô aqui!" - _troco senhor, vai precisar de troco? - _" - Traz pra cinquenta." - _Mas eu disse que são cinquenta e quatro e noventa... - "_ - Tá amigo, então traz pra sessenta.". Já aflito, desligou o telefone para poder prestar atenção somente na espiã que calçava suas botas.

" - Agradeça ao governo Norte Americano por te obrigar a treinar tanto... já vi que você seria um policial barrigudinho." - disse Ada sentando no colo do agente. Na verdade estava fingindo que não sabia que tudo aquilo era felicidade, ela já percebeu que faz um bom tempo que ele não come direito.

" - E você ainda ia me amar?" ´Provocou.

" - Eu já disse... Eu adoro policiais." - Ela beijou-o na testa - " - Hn... mas diga. Hoje você tem um jantar, não é?"

" - Tenho. Por quê? Quer ir comigo?"

Ada soltou um gargalhada alta, Leon não entendeu por que o convite – que ele já sabia que seria prontamente recusado – foi tão engraçado.

" - Por nada. Você vai entender depois. Psss, sem perguntas."

Leon se tornou sério de repente. - " - Eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes para perguntar, Ada. Eu queria saber como você esteve durante todos esses meses, se algo ruim aconteceu com você... se está mesmo tudo bem agora, mas eu sei que todas essas perguntas vão acabar nos levando aos assuntos que você não pode me falar."

" - Eu até posso te responder duas coisas. Uma é que durante todos esses meses eu estive sentindo a sua falta, outra, é que dizer que tudo está bem agora é um pouco de exagero... mas eu já estou cuidando disso."

O agente ficou preocupado, se Wesker estava morto, por quê não estaria tudo bem? As vezes essa situação o fazia sentir horrível, ele era um agente competente, já realizou mais de uma missão impossível, já salvou sozinho a filha do presidente, já matou monstros inimagináveis, já se contorceu milagrosamente em um corredor cheio de lasers, mas não conseguia proteger a mulher que amava. Não porque não era bom o suficiente para isso, mas simplesmente porque ela dispensava a sua proteção. Era uma frustração enorme porque a vontade de protegê-la de qualquer coisa, não importando a que preço era algo presente nele, assim como o sangue em suas veias. Não podia evitar, foi assim desde a primeira vez.

" - Você sabe que pode me pedir ajuda, não sabe? Não importa o que aconteça, ou em quais circunstâncias, você sabe que pode me chamar."

" - E você sabe que eu trabalho muito bem sozinha."

" - Eu já te salvei algumas vezes..."

" - E eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu precisei te salvar, Bonitão."

" - Aí que está, nós _nos_ salvamos, Ada. Por varias vezes nós só sobrevivemos porque tínhamos um ao outro. Custa admitir que as vezes eu te sirvo para alguma coisa?"

A campainha toca, e era a deixa que Ada precisava. - " - Você é lindo quando é protetor, Leon. Mas toda essa preocupação agora é desnecessária, okay?' - ela encerrou o assunto selando um breve beijo nos lábios do loiro e saindo para atender a porta, Leon não teve nem tempo de pegar a carteira, pois Ada rapidamente pagou a conta.

"_Essa é a primeira vez que comemos juntos, e ela nem me deixa pagar a conta."_

Conformado, foi somente ajudá-la com as sacolas e botar a mesa para ela. Mais conformado ainda com a hipótese de que se por acaso eles tivessem uma vida normal, empregos "normais"... Ela nunca seria uma "Senhora Kennedy", mas ele sim, um "Senhor Wong".

* * *

Olhou-se no espelho pela ultima vez. - " - Pinguim o suficiente pra você?". - Apertou a gravata borboleta mais um pouco.

Do outro lado estava Claire. - " - Está ótimo. Agora só falta um ultimo detalhe." - Disse a ruiva estendendo a mão para o agente, insinuando que ele teria algo a entregar. - " - Anda, passa pra cá!"

" - Eu deixei o meu cantil em casa Claire!" - Respondeu divertido abrindo o paletó - " - Para com essa paranoia!"

" - Hn... o seu humor melhorou consideravelmente. Ada te deu um trato."

Ele respondeu somente com um sorriso de canto.

" - Tá certo... nem precisa dizer nada. Agora vai lá no quarto e pega aquela mocinha que pode não ser a _femme fatale_ que você gosta, mas está muito linda, e a leva para jantar. Sr. Bond."

" - James Bond." - Abotoou o terno e saiu.

Era um apart-hotel, confortável, mas não muito grande. Bateu três vezes ma porta do quarto.

" - Pode entrar." - A voz delicada de Sherry cruzou a porta.

Leon abriu a porta devagar avisando que era ele. Sherry já estava vestida, quase pronta, montando em cima dos sapatos de salto.

" - Como estou?" - Perguntou a jovem.

" - Sherry, você está linda." - Tudo bem que Claire o advertiu umas cinquenta vezes sobre a importância dos elogios, e sobre não fazer nenhuma critica. Mas não foi por isso que a elogiou. Ela estava deslumbrante. Talvez fosse mesmo necessário tanta produção para que ele finalmente acordasse e percebesse que Sherry, agora era uma mulher. Ofereceu a ela o braço esquerdo. - " - Vamos?"

" - Vamos." - Ela tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

Saíram do quarto de braços dados.- " - Veja como eu estou bem acompanhado hoje, Claire. É melhor eu segurar bem a Dona Sherry, porque hoje não vai faltar malandro querendo levá-la de mim."

" - Vocês estão ótimos. Estou até com inveja, queria muito ir mas... enfim, Chris está aqui."

" - Passa lá amanha de manha, depois que ele for embora. Aí eu te conto como foi." - Disse Sherry.

Claire abriu a porta do apart-hotel para que os dois saíssem. - " - Bom apetite, e divirtam-se."

* * *

Como já era de se esperar, um jantar de gala na casa de qualquer membro da família Simmons, os presentes eram todos políticos importantes, grandes empresários e pessoas de alta representação na sociedade norte-americana. Alguns magnatas do petróleo e da industria bélica, quase todos texanos, alguns com suas roupas e as vezes até chapéus característicos.

Os garçons desfilavam oferecendo da mais cara champagne, os mais finos canapés. Leon e Sherry permaneciam reclusos conversando na varanda. Sherry contava uma pouco sobre como era a sua vida tendo os Simmons como seus tutores legais até os dezoito anos, e como agora eles ainda custeavam a sua educação. Ela só chegou a conhecer três dos cinco irmãos, Willian, Richard e Derek, os dois primeiros eram casados e só apareciam de vez em quando, Derek era o único que morava lá oficialmente, mas passava mais tempo viajando do que em casa. Que ela estava frequentando a faculdade de direito, mas sua intenção futura era se preparar para também ser uma agente.

Leon precisou se controlar para não expressar todos os seus pensamentos de reprovação. Para ele isso era perigoso, insano. Ela era frágil, não tinha qualquer treinamento, além do seu sangue ser um chamariz para bioterroristas. Não o fez pois estava até agora com a voz de Claire buzinando no seu ouvido sobre tudo que deveria fazer, e principalmente não fazer essa noite com a Sherry.

" - Leon, se você me der licença, eu vou ao toalete retocar a maquiagem antes do jantar. Você me espera aqui?"

" - Claro." - Os olhos de Leon a seguiram até que ela sumisse no meio dos convidados. Era uma noite agradável, céu limpo. Apesar de não gostar da maioria daquelas pessoas, era uma festa bonita. A banda era afinada, lindos arranjos de flores num salão muito bem decorado... pensou em como gostaria de ir com Ada em um jantar assim. Não necessariamente uma festa grande ou um jantar de gala, mas apenas sair com ela para jantar. Marcar uma noite, esperar ela se arrumar para ele, abrir a porta do carro para ela entrar, jantariam juntos, ele a levaria em casa, fariam amor e ele mandaria flores no dia seguinte... _Isso e tudo mais que ela considere uma cafonice. _- Percebeu que estava rindo sozinho.

Não sabia se era porque estava pensando justamente nela, mas em uma fração de segundos seu foco foi para uma das convidadas, justamente uma mulher morena, magra, alta, de cabelos curtos e escuros como um corvo, que estava de costas para ele. Suas pálpebras se apertaram mais, analisando cada centímetro daquele corpo que era lindo. Se repreendeu por estar fazendo isso, mas ela era tão parecida com...

Como se ela adivinhasse que alguém a observava, a mulher virou-se de frente, revelando o belo rosto, elegantemente vestida com um vestido oriental branco e dourado.

" - Não pode ser... Ada?!"

_Continua..._


	11. Chapter 11 - Ciúme

_" - Não pode ser... Ada?"_

Era ela. Mesmo virando o rosto para ele ficando de costas novamente, ele sabia, era ela! Exuberantemente linda, com sua taça de champagne em mãos e agindo claramente como um dos convidados, e não, como uma foragida que poderia ser pega à qualquer segundo. - _ Mas que diabos é isso? – _Seus pés se moviam quase que automaticamente. Leon caminhou salão a dentro, procurando não esbarrar em ninguém mesmo sem tirar os olhos da beldade euro-asiática que estava a poucos metros dele. Se perguntando o que ela estaria fazendo alí. Contudo seus pés congelaram no chão quando avistou um homem se aproximar dela.

Esse homem usava uma ridícula gravata texana, e seu rosto lhe era familiar. Era Simmons. Ada era solicita ao que ele dizia e parecia sorrir de maneira interessada. O garçom passou pelos dois e o homem foi gentil em ele mesmo trocar a taça vazia da espiã por uma cheia. Mais chocante ainda foi ver Derek Simmons, na mais pura expressão de felicidade, entre sorrisos enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo. Leon não podia garantir ainda que ele estava flertando com ela, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza que estava interessado. Foi quase um soco no estômago quando o viu tocá-la delicadamente pelo cotovelo convidando-a a sair dalí.

Ela não recusou, ela não pareceu descontente, ela não evitou o toque... Ela foi com ele, e quando eles tomaram o rumo de só Deus sabe para onde, ele a tocou nas costas... e a abraçou.

O agente sentia as mãos geladas, o coração galopar dentro do peito, os joelhos tremerem... Ele estava com ciúme.

* * *

Sherry, chegou até a varanda sem encontrar Leon a sua espera. Olhou a sua volta e não havia mais qualquer sinal dele alí. Pensou em dar um toque no celular do agente, era mais fácil que sair a procura dele pelo salão a fora, mas ele não atendia...

Sem outra opção, foi atrás dele.

* * *

No telhado da mansão estava um corpo magro, vestido com um macacão tático, elástico e justíssimo, fechado com um zíper na frente. Seu rosto escondido atrás de uma máscara de neve preta e os olhos atrás de um par de óculos escuros. Ninguém poderia vê-lo ali. Era como se fizesse parte das próprias sombras da noite, se movendo junto com elas.

O corpo mascarado abriu uma maleta e de lá, tirou uma granada flash, uma pistola com silenciador, uma chave mestra, um computador de mão, um teclado dobrável, cabos, chip de memória e outras parafernálias de ultima geração para se hackear um computador. Disponibilizou tudo organizadamente em um cinto de utilidades. Desceu do telhado rapidamente através de uma corda até uma janela do terceiro andar.

Aquele era apenas um dos quartos de hóspedes. Seu objetivo era a biblioteca. Checou o mapa detalhado da mansão em seu computador de mão. Agora sua missão se resumia em chegar silenciosamente até a biblioteca.

* * *

Eles foram rápidos, não tinha como alcançá-los sem que derrubasse vários convidados e fizesse consequentemente um escândalo. Mas era justamente o que queria fazer. Amaldiçoava ser um agente, ser um subordinado, ter que mentir, que manter as aparências. Tudo o que mais queria nesse momento era ser um reles policial, um cidadão comum, que ao ver a namorada nos braços de outro homem poderia simplesmente puxar o indivíduo pela gola e arrebentar-lhe a cara. Poderia berrar no meio de uma festa inteira o quanto a namorada em questão não passava de uma cadela.

E que se foda o politicamente correto! Estava irado, enciumado, ferido... Iria atrás dela. Não diria então nenhuma palavra, mas faria questão que ela o visse alí, que ela o olhasse nos olhos e somente com esse olhar, entender que acabou.

Podiam ser mais rápidos, mas não podiam se esconder. O agente agora estava de frente a um longo corredor no segundo andar. Abriu a primeira porta, era um toalete. Abriu a segunda, uma biblioteca. A terceira, um quarto de dormir...

_Devem estar no quarto dele... - _E iria encontrá-los, nem que tivesse que vasculhar cada canto daquela casa.

Acabaram as portas, só restava o terceiro andar...

* * *

Sherry não conseguia encontrar Leon em nenhum canto do salão. O celular dele parou de tocar e agora caia direto na caixa postal.

A loira parou de frente para a enorme escada que a levaria ao terceiro andar. Era o único andar que sobrava. Se ele não estivesse alí, teria que procurá-lo no jardim. Ela se lembra que ele carregava um esqueiro e um maço de cigarros em Raccon, sabia que ele fumou no passado, se perguntava se vez ou outra ele ainda dava uma escapadinha para fumar algum... Foi a primeira ideia que lhe veio a cabeça.

Subiu as escadas.

* * *

Na biblioteca, passou o vulto do corpo mascarado, novamente se escondendo entre as sombras. Certificou-se de fechar todas as cortinas. Chegou até a imponente mesa de escritório, onde atrás desta havia um enorme quadro de Desmond Simmons, o primeiro a chegar na América, considerado um dos "fundadores" do país.

Se as coordenadas estiverem corretas, a primeira pista estaria alí naquela mesa. Logo na primeira gaveta, encontrou um grande livro, com capa de couro e detalhes banhados a ouro, e um grande medalhão com a insignia da serpente, era o símbolo da família Simmons.

Abrindo o livro, logo na primeira pagina, encontrou os dizeres:

" **O verdadeiro poder, pertence à **_Famiglia_"

As paginas seguintes era apenas fotos, fotos e mais fotos da Familia Simmons, desde os primórdios da colonização.

" - Hn... por quê, A Familia, não orgulhosamente texana refere a sí mesma com um nome em italiano?" - Dito isso, seu olhos brilharam a medida que se dirigia para uma pequena coleção de VHS de clássicos do cinema. E lá estava o que queria: O Poderoso Chefão. Puxou o VHS levemente, e assistiu uma pequena porta se formar por entre duas estantes de livros. Não pode evitar o sorriso que lhe brotava nos lábios.

Tocou um pequeno botão posicionado na lateral de seus óculos escuros. - " - Estou dentro. Câmbio." - Rapidamente entrou na pequena porta e identificou a sala de controle, repleta de monitores e teclados. Plugou os cabos na CPU principal, e a outra extremidade em seu computador de mão. Não conseguiria hackear aquele computador por mais de vinte minutos sem ser pega pelo moderno sistema de segurança, portanto, tinha que ser veloz.

Arquivos restritos da CIA. Os principais procurados dos governo.

" - Andrej Korolenko – Agente russo. Confirma."

" - _Prossiga_." - Ordenou a voz em seu ponto auricular.

" - Sergej e Natasha Vissarionovich – Casal de cientistas russos. Confirma."

" _- Prossiga._"

" - Alexandra Muller – Terrorista alemã, confirma."

" _- Prossiga._"

O ultimo nome, não poderia dizer que lhe provocou frio na espinha, ou medo. No fundo, não o achava tão ruim assim, sentia até alguma simpatia por ele. Leu o nome em voz alta, mesmo sabendo o que isso significava.

" - Albert Wescker – Bioterrorista norte-americano. Confirma."

Um silêncio pairou no ar por alguns breves segundos.

_" - Como?" _

_ "_ - Isso mesmo que você ouviu." - Disse arrancando os cabos rapidamente, faltavam apenas poucos segundos para que o sistema de segurança a identificasse. " - Quanto ao ultimo nome, isso não é novidade para você, certo bebê?" - Disse retirando a máscara e ficando de frente para a vídeo conferencia com um jovem hacker japonês em seu computador de mão, revelando-se então. - " - Eu. Ada Wong."

* * *

Derek Simmons trancou a porta atrás de sí. Observou a mulher que estava a sua frente. Mal acreditava, que depois de tantos anos, finalmente tinha Ada Wong de volta.

" - Seja bem vinda meu amor. Agora seremos você e eu, juntos, para sempre. Sem rebeldia, sem desobediências, você nunca mais vai me abandonar outra vez."

A mulher sorria, acenava, de maneira automática, como um robô. Um robô... muito real.

O homem se aproximou, tocando-a então. Beijou-lhe os lábios, o rosto. Suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo daquela mulher de maneira possessiva. - " - Depois de tanto trabalho, tanto dinheiro, tantas cobaias... finalmente eu consegui te trazer de volta. E agora você é minha, só minha!"

Derek tentou levá-la para a cama, mas foi surpreendido quando ela fincou os pés no chão e começou a tremer e chorar...

" - Não... o que você fez comigo?... Por quê?... Por favor, me deixe em paz... por favor."

" - Ada, não ouse me desobedecer outra vez!" - Gritou antes de desferir o primeiro tapa. - " - Me obedeça! Vadia!"

* * *

Leon já estava de frente para porta trancada quando escutou o som de um tapa.

_Vadia –_ Gritou a voz masculina lá de dentro.

O agente não se controlou quando escutou o som surdo de um murro. Arrebentou a porta com um chute, encontrando o corpo feminino estirado no chão. Correu até ela, tinha que socorrê-la, depois cuidaria do patife atrás de sí. Ela estava caída de bruços, os cabelos pretos lhe escondiam o rosto. Ele colocou as mãos sobre ela e a virou para sí.

Esperava ver Ada, machucada, envergonhada... mas não. Viu um rosto que embora ainda lembrasse sua amante em muitos traços, era diferente dela. - _Não pode ser, eu à ví minutos atrás, era idêntica! Não é ela! _- Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram como terror de ver esse mesmo rosto agora se contorcer em fortes espasmos, a mulher começou a espumar, vomitar...

Afastou-se dela. Agora estava ao lado de Simmons. Ambos assistiam chocados a imagem daquilo que não era mais uma mulher, não era nem humana... Ela estava literalmente derretendo diante de seus olhos enquanto ecoava um som estridente, que mais parecia um choro, um lamento, até se desfazer completamente no chão.

" - Mas que diabos é isso?" - Interrogou o agente, assustado

Simmons carregava uma magnum dentro do paletó. Kennedy viu demais, a única saída agora era matá-lo.

" - Leon!" - Gritou a voz feminina da jovem loira que estava parada frente a porta. - " - Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui?"

_Merda, Birkin! - _Pensou Simmons, precisava da menina, ela sempre foi parte fundamental em seus planos, não podia matá-la, e agora ela testemunhou tudo. Precisava pensar rápido. - " - Sherry! Agente Kennedy. Graças a Deus vocês estão aqui. Eu acabo de ser vitima de um atentado! Oh meu Deus! Eu juro, ela parecia uma mulher comum... eu a trouxe para cá e... Por Deus!" - Era outra experiencia que deu errado. Tudo parecia tão perfeito. Pensou ter sua Ada de volta, mas não, era mais uma aberração mal acabada desmanchada no chão.

Leon caminhou em direção a Sherry, certificando que ela não entraria naquele quarto. - " - Precisamos encerrar a festa, e temos que ser discretos. Vou ligar para Hunnigan, precisamos de mais agentes aqui, e os peritos para avaliar esse... material. Venha Sherry. Você não deve ficar aqui."

Quando eles saíram. Simmons respirou aliviado. O agente Kennedy e a jovem Birkin acreditaram. Agora era precisava ser mais rápido que Leon, e entrar em contato com os seus agentes corruptos, antes que Hunnigan recrutasse uma investigação sozinha.

* * *

Já era manhã quando finalmente chegou em seu apartamento. Sherry estava assustada, teve que prometer levá-la para outro lugar que não fosse um cinema, e que não fossem atacados por nenhuma B.O.W. Sua mente divagava sobre todas as emoções vividas naquela noite. Será que o amor o estava deixando cego? Tudo bem que nos últimos meses tudo o que fez foi pensar em Ada além da conta, era obrigado a confessar, os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida foram intensos, e no meio disso tudo se via cada dia mais apaixonado por ela. Mas daí a ver coisas? Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão.

Algo estava errado. Ele podia jurar que a viu. E chegando lá, não era ela. Imediatamente levantou a hipótese de se aquela mulher não fosse uma B.O.W., fosse uma namorada de Derek Simmons, muito parecida com a Ada, e ele tivesse invadido aquele quarto fazendo metade das atrocidades que estava pensando em fazer... Seria o fim de sua carreira como agente, em menos de trinta minutos.

Escutou o salto alto bater na varanda.

" - Pensando em quê, Bonitão?" - ela disse caminhando em direção ao agente.

Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, cansado. - " - Que você me enlouqueceu." - Puxou o corpo magro para o seu colo.

" - Só isso?"

" - Eu estou falando sério. Ontem na festa... Eu ví uma mulher tão parecida com você, que eu tive certeza, mais que absoluta, que você estava lá. Aí eu ví que ela estava acompanhando Derek Simmons, eles estavam... sabe, juntos."

Agora sim, Ada sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Não de medo, mas de nojo. Leon não sabia sobre essa parte de seu passado, quando trabalhou para Simmons, ou quando foi embora sem nem olhar para trás quando descobriu que o mesmo era obcecado por ela, e que fora ele o responsável pela destruição de Raccon City. Não era hipócrita, muitas vezes usou o recurso da sedução para atingir seus objetivos, como quando se envolveu com John. Mas John era um homem bonito, ficava "fofo" usando jaleco branco e óculos, e quem via aquele "nerd" trancado horas num laboratório não fazia ideia do que ele era capaz na cama... Não precisava ter se envolvido com ele para ter acesso ao laboratório, o fez por diversão mesmo. Foi em casos assim que ela fez, e não nega, unir o útil ao agradável. Mas Derek? Quem teria estomago para aguentar aquele porco?

" - E daí, era só alguém parecida comigo."

" - Você não entendeu... eu tive certeza que era você. Eu... eu fui atrás dos dois" - disse envergonhado, a expressão de surpresa da amante não passou desapercebida. - " - Eu os segui até o quarto... e arrombei a porta."

" - Uau. Agora eu fiquei curiosa para conhecer o seu lado agressivo." - Brincou. Mas só porque uma das suas especialidades era esconder suas emoções, estava preocupada.

" - Quando eu entrei lá, a mulher não era você, era uma B.O.W. Simons foi alvo de um ataque. "

" - Leon, essa estória não faz o menor sentido. Eu tenho algum acesso importante a todos os grupos terroristas e as pessoas importantes que governam esse mundo a fora, e eu te garanto, ninguém quer matar Simmons!" - Pronto, já falou demais.

" - Mas aconteceu, Ada. Diante dos meus olhos."

A espiã, não queria mais escutar esse nome. Não podia ajudar Leon agora. Precisava pensar ainda no que ia fazer em relação ao Wesker, que estava vivo, porem desaparecido. Precisava entender por quê Simmons estava escondendo essa informação do governo. Olhava para o seu amante, o agente completamente inocente do que acontecia a sua volta, sem saber sobre o verdadeiro caráter de mais da metade das pessoas para quem ele trabalha.

" - Chega dessa estoria. Sabe o que é isso? Saudade. Vem, eu vou te fazer pagar por ter passado uma noite inteira enrabichado por uma chinesa que não era eu!" - Ela o beijou vorazmente. Ele fora o único homem que Ada Wong amou, e era ele, somente ele que teria dela aquilo que nenhum outro teve, a entrega de corpo e alma, o amor mais sincero que ela tinha a oferecer. - " - Como você pôde me confundir, Kennedy? Eu vou te ensinar que Ada Wong só existe uma.".

Leon caiu de costas sobre o sofá, deixou que a espiã desabotoasse sua camisa, também não queria lembrar daquela noite em que mesmo por alguns minutos, Ada não era só sua. Em que não suportava a ideia de ver outro homem tocar num só fio de cabelo dela. Tudo o que queria agora, era esquecer, e amá-la naquele sofá, e voltar para o mundo onde eles só pertencem um ao outro.

_Continua..._


	12. Chapter 12 - Londres

Trancou a porta atrás de sí quando chegou em casa, jogou as chaves em cima da mesa, retirou a jaqueta, o coldre de ombro com suas duas pistolas pendurando-as em cima de uma cadeira. Sua profissão lhe rendeu dias emocionantes, aventuras sem igual, mas de tempos em tempos tudo o que o seu trabalho tinha a oferecer eram dias enfadonhos como esse. Reuniões, discussões politicas, tarefas burocráticas, coisas úteis, porém inúteis, ou melhor dizendo, inúteis o suficiente para ir embora mais cedo.

Tinha tarefas a fazer com essas duas horas livre. Abastecer o carro, comprar uma escova de dentes nova, shampoo, ir ao supermercado. Porém não fez nada disso. O tédio diário, mesclado com sua total falta de ânimo simplesmente o levaram direto para casa.

Tirou o cinto e se livrou dos sapatos enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, se livrou da camisa e atirou tudo em cima da esteira – aquela velha companheira que ele se obrigava a correr todas as manhãs, ou melhor, que o trabalho o obrigava. - Deixou que seu corpo caísse sobre a cama, fixou o olhar para a janela semiaberta, que deixava o vento fraco sacudir as cortinas suavemente, as cortinas brancas deixavam os últimos raios avermelhados de sol invadirem o quarto e pousarem sobre a cama.

Foi numa tarde exatamente assim, sob essa mesma luz, naquela cama, a última vez que a viu.

_Motivos para amá-la não faltavam, eram tantos que nem sabia por onde começar. Um deles por exemplo, era quando ela fazia "isso"... Ficava deitada ao seu lado, muda, enquanto descansavam após se amarem, ela apenas percorria todo o seu corpo com as unhas, delicadamente. Ambos nus deitados de frente um para o outro, ela se apoiava em um cotovelo, e punha-se a admirá-lo, contornando cada curva de seus músculos, tocando cada cicatriz como se quisesse decorar cada uma delas, tocava-lhe o rosto, penteava sua franja..._

_ Eram longos minutos assim, até que ela começasse a depositar beijos em seu peito, barriga... Até que eles se amassem uma vez mais. Porém esse dia foi diferente. Ada permaneceu exatamente assim, observando-o, acariciando-o com seu toque suave, tão delicado e que poucas pessoas sabiam o quanto ela era mortal e não tinha absolutamente nada de frágil... Ela parecia cansada e pensativa. Leon adormeceu, e quando acordou a espiã ainda estava ali, fazendo a mesma coisa. Ela beijou os lábios do agente, um beijo delicado e cheio de ternura._

_ Leon percebeu que Ada estava diferente, no momento em que ela o encarou com aqueles olhos que até hoje não conseguiu identificar a cor, as vezes podia jurar que eram verdes cor de jade, outras eram acinzentados e em tardes assim ou quando escurecia, pareciam cor de mel. - O que foi? - Perguntou tocando a face perfeita da mestiça que tanto amava com o dorso dos dedos._

_ " - Eu preciso ir embora." - Respondeu rapidamente. Sem cerimônias. E pelo olhar, pelo comportamento, pelo tom de voz, Leon entendeu que ela não falava de ir para voltar no dia seguinte, ou em uma semana. _

_ Um flashback de muitos dias e noites horríveis, de terror, solidão, depressão e atitudes das quais ele se envergonha até hoje passou pela cabeça de Leon. - " - O que aconteceu dessa vez?"_

_ " - Quanto menos você souber melhor."_

_ Lá vinha ela com essa conversa outra vez. Não o envolvia em seus assuntos, não deixava que ele a ajudasse... Sentia vontade de discutir, brigar, porém não o fez. Lembrava das palavras dela, que se ele não pudesse conviver com suas condições, então que não deveriam nem começar, e __ele aceitou. Tinha medo de quebrar o acordo e a colocar para correr, dessa vez para nunca mais voltar. Mas Wesker estava morto..." - Você esta fugindo outra vez?"_

_ " - Eu estou sempre fugindo."_

_ " - Não há nada que eu possa fazer?"_

_ " - Sim. Você pode se cuidar e ficar bem. Eu não tive pais, mas acho que se tivesse, eles não ficariam felizes em me ver amante de um bêbado." _

_ " - Então você já está sabendo..."_

_ " - Eu já te disse. Eu sei de tudo." - Ela o beijou novamente. - " - Não me faça voltar aqui e encontrar uma criatura deprimente. Eu quero te ver assim, do jeitinho que eu deixei."_

_ Seria demais ter um relacionamento normal? Ah é... ele já tentou isso, e deu muito errado. Duas vezes, uma antes e outra depois de Ada. Tinha tudo para dar certo, mas com ele parecia errado, não havia química – nem física – não aconteceu o amor, ele se sentia a pessoa errada, no lugar errado, um deslocado. E com Ada, tudo estava errado, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão certo, assim como em Raccon City, onde muitos diriam que ele estava no lugar errado, na hora errada, no fim, ele hoje agradece por ter sido o homem certo, no lugar certo. Com Ada não poderia ser diferente, ela era sua outra metade, como ele mesmo já confessou uma vez, uma parte dele que ele não pode simplesmente deixar ir. _

Nesse dia, ela se foi. Foi em março de 2007.

Olhou para o calendário na parede, chegou março de 2009, e nunca mais a viu. Sua cama já não tinha mais o perfume dela, mas ele estava gravado em sua memoria. Tudo naquele apartamento estava impregnado com a lembrança dela, o quarto, o banheiro, o sofá... ela caminhando seminua pelo corredor, a porta da varanda que nunca mais foi fechada nem em dias de chuva... Porém ela nunca mais voltou.

Recebeu dois telefonemas, cada um com menos de quarenta segundos. Ela não precisava explicar, ele sabia que eram necessários no minimo quarenta segundos para rastrear uma ligação. Também recebeu flores uma manhã, nenhum cartão, só um envelope vazio com o beijo de um batom vermelho como selo. Num outro dia, sem que ele pedisse, bateu a sua porta o delivery de um café da manha, quando ele ligou para perguntar de quem foi o presente, lhe responderam – _Tudo o que ela disse foi: - Se o seu motoboy não for muito tímido, pode chamá-lo de Bonitão. Vai ser engraçado.". _ Ela estava viva, e isso era o mais importante. Quatro sinais de vida em dois anos não era muito, mas se sentia orgulhoso por ela ter se esforçado, imaginava que não deve ter sido fácil.

E era justamente ao calcular o quão difícil estaria sendo para ela, que Leon se sentia na obrigação de também ser forte e fazer sua parte. E dois anos, preocupado com ela, dia após dia, noite após noite, só aumentava a sua certeza de que cabia a ele achar uma solução, não sabia se era isso o que ela queria, talvez suas ideias só a assustassem e a fizessem ir embora para sempre. Mas ele estava decidido a arriscar. Preferia arriscar perdê-la por ela ter fugido, do que um dia receber a noticia da morte da espiã e passar o resto da vida se culpando por nunca ter ao menos tentado.

* * *

Ada bebia seu café tranquilamente observando a paisagem pelo vidro do luxuoso restaurante. E não é para menos, era no alto da Torre Eiffel, e uma visão privilegiada de Paris. Seu encontro era para as dez da manha, e como todo bom britânico, seu acompanhante chegou nem um minuto a menos e nem um minuto a mais.

" - Hn. Pontualidade britânica."

" - Ada Wong. É um prazer imenso revê-la." - Era um homem jovem, pouco mais de trinta anos, bonito, olhos e cabelos castanhos, boas manerias e um tipico sotaque inglês, que para Ada muitas vezes era bem mais compreensível que o sotaque norte-americano.

"- Principalmente depois de tantas missões bem sucedidas, eu suponho."

" - Sua eficiência faz jus ao seus honorários."

" - Espero que não tente barganhar outra vez, Percy. Se gosta de eficiência, deve estar disposto a pagar por ela."

" - Não se preocupe. Quanto a isso eu já aprendi a lição."

" - Então vamos aos negócios, Sir. Percy. A que devo a honra de seu contato?"

O homem então abriu seu notebook e virou a tela para a espiã. - " - Prefiro que veja você mesma."

Ada mal podia acreditar no que via. - " - Isso é impressionante. Vocês pretendem usar a inteligência britânica para me colocar como contato da B.S.A.A. Uau. Que Deus salve a Rainha!"

" - O fato é que embora parceiros de longa data, nós não confiamos nos americanos. Em vinte e quatro horas você receberá um dossiê feito pelo nosso serviço de inteligência, sobre algumas falhas na segurança da Casa Branca, movimentação suspeita de funcionários, corrupção, e uma insistência insana de continuar a ocultar provas sobre a existência de bioterrorismo, como o ocorrido em Raccon City. Como somos parceiros, e estamos de mãos atadas devido a acordos internacionais, nossa intenção é contratar os seus serviços, para se infiltrar e agir por nós.

" - Embora a sua proposta seja encantadora, eu não tenho interesse em trabalhar tão próxima a assuntos de segurança envolvendo os Estados Unidos."

" - Estamos dispostos a pagar o triplo do seu orçamento. Além do mais, todas as atenções da Casa Branca vão estar durante esse mês voltadas para a Africa, por gentileza, passe para os arquivos seguintes. Eles recrutaram um agente especial para atuar em Kijuju na Africa, esse agente não sabe, o próprio Presidente não sabe, mas nós sabemos muito bem o que ele vai encontrar lá. Se ele sobreviver eles estarão muito ocupados tentando fazê-lo calar a boca, se ele morrer estarão muito ocupados recrutando outros agentes e promovendo outras missões, é a sua chance de agir sem ter as principais atenções sobre você."

Ada abriu os arquivos e sentiu um incomodo, um frio na espinha. Leon Scott Kennedy, agente recrutado para atuar sozinho em Kijuju. - " - Que insano, não? Parece que eles querem sacrificar um dos melhores agentes que eles tem."

" - Como eu disse, Wong. Americanos não são confiáveis."

" - Eu aceito."

O inglês sorriu. - " - Um avião te leva à Londres essa noite. Receberá metade agora, e a outra metade após a missão estar concluída. Amanhã cedo a senhorita deve estar na agencia para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho."

" - Eu mal posso esperar."

* * *

De frente para os monitores da agencia de inteligência britânica, Ada via a ficha completa de Leon diante de seus olhos. Ingleses estavam certos sobre não confiar em norte-americanos, contudo deveriam não confiar em chineses também. Agora ela era oficialmente um membro da B.S.A.A, protegida dos olhos americanos graças ao governo inglês, invadir computadores era também uma de suas especialidades.

Não demorou muito até que pudesse usar o sistema da B.S.A.A se fazendo passar por um comandante britânico, onde ele contraindicava veementemente o "uso" de um Agente federal e exigia que um capitão da B.S.A.A fosse enviado, renomado, responsável, um verdadeiro herói de filmes de guerra hollywoodianos: Chris Redfield.

* * *

_Isso é por você, Leon, que provavelmente vai envelhecer e morrer acreditando que eu não me importo..._

" - Eu sei..." - Leon caminhava de um lado para o outro no corredor de casa enquanto escutava um tagarelar insano pelo telefone. - " - Eu sei que você fica preocupada, Claire. Mas você precisa se acalmar, esse é o trabalho dele e ele sempre o fez muito bem."

" - _Ele ainda não está pronto, Leon."_

" - Claire, foi há dois anos, Chris está bem! Eu tenho certeza que ele superou."

" -_ Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo_. _E essa é uma missão grande, difícil, sem um parceiro de confiança. Por quê mandaram o meu irmão? Podiam ter mandado você!"_

_ "_ - Muito obrigado pela consideração em achar que eu mereço uma pausa depois de resgatar a filha do presidente na Espanha e sobreviventes – incluindo você – em um aeroporto, completamente sozinho! Bem, você não pode evitar que ele vá. Então apenas procure não demonstrar todo esse pavor na frente dele. Ele tem todos os motivos para querer voltar são e salvo, ele te ama."

" _- O caramba! Ele some, não manda noticias, nem me telefona. Eu que fico igual uma palhaça desde sempre, me metendo em encrenca enquanto procuro por ele. Ele só pensa em trabalho, nas missões, B.O.W's. Ele ficou mais próximo dos soldados dele do que de mim, Leon!_"

O agente riu. Era só trocar irmão por amante, missões com soldados por missões de espionagem e Claire teria acabado de resumir a sua vida. - " - Claire, eu acho que tenho alguma propriedade para te dizer isso, confia em mim, o Chris te ama."

Ao desligar o telefone. Leon foi até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa d'água. Sim, ele tinha certeza que Ada o amava, as pessoas tem maneiras distintas de amar, e nem por isso amam mais ou amam menos. Apenas amam. Chegando lá encontrou um envelope grande, e o típico beijo com batom vermelho. Tomou o envelope rapidamente em suas mãos abrindo-o desesperadamente. Quando olhou seu conteúdo, seus lábios de abriram num largo sorriso, era inacreditável, uma passagem de primeira classe num voo direto para Londres.

" _Oi Bonitão,_

_ Se não estiver muito ocupado, o que acha de passar apenas dois dias em Londres? Eles tem um inglês muito bonito e fácil de entender, mas eu ainda prefiro me enrolar com a sua língua, se é que você me entende_."

" - Londres, Hã? Mulheres."

O voô era para essa madrugada ainda. Deveria estar com duas horas de antecedência no aeroporto. Correu para o quarto, sem se preocupar tanto com as roupas que levaria, ou com que desculpa daria no trabalho, sua preocupação maior era com o presente que tinha reservado para Ada. Colocou a embrulho dentro da mala com bastante calma, era algo precioso, demorou horas escolhendo.

Esperou por aquele momento dois anos, e só teria dois dias com ela. Mas na atual circunstância, lhe restou fazer esses dois dias, o suficiente.

* * *

Com Chris Redfield já em solo africano, Ada sabia que teria no mínimo dois ou três dias livres sem se preocupar com Wesker, e dependendo do resultado da missão, talvez nunca mais se preocuparia com ele outra vez.

Por isso enviou as passagens. Finalmente veria o seu agente outra vez. Para ela não era difícil manter a frieza de suas emoções no dia a dia, mas a noite, sozinha em seu quarto, todas a lembranças que ela passa um dia inteiro evitando lhe invadem a mente. Sentia a falta de Leon, com cada fibra de seu corpo, com cada essência de seu ser. Sabia que aquilo era ridículo, tirar o loiro ás pressas do país para ficar com ela só dois dias. Mas era justamente por ser tão insano que ela tinha duas certezas: Uma é que seria ótimo! A outra, que ele iria aceitar.

_Continua..._


	13. Chapter 13 - Atitudes

Leon chegou em Londres ainda pela manhã, mas o céu era cinza escuro, completamente nublado. Agora já era tarde e a tradicional neblina londrina caiu sobre a cidade. O agente secava os cabelos com uma toalha enquanto observava tudo pela janela. Não pregou o olho durante todo o voo, e sua manhã, bem, foram dois anos afastados... sua manhã toda se resumiu à Ada.

Só agora teve tempo de tomar banho e desfazer as malas. Enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura e caminhou em direção a enorme cama de casal. Dedicou alguns minutos somente para observar a mulher que alí dormia. O simples fato de agora estar ao lado dela já fazia valer a pena os dois longos anos de espera.

_Como era bom estar nos braços dela outra vez, sentir ela o abraçar forte, tão apertado que não deixava sobrar qualquer dúvida, a loba solitária, a super espiã sentiu – e muito – a falta dele. Sentia-se orgulhoso por isso. Quantas pessoas interessantes ela já não teria conhecido? Quanto do mundo ela não viu? Ela deveria ser fria, calculista... e era, mas ela também deveria tê-lo matado em Raccon City, depois na Espanha, e no entanto tudo o que ela fez além de arriscar a vida para salvá-lo inúmeras vezes, era partilhar a cama com ele, o corpo, e vez ou outra, deixar escapar declarações de amor. Não havia uma só vez em que esteve alí, entre aqueles braços, que Leon não se preguntasse: Com tantos no mundo, por quê o sortudo era ele?_

_ Melhor que estar nos braços dela, era tê-la nos braços. O corpo magro e menor que o seu, que não importa o quão forte o agente saiba que ela é, ele sempre agradece por ela estar inteira e bem. Ele também a abraça forte e não consegue conter o enorme desejo de protegê-la._

_ Ela o beijou. Era um beijo longo, faminto, cheio de saudade. O agente deixou que ela o atirasse na cama. A cama tão limpa e arrumada, e "Ela", tão maravilhosa e perfumada, e ele, sentindo-se um moribundo após nove horas de viagem. _

_ " - Ada... foi uma viagem longa. Eu estou todo amarrotado."_

_ " - Você não precisa de roupas aqui." - Disse a espiã montando sobre o corpo do agente, beijando-o no pescoço enquanto desabotoava a camisa cinza que ele vestia. _

_ " - Mas... eu acho que... talvez eu devesse tomar um banho e..." - Não completou a frase, graças a mulher que tapou a sua boca com força._

_ " - Quieto Kennedy." - Ela sorriu de forma maliciosa enquanto continuou a despir o homem que tinha preso embaixo de si. - " - Você está me fazendo perder tempo." - Completou, e com uma habilidade impressionante, desafivelou o cinto grosso, saindo de cima dele e num movimento rápido lhe abaixar os jeans até o joelho.- " - Cada segundo é precioso."_

_ Leon se apoiou nos cotovelos para erguer a cabeça e poder contemplar a visão de Ada se despindo, dois anos se passaram e ela só estava ainda mais bonita. Prendeu a respiração, imerso em expectativa quando ela se aproximou lentamente, arranhando suas coxas brancas de leve, afundar o rosto contra a sua virilha, mordeu o lábio quando assistiu a língua da espiã passear por cima do tecido de sua cueca branca, se insinuando pelo volume da rigidez que já quase não cabia mais ali dentro. Voltou a respirar quando ela seguiu beijando sua barriga, subindo até o peito, até chegar novamente em sua boca._

_ O loiro a abraçou enquanto a beijava outra vez, porém quando insinuou o primeiro movimento para inverterem as posições, foi chocado novamente contra o colchão com a mestiça segurando-lhe os braços com toda a força - "Puta merda, ela é forte."_

_ " - Eu não disse que você podia se mover, Bonitão."_

_ Ada se divertia em ver o corpo do amante alí atirado a sua frente, seu completo refém. Ela já podia perceber a tensão dele para o que estava por vir a medida que iniciou todo o seu caminho de volta, descendo aos beijos e mordiscadas pelo pescoço, clavícula, pelo peito largo, o abdome bem definido, o baixo ventre... parou quando se deparou novamente com aquela peça de roupa inconveniente. _

_ Leon já se apoiava novamente nos cotovelos, seus olhos azuis se cruzaram uma ultima vez com os verdes que o observavam "lá de baixo". Ela não tinha um pingo de vergonha, nenhum grau de timidez... cueca nos joelhos, não segurou o gemido alto quando ela finalmente o fez, a boca aveludada e macia envolvendo-o, depois subindo e descendo, levando-o a loucura._

_ Ele já não lembrava mais se tinha algo planejado para suas primeiras horas em Londres. Se estava cansado, se estava com fome ou se queria um banho e roupas limpas, nada disso importava e já estava convencido de que qualquer ideia que tivesse tido não teria sido melhor que essa. Nota mental: Sempre a obedeça. Ela sempre tem uma ideia melhor..._

Agora já eram cinco da tarde. Chovia e estava frio. Lembrou que Ada disse qualquer coisa sobre pedir um chá das cinco no quarto, contudo, ela adormeceu. Leon estava nervoso demais para dormir, apenas a aninhou em seus braços e a manteve ali, como se pudesse velar-lhe os sonhos.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, o fez devagar com todo o cuidado, mas mesmo assim ela acordou, se remexendo preguiçosamente por entre os lençóis da cama agora completamente desfeita.

" - Hn... por quê, Leon?"

" - Por quê, o quê?"

" - Você me deixou dormir." - Ela ao puxou de volta para a cama abraçando-o.

Leon achou graça, era inacreditável como as vezes – mas só as vezes - ela conseguia até ser "_fofa_". - " - Não foi muito tempo, nem três horas de sono." - Ada já estava bem acordada ao seu lado, e ele simplesmente a tocou, deixou que sua mão passeasse por todo aquele corpo, observando-a longamente.

" - Desembucha, Leon, esta pensando em quê?"

Só então o loiro percebeu que estava acariciando a cicatriz que Ada tinha na cintura, que cortava das costas até uma parte da barriga. Ele não tentou disfarçar. Para falar a verdade, era uma das características físicas nela que ele mais amava, era a "_sua_" marca nela, que não importa o que aconteça, com quem ela esteja, ou para onde ela vá, que não importa o que o futuro os reserve, aquela cicatriz era a prova física e permanente de que fora ele "aquele" que ela amou tanto a ponto de dar a vida.

" - Bem, você esta certa. Mas eu não estou pensando... eu estive pensando, todos esses dias ao longo desses dois anos. E tomei uma decisão." - Estavam deitados de frente um para o outro, ele podia olhar no fundo dos olhos, agora cor de jade, ele tinha toda a atenção da espiã. - " - Bem, eu não preciso te contar, porque como você já disse... você sabe de tudo, mas eu não sei por que, ultimamente eu tenho pensado muito nos meus pais... meus pais biológicos. Eu sempre preferi ignorar essa parte da minha história, talvez como uma maneira de só ter boas lembranças deles...".

" - Espera... pais biológicos?"

Leon arregalou os olhos, surpreso. - " - Você não sabe, super-espiã-eu-sei-de-tudo-Ada-Wong?"

Ada sacudiu a cabeça, confusa. - " - Uau, parece que eu deixei algo escapar... Sou toda ouvidos, Bonitão."

Leon se deliciava, por pela primeira vez ser ele o detentor de uma verdade que ela não sabia. - " - John e Rachel não eram meus pais biológicos. Eles me adotaram quando eu ainda era pequeno. Você acha que eu fumava desde de Raccon City e parei antes de me tornar um agente, mas não. Eu só carregava um esqueiro, que foi a única lembrança que eu guardei do meu... hn, pai... eu sinto um pouco de culpa por chamá-lo assim, já que o meu pai adotivo foi tão bom para mim... Bem, eu sempre carreguei essa coisa comigo e só acendi o meu primeiro cigarro justamente depois de Raccon."

Ele gargalhou quando ela bateu na própria testa. - " - Eu não acredito! Como eu deixei passar isso? Eu ví tantos porta-retratos seus... nenhum de quando você era bebê. Justo uma mãe tão caprichosa em registrar tudo." - A espiã sabia que tinha algo errado, algo diferente, ela podia sentir o cheiro, seu instinto nunca a enganou. Ela lembrou quando esteve na casa dos Kennedy e o questionou sobre os seus motivos para se tornar um policial e tudo o que Leon fez, foi desconversar. - " - Conte-me resto... anda logo. - Ela estava ligeiramente chocada e ao mesmo tempo divertida.

" - Eu devia calar a minha boca e deixar que você descubra sozinha." - O agente estava divertido com a curiosidade da espiã - " - aonde foi parar aquela arrogância toda, heim mulher? Eu sou Ada Wong, eu sei de tudo!" - Por fim gemeu quando ela cravou as unhas em seu braço num forte beliscão.

" - Me conta!"

" - Tá curiosa, é? Como se sente agora que quem faz o suspense sou eu?"

" - Leon, não me provoca..."

Como resposta ele a beijou na boca, um beijo que a princípio ela resistiu, mas depois acabou cedendo se deixando levar pelo mar de sensações que sempre lhe invadia a alma quando seus corpos se encontravam, Leon sentia ao mesmo, e poderia continuar alí todo o tempo do mundo, se a vontade de chocar a mestiça ainda mais, nesse momento, não fosse maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Interrompeu o beijo e completou:

" - Meu pais eram criminosos. Bandidos. Fora da lei. Marginais. Vigaristas. O que você preferir chamar."

Os olhos esverdeados se arregalaram, Ada tinha o queixo caído.

" - E por causa disso, eles acabaram mortos. Rachel sempre quis ser mãe, mas John era estéril, depois de anos esperando a oportunidade de adotar um bebê recém-nascido sem sucesso, eles decidiram aceitar a oferta de pegar uma criança mais velha, um garoto, eu."

" - Eu sinto muito por isso, Leon. Eu tenho que confessar, eu estou chocada. Eu já estava convencida de que você tinha a vida perfeita... até Raccon... e... me conhecer..."

" - Tudo é perfeito quando eu estou com você, Ada. E é nisso que eu não consigo parar de pensar, em como manter você a salvo, como evitar que um dia apenas me chegue a noticia que eu te perdi, assim como eu perdi a minha família."

Era apaixonante vê-lo assim, mostrando seus medos, suas fraquezas, confiando nela. Era ruim saber que ao mesmo tempo que era o alvo de tanto amor, era justamente esse amor que fazia acordar os sentimentos mais obscuros que ele trazia desde a infância. Pior ainda era saber que ela não podia fazer nada a respeito.

" - Leon, não há risco que você também não corra. Você tem que confiar em mim, eu sei me cuidar. Acredite, você já esteve mais próximo da morte, por muito mais vezes, do que eu."

" - Eu fui promovido." - optou por ignorar o que ela disse, uma pessoa que precisa se esconder tanto, por tanto tempo não tinha o direito de se sentir tão segura. - " - Eu sou o chefe da D.S.O. E eu não tenho mais superiores, eu me reporto diretamente ao presidente, e recruto quem eu quiser."

" - Hn. Que bom... eu acho. Mas, o que isso muda?" - O loiro tirou a franja negra que lhe caia sobre os olhos enquanto a encarava profundamente, ela podia perceber o quanto ele estava nervoso, e pior, ela estava nervosa também, era como se pudesse sentir ambos os corações galopando na mesma batida acelerada, mas o que mais doía era a certeza que aquela conversa tomaria o rumo que ela mais tentou evitar...

" - Você... não precisa fazer muita coisa, basta entregar alguns detalhes, ou alguns nomes, ou sobre o que você fez em Raccon, sobre os experimentos do seu namorado cientista da Umbrella... enfim, qualquer coisa que possa ser usado como um sinal de boa vontade sua para com a Casa Branca... "

" - E por quê eu faria isso?"

" - Para limpar a sua ficha, para queimar todos os seus arquivos, para você poder viver como se nunca tivesse cometido um crime na vida. "

" - Leon, o conceito de crime pode ser algo muito relativo... e acredite o ultimo lugar no mundo inteiro em que eu conseguiria qualquer ajuda, é na Casa Branca."

" - Eu sei. Não fariam isso por você. Fariam por mim..." - Chegou a hora, era agora ou nunca, enfiou a mão na fresta entre a cama e o colchão para pegar o que havia escondido lá uma hora antes.

Ada fechou os olhos, pela primeira vez na vida poderia dizer que estava apavorada. Apavorada por ela, por ele, pela ingenuidade do ex-policial, por temer pela própria segurança e pela dele também, por saber que Leon não fazia ideia de que o seu lindo castelo era de feito de cartas e em cima de uma grande bomba relógio... ao mesmo tempo que nunca sentiu uma emoção tão grande, enorme a ponto de não saber até quando teria forças para segurar as lágrimas, de felicidade por saber que era tão amada, e de dor por saber que contos de fadas não existem e que "fugir" dali com o Leon Kennedy chefe da D.S.O. era algo muito mais complicado do que quando ela o cogitou fazer com um jovem policial recém-formado, nem que por breves segundos, há tantos anos. Quando abriu os olhos, não pode evitar que a primeira lagrima escorresse.

Leon segurava um anel de ouro branco, no topo tinha o tradicional diamante, o único detalhe que o diferenciava dos demais anéis de noivado, eram os pequenos rubis em volta do diamante, ele escolheu assim justamente porque sabia que ela adorava vermelho.

" - Seja a minha mulher. Eu não vou fugir da minha responsabilidade, eu te amo e não é certo eu esperar que você solucione tudo sozinha... Adam lançou sua pré-candidatura, ele é meu amigo, ele te protegeria só por você ser uma testemunha chave, como minha esposa então, ele não vai poupar esforços. Eu não sou homem de cruzar os braços, chega de fugir. Diga que aceita, e nunca mais vai precisar ir embora, eu te prometo que farei tudo ao meu alcance, qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz... Casa comigo, Ada Wong?"

_Continua..._


	14. Chapter 14 - A P Num Vestido Vermelho

**AVISO: as partes entre ******* foram retiradas do Livro do Perry - Resident Evil - City of the Dead.**

**as partes entre ((((((((())))))) é dialogo do jogo Resident Evil 2.**

* * *

"_- Seja a minha mulher."_

…

" _- eu te amo..."_

…

" _- minha esposa."_

…

" _- tudo ao meu alcance, qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz."_

…

" _- Casa comigo, Ada Wong?"_

* * *

RACCON CITY - 1998

_*******Ada acordou assim que Leon a colocou numa barulhenta cama metálica, sentindo uma pulsante dor nas têmporas. Sua primeira idéia foi a de ter sido baleada - mas ao abrir os olhos e ver a pálida e preocupada face de Leon, ela lembrou. Ele ia me beijar, acho - e então...  
" - O que aconteceu?".  
Leon tirou o cabelo da testa dela, sorrindo um pouco. " - Aconteceu um monstro. O mesmo que pegou Bertolucci, acho. Ele atravessou a parede do teleférico com a mão e te nocauteou. Você bateu a cabeça depois que – te arranhou".  
Vírus!  
Ada fez força para levantar e ver o ferimento, mas a dor de cabeça a impedia. Ela tocou o galo bem acima da têmpora esquerda, e tremeu.  
"Ei, fique parada". Leon disse. "O ferimento não é tão grave, mas você levou uma séria pancada..."  
Ada fechou os olhos. Se ela foi infectada, não havia nada que podia fazer - e que ironia - se foi Birkin quem a feriu e ainda estava quente, Ada acabaria coletando a amostra do G-virus de uma forma bem pessoal. - Respire fundo. Você não está mais no teleférico, o que isso a diz?  
" - Onde nós estamos?". Ela perguntou, abrindo os olhos.**_

_**Leon balançou a cabeça. " - Não tenho certeza. Como você tinha dito, é um laboratório ou fábrica subterrânea. O elevador está lá fora. Eu a trouxe para a sala mais próxima".  
Ada virou a cabeça para ver a janela, para ver a área do elevador .**__**Deve ser o nível quatro, onde a plataforma pára... O laboratório de síntese principal ficava no nível **__**cinco.*******_

_** ((((" - Leon vá, salve-se. Eu só vou te atrasar."**_

" _**- Eu já disse, nós somos um time. Vamos fazer isso juntos. Agora apenas deite e descanse.' **_

" _**- Não. Escuta... Eu sei que eu mal te conheço, e eu sempre fui uma pessoa que nunca se importou com ninguém. Mas nesse pouco tempo juntos eu aprendi a apreciar a sua companhia. Então salve-se. Eu não quero te perder.")))))))**_

_*******Leon olhava tão sinceramente, seu brilhante olhar azul tão sensível, que por alguns segundos fez Ada pensar em abortar a missão. Eles poderiam descer para o túnel de fuga juntos, entrar no trem e sair da cidade. Podiam fugir para bem, bem longe " - e depois o que? Ligar para Trent e dizer que vai reembolsar? Claro. Depois você pode conhecer os pais de Leon, ganhar um anel, comprar uma pequena casa branca com um cercado de madeira, ter alguns filhos... você pode aprender crochê e esfregar os pés dele depois de um duro dia prendendo bêbados e fazendo paradas no trânsito.  
Felizes para sempre."  
Ada fechou os olhos, incapaz de olhar para ele enquanto falava. - " - Minha cabeça dói muito, Leon, e o túnel que vi no mapa - eu não sei onde é exatamente...".  
" - Eu vou achá-lo,". Ele disse. " - eu vou achá-lo e depois voltar para cá. Não se preocupe com nada, tá bom?".  
" - Tome cuidado". Ela sussurrou, e sentiu os suaves lábios dele tocarem sua testa, o ouviu levantar e ir para a porta.  
" - Fique aqui, eu volto logo". Ele disse, e a porta abriu e fechou. **_

_** Ela estava só. Ele ficará bem. Ele se perderá tentando achar o túnel, vai voltar, verá que fui embora e pegará o elevador de volta à superfície... eu poderei achar a amostra, escapar e tudo acabará.  
Ada contou um minuto e sentou-se devagar. Foi uma bela pancada mas ainda conseguia funcionar.  
Houve um barulho lá fora, e Ada se levantou, olhando pela janela. Ela conhecia o som mesmo antes de olhar, e sentiu seu coração afundar um pouco. O elevador estava subindo, provavelmente chamado do galpão por uma equipe da Umbrella... **_ _**... isso quer dizer que não tinha muito tempo. E se eles o acharem?  
Não, Leon ficará bem. Ele era um combatente, sabia fugir do perigo, era forte e decente, e não precisava de alguém como ela em sua vida. Ela foi louca em considerar isso, mesmo por um momento. Era hora de arrumar as coisas, para fazer o que veio fazer, para lembrar quem ela era - uma agente freelancer, uma mulher sem dúvidas na hora de roubar ou matar para completar a missão, uma fria e eficiente ladra que leva o prêmio em uma carreira sem erros. Ada Wong nunca anda com os bons, e não será um policial de olhos azuis que a fará esquecer disso. Ada tirou as chaves e cartões do bolsar e abriu a porta, dizendo a si mesma que estava fazendo a coisa certa - esperando acreditar nisso.**_ ***

* * *

As palavras de Leon ecoavam pela cabeça da espiã de maneira desgovernada. Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Quando foi que se permitiu ser pega de surpresa dessa maneira? Uma pergunta idiota, tudo começou a sair completamente de seu controle lá em Raccon, e ela sabia muito bem disso.

Seria a mulher dele, já o era. Ele era seu e de mais ninguém não haviam duvidas a respeito disso, e ela já pertencia somente a ele e só para o caso SE ela vir a esquecer, havia uma marca bem grande em seu próprio corpo só para lembrá-la. Saiu daquele maldito teleférico para finalizar sua missão, e tudo o que fez ao ver a cabeça do_ seu _policial de olhos azuis prestes a ser esmagada por um Tyrant, foi chutar a razão para longe e se meter no meio da briga. A cicatriz estava bem alí, foi o seu premio por proteger o homem que aprendeu a amar. Perdeu um rim por causa da pancada, a hemorragia foi tão grande que fez seu pulso ficar impalpável, quando ela desmaiou, só restou a Leon constatar que ela estava morta.

E o amava, mais do que tudo. Foi esse amor que a fez sentir-se humana outra vez, que a fez descobrir não ser o monstro que achava ser. Que a apresentou um mundo completamente novo, que fez a jovem Ada Wong morrer e nascer uma outra, uma de que ela se orgulha muito mais.

Podia se imaginar esposa dele. Há muitos anos também o fez. E como se amaldiçoava por isso. Como foi burra de não o ter feito quando teve a primeira oportunidade. Teria sido tão mais fácil fugir com ele aquele dia, hoje o conhece o suficiente para saber que se tivesse contado toda a verdade e apenas fugido com o policial, ele a perdoaria... Seria tão... Leon. Teria sido tão fácil forjar sua morte, escolher um nome qualquer e se esconder em qualquer buraco desse mundo com aqueles bondosos olhos azuis. Aprender crochê não teria sido mais terrível que ver Simmons destruir a reputação de Leon num estalar de dedos, jogá-lo numa prisão onde meses depois ele aparentemente cometeria "suicídio". Não... eles não seriam tão bons... eles a torturariam das piores formas possíveis na frente dele, e depois que ele estivesse se sentindo suficientemente traído por aqueles que realmente controlam o seu país, ferido, humilhado, impotente, aí sim, eles o torturariam, e o matariam, e a obrigariam a assistir tudo, para que ela aprendesse a nunca mais "abandoná-los", principalmente Derek... por Deus, não é necessário que ela entre naquele país negociando anistia como uma Senhora Kennedy para que aquele maníaco do Derek faça com Leon uma vingança pessoal... Bastava agora mesmo ele descobrir que os dois eram amantes!

Abandonou seus negócios com a Família Simmons, encerrou seus serviços com qualquer organização norte-americana, caiu como mercenária pelo mundo a fora, justamente por Leon. Porque ele a mudou. Porque depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Raccon ela não podia mais trabalhar para aqueles que de fato provocaram toda aquela tragédia. Seria a pior traição que poderia fazer contra o _seu_ policial. E foi assim que acabou trabalhando para Wesker - que na sua opinião não chagava a ser tão ruim assim comparado a outros - para a Organização, para a Inteligência Britânica, Máfia Russa, Italiana, para o governo japonês, chinês, qualquer coisa era melhor que voltar para os Estados Unidos.

Ele realmente acha que pode protegê-la, mas tudo o que ele pode fazer é atirá-la direto na boca do lobo, onde ela seria o prato principal, e, ele e o amigo presidente, seriam os petiscos de entrada. Leon não sabe, talvez nunca venha a saber, que de todos os lugares em que ele buscou poder para ficar mais protegido, foi justamente onde o deixou mais vulnerável. Ela queria tanto contar para ele a verdade, mas a essa altura do campeonato, ela o colocaria aonde? O arrastaria pelo mundo em suas missões como mercenária, trabalhariam juntos? Oh sim, Leon tem todo o perfil de quem aceitaria uma vida assim... Além do mais, já era trabalhoso o suficiente se manter escondida e viva quando está sozinha, protegendo o tipico herói incapaz de ter uma atitude egoísta nem que seja para salva a própria vida então... não durariam quinze dias. Era mais seguro deixá-lo onde estava, alheio a verdade sob seus pés, pertencente ao grupo de pessoas que não existe interesse em ser eliminado. Leon fazia parte de toda a "figuração" que precisava existir para que as pessoas tenham a falsa impressão de que estão a salvo, e de que o governo está lá para elas.

Essa era a triste verdade, sua real situação, mesmo assim, o que passava em sua mente agora era colocar aquele anel, fazer juras eternas de amor a ele... podia até imaginar se tudo aquilo fosse verdade. Se casariam somente no civil, talvez até por procuração, sairiam em lua de mel no México. Depois de ter sua anistia e asilo politico poderia abrir uma agencia de investigação empresarial, segurança de dados, planejamento antirroubo para bancos, cassinos... até que seus conhecimentos no mundo do crime lhe renderiam bons frutos. Esperariam o dia em que finalmente pudessem planejar uma criança... esse era outro arrependimento que ela guardava, do pensamento infeliz que teve anos atrás, é claro que seria a mãe dos filhos dele e de muito bom grado, de quantos ele quisesse ter, seria maravilhoso carregar um pedacinho do Leon crescendo dentro de sí, e isso a encheria de orgulho. O que não deixava de ser um pensamento egoísta já que não se achava capaz de ser uma boa mãe, que ensinaria tudo o que não se deve, mas tinha certeza absoluta que ele seria um pai maravilhoso, mesmo que fosse de uma menina fria, sádica, dona de um humor negro nojento e teimosa feito mãe... aliás, os avós paternos eram criminosos, a mãe era uma criminosa, carga genética para parir uma "cobrinha" era o que não faltava. E mesmo assim ele a amaria mais que tudo. Quanto a ela mesma, preferia uma ovelha negra da família, um menino idêntico a Leon em tudo, até na personalidade.

Leon tinha razão, em seu mundo, o mundo dos inocentes, o plano era perfeito. Mas não no mundo de Ada Wong, no mundo dela já era o suficiente saber que era capaz de amar, se importar e se preocupar com alguém, saber que era correspondida e ter a chance de estar ao lado dele de vez em quando. Esse era o trato, isso era o máximo que ela tinha a oferecer. Queria poder sentir raiva dele por ele querer ir além, mas não conseguia, talvez por conhecê-lo e por saber, lá no fundo que algo assim acabaria acontecendo. Sendo assim, a culpa era dela, só dela. Não importa o rumo que essa conversa tome, o final seria um Leon magoado. Sendo assim cabia a ela no minimo, consertar a besteira que fez.

Ele iria sofrer, mas pelo menos estaria a salvo e vivo. Não podia contar os seus reais motivos, se realmente o amava, era seu dever fazê-lo acreditar que devia continuar no exato lugar onde está agora, junto ao presidente, Hunnigan, seus amigos e parar por aí, não buscar nada além, não desconfiar de ninguém mais. E não existe jeito melhor de fazê-lo do que puxando a culpa de todas as mazelas para sí, seu passado a condena, e ele acreditaria facilmente. Com o tempo ele iria esquecer, e tudo o que viveram não passaria de uma lembrança, afinal, quem amaria aquela que no final, não passou de uma puta num vestido vermelho?

" - Ada... você esta chorando?"

Rapidamente enxugou os olhos e forçou um sorriso. " - Nada disso, eu só estava um pouco sonolenta e... bem, você me pegou de surpresa."

" - Então, qual é a sua resposta?" - Não teve resposta. A espiã estava emocionada mas não disse uma única palavra, apenas tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo e juntou seu corpo nu ao seu. Leon correspondeu ao beijo abraçando-a, então tomando a mão dela entre as suas, posicionando o anel de noivado - " - Sim?"

Ada respirou fundo, e quando olhou no fundo dos olhos do amante, disse: " - Seria bom demais para ser verdade." - E deixou que Leon empurrasse a joia, encaixando-a perfeitamente em seu dedo - " - É lindo, eu não nunca teria imaginado um mais perfeito."

" - Que alívio, serviu. Eu tinha certeza que era o seu numero."

E era lindo mesmo, perfeito em todos os sentidos. Fosse aquele diamante, ou fosse um brilhante pequeno dividido em várias parcelas para um policial recém-formado pagar. Era perfeito.

" - Eu preciso ligar para Hunnigan e pedir que ela prepare os papeis, as nossas passagens. O meu advogado, talvez devêssemos encontrá-lo antes de você pisar na América, ensaiar tudo, montar a sua defesa, essa parte é fácil, você ajudou um policial, você se arriscou para ajudar a retirar a Plaga de um agente do governo e da filha do presidente, depois você nos ajudou a matar o Saddler, e a escapar da Ilha... Você será interrogada, mas eu vou mexer os meus pauzinhos... eu estarei presente em todas as sessões, você não vai ficar sozinha um minuto, eu vou depor por você, Ashley também e..."

" - Psss." - Tocou os lábios de Leon gentilmente - " - Você não devia pensar nisso agora, Bonitão." - e beijou-o novamente.

Ela tinha razão, não era hora para pensar nisso. Ele tinha a sua noiva, vestida como veio ao mundo, deitada ao seu lado, cheia de amor para dar depois de dois anos longe e agora que ela aceitou sua proposta, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo para cuidar dos detalhes. Era inacreditável, depois de tantos anos onde só ele estava sujeito a regras naquele relacionamento, finalmente, agora ele estava com a _fera domada_... Não que quisesse vê-la submissa a ele, nunca. Mas sim porque sempre a viu como uma borboleta, exatamente como aquelas bordadas em seu vestido vermelho na Espanha. Que voa livre, pousando de flor em flor, sem rumo, sem poder ser presa. Não podia imaginar que convencer Ada a sossegar suas asas em um único lugar no fim fosse tão fácil.

Se ela sente por ele metade do amor que ele tem por ela, seria bem fácil de explicar até... Amava aquela mulher mais do que tudo no mundo, seria capaz de fazer coisas inconfessáveis por ela, já mentiu no trabalho por causa dela, voltou de missão sem contar que foi ela quem levou a amostra da Plaga, não contou que ela trabalhava para uma segunda organização além de Wesker. Omitiu informações obtidas em missão, deu depoimentos falsos a seus superiores... por causa dela. Sendo assim,como chegaram até alí, finalmente, não importava mais. O importante é que chegaram. Encontraram uma solução, e tudo ficaria bem.

Deixou que Ada tirasse a toalha que tinha da cintura e deitou por cima dela, ela se agarrava aos seus cabelos ainda úmidos enquanto se beijavam, envolvendo-o entre as pernas se acomodando melhor sob seu corpo. Leon amava isso, como os corpos dos dois sem encaixavam tão perfeitamente. A mestiça moveu os quadris e gemeu por entre o beijo ávido quando sentiu a pressão do sexo rijo do agente contra a sua umidade, a medida que ele espremia mais o corpo dele contra o seu, os quadris, a barriga, peito com peito, como se quisessem ser um só.

Leon saiu do beijo para deixar escapar um gemido engasgado, então atacou o pescoço da morena, chupando-o com força, dessa vez sem medo de deixar alguma marca, suas mãos grandes, fortes e calejadas corriam desesperadas pelo corpo moreno, apertou um seio antes de tomá-lo quase inteiro na boca, era outra característica favorita nela. Ada era uma mestiça com fortes traços orientais, magra, esbelta, tinha um belo par de pernas, um quadril largo... mas não tinha seios grandes, e Leon gostava exatamente assim, grandes o suficiente para encher um decote, pequenos o suficiente para caber em sua mão, firmes, duros, e ela provavelmente não faz ideia do inferno que era e sempre foi para ele como norte-americano, desde adolescente, realmente gostar do corpo de uma garota quando se detesta as com "tetas grandes". O agente os amava, poderia ficar uma noite inteira alí brincando com eles se ela deixasse, e já estava até estranhando como ela estava alí, tão boazinha embaixo dele, sem tentar tomar as rédeas, sem assumir o controle. Agora não, agora ela estava completamente entregue a ele, carinhosa, apenas aceitando suas investidas, aproveitando suas caricias, deixando que ele fizesse tudo do jeito dele.

Ada queria aproveitar cada toque, cada oportunidade de beijá-lo, se sentir o cheirinho bom dele que nunca mudava. Ela ergueu mais a pernas envolta da cintura do loiro quando ele introduziu o primeiro dedo nela, a espiã o beijava os ombros, os pescoço, a orelha, incentivando-o a continuar, seus corpos ainda colados, a ereção de Leon pulsando contra seu ventre.

" - Olha pra mim." - Ele pediu e seu pedido foi aceito, encarou os olhos puxados, claros e exóticos que ele podia jurar que eram os mais belos que já viu, que agora estavam abertos - " - Não fecha, eu quero olhar para você."

Assim Ada também pode olhar no fundo daqueles olhos azuis, no momento em que ele a penetrou, de uma vez, numa só investida, como resposta ela o puxa pela nuca deixando o rosto do loiro apenas alguns milímetros do seu. Leon estava dentro dela, ainda a encarando no fundo dos olhos sem deixar que ela desviasse o olhar. Ele então começou a se mover dentro dela, Ada podia escutar os próprios suspiros se misturando aos dele, o envolveu com os braços e finalmente fechou os olhos para beijá-lo. Sentiu então as mãos fortes a segurarem pelas nádegas a medida que se arremetia mais rapido, a fina camada de suor que formava no corpo branco se misturar ao que se formava no seu.

Não era só pelo fato de sempre terem feito amor que ela gostava tanto. Era o sexo por sí só também. Ada era obrigada a reconhecer que Leon sabe o que faz, cada movimento dele enquanto entrava nela, a levavam a loucura, sempre. Tentou erguer ainda mais os joelhos, usando as pernas para empurrá-lo mais contra sí. Sentia o prazer imenso misturado ao remorso pelo que teria que fazer depois, o agente não percebeu as novas lagrimas se formarem em Ada quando ela atingiu o orgasmo. Pouco tempo depois ele a seguiu, inundando-a com seu gozo.

A temperatura elevada de seus corpos fez com que sentissem frio, ainda recuperavam o fôlego em baixo das cobertas quando Ada recebeu a ultima facada em seu peito antes de Leon finalmente dormir:

" - Obrigado. Ada. Hoje foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida."

Ela agradeceu o fato dele a abraçar de costas, assim não a veria chorar.

* * *

Leon abriu os olhos devagar. Estava muito tonto, como se tivesse sido atropelado por um ônibus. Depois de um tempo tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, percebeu que só podia estar drogado.

Alguém o botou para dormir, e a dose foi forte. Imediatamente procurou pela espiã ao seu lado. Será que alguém a levou? Provavelmente a pessoa-motivo que a obrigou a se esconder por dois anos. " - Ada!" - Chamou assustado, sem ouvir resposta. Imediatamente correu até a sua bagagem para pegar sua pistola. A visão ainda estava turva, sentia o corpo um pouco fraco. Chutou a porta do banheiro, e não havia ninguém lá... quando voltou para a cama, sentiu o coração falhar quando observou o criado mudo.

Um envelope, e em cima dele, o anel que deu a Ada.

Não acreditava que ela teria fugido assim, embora isso tenha lhe passado pela cabeça. Mas nesse momento, abriu o envelope porque acreditava se tratar de um pedido de resgate.

" _- Leon,_

_Eu sei que não há pedido de desculpas que seja o suficiente para você me perdoar. Se te serve de consolo, foi maravilhoso ser a sua noiva, mesmo que só por um dia. Eu tentei. Eu queria muito ser a mulher certa para você, simplesmente ir embora e ficar ao seu lado. Mas daí eu realizei que essa não sou eu. _

_Também percebi que não é certo continuar fazendo isso com você. Você merece muito mais da vida do que eu posso te oferecer. Você merece alguém que saiba amar como você ama. Que saiba cuidar de você, como você cuida de quem gosta. Eu não sei. Eu achei que poderíamos ser amantes e conciliar os nossos estilos de vida e objetivos diferentes independente daquilo que sentimos um pelo outro. Mas me enganei. _

_Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram. Você não fez nada errado, a culpa foi toda minha. E para garantir que eu nunca mais vou te atrapalhar eu decidi te deixar essa carta. Para te avisar que não espere mais noticias minhas, não programe a sua vida pensando que vamos nos encontrar de novo. _

_Eu sinto muito. O suficiente para não ter coragem de te dizer adeus cara a cara._

_Nós não somos mais nada um do outro, apenas tivemos um passado, que para mim, acredite, significou muito._

_Você terá uma vida maravilhosa, com alguém que te mereça. Eu não tenho a menor duvida disso._

_Ada._

_P.S. Desculpa ter te drogado, eu não podia correr o risco de você acordar a tempo de me alcançar. Não se preocupe com a diária do hotel nem a sua passagem de volta, está tudo acertado. _

Leon não percebeu exatamente quando começou, em algum momento após ler aquela carta foi tomado por uma ira suficiente para deixar um rastro de vasos e lampadas e outros objetos quebrados pelo quarto, estava de frente para a janela, esmurrou um vidro sem pensar. Soltou algum palavrão quando viu seu sangue escorrer com um corte profundo.

Caminhou até o banheiro e pôs-se a lavar a ferida, não conseguia enxergar o corte direito, a principio achou que sua visão estava borrada por causa da droga, ou por causa da raiva. Só quando sentiu os ombros sacudirem e o ar faltar, percebeu que era por causa das lagrimas. Desistiu de lavar o corte e puxou um toalha de rosto para estancar o sangue.

Deixou-se cair, sentando no chão frio do banheiro, apertando o corte com a toalha manchada de vermelho, sem se importar em enxugar os olhos.

_Continua... _


	15. Chapter 15 - O Problema Com As Mulheres

_28 de Setembro de 1998, Nova Iorque_

_ Abriu os olhos devagar, o despertador berrava no criado mudo ao seu lado. Era um jovem de vinte e dois anos, saudável, responsável e cheio de boas intenções com seu trabalho, mas tinha um defeito - dormia muito e tinha dificuldade para acordar._

_ A mulher ao seu lado resmungou mau humorada. Leon fez o radio relógio se calar com um tapa, um murro... e depois puxando o fio da tomada. Levantou-se com cuidado e observou a namorada, a vasta cabeleira loira que se esparramava como uma cascata pelo travesseiro._

_ Dormiram de costas um para o outro, a discussão da noite passada tinha sido horrível, uma das piores que já tiveram, com berros e acusações de ambos os lados. E o mau humor dela só vinha piorando nos últimos meses. Isso o frustrava e o preocupava demais. A amava, era sua primeira namorada, estavam juntos desde o segundo grau, Leon imaginava todo o seu futuro ao lado dela, uma vida tranquila, honesta, uma família. Ele era um ano adiantado a ela na escola, sendo assim, quando se formou e entrou para a academia de policia em Manhattan, foi obrigado a deixá-la, recebendo a visita da moça em seus dias de folga e que ela não tinha aula. Um ano mais tarde ela mudou-se para seu apartamento, quando ganhou uma bolsa para a faculdade. _

_ Ela era uma moça inteligente, e tinha grandes planos para sua carreira como advogada, mal terminou o primeiro semestre e já foi aceita como estagiaria em um dos mais importantes escritórios de advocacia da cidade. Três anos se passaram e Leon se formou um policial, mais um tempinho e ela também se formaria, era tudo o que ele estava esperando para pedi-la em casamento. Contudo, Leon não sabia explicar o motivo, talvez fosse sua falta de tempo sempre muito ocupado na corporação que era em regime de semi-internato e algumas vezes exigindo que ele dormisse no quartel, ou se fosse pelo envolvimento da moça com a faculdade e o escritório, ambos estavam enfrentando a primeira crise, depois de tanto tempo juntos._

_ Tentou se aproximar e dar um beijo de bom dia antes de ir tomar banho, mas ela evitou seu toque. Não era possível... Era inacreditável que o motivo de tanta raiva era o fato dele ter escolhido ir trabalhar em Raccon City. Não era um lugar tão longe, além de ser uma cidade que embora mais tranquila que Nova Iorque, era um importante centro comercial, com um bom parque industrial e muitas oportunidades. Era o ideal para um jovem casal, ainda começando a vida. Além do mais, Leon não se imaginava criando filhos na imensidão e na violência de Nova Iorque. Leu sobre os estranhos crimes acontecendo em Raccon, e sentia que tinha todo o talento para aproveitar essa oportunidade, e fazer carreira numa cidade menor, subindo rapidamente de patente. Ficariam afastados algum tempo até ela terminar a faculdade, mas seria questão de meses._

_ Estava atrasado para o trabalho, ou melhor, para os preparativos de seu trabalho, seu primeiro dia, oficialmente como policial seria em Raccon City, mas antes precisava acertar a parte burocrática da sua transferência, e buscar sua tão esperada "encomenda", suas fardas, distintivo e sua pistola. Amanhã era o dia da sua partida, não queria ir embora brigado, mas agora estava realmente atrasado. Quando chegasse iriam conversar e fazer as pazes._

* * *

_ Leon conseguiu resolver todos os seus assuntos pendentes a tempo de voltar para casa na hora do almoço. Sua namorada não tinha aula a tarde então era a oportunidade perfeita, teriam a tarde e a noite toda juntos, para conversarem, fazerem as pazes e se despedirem. Porém as horas foram passando e nada dela chegar. O jovem policial não queria fazer isso, deixar as malas prontas para que ela visse essa imagem logo assim que chegasse, mas se não o fizesse agora, não teria tempo de fazê-lo depois. Amanha cedo tinha que partir. Estava nervoso e com raiva... era seu ultimo dia deles sob o mesmo teto, ficariam separados por até no minimo mais seis meses, e a moça simplesmente desaparece!_

_ O loiro então começou a fazer as malas, também a encaixotar seus livros, cd's, filmes e papeis, no entanto parou quando viu um envelope perdido no meio da ultima gaveta, não era seu... era dela. No primeiro minuto decidiu não ler, não era bisbilhoteiro e nunca mexia nas coisas dela, mas no minuto seguinte, o lado sombrio de seu cérebro pôs-se a funcionar... o envelope era de um laboratório de analises clinicas, e se ela estivesse doente? Isso explicaria muita coisa, as alterações de humor, as explosões, os ataques gratuitos, a frieza... _

_ " - Não eu não vou fazer isso!" - Disse para sí mesmo. Até porque 90% desses sintomas começaram há meses, alguns vem durando há mais de um ano, se fosse uma doença, ela já estaria morta._

_ Foi o que pensou, mas não foi o que fez, suas mãos apenas desobedeceram seu cérebro, abriram o envelope e revelaram seu conteúdo._

_ MATERIAL: SANGUE_

_ EXAME: DOSAGEM DE BETA HCG_

_ MÉTODO: IMUNOINSAIO ENZIMATICO_

_ RESULTADO: 261,00 mUI/mL - POSITIVO PARA GRAVIDEZ - COMPATIVEL COM IDADE GESTACIONAL DE 6 à 12 SEMANAS_

_ " - Grávida?" - Leon não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Dedicou longos minutos só para olhar aquele resultado com a boca aberta, lendo-o diversas vezes para ter certeza de que era mesmo real. O susto foi enorme, seus olhos azuis arregalados brilhavam, exitados devido a alta descarda de adrenalina em seu sangue. Euforia. Era esse o sentimento. _

_ Não foi planejado, obvio. Ele tinha simplesmente acabado de se formar, ela ainda ficaria no minimo mais seis meses na faculdade, e isso explicaria muito bem o porque ela odiou tanto sua mudança de cidade. De qualquer maneira, a noticia mudava tudo! Ele não entendia, por quê diabos ela não contou nada. Eles vinham discutindo o assunto "Raccon City" há meses, e segundo o exame, o bebê ainda era muito novinho, ao invés de brigar, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era dizer que estava esperando um filho e pronto, mudança de planos, adeus Raccon City. _

_ Daí Leon lembrou... de que seus problemas conjugais vinham anteriormente a Raccon. A frieza, a distância... Talvez ela tenha ficado sem jeito. Talvez ele tenha insistido tanto, se empolgado tanto, defendido tanto a ideia de Raccon, e ambos já não vinham muito bem já desde antes, que ela se assustou, preferiu não contar, ficou com medo..._

_ Quanta idiotice. Até parece que ela não o conhecia desde que eles tinham quinze anos de idade. Ela melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que por mais inesperada que tenha sido a noticia, que por mais que o seu desejo de fazer carreira em Raccon fosse grande, ele nunca deixaria de apoiá-la, de dar suporte, de fazer tudo por ela e o bebê. E sim, apesar das circunstâncias, ele estava muito feliz. Bebês acontecem o tempo todo, desde que o inicio dos tempos, isso não é o fim do mundo, nada que não possa ser resolvido. _

_ Pai. Agora ele era pai? Em poucos meses ele teria uma coisa careca e banguela, comendo muito, chorando muito e fazendo muito cocô, acordando todos a noite. Ele se preocuparia com com o preço das fraldas, do seguro saúde, do plano odontológico, com a poupança para a faculdade... Era impressionante como a vida adulta estava invadindo a sua realidade assim tão rápido, em um único dia se formou um oficial da lei e pai ao mesmo tempo._

_ Bem, apesar de não ter acontecido conforme o plano original, não era justamente isso o que queria, ser um policial e ter uma família? Não foi por isso que escolheu aquela menina, que parecia ser tão simples, tão honesta, tão tranquila, com uma família normal, tão previsível... justamente para com ela construir a vida que não teve quando era criança, uma vida normal? Então pronto, estava feliz._

* * *

_ Leon estava na varanda quando escutou o barulho de chaves e da porta do loft em que morava se abrir, correu para dentro já sabendo que foi ela que chegou._

_ " - Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado."_

_ " - Suas malas ainda não estão prontas?" - Já eram oito da noite. A moça embora calma, parecia surpresa por não encontrar nada pronto. _

_ " - Esquece a mudança, não vai mais acontecer." - Ele a abraçou forte. - " - Eu fui ridículo com você nessas ultimas semanas, fui egoísta, eu só pensei em mim."_

_ " - Leon, do que você está falando? Você tem que estar em Raccon City amanha!" - ela respondeu saindo do abraço, e olhando para ele confusa. _

_ " - Eu acho que você não entendeu. Eu não vou mais, meu lugar é aqui ao seu lado." - Ele a olhou com bondade, apenas queria deixar todos os maus momentos para trás. - " - O que mais você esperava que eu fizesse? Por quê não me contou, você ia me deixar sair da cidade te deixando nesse estado?" _

_ O rosto da moça ficou pálido, visivelmente assustada, internamente ela sabia do que ele estava falando – maldição – mas ainda havia alguma esperança de que talvez o motivo fosse outro. _

_ " - Eu não te contei o que?"_

_ " - Para logo com isso. Eu ví o exame. Eu estou falando do nosso bebê." _

_ " - Merda!" - Ela nunca falava palavrão, nem mesmo os mais simples, mas sentiu que aquele momento merecia um. Caminhou para longe do loiro calmamente, pensando alguns segundos antes de falar. - " - Leon, não era para você ter visto nada disso. Era para amanhã você estar partindo para Raccon City e tudo estar acabado, naturalmente. Chega de brigar, discutir, você só iria embora e pronto."_

_ " - Ficou doida? Você planejou terminar comigo? Ia esconder meu filho de mim, por quê?"_

_ " Leon!... Dane-se Raccon City, você ir ou ficar não faria diferença alguma. Esse relacionamento não esta funcionando mais já tem muito tempo. Você não cresce, o seu mundinho é limitado demais para mim, eu sou muito jovem e tenho planos maiores do que resumir a minha vida a ficar ao seu lado nessa sua busca infantil de querer ser sempre o cara bonzinho, certinho... nessa vidinha medíocre! Nós crescemos, Leon! Esqueça aquele buraco de cidade de onde nós viemos! Tenha mais ambição na vida! Eu não quero estar amarrada a você, eu quero mais para mim." - Ela fechou os olhos, de todas as verdades que vomitaria essa noite, essa seria a mais difícil. - " - Não tem nenhum bebê. Eu já... resolvi **isso**."_

_ Fazia muito tempo que ele não tinha essa sensação... Desde que seus pais foram assassinados, a sensação de que não existia mais um chão sob seus pés. Durante todo esse tempo ele esteve fazendo planos em passar o resto da vida ao lado daquela garota, sua primeira namorada, e no entanto ela estava planejando terminar, pelas suas costas. Deitando com ele todas as noites, inventando desculpas para brigar e jogar a responsabilidade de suas frustrações em cima dele, fazendo-o se sentir culpado... quando na verdade ela já queria o termino, não importava o que ele tivesse feito. E o pior de tudo... ela gerou um filho seu... e se livrou dele... simples assim, como se fosse um punhado de merda, tudo pelas suas costas. Não conseguia entender, em que momento fez alguma coisa tão errada para merecer uma traição dessas, era como se no fim de um relacionamento tão longo, ela sentisse por ele um desprezo maior do que por um rato. _

_ " - Como você... conseguiu fazer uma coisa dessas?"_

_ " - Não seja hipócrita. Esse filho foi um erro, um deslize, eu concertei as coisas, para mim e para você."_

_ " - Eu não tinha o direito de saber? Era meu filho também!" - Leon gritava, mas não era raiva, era dor. - " - Você matou o meu filho?!"_

_ " - Ah! Para de drama! Não era seu... filho, era um caroço menor que um verme, e estava dentro de mim, com o meu corpo eu faço o que eu quero! Não! Você não tinha o direito de saber, eu não sou obrigada a te dar qualquer satisfação disso. Você não é da policia? Pode consultar a sua amada constituição se você quiser, esse é o estado de Nova Iorque, e eu sou uma mulher livre."_

_ " - Como eu pude me enganar tanto a seu respeito? Como você consegue ser tão fria? É tão fácil assim para você passar por cima dos outros dessa maneira?"_

_ Ela apenas revirou os olhos. - " - A questão é simples, eu não te amo mais Leon, se é que algum dia isso foi amor... nós eramos duas crianças." _

_ " - Não é essa a questão! Você mentiu pra mim, me traiu, da maneira mais inescrupulosa que eu já vi alguém ser traído! Você esteve comigo esse tempo todo sem querer estar, me manipulava pra eu achar que a culpa da sua infelicidade era só minha... e agora me solta essa bomba, sem um pingo de dor na consciência, sem um pingo de remorso? Que tipo de mulher pode ser tão... vagabunda!" - O jovem policial já não tinha mais qualquer controle, só expunha toda a dor que sentia com a punhalada que levou no peito, seus olhos azuis nunca estiveram tão vermelhos, as lagrimas corriam soltas pela face alterada. _

_ " - Chega. Você já começou a apelar. A nossa conversa acaba aqui. Eu vou para a casa da Jeniffer."_

_ Leon não podia acreditar. Ela simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora. Não importava nada tudo o que viveram nos últimos anos, não importava nada se partilhavam as contas e a cama, não importava nada se essa união foi o suficiente para gerar um filho... não importava se ele estava com o coração em mil pedaços, não importava se ele tinha um coração e sentimentos. Para ela nada importava. Era só virar as costas, e ele, não era mais do que um cão sarnento. _

_ Todos os seus planos de futuro ruíram em minutos, primeiro estava feliz porque realizou seu sonho de ser um policial, porque tinha uma namorada doce a quem amava e era correspondido, tinham problemas, sim, mas que casal não tem? Depois recebeu a noticia de que seria pai, teria uma pequena criatura que precisaria dele, dependeria dele para tudo, uma pessoa que ele deveria amar e proteger mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. E no fim do dia... não tinha mais futuro, nem namorada... nem filho. Foi tudo uma mentira, nada do que viveu foi real. _

_ E ela... parecia ser tão ciumenta, tão apaixonada, tão dependente e carente. Era tão meiga, carinhosa. Como ela se transformou "naquilo"? Leon chegou a conclusão de que ela não se transformou, ela sempre foi assim, e ele, só um idiota que se deixou enganar pelas aparências, uma loirinha caipira, simples, que não gostava de bebida, nem fumo, nem maquiagem, presbiteriana, com uma carinha de quem não seria capaz e fazer mal a uma mosca. Uma falsa! A escolheu justamente porque achava que de uma moça assim, nunca sairia nada de mal, nada de errado... nada de imprevisível. _

_ A campainha tocou, Leon se recusou a atender, até ouvir a voz grave com sotaque irlandês de seu amigo e vizinho de porta._

_ " - Kennedy, abre esse porta irmão."_

_ Leon abriu a porta enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos. "- Hey, O'Connor..." _

_ " - Eu ouvi os gritos. Cara, que porra foi essa?"_

_ " - Resumindo tudo? Incluindo os detalhes sórdidos? Ela terminou comigo, mas antes fez questão de deixar bem claro o quanto ela me achava um merda, indigno até de ter feito um filho nela..." - Ele respirou fundo um segundo para engolir o choro... - " - Ela escondeu que estava gravida, e tirou o bebê, tudo pelas minhas costas. Eu só descobri porque achei o exame." _

_ " - Mas que vadia!" - Liam O'Connor gritou. Estava a pouco tempo na América, mudou-se para Nova Iorque sem conhecer ninguém, e rapidamente ficou amigo de Leon quando esse o ajudou com a mudança e a pitura de seu apartamento. Estava sozinho, com pouco dinheiro e sem trabalho, e o jovem policial fora o único a ser sempre gentil, solicito e sempre querendo ajudar. Ajudou com a pitura, a mudança, ajudou até a achar um emprego. Liam não sabia mais o que fazer com a culpa que carregava, pelo segredo que guardava, e só o fazia porque tinha certeza que Leon nunca acreditaria nele e não queria perder o amigo, mas agora poderia se ver livre desse remorso, para sempre. - " - Leon, não foi só isso, tem mais..."_

_ " - O quê? O pai do bebê era você?"_

_ " - Não! Nem brinca com isso, filho da puta!" - Era um irlandês desbocado, sem estudo, pobre e burro, mas tinha a sua honra, mulher de amigo, pra ele é homem. - " - Eu só não contei... porque eu tinha certeza que você nunca ia acreditar em mim, e você é o único amigo que eu tenho, e..."_

_ " - Desembucha, O'Connor!" _

_ " - Você lembra da briga que vocês tiveram... por causa daquele cara... Murray?"_

_ Carl Murray, esse era o nome. Era advogado no escritório onde ela trabalhava, era bem mais velho, casado... mas Leon não confiava nele, e achava que as intenções dele, eram outras. Claro que Leon se lembrava dele._

_ " - Eu vou ser sincero. Eu achei que naquela briga, você estava louco. Por que nem mesmo um velho gordo se interessaria por aquela menina sem sal com cara de cú. Aliás, eu nem sei o que você viu nela... mas há uns quatro meses... eu estava passando em frente ao Devil's Bar... e..."_

_ " - Chega. Eu já entendi... eu não quero ouvir." - Leon se encolheu cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos._

_ " - Sinto muito irmão." - O'Connor abriu a mochila e tirou dali um Jameson de doze anos, foi até a cozinha e pegou dois copos. - " - Tome." - Serviu os dois copos com o uísque - " - Eu estava guardando para ocasiões especiais, mas você precisa mais disso do que eu." _

_ " - Eu não quero essa coisa. Aliás é a ultima coisa que eu preciso agora. Eu preciso erguer a cabeça, ter um pingo de amor próprio, refazer a minha vida. Eu vou para Raccon amanha. Pode desistir da ideia de encher a minha cara."_

_ " - Te encher a cara? Pelo amor de Deus, é só uma dose, pra relaxar." - Liam parecia sério e verdadeiramente preocupado. Leon virou o copo bebendo todo o liquido de uma só vez, fazendo uma careta horrível depois. - " - Hey, Leon. Eu arrumei um trabalho como garçom essa noite e preciso sair tarde. Eu consigo te colocar como penetra na festa, só para você sentar la, comer de graça, se distrair um pouco. Aí a gente volta junto depois. O Lugar é meio barra pesada."_

_ " - Eu preciso dormir O'Connor. Hoje foi um dia cheio, minha cabeça está explodindo." - Os olhos de Leon ainda estavam vermelhos, a expressão abatida. Tudo o que a tristeza lhe permitia pensar era em dormir, porque talvez quando acordasse, tudo isso que viveu não teria passado de um sonho ruim._

_ " - Por favor Kennedy, agora eu tenho um amigo policial para me manter são e salvo. Hã!"_

_ " - Aonde é essa festa?"_

_ " - China Town."_

_ Leon pensou por um momento, era um lugar realmente perigoso. - " - Certo, eu vou com você."_

* * *

_ Acordou gemendo... a cabeça explodindo, o estômago revoltado. Estava enjoado, com a sensação de vômito eminente. Percebeu que estava nú, deitado de bruços, suado, e o som entediante do ventilador de teto martelando na sua cabeça._

_ Sentiu o arranhar delicado de unhas femininas em suas costas._

_ " - Dormiu bem, Senhor Policial?"_

_ Leon ergueu a cabeça levemente e constatou o que não queria. Estava em um lugar estranho, com uma estranha, sem lembrar de nada do que aconteceu, muito menos como foi parar lá. A cabeça rodava, rodava, seu corpo estava pesado, como se afundasse no colchão, mas forçou-se a levantar. Quando o fez, deu um pulo de susto, quase caindo da cama. Eram duas mulheres, completamente nuas ao seu lado._

_ " - Meu Deus! O que eu fiz!" - Levantou-se num salto, quando cambaleou, ainda por efeito do alcool - ou seja lá qualquer outra merda de substância que esteja em seu sangue... - Escorou na parede para evitar cair, e olhou para as duas mulheres a sua frente. Eram lindas demais para serem prostitutas de rua como as que O'Connor tinha de vez ou outra, ambas orientais. Teve alguns flashes sobre a noite anterior... China Town... lâmpadas orientais... decoração temática... pirotecnia com dragões que soltavam fogo... de estar sozinho em um sofá de canto, remoendo suas mágoas, bebendo sua cerveja enquanto tentava esquecer a dor... Liam trabalhava... e não lembrava de mais nada._

_ " - Quem são vocês? Como a gente veio parar aqui, que lugar é esse?"_

_ Elas riram alto, e uma delas respondeu:_

_ " - Bem, você, o nosso nobre policial, pegou eu e a minha irmã fazendo uma coisa muito... muito feia, e disse que ia nos prender, daí a gente te convenceu a fazer coisa melhor... de um jeito, ou de outro..."_

_ " - Vocês me drogaram?" - Seu coração batia acerelado "Deu mole Kennedy! Deu muito mole!" - Rezava para não ter nenhum exame toxicológico nos próximos seis meses na Policia de Raccon. _

_ " - Ah não, ele começou a ficar chato de novo!" - comentou uma irmã com a outra._

_ " - Oficial... o Senhor devia deixar de ser tão certinho. Ontem a noite... você não faz ideia do quanto estava muito mais interessante... quase um animal..."_

_ " - Um tigrão... quem vê essa carinha, não diz..."_

_ As duas caíram na gargalhada de novo. _

_ Leon sentiu a face arder, pela vergonha de estar naquela situação, pensando se um dia seus pais adotivos ficassem sabendo do que fez, porque era o seu primeiro dia como policial e ao invés de estar em Raccon City, trabalhando, estava só Deus sabe onde com duas estranhas completamente malucas, que o drogaram e fizeram... coisas com ele, coisas que ele nem se lembra! Provavelmente perdeu seu emprego, seria expulso da força policial antes mesmo de começar! E mais vergonha ainda porquê não conseguia controlar o próprio corpo e a reação do seu "velho amigo" lá em baixo à provocação das duas já era mais do que evidente. _

_ " - Eu sinto muito senhoritas, mas eu preciso ir embora." - Vasculhou o quarto catando suas roupas e vestindo-as depressa enquanto xingava todos os palavrões que conhecia. Correu para a porta ainda descalço quando... _

_ " - Bebezão! Você está sem carro, bonitinho!" - Uma delas gritou, ainda rindo alto._

_ Leon quase caiu de susto... era um motel fuleiro, no meio do nada, a luz do sol machucava seus olhos claros violentamente, e não via sequer nenhum ponto de ônibus por aquela estrada. _

_ " - Não chora não, Bebê. A gente te dá uma carona." ._

* * *

_ Leon estava abismado. Elas definitivamente não eram prostitutas de China Town, não com um Lamborghini – ou então são daquelas muito bem pagas. Preferiu não falar nada enquanto estava no banco de trás do carona. Não podia confiar em duas asiáticas taradas, que o drogaram, o levaram para um motel e... Bem, elas disseram que ele as queria prender, mas não disseram o que era a coisa " muito... muito feia" que elas estavam fazendo... _

_ Provavelmente eram loucas mesmo, arruaceiras, não bandidas. Caso contrario não teriam deixado sua pistola intacta e seu distintivo também. Devia agradecer muito por isso, e por estar vivo. _

_ Tomou cuidado em não dar o endereço certo para elas, mas sim, o de duas quadras da sua casa. Quando finalmente chegou em casa, foi o tempo de tomar um banho, vestir seu uniforme, tomar um café bem quente e forte, subir em seu jipe, e partir para Raccon, na minima esperança de salvar tudo o que lhe restou: Seu emprego._

* * *

ANO DE 2009

Após a sua curta estada na Inglaterra, estava de volta aos Estados Unidos. Com o coração em pedaços, sem entender o que deu errado dessa vez. Tinha certeza, mais do que absoluta que Ada o amava. Não era mais um menininho, não era mais um adolescente iludido ou um jovem de vinte e dois anos que se enganou com a primeira namorada. Era um homem já na casa dos trinta, que já viu muito do mundo, da podridão e do heroísmo humano, as duas faces da moeda. Estava claro, no toque dela e na reação dela ao seu toque, nas palavras, no jeito que ela o olhava, no beijo deles, na forma como se amavam, na maneira como ela se entregava a ele quando estavam juntos... na estoria que tiveram, em tudo o que passaram juntos... Ada o amava. Estava mais do que convencido disso. Era a maior fé que possuía, talvez a única.

Não entendia então, por quê ela preferiu fugir? Estar com ela era a coisa mais especial que possuía na vida... e agora que ela lhe tirou isso, ele não tem mais nada. Novamente, deixou de ser um homem, para voltar a ser uma maquina, um bom agente, um bom caçador de zumbis, um bom resgate para filhas de presidente... e nada além disso. Leon não queria saber se ela disse que a culpa foi toda dela e que ele não fez nada errado. Se ela o rejeitou, é porque em algum momento, ele não foi bom o suficiente.

Tentou fazer uma matemática simples, se ela o ama – e disso ele tem certeza – e se ele não fez nada errado, como ela disse, o único motivo que sobrou foi o trabalho. Ada era uma espiã, essa era a sua vida, e não importa se ela tem quinhentos inimigos querendo a sua cabeça, ou nenhum, ela simplesmente não quer parar, não vai abandonar a vida que tem. Nem mesmo amar alguém a faria pensar duas vezes, ele pressionou, ela fugiu, simples. E a outra hipótese era a que o revoltava mais; Ada o achava incompetente. Ela provavelmente estava metida com algo realmente perigoso, grande, e ela o julga incapaz de enfrentar isso ao lado dela. Por mais humilhante que seja ela o achar um fraco, ou por mais lisonjeiro que seja o fato dela talvez tê-lo feito só pensando em protegê-lo, não interessa o motivo, Leon sentia raiva, muita raiva, pelo simples fato dela não confiar nele.

Desistiu de achar o real motivo. Desistiu de tentar entender. Sua vida tinha um resumo bem simples: Amava uma espiã, uma criminosa, de todo o coração, com todas as suas forças, e por esse amor estava disposto a arriscar, a lutar. E Ada, embora o amasse, não iria tão longe por ele, essa era a verdade.

Leon pegou sua garrafa de Jack Daniel's, sua outra mão estava enfaixada, foram mais de vinte pontos e uma pequena artéria precisou ser ligada. Novamente, sem se preocupar em usar um copo, e sentou-se de frente para o seu notebook, lá estava um relatório official de Chris Redfield sobre a ultima missão. Esse tempo todo, Wesker e Jill estavam vivos. Jill foi salva e Wesker finalmente morto em combate. O loiro pensou... o quanto ele gostaria de ter feito isso ele mesmo, com as próprias mãos... era uma verdade, que talvez Ada não soubesse... morria, loucamente, desesperadamente de ciumes do Wesker com a espiã. Nada era capaz de tirar-lhe da cabeça que os dois já tiveram algo mais... Bem, o fato também explicava porque Ada se escondeu por dois longos anos, e porque justamente durante a missão de Chris ela o chamou em Londres.

Ada sabia da verdade o tempo inteiro, e não lhe disse nada. Ela sabe de seus ideais, sabe de sua luta contra o bioterrorismo... e mesmo assim, lhe omitiu esse fato. A garrafa de uísque já estava na metade, e Leon já não raciocinava mais com lógica.

" - Ela não queria que eu mesmo te matasse, seu... filho da puta!" - Esbravejava, com a boca salivando mais do que o normal, sem parar de bebericar a bebida na garrafa. Pôs-se, cambaleando até a cama e deixando-se cair nela. " - No final ela preferiu a mim. Ela escondeu de você... e procurava por mim... por que ela é minha, a minha Ada... e de mais ninguém." - Viu que acabou derramando uísque na cama, bebeu todo o restante que sobrou na garrafa em largos goles.

" - Se ele está morto... de quem mais você foge, Ada?"

Deixou que seus olhos se fechassem, antes de dormir, só teve suas certezas... de que em seu primeiro dia de trabalho quando achou que estava encrencado por ter sido drogado por duas chinesas gostosas e fora da lei... ele definitivamente não sabia, não fazia a menor ideia, do que era estar realmente encrencado por causa de uma chinesa gostosa e fora da lei! Que ela o ama. Que ainda se encontrariam de novo. Que sofreria por ela, até o ultimo dia de seus dias... E de que ele tinha, definitivamente, um problema com as mulheres.

_continua..._


	16. Chapter 16 - Moscou

Era só mais uma manha de trabalho na D.S.O. Leon não gostava dos dias entediantes nessa profissão, pensava que talvez tenha se tornado algum tipo de viciado em adrenalina, pois quando estava em missões de campo, amaldiçoava seu emprego e sua sorte, porém, além de nunca pensar em fazer outra coisa da vida, quando se vê em dias como esse, acaba por sentir falta da emoção e da aventura. Leon se espreguiçava na cadeira, tentando se livrar da maldita tensão nos ombros que o incomodava há meses.

Talvez seja apenas o mau humor de costume, que o assola nos últimos tempos. Sempre conhecido em seu ambiente de trabalho como uma pessoa tranquila e de fácil trato, e apesar de nunca ter sido grosseiro com ninguém e sempre manter a mesma postura calma, para aqueles que realmente o conheciam, ou que chegavam muito perto, não podiam deixar de perceber o humor seco e sarcástico, as respostas irônicas em vários momentos inoportunos, um olhar distante como se sua alma estivesse a quilômetros dali, nunca mais frequentando as happy hours com os colegas e evitando perguntas de foro íntimo.

Leon não sabia dizer se seu abandono dessa vez, sem Ada como sua amante, era melhor ou pior do que quando ainda estavam juntos mas temendo que ela estivesse morta, ou agora. Por um lado agora é melhor, pois Wescker estava morto, e ela, ao que tudo indica – segundo as ultimas noticias – estava viva. Por outro lado suas noites solitárias não eram tão melhores ou menos assustadoras. As suas miseráveis noites de bebedeira, na tentativa de dormir tão profundamente a ponto de não conseguir mais sonhar.

Os pesadelos não eram mais tão constantes, mas ainda vinham. E eram repetitivos, extremamente reais, desde lembranças vívidas com seus momentos junto a ela em Raccon City, quando ele não era nada além de um jovem e ingênuo, que acabou por conhecer a mulher mais incrível que um dia poderia sonhar em conhecer, revivendo sentimentos como paixão, interesse, traição, horror... desde ser novamente um policial tentando protegê-la, completamente inocente de quem ela realmente era. Até o de tê-la novamente "morta" em seus braços depois de confessar que se apaixonou por ele. De reviver em cada pesadelo assim, o primeiro beijo que trocaram e o mesmo desespero de a ter perdido. Fora os inúmeros outros pesadelos, em que apenas recebia a noticia de que Ada Wong foi morta em missão, foi capturada, foi presa ou condenada a morte...

O agente nunca entendeu esse sentimento, sempre se perguntou e por muitas vezes logo após Raccon City, até pensou em procurar ajuda profissional. Por quê a morte de uma mulher que havia conhecido por algumas horas, doeu tanto? Como que uma paixão pôde ter crescido de maneira tão desgovernada num espaço tão curto de tempo? Leon sempre buscou ser uma pessoa racional e contida, nunca acreditaria que um dia seria vitima de um sentimento assim, tão inexplicável. Não chegaram a ser nem amantes, trocaram um único beijo... e ele já estava traumatizado como um viúvo. E o que é pior, ele não foi o único. A mesma armadilha também pegou a toda poderosa Ada Wong, que segundo ela própria, nunca se importou com ninguém até então. Uma espiã treinada para ser uma assassina e ladra, fria e calculista. E até mesmo ela, no final, "morreu" para salvá-lo, com direito a declaração de amor, lagrimas e beijo de despedida.

Contudo, agora haviam outros sonhos, que o assustavam e o destruíam por dentro, tanto quanto os pesadelos, os sonhos que supostamente deveriam ser bons. Quando sonhava que estavam juntos outra vez, ou que acordava com a salto dela em sua varanda, ou que abria os olhos e tinha ela novamente deitada em sua cama. Sonhos em que chega em casa e a escuta cantando no chuveiro, dela abrindo os armários da cozinha e reclamando que não tinha nada para comer, de pedir que ele pare de espalhar as coisas pela casa, de bagunçar a parte dela do armário e que não foi isso que ela pensou para vida dela. Sonhos em que estão vivendo juntos, leem o jornal juntos, de estarem usando alianças de casamento, de abraçá-la por trás enquanto acariciava sua barriga estufada, gravida de uns seis meses. Sonhos quentes em que faziam sexo, ou em que ele chega no quarto e a vê se arrumando para sair, com seu vestido vermelho, se maquiando, colocando o salto alto, então ele a olha e por algum motivo se sente o miserável mais sortudo do mundo.

Eram sonhos, eram pesadelos, cujo o final era sempre o mesmo; Acordar sozinho, emplastado em suor, sem ar e segurando o choro. Chegou a conclusão que já chorou demais, o suficiente para aprender como evitar que as lagrimas surjam, ou simplesmente, porque elas já secaram. Hoje, elas simplesmente não brotam mais, mas, o sentimento ainda era o mesmo.

Leon estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando recebe uma chamada direta de Hunnigan ao telefone.

" - Hunnigan, hoje a sua voz é música para os meus ouvidos."

" - Achei que já era hora de hora de acrescentar algum trabalho nessa sua repartição monótona."

" - Sim senhora. Em que posso ser útil?"

" - Você lembra daquela jovem agente federal de quem eu te falei?"

" - Hn... honestamente?"

" - Leon!"

" - Tá... Não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu estou de frente para o computador, me refresque a memória." - O loiro acessava os arquivos conforme a coordenadas de Hunnigan. - " - Oh sim! Agente Harper." - Leon lembrava vagamente sobre Hunnigan estar monitorando os passos da moça a distância, acreditando ser ela um jovem talento, com grande potencial e estudando a possibilidade dela ser uma nova recruta do serviço secreto. - " - O que há de novo?"

" - Tivemos alguns problemas... A senhorita Harper não passou em alguns testes, foi considerada com personalidade imprópria para o serviço secreto. E atualmente foi afastada do FBI por tempo indeterminado."

" - Ah, mas o que essa menina aprontou?" - O loiro verificou novamente seus arquivos e encontrou os relatórios. - " - Agente Helena Harper, suspensa por agressão e insubordinação. Inapta ao serviço secreto devido a personalidade rebelde e histórico de violência. Puxa Ingrid, onde você foi encontrar essa flor de pessoa?"

" - Leon, é mais complicado que isso. Você se lembra da prisão do Brian Green?"

" - O psicopata?"

" - Ele mesmo, foi a Agente Harper, mesmo tão jovem, quem conduziu toda a investigação, perseguição e por fim, efetuou a prisão. Contudo ele não ficou nem um ano preso, acabou saindo em liberdade condicional devido a um acordo onde ele entregou alguns nomes de traficantes importantes de armas, drogas e pessoas. Alguns dias mais tarde, dois policiais que a ajudaram na investigação apareceram mortos, Helena perseguiu Brian sem um mandato de busca e o espancou... graças a Deus ela foi detida antes de matar o sujeito."

Leon podia entender, também já foi jovem, também já teve o sangue quente e uma cabeça cheia de ideais sem nenhuma prática. Contudo os anos trabalhando diretamente para o governo o tornaram uma pessoa mais fria, mais ponderada, teve que aprender a se calar, a se fazer de cego de vez em quando, a deixar as emoções de lado quando estava à trabalho, provavelmente, tudo o que essa moça ainda não sabe.

" - Eu não entendo, Hunnigan. Onde você quer chegar? Você sabe que esse tipo de comportamento não é aceito, e ao que tudo indica, ela realmente não tem o perfil para esse tipo de trabalho."

" - Você sabe que está difícil recrutar novos agentes, de bom caráter e que não deixem se corromper. Se nós não começarmos a aceitar um delito ou outro... muito em breve seremos só você e eu."

" - Hmmm..."

" - Leon... é serio!"

" - Certo, se você acha que essa menina vale a pena, então eu confio em você. Nem vou checar, é por sua conta. Se vira. Até porque eu ainda tenho que ir para casa e fazer as minhas malas, eu devo estar em Moscou amanha."

" - De qualquer maneira eu preciso de um relatório seu dizendo que concorda comigo e que ela seja recrutada para o serviço secreto. Por favor não me faça telefonar para Moscou só para te lembrar. "

Leon sorriu antes de desligar. Pobre Hunnigan, já o aguentava há muito tempo... talvez fosse a hora de pedir algo que nunca ousou pedir, há mais de dez anos a serviço do governo; Ferias.

Há rumores sobre o uso de armas bio-orgânicas na Europa Oriental, com o fim do comunismo e a emancipação de vários pequenos países antes pertencentes a União Soviética, uma onda de conflitos entre classes surgiu na região, e ao que tudo indica, a coisa saiu do controle. B.O.W's sendo vendidas no mercado negro, e agora usadas por rebeldes em guerras civis. O governo dos Estados Unidos, agora aliado ao governo Russo, estudam uma maneira de conter os rebeldes, provavelmente será necessário uma invasão, contudo, toda a ação deve negociada com outros lideres mundiais, chefes de segurança e membros da ONU. De qualquer maneira, isso é trabalho para a B.S.A.A. Não para a D.S.O. Poderia ter o seu merecido descanso.

Sentia falta de se encontrar com Sherry, e fazerem alguma coisa juntos. Era sua única programação rotineira. Mas ao que tudo indica, parece que ela realmente cresceu, e agora com Albert Wescker morto, ela não para mais quieta em casa. Novos horizontes, novos amigos... e pelo visto, perdeu todo o interesse nele também. Claire tinha toda razão, era só uma paixonite adolescente que se prolongou um pouco, nada mais.

Sendo assim, só restava ir para casa e arrumar suas coisas para a viagem.

* * *

Leon sentiu o ar gelado golpear sua face com mais um sopro impiedoso. Olhou para trás onde estava a porta que o levaria de volta ao prédio. Nunca imaginou que o frio russo pudesse ser tão... Frio! Seu terno e gravata não eram o suficiente para aquecê-lo, contudo esse era o traje exigido, não tinha como fugir. Gostaria de procurar um lugar aquecido, porém lembrou-se que la dentro estava um ambiente insuportável.

Era enojante ver como a sede pelo poder era capaz de cegar as pessoas. Havia uma onda de bioterrorismo eminente, pessoas morrendo, tantas outras ainda iriam morrer, e mesmo assim, tudo o que uma reunião entre grandes líderes consegue colocar como tópico de pauta era: dominação, exploração e interesses políticos e financeiros.

Bem, não poderia enrolar muito mais tempo naquela varanda, por dois motivos: Um, morreria congelado. Dois, já devem ter dado por sua falta lá dentro, tinha obrigações a cumprir. De volta ao salão de reuniões, viu-se novamente perdido naquela imensidão de pessoas, uma sempre tentando tirar vantagem de outra. Reuniões a respeito de B.O.W's, por sí só eram sempre rápidas, já a hora do coquetel, da comida, da bebida e de aproveitar a oportunidade para expandir outros tipos de acordos "in-off" sempre era demorado. _"As pessoas não sabem mesmo o que é uma prioridade."_

Um garçom passou por Leon deixando um copo de vodca. Leon apesar do abuso de álcool em sua estória, não era um alcoólatra, não era do tipo que não sabia se controlar em público, que tinha tremedeiras se ficasse sem beber ou que tivesse qualquer sintoma de crise de abstinência, contudo chegou a conclusão de que tomar algumas doses naquele lugar enquanto saia dali à francesa inventando qualquer desculpa, era a melhor decisão a ser tomada, pela chatice, pela hipocrisia... e _pelo frio que era aquela porra de país_! Até porque, e isso não era nenhuma surpresa, no meio de tantos russos bêbados naquele salão, até uma menina de seis anos após duas garrafas de vodca ainda seria considerada sóbria...

Sorvia o liquido transparente, sentindo que ele o aquecia de alguma forma e escutando a conversa de alguns líderes de segurança que se aglomeravam a sua volta, um coronel do exército russo, um chefe do serviço secreto britânico, um general japonês, dois agentes chefes da CIA... Escutou e manifestou algumas opiniões sobre um plano de estratégias para rastrear e destruir focos de bioterrorismo de maneira silenciosa, destruindo as B.O.W's na fonte, investigando e destruindo laboratórios clandestinos, descobrindo e prendendo os líderes, que deveriam investir pesado em ações como essas, que era mais econômico e que poupava mais vidas de civis e combatentes do que simplesmente "esperar acontecer" para então promover um conflito armado em grandes proporções.

Outro garçom passou e recolheu os copos vazios, e todos os presentes incluindo Leon, pegaram mais um copo, cheio.

" - Mas que frio da porra!" - Exclamou o Inglês - " - E acho que esse aquecedor simplesmente não dá vazão!"

O coronel russo apenas gargalhou alto. - " - Vodca meninos! Não se acanhem!", quando todos viraram suas doses, ele chamou o garçom e pediu mais.

Okay, se for para encher a cara, preferia fazer isso no hotel, não alí. Até porque, já estava acostumado aonde aquelas reuniões tão longe de casa sempre chegavam, fossem para os militares de alta patente, para os chefes de segurança, para os políticos ou negociadores da ONU... bebidas caras... caviar... prostitutas de luxo, enquanto esposas de meia idade esperavam em casa, isso, quando não rolava coisa pior. Não tinha mais paciência ou até mesmo estômago para isso, aliás, nunca teve.

Terminava seu terceiro copo quando se perguntava, por que aceitou o trabalho. Bem, porque Adam era seu amigo, e precisava dele. Isso era um motivo forte. Porque com toda a honestidade, não conhecia ninguém – isso mesmo, ninguém! - Honesto, confiável e competente para esse tipo de serviço, que envolvia ação em campo, investigação e negociação politica ao mesmo tempo, além dele – Leon - para assumir tal cargo. E... bem... a quem queria enganar... era óbvio que "ela" também foi o motivo, acreditou que chegando a um posto elevado de poder no governo, poderia ajudá-la, poderia dar a ela uma nova vida, uma outra chance... que finalmente poderiam sossegar juntos.

_"Ela não quis, Kennedy. Não quis. Não era para ser... esquece, você consegue." _- Ele tinha esse pensamento repetitivo, muitas vezes acreditando nele, acreditando que cedo ou tarde, era isso que aconteceria. Até que a noite chegava, e estava sozinho outra vez, para ser atacado por lembranças, sonhos ou pesadelos, que muitas vezes, nem sempre, o álcool o ajudava a esquecer.

" - Nossa. Eu tenho que admitir, eu estou congelando. Vou deixá-los mais cedo, Hunnigan me pediu um relatório sobre um assunto delicado, e depois disso, eu vou dormir cedo."

" - Kennedy, pelo amor de Deus! Você nunca segue com a gente, nenhuma vez. É o mais jovem entre nós, e o mais boa pinta também..." - Todos riram - " - Fica por aqui... você sabe... mais tarde as russas chegam... Vou começar a achar que você não gosta da fruta!"

Leon suspirou, resignado, cansado. Definitivamente, detestava esse trabalho. - " - Tenham uma boa noite Senhores."

Saiu dali com uma expressão monótona, infeliz, um pouco decepcionado consigo mesmo. Talvez isso tenha sido tão desnecessário... nunca foi de cair na pilha de ninguém sobre o fato de estar há tanto tempo sem uma namorada, ou melhor, de nunca ter sido visto com nenhuma, ou de nunca ter se casado, apesar de ter constantemente lindos exemplares do sexo feminino grudados em seus sapatos pela Casa Branca a fora, com direito a risos e suspiros pelos corredores quando ele passa. Sabia que piadinhas assim aconteciam e elas nunca o incomodaram, sabia inclusive que o seu penteado não ajudava... Mas também sabia que era muito respeitado em seu trabalho, perincipalmente pelo seu histórico impecável como um verdadeiro "exercito de um homem só" a resolver missões impossíveis. Brincadeiras eram só brincadeiras, não precisava ter sido rude.

Caminhou pelo longo salão, desviando de grupos e mesas, chegou até um longo corredor principal, cheios de portas que levavam a salas de reuniões e escritórios. Deixou uma pasta com alguns relatórios que ganhou durante a reunião, seu pendrive com sua apresentação de slides e alguns acordos que conseguiu que fossem assinados dentro de um desses escritórios, precisava passar lá para buscar antes de sair.

" - Senhor Kennedy, espere!" - Chamou um homem com forte sotaque eslavo.

" - Pois não?"

" - Meu nome é Vladimir Kovacevic, eu sou um negociador representante da Republica Eslava Oriental, o senhor não sabe há quanto tempo estou tentando um oportunidade de conversar com algum representante norte americano."

" - Caro Sr. Kovacevic, eu recebi o seu pedido oficial para uma reunião em particular, inclusive o meu Presidente também já recebeu uma carta oficial de sua Presidente, me abordar em um corredor público não nos vai fazer mudar de ideia..."

" - Eu só peço alguns segundos para..."

" - Sr. Kovacevic. A posição dos Estados Unidos é bem clara, estamos aliados aos russos. Não é mais uma questão de independência... Nós entendemos vossa luta e o ressentimento em relação aos russos, mas vocês permitiram que uma guerra civil começasse. Por mais irônico que isso pareça, o meu país, capitalista, está decidido a ajudar a Russia que instaurou um regime comunista em seu país e está sim, se manifestando contrário ao seu governo numa tentativa de instalar um regime igual ao nosso. E você sabe porque? Porque a guerra pró-capitalismo que vocês iniciaram culminou com o uso de armas bio-orgânicas! Nenhuma "_ameaça socialista_" no mundo é mais perigoso do que isso!"

" - Nosso governo não tem nada a ver com o uso dessas armas! Não fazemos ideia de como os rebeldes tiveram acesso a isso. E estamos dispostos a cooperar, tudo o que pedimos é o reconhecimento do nosso país como estado e membro da União Europeia."

" - Pela ultima vez. A nossa decisão está tomada. Até o momento seu país encontra-se sob investigação e até termos certeza do que se passa por lá, vocês estarão suscetíveis a se tornar novamente um território russo. Com sua licença."

Leon deu as costas para o eslavo, tomando seu rumo à passos largos, dessa vez não se preocupando em ser rude. Detestava esse tipo de gente, e nesse aspecto, seu faro nunca o enganou. Sabia quando um governo estava mentindo – já sentiu isso na pele – um bando de rebeldes esfomeados e maltrapilhos comprando BOW's... era tão confortável colocar toda a culpa neles que só fazia esse governo da Republica Eslava Oriental parecer cada dia mais suspeito.

* * *

Bateu a porta atrás de sí, não se importando com o barulho que fez. Observou a enorme mesa de reuniões, agora vazia e desarrumada, cheia de papeis sem importância espalhados por todos os lados e cadeiras fora do lugar. Caminhou até o outro lado da sala, aonde ficava o quadro branco e o datashow, em cima de uma outra mesa menor, estava suas coisas e o material com a apresentação que tinha feito horas antes. O lugar já estava escuro e Leon precisou acender uma lâmpada para enxergar melhor o que estava fazendo. E quando o fez, a surpresa...

" - Há quanto tempo, Leon." - Disse a voz calma e feminina.

Deixou que todos os papeis que estavam em suas mãos caíssem sobre a mesa outra vez.

" - Ada."

A espiã recolhia calmamente alguns papeis e os colocava em sua pasta, calmamente, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção. - " - Parece que até sem querer, eu sempre apareço da sua frente de um jeito surpreendente, ah?"

" - O que você está fazendo aqui?"

" - Trabalho."

" - Como assim...trabalho?! Você é tem um mandato de prisão emitido por nove países nas suas costas!" - Leon bufou, se ela estava alí tão tranquila, de peito aberto, sem nem ao menos um disfarce, é porque tinha coisa muito podre por trás daquela reunião toda.

" - Não os nove mais importantes... Hn okay, talvez três ou quatro tenham importância..." - disse secamente fechando sua pasta e caminhando em direção a porta.

" - Eu vou perguntar de novo, o que faz aqui?" – Caminhou a passos largos até ela, interceptando sua saída.

" - Digamos que... alguns governos e pessoas importantes precisam muito dos meus serviços, sendo assim, cá estou, livre para circular e negociar... Pelo menos por aqui."

Tapa de luva. Ele era o amante dela, a pediu em casamento, a amava desesperadamente, e ele estava disposto a dar ela uma vida livre nos Estados Unidos. E ela não aceitou, por quê? Porque não acreditava que ele fosse capaz? Mas porque aceitou a oferta de outros?

" - Que pessoas são essas, que importância elas tem, o que elas querem?"

Ada deixou escapar o seu tipico sorriso debochado, ao mesmo tempo provocador. - " - Bonitão, eu sei que isso é desconcertante, eu realmente não esperava te encontrar aqui... - Leon sabia que era verdade, desde os ataques de Onze de Setembro que agentes e representantes do governo só viajam para reuniões da ONU com nomes e documentos falsos, para voos e hotéis ou qualquer outro tipo de registro - Só porque não somos mais amantes e você se ache no direito de quebrar o nosso trato a respeito de perguntas, não significa que você possa ter esperanças que eu as responda."

Leon não podia aceitar. Não podia acreditar que depois de tudo o que houve no ultimo encontro ela pudesse se manter tão fria e calma, apenas parada de fronte a ele, esperando que ele lhe desse acesso à porta. O agente pôde perceber a diferença também na maneira dela se vestir, de terno e saia... tão sóbrios e discretos para Ada Wong, a única diferença entre aquela roupa para os terninhos da Hunnigan era que Ada usava a saia muito mais justa com uma fenda provocante na coxa direita, ainda assim, nem a metade da ousadia característica dela, e claro, seus sapatos eram vermelhos.

Mas ainda assim, era ela. Ele sabia que se encontrariam de novo, não por esperanças, ou porque acreditasse em destino, mas simplesmente porque "esbarrar em Ada Wong" era sua sina, já há tantos anos, que permanecer esbarrando nela até o dia em que um dos dois morra, era nada mais nada menos, que uma probabilidade matemática. E mesmo sabendo que isso inevitavelmente aconteceria, não pôde se preparar a tempo, só pode constatar que estar de novo perto dela, porém agora, tudo acabado entre os dois, era muito pior do que tinha imaginado e foi pego em cheio pela amargura, sem chances de defesa.

Ada percebeu a decepção estampada na face de Leon, ele tentava, mas não era tão bom em disfarçar seus sentimentos como ela. Aliás, ela mesma não sabia mais por quanto tempo suportaria, sabia que tinha que sair dali rápido.

" - Leon, me dá licença. Não me faça ter que passar por você à força." - Seu tom de voz era calmo, sereno... e tratava Leon como se ele fosse um garoto. Isso o irritou.

" - Por quê você não tenta?" - Ele desafiou, afastando um pouco as pernas e fincando melhor os pés no chão.

O agente até esperava que a espiã realmente aceitasse tal desafio – talvez porque inconscientemente chegou a conclusão de que já não podia tocá-la da forma como gostaria, então o faria de outra. Se a linha entre o amor e o ódio era muito tênue, entre a luta e o sexo talvez não fosse diferente. - Contudo esperava ao menos um aviso. Que não veio. Deu graças a Deus por ter feito uma boa base de apoio antes e pelo seu peso ser quase o dobro do dela, pois foi só por isso, que ele não foi ao chão quando recebeu o primeiro golpe em seu abdome. Mal teve tempo de gemer quando teve que desviar de um chute cruzado que vinha a toda força em direção ao seu rosto.

O loiro avançou para cima da mulher, prendendo-a por trás em seus braços, tentando aplicar uma chave de pescoço, sem sucesso, ela era escorregadia feito um quiabo. Tentou um golpe rasteiro para levá-la ao chão, mas ela saltou, agarrou-lhe a mão e tentou uma chave de braço, ela esquivou também, acabou apelando para as roupas dela, agarrando-a pela gola para novamente tentar um golpe de queda... seus olhos arregalaram quando ela usou a força que ele mesmo aplicou contra ela, para alavancá-lo usando os pés enquanto se jogava no chão. Leon grunhiu quando sentiu suas costas se chocarem contra o solo. Ada numa cambalhota rápida pôs-se em cima dele, prendendo-o entre as pernas e preparando o golpe final. Ele fechou os olhos quando viu o punho fechado apontado em sua direção. Aquilo ia doer...

Breves segundos se passaram, e o murro não veio. Uma Ada Wong ofegante abaixou a guarda enquanto observava o seu "prisioneiro" quase indefeso em baixo de sí, também ofegante, abrir seus lindos olhos azuis. Ela sorriu.: " - Isso foi gostoso. Devíamos praticar mais." , ironizou. Mas seu sentimento de superioridade durou pouco, quando deu por sí, foi derrubada sendo chocada contra o chão também, sentindo uma leve dor nas costas, estando agora com o agente americano por cima de si.

Não teve tempo de protestar ou de tentar qualquer contra-ataque, aliás, o único ataque que aconteceu alí foi a sua boca ser atacada pela de Leon, a principio apenas pressionando-a com toda a força. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, sem sucesso. Ele começou a forçar passagem com a língua, e ela serrou os lábios com mais força. O loiro usou a mão para puxar seu queixo para baixo conseguindo finalmente o seu intento. Ada bem que tentou... tentou fugir, evitar, resistir... mas não conseguiu. Estava novamente nos braços dele, beijando-o com toda a paixão, sentindo inclusive o hálito e o gosto de vodca que ele tinha. Aliás sabia que tinha perdido a briga no momento em que partiu para cima dele quando ele a desafiou, sabia o tempo todo que no momento em que seus corpos se tocassem mais uma vez, o final seria exatamente esse.

As mãos da espiã rapidamente trataram de puxar a camisa do agente para fora da calça, afim de poder explorar o corpo musculoso por baixo dela, sentiu o seu traseiro encostar no chão frio quando Leon levantou a sua saia até a cintura, ela repetiu o gesto livrando-o do cinto e abaixando as suas calças. O loiro não queria perder tempo, sabia que aquele não era o melhor lugar, poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento e por mais incrível que pareça, isso só o deixava mais excitado. Se livrou o mais rápido que pode do terno e da gravata para então voltar a atacar o lábios carmesi que agora já estavam levemente inchados, puxando o terno e a blusa dela para o lado, em um só movimento expondo um seio e apertando-o. Leon saiu do beijo e gemeu alto sendo obrigado a morder os lábios com força para não fazer barulho, quando Ada tomou-lhe o sexo, masturbando-o vigorosamente.

O loiro sabia que não tinham muito tempo, e sentia-se um miserável por ter que fazer aquilo correndo, mas boa parte de suas preocupações foram embora quando tocou a mulher entre as pernas e sentiu aquela calcinha completamente encharcada, se deu ao luxo de perder algum tempo enfiando os dedos por dentro daquela peça de roupa, penetrando na intimidade daquela mulher e vê-los sair de lá melados com o prazer dela. Ada segurou o grito quando sentiu sua minuscula roupa intima ser arrancada num só movimento.

Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Por culpa dele ela voltaria sem calcinha para o hotel, ficaria sem calcinha por mais duas reuniões ainda!

" - Eu ainda ia precisar disso, Bonitão."

" - Ela já era minúscula, não fará nenhuma diferença."

Ada sorriu vitoriosa com a sua vingança, quando abriu a camisa do agente arrebentando todos os botões, revelando o peito pálido, musculoso e marcado de Leon. Quando ele se posicionou melhor sobre ela, puxou a camisa para trás, deixando os ombros expostos e mordendo-o com força quando ele a penetrou fundo.

" - Me fala... por quê você usa essas coisas... tão pequenas..." - Ele ainda se referia a roupa intima dela, a medida que se movia rápido dentro dela. - " - Mais alguém vê isso além de mim?"

Ela achou graça do comentário, e mais engraçado ainda o quanto ela gostou. Gostou de ter aqueles olhos azuis escurecidos de tesão e ciúme em cima de si, privilégio que ela só concedia – e concedeu – a ele, e mais ninguém. Além de estar alí, em cima dela, invadindo seu corpo, enlouquecendo-a de prazer, ainda se achava no direito de fazer perguntas, era engraçado, era muito engraçado amar alguém... - " - Merda. Você quando bebe vira um chato tão gostoso!" - Não ia responder nada. Apenas calou-o com um beijo.

Ada sentiu vontade de virar o jogo, que socá-lo no chão e montá-lo do seu jeito, daí lembrou do frio que fazia aquele dia, e o quanto estava bem aquecida com o corpo sadio e naturalmente quente – em todos os sentidos da palavra – de Leon cobrindo o seu, e mudou de ideia, ergueu mais o joelhos e cravou as unhas nas nádegas brancas e firmes, exigindo que ele fosse mais rápido e mais fundo. Por fim, estavam se amando mais uma vez, naquele chão frio, com representantes de todo o mundo – literalmente – circulando do lado de fora, podendo entrar alguém à qualquer minuto, deixando que seus corpos se entregassem aos desejos, se importando apenas com o momento, recebendo um belo orgasmo como premio, dessa vez, ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Arrumavam suas roupas – ou o que sobrou delas – em silencio. Leon achou estranho o silêncio repentino.

" - Ada...eu..."

" - Psss..." - ela o interrompeu, pegando a gravata que estava longe e jogando-a de volta para ele. - " - Leon, vamos deixar uma coisa clara. Nada mudou, okay?"

" - Mas..."

" - Foi só sexo." - Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível. - " - Um sexo muito bom, como sempre. Obrigada por isso, mas agora eu tenho que ir."

Leon esperava que tais palavras o machucassem, e sabia que essa era a intenção dela. Machucá-lo para afastá-lo. Contudo não foi exatamente o que aconteceu, porque mesmo ela se achando tão esperta, no fundo... ele sabia a verdade.

" - Você mente muito mal para uma espiã." - Ele respondeu simplesmente.

" - Você tem o direito de acreditar no que quiser."

Ada levou as mãos a maçaneta e abriu a porta, entes de sair, ela ouviu:

" - Foi bom fazer amor com você de novo, Ada. Até a próxima."

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, se sentindo a mulher mais sortuda e miserável do mundo aos mesmo tempo. Queria voltar lá, contar para ele toda a verdade... ao invés disso, fechou a porta atrás de sí, e seguiu para sua missão.

_Continua... _


	17. A Eslava Oriental

**República da Eslava Oriental**

Ada Wong verificou pela ultima vez todas as suas coordenadas para a missão, antes de destruir todas as cópias dos arquivos e documentos que carregava consigo. Era o procedimento padrão da Organização para o caso de um agente falhar, bem... ela nunca falhou, mas sempre cumpriu o protocolo.

Parte dessa missão, passada em Moscou, foi um sucesso, toda a sua teia estava armada, e agora tudo o que lhe restava era puxar a corda quando Svetlana Belikova estivesse presa a ela. Foram várias reuniões com representantes de vários pequenos países antes pertencentes a grande União soviética, a espiã contava com imunidade para frequentar o local graças a um acordo entre a Inteligência Britânica e o governo russo, os dois maiores interessados em ve-lâ infiltrada, não havia poder mundial, principalmente norte americano que pudesse por as mãos nela naquela reunião...

_" Hn... se bem que isso não foi de tudo verdade..."_

Ela lembrava perfeitamente que "mãos" norte americanas a pegaram naquele dia, e exatamente como elas o fizeram...

Memórias... E mais memorias. E até mesmo uma "rapidinha acidental" era o suficiente para marcar a espiã a ferro. No fundo não esperava por nada daquilo, encontrá-lo em Moscou, ficar sozinha com ele numa sala de reuniões... perder o controle. Mas já que aconteceu, sabia que não poderia ter sido melhor... Era uma pena que seus encontros com o agente nunca mais poderiam ser longos ou planejados, muito provavelmente, deveriam ser evitados a todo custo. Pelo menos tirou a prova que dar umas "escapadinhas" não fariam assim tão mal.

Ada lamentou. Lamentou ter que ser assim, lamentou essa sensação de assunto não acabado, muito embora estivesse decidida. Terminou de organizar sua bolsa, e então deixou o quarto de hotel.

* * *

Leon recarregou seu fuzil tático e ajeitou mais uma vez as granadas em seu colete a prova de balas. Amaldiçoou todos os deuses mais uma vez. Quantas vezes pediu férias? Ah... isso mesmo, nunca! E pela primeira vez na vida, quando o fez..._ isso._

" - Para o quê serve a B.S.A.A., Leon? A C.I.A? A Segurança Nacional? Os outros quase cem agentes do governo? Se quando a coisa complica de ultima hora é a você, otário, quem eles chamam?"

Não que tivesse grandes planos para suas férias, seu cabelo estava maior que o de costume, talvez, forçando um pouco, poderia até prendê-lo em um rabo, a barba a três dias sem fazer e por acidente, descobriu que gostava assim, dela mal feita. Tudo o que queria era justamente isso, alguns dias sem se preocupar com nada, em um hotelzinho calmo e bem simpático em Luxemburgo, sem se preocupar em cortar o cabelo ou fazer a barba, saindo para beber até cair enquanto assistia a show de streepers.

_" É pedir demais?"_

O loiro observou a movimentação de rebeldes pelas ruas escuras, possuía alguns informantes na cidade, e estava mais do que confirmado... alí estavam sendo usadas armas biológicas. Lembrou-se do homenzinho impertinente que insistiu em conversar, lá... em Moscou. Possuía varias outras lembranças sobre aquele dia, como o de encontrar a sua misteriosa espiã rondando o local como se nada devesse ao resto do mundo, algo que o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha, fato. E agora... _isso._

" - Ada... não me diga que você sabe de alguma coisa... ou tem algo a ver com essa bagunça..."

Nisso, chegou um chamado em seu celular.

" - Hunnigan!"

" - Leon, preste muita atenção, a missão foi abortada. A Casa Branca passou ordens diretas para que qualquer agente norte americano abandone a missão e saia do país, imediatamente!"

" - Tá maluca?! Vocês me arrancaram a força do meu merecido descanso, me mandaram para esse buraco perdido no cú do mundo, e agora dizem que é para eu simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora quando eu mal comecei?! Tem B.O.W's atacando, o que pde ser mais importante que isso?"

" - São ordens diretas do presidente! Ele não quer os Estados Unidos envolvido de nenhuma forma com o que está prestes a acontecer aí."

_"Raccoon City, de novo..."_

" - E o que está prestes a acontecer, Hunnigan?"

" - É uma guerra, Leon, se nos envolvermos, as complicações politicas podem ser mais do que comprometedoras e..."

" - Pouco me importa a politica! Tenho confirmado o uso de armas bio-orgânicas, se permitimos, logo será o resto do globo, tem certeza que isso não te interessa?"

Leon não podia acreditar. Estava diante de uma revolução armada a base de B.O.W's prestes a explodir a qualquer segundo, sabia dos riscos que isso implicava, não somente ao povo daquele país, mas a todo o globo. Poderia estar diante de uma nova Raccoon City, uma nova tragédia, a Casa Branca sabia disso, o Presidente sabia disso, e no entretanto, estavam pedindo que ele simplesmente virasse as costas?

Sentiu um aperto no peito, uma sensação de impotência... quando lembrou de sua amada espiã, que parecia ter tanta certeza quando dizia que não importa que posição ele ocupe no governo... ele nunca vai saber o que realmente se passa, quais são os reais objetivos, e que no fundo, a Casa Branca não ajuda ninguém sem ter algum interesse. Talvez, sendo o bom moço cumpridor de regras... ele estava muito longe de ser o herói que tantos acreditavam que ele fosse.

" - Não há mais nada a ser feito, nem mesmo pelos Estados Unidos."

" - Bem, talvez seja a hora de eu me livrar da minha cidadania norte americana, nem que por algum tempo..."

" - Agente Kennedy, devo lembrá-lo que a penalidade para..."

" - Acabei de destruir o meu passaporte, Ingrid. Não sou mais um cidadão americano, vocês não tem mais qualquer responsabilidade para comigo, nem com o que eu venha a fazer. Pode dizer que me perdi ou caí do avião!"

Sem escutar os protestos do outro lado do aparelho, Leon empunhou seu fuzil com mais firmeza, e se infiltrou naquela cidade, onde um novo inferno estava prestes a se criar.

Seu primeiro informante era um agente da C.I.A. disfarçado, ele não precisava saber da loucura que tinha acabado de cometer, não até vomitar tudo o que sabia. Ao adentrar no ponto de encontro para aquela noite, Leon pode sentir a atmosfera pesada...o cheiro de sangue... o rastro de caos naquele lugar que deveria ser um simples estacionamento... Escutou um gemido. Correu até ele, infelizmente constatou ser o seu informante... ou o que sobrou dele.

" - Espantalho!"

" - Agh... Agh..."

Leon o tomou nos braços, sabia que não tinha muito tempo. - " - Quem fez isso? Me diga rápido, você tem alguma pista sobre o que há entre essa rebelião e o uso de armas bio-organicas?"

" - Ugh..."

" - Espantalhos nunca foram famosos por sua conversa..." - Resmungou.

" - Agh... Agh... A apicultora." - Foram as ultimas palavras, antes de desfalecer.

O loiro pôs-se de pé, sua experiencia já dizia que aquilo não ia parar alí, as "coisas" que destroçaram aquele homem, não estavam longe, estavam bem alí, rondando-o, ele podia senti-las. Não demorou muito tempo para que suas suspeitas – que eram puras certezas – se confirmassem. Deparou-se de frente com o primeiro Licker, conheceu algo assim em Raccoon city, porém esse era bem maior, bem mais forte e muito mais assustador.

Leon disparou contra a criatura sem poupar balas, descobriu que esse também era muito mais resistente e agil. Se esquivou como pode das investidas da criatura, atirando em fogo aberto sempre que era possível. Descobriu da pior maneira que seja lá quem estiver por trás daquelas B.O.W's, não está para brincadeiras.. soltou nas ruas criaturas extremamente ágeis e resistentes, e que possuíam um grau de inteligencia nunca visto... quase humanas.

Os tiros pareciam não fazer qualquer dano a criatura, porém Leon de algum modo, conseguiu deixar de fugir dos ataques para colocar-se a persegui-lo, sem nunca sessar fogo... em algum momento, sem saber se atirou em algum conduto de gás, ou se fora um ataque de granada, sentiu a forte explosão, e os blocos de concreto arremessados violentamente contra sí.

Depois de levar o primeiro golpe, caiu, com a visão turva, sem respirar direito. Pôde ver o licker se aproximar... seria devorado, partido em pedaços, sem qualquer chance de defesa. Não lamentou ter que morrer assim, realizou dois sonhos antes de finalmente abandonar essa vidinha medíocre, tirou férias, e foi deveras rebelde... faltando pouco para mandar o presidente chupar suas bolas, se tivesse queimado uma bandeira norte americana não teria surtido tanto efeito quanto o que fez hoje há apenas algumas horas atrás. Morreria, com alguma sádica sensação de dever cumprido.

_" Ada, o que você teria dito se visse o que eu fiz?"_ - Pensou antes de constatar que o licker ainda não o atacara, refreando suas garras há apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto, que todas as partes de seu corpo ainda permaneciam intactos e devidamente grudados em seus devidos lugares, quando viu um homem surgir a sua frente, com uma postura dominante, sem temer as criaturas, o agente finalmente sucumbiu ao golpe, e desmaiou.

* * *

A Eslava Oriental era um país de temperatura quase sempre fria, muito embora aquela manha parecesse bem ensolarada, tinha luz, mas não tinha calor. Na sede do governo, os principais líderes do país e chefes de segurança se reuniam com a então Presidente daquele país.

Ada Wong sabia das suspeitas a respeito de Svetlana Belikova, bem, os outros suspeitavam, ela, tinha certeza. Sua encenação já estava preparada, e todo aquele discurso sobre a preocupação daquela governante em manter a paz, controlar a rebelião e finalmente ter o reconhecimento daquele país como estado independente e membro da União Europeia, já eram tão esperados que quase não mereciam mais ser ouvidos.

" - Senhores, deixem que eu faço as honras. Esta jovem que veio a nosso socorro, é uma investigadora especial vinda dos Estados Unidos, e poderá nos esclarecer mais sobre as artimanhas dos rebeldes."

A espiã não poupou palavras, agradecendo internamente aos britânicos e aos russos por uma missão tão interessante, engraçada e ao mesmo tempo tão fácil. - " - Muitíssimo bom dia Senhora Presidente. Cavalheiros, eu venho em nome da B.S.A.A. Meu nome, é Ada Wong."

* * *

Leon se viu amarrado a uma cadeira, tendo como sentinelas um velho moribundo, provavelmente infectado, e um jovem eslavo que visivelmente não fazia a menor ideia da sarna que foi arrumar para se coçar, o coitado mal sabia segurar uma arma.

JD era o seu nome, estava usando o seu colete e o seu fuzil. Leon o observava bebericar um cantil de vodca a cada cinco minutos, enquanto falava sobre filmes norte americanos e fastfood... JD não era muito esperto... ou provavelmente era mesmo só isso que o seu país tinha a oferecer. O agente se divertia com aquela situação, enquanto esperava uma oportunidade de fugir e prosseguir com seu trabalho, estava cada vez mais convencido que aqueles rebeldes inexperientes não passavam de peões no tabuleiro de um jogo muito maior.

O celular tocou mais uma vez contra o peito de JD, provavelmente era Hunnigan. Leon não permitiria que o governo o atrapalhasse.

" - Haja o que houver, não atenda esse telefone!"

O jovem eslavo sorriu. - " - Sim, você está certo... não vou permitir que rastreiem essa ligação!" - Esbravejou jogando o celular no chão e pisando em cima do objeto até quebrá-lo e vários pedaços. Como resposta, ganhou um sorriso cúmplice de Leon.

_"Bom garoto, agora só preciso sair daqui."_

* * *

" - Diga-me uma coisa, Ada Wong. Essas armas bio-orgânicas... para mim, parece algo muito pouco prático... em uma guerra, como diferenciar aliados de inimigos?"

" - Sim, até bem pouco tempo, o uso de algo parecido seria inimaginável em uma guerra... B.O.W's foram frequentemente usadas em ataques terroristas apenas, mas agora existe um pequeno detalhe que faz toda a diferença. A evolução da plaga... gerando uma conexão perfeita entre a criatura, e o hospedeiro humano, numa relação perfeita amo-escravo."

" - Então é com isso que estamos lidando lá fora?"

" - Não há mais dúvidas que sim."

" - Conte-nos tudo o que sabe, senhorita Wong, pois com a sua ajuda, vamos limpar essa bagunça e finalmente provar que temos valor como nação."

* * *

Era noite mais uma vez, e Leon via a cada minuto se desfazer mais sua esperança de evitar uma tragédia. Após fugir do cativeiro com JD, encontrou o caos urbano nas ruas, civis e soldados transformados em algo muito pior do que os ganados na Espanha... era sem duvida uma evolução da plaga.

" - E se Ada entregou a falsa plaga para Wesker... seria essa então a verdadeira?"

Leon tinha de volta seu colete e seu fuzil, ajeitou-se novamente, lembrou tristemente de JD, como não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo, o terror do rapaz após testemunhar a infecção de tanta gente, a preocupação com o amigo Buddy, que devido a usa sede irracional de vingança estava prestes a se tornar a pior cobaia de toda aquela confusão.

Prometeu encontrar Buddy e evitar o pior, mas ao chegar novamente naquela garagem, de deparou com a maleta vazia, e faltando os frascos da plaga, assim como a pistola de injeção.

" - Tarde demais..." - Sussurrou quando escutou uma voz feminina ao fundo.

" - Procurando alguém?" - Ela apareceu de repente, ágil em atacar, Leon sabia quem era, pelo estilo de chegar, ou pela, voz... ou pelo cheiro... mas precisava vê-la.

Mais uma vez participou daquela encenação de luta em que ambos sabiam que nunca dava em nada, até que finalmente encontraram seus olhares mais uma vez, eles sabiam, as armar apontadas para a cabeça um do outro eram apenas um detalhe bobo, quase parte de um fetiche.

" - Leon... faz tanto tempo."

" - Ada, o que faz aqui?"

" - Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa." - Disse a espiã agora de pé e pondo-se a caminhar, com o seu jeito naturalmente felino.

" - Você liberou a Plaga!" - Soltou de uma vez, não havia motivos para cerimônias.

" - Não me faça rir, você sabe que não me interesso por produtos defeituosos..." - Ela parou, e sorriu, sem nunca deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

" - Ada, o que fz aqui?" - Era sempre assim, em todas as suas missões, essa frase era quase tão repetitiva quanto _Ada, espera!, _perguntaria quantas vezes fosse necessário, mesmo sabendo que não escutaria qualquer resposta lógica.

" - Se atacarem a capital, vão tornar meu trabalho muito mais fácil... apenas isso." - Ada não falaria mais, porque não podia, e porque não queria. Mas sabia como distrair o agente, bastava um sorriso malicioso e um olhar lascivo... e essa parte, não era uma mentira. - " - Hn, Ah... quando é que vamos terminar _aquilo_ que começamos... aquela noite..."

Leon também sorriu por trás da mira do fuzil... Moscou... aqueles poucos minutos estavam longe, muito longe de ser um assunto completo para os dois, não para os dois, acostumados a noites intermináveis. Mas se o que ela queria era jogar, que ótimo, podia mostrar que ele também tinha seus truques.

" - Quando quiser... - _sempre que quiser, é só vir_ - ...mas não agora."

Ada suspirou longamente, a ideia de outra noite como aquela em Moscou, bem alí no meio daqueles blocos destruídos de concreto, não lhe pareceu assim tão absurda. Ela fez biquinho. - " - Ts... você está bravo comigo, não é mesmo? Que pena, se cuida, Leon..." - Ela mais uma vez sacou sua grapple gun... e fugiu, não sem antes alertar. - " - Saia da cidade rápido, tudo isso está prestes a explodir!"

O loiro a observou indo embora, mais uma vez... novamente sem saber quando seria o próximo encontro, ou até mesmo se iriam ou não terminar _"aquilo". _Por fim, lamentou: " - Mulheres!"

_Continua..._


	18. Chapter 18 - A Eslava Oriental - ParteII

Ada sorveu o chá da xícara fumegante uma ultima vez, calmamente. Ela podia sentir o clima hostil naquela sala, mas isso não a assustava, pelo contrario, a divertia cada vez mais.

" - Aonde esteve noite passada senhorita Wong? Não estava em seu hotel..." - Perguntou a presidente, também em um tom despreocupado enquanto também bebia um pouco do chá.

" - Eu estava com um... velho amigo." - A mestiça sorriu – não era exatamente uma mentira – enquanto depositava sua xícara na mesinha de centro.

" - E esse... Velho amigo... é um espião?"

Ada suspirou longamente, imaginando, por alguns segundos, o quão mais fácil seria se ele fosse. No mesmo instante, o homem engravatado que as fazia companhia lhe apontou uma 9mm.

" - Para quem você trabalha? Os russos, ou os americanos?" - Perguntou a governante, calmamente, dona da situação.

" - A resposta fica por conta da sua imaginação."

" - Considerando que você nunca mais vai deixar esse país, eu te aconselho a cooperar, e ficar ao meu lado."

Essa conversa mole e educada começou a entediar a espiã. - " - Muito engraçado..." - Ela deixou escapar um sorriso, antes de chutar a mesa de centro, atirando a xícara e seu conteúdo por todos os lados. Foi distração suficiente para se levantar, correr e atacar o homem armado fazendo a 9mm girar no ar. Ada deu uma cambalhota para trás, chegando a tempo de alcançar a arma antes que caísse, e apontar para...

_"Para lugar nenhum, esquece esse truque Ada, você sempre erra o tempo..." _- Pensou ao ter sua mão, agora armada, interceptada pela mão forte da presidente loira. A sequência não foi diferente de uma certa vez, há muito tempo, na Espanha, fora desarmada e caiu em uma luta corporal. Porém desse vez, contra um real oponente, não contra o homem que amava e não o via há longos 6 anos...

Após uma longa sucessão de golpes e esquivadas, cada uma das mulheres caiu de um lado oposto da sala. - " - Hn. Então é verdade que você foi instrutora de luta?"

A presidente sorriu orgulhosa. - " - Fui? Eu _sou_ uma instrutora." - Assumindo novamente posição de luta.

Ada avistou uma faca pendurada na parede atrás de sí, por cima dos ombros. -_"__Da próxima vez, use uma faca. São mais rápidas quando o inimigo está perto"_ - Ela se lembrou e sorriu. " Ora, ora, vejam só...". Com o punho fechado, quebrou o vidro da moldura em que a faca estava guardada e a empunhou firme, pronta para atacar.

Mais luta corporal. Ambas não saiam machucadas, apenas boas demais para serem pegas e sempre esquivando de qualquer golpe. Mais uma vez, caíram em lados opostos da sala.

" - Presidente, os terroristas conseguiram invadir o prédio!"

Mais um momento de distração. Ada correu para aporta, mas sua fuga foi impedida graças a um sistema de segurança, com fortes placas de aço que rapidamente blooquearam todas as portas e saídas.

" - Como eu já disse, Ada Wong, estamos revogando a sua estada aqui de temporária para... permanente."

Ada percebeu que a sala se movia, nada mais era que um grande elevador. - " - Interessante."

* * *

Leon atravessou uma cidade dominada pelo caos até chegar ao Palácio do Governo. Tanques de guerra espalhados por todas as ruas, destruídos, soldados mortos, corpos em putrefação. Lembrou de Raccoon City, lembrou do jovem JD agora morto. Não pôde evitar o caos. Mas ainda podia evitar que tamanho crime fosse enterrado sem que o mundo soubesse. Ainda podia impedir que uma nova queima de arquivo como a de Raccoon acontecesse.

Seguiu os passos de Buddy até aquele lugar, pelo pouco que sabia de seu passado, e por tudo o que viu esse homem ser capaz de fazer, não era difícil deduzir que havia alí a intenção de um ataque final. Um ataque suicida. Precisava ser detido, tinha que capturá-lo e fazê-lo depor.

Se adentrou no prédio, trajando novamente seu colete a prova de balas e empunhando seu fuzil, que antes estavam com JD. Não sabia o que era mais aterrorizante, o odor de morte, os sinais de destruição, os lickers espalhados, ou o fato dos lickers não o atacarem. Chegaram tão perto... e saíram.

" - Hn!"

Um piso em falso num pequeno pedaço de concreto fez com que as B.O.W.'s recuassem que atacassem algo no ar.

_" São cegas... atacam pelo som"_

Voltou a caminhar, dessa vez com cuidado, sem fazer barulho. Quando sentiu uma pegada firme em seu tornozelo.

" - Por...favor...argh!"

Leon observou o soldado ensanguentado e agonizante, e também os lickers que agora sabem sua exata localização.

" - Desculpe, não tenho tempo para conversa!" - Pôs-se a correr deixando o homem para trás, havia uma porta logo a sua frente, um licker ficou para trás, devorando o pobre soldado, o outro, vinha em sua direção a toda velocidade. Correu o mais rápido que pode até alcançar a porta. Sentiu que não havia mais chão, graças a seu reflexo, segurou no vão da porta, impedindo sua queda. Não era uma sala, era um enorme vão de elevador! O pobre licker não foi tão esperto, caindo vão abaixo.

* * *

Abriu os olhos devagar, não estava tonta e com isso chegou a conclusão de que não fora drogada. A dor de cabeça sim, a fez chegar a uma conclusão sobre como ficou inconsciente, mas não tinha tempo para esse detalhes. Estava amarrada e pendurada pelas mãos apenas.

" - Hn. Amadores, nem tiraram meus sapatos."

A espiã usou suas habilidades que se comparam as de uma ginasta das mais treinadas, foi fácil erguer as pernas até a altura das mãos e retirar um dos saltos de seu sapato, lá se escondia uma lâmina afiada. Em poucos segundos estava livre e de pé.

" - Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil entrar aqui."

Olhou em volta, sabia exatamente aonde estava. Agora só faltava terminar o seu trabalho.

* * *

Leon usou os longos cabos de aço para procurar uma saída, tinha um palpite que se encontrasse o elevador, encontraria a presidente, que quando a encontrasse, Buddy não estaria longe. E seu palpite parecia estar certo. Era tudo o que a sua vida representava nos últimos anos... encontrar um laboratório – ou fábrica – bem suspeito e sinistro.

Nos seus primeiros passos rumo ao interior do local, percebeu a chegada de mais alguém que caminha a passos ligeiros. Era Ada...

" - Sentiu a minha falta. Hã!" - Se divertiu ao ver que ela se assustou com a sua presença, recuperando a postura alguns segundos mais tarde.

" - Sim... nos seus sonhos." - Ela respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, se recompondo e agora caminhando com passos leves.

O agente a seguiu achando graça, imaginando porque ela estaria correndo tão esbaforida, mas agora em sua presença, queria parecer tão calma. Ambos observaram admirados aquela curiosa construção, os telhados de vido, as armações em aço, o formato ovalado...

" - Vê o mesmo que eu?" - Perguntou Ada, displicentemente.

" - Sim... parece uma Colmeia."

Certo, essa era a primeira vez que Leon a interceptava exatamente durante uma operção, talvez essa fosse a sua grande chance de descobrir mais sobre ela, para quem ela trabalha, e principalmente qual era o envolvimento dela nisso tudo.

Ela se aproximou de uma grande aglomeração de armações de vidro, todas hexagonais. - " - Veja...dentro de cada hexágono"- O loiro se aproximou, parando bem ao seu lado, observando por cima de seu ombro a mesma criaturinha que ela estava alí admirando. Ada podia sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca. - " - É a plaga."

A espiã o observou rapidamente com o canto dos olhos e se afastou enquanto aquela "pequena grande descoberta" o distraía. Correu até os monitores. - " - Não é incrível? Eles simplesmente conseguiram reunir os exemplares dominantes de cada espécie!" - _Só me resta descobrir como..._ - Ela pensou enquanto tentava desesperadamente recolher todas as informações dos computadores daquela colméia. Só precisava instalar um pequeno dispositivo para de do outro lado do mundo, um jovenzinho japonês pudesse fazer seu "estrago".

Leon voltou sua atenção a espiã. - " - O que você está fazendo? Essa merda tá toda em...russo?"

" - Trabalhando. Não se preocupe."

" - Sim! Eu me preocupo!"

" - Eu já disse que você de barba ficou bem fofo?"

" - Basta!" - Apareceu uma terceira voz. Era Svetlana, cercada por homens armados. - " - então era isso o que você queria. Chegou até aqui. Está satisfeita?"

" - Oh, sim. Claro. Muito obrigada por isso." - Respondeu Ada.

A presidente percebeu que alí tinha uma nova companhia. Um homem loiro e armado. - " - Quem é ele?" - Cochichou para um de seus agentes.

" - Eu não sei."

" - É um agente norte americano!" - Respondeu Ada, se intrometendo na conversa e fazendo Leon olhar para ela, confuso.

_" Não é possível, ela sempre parece se divertir justo quando tudo parece estar mais complicado." _- Pensou o agente.

" - Leon cuidado, a mordida da velha é por que o latido." - Brincou Ada.

" - Heim!?"

Foi uma fração de segundos, o minimo de tempo que que todos estavam distraídos com a presença de Leon, para que Ada rapidamente acionasse o dispositivo e quase imediatamente, as luzes se apagassem e um alarme fosse acionado.

Um estado de pânico tomou conta dos soldados, todos atiravam freneticamente sem saber exatamente para onde. Tiros no escuro. Quando a luz voltou, Ada Wong não estava mais lá, contudo essa passou a ser a menor das preocupações.

" - Quietos! Ninguém atira!" - Era Leon, com Svetlana como sua refém. O agente seguia puxando a mulher para trás, apontado- lhe uma pistola.

" - Você faz a menor ideia, para quem você está apontando uma arma?" - Perguntou ela.

" - Sim. Você é a apicultora. Quem liberou a plaga!"

Ela suspirou. - " - Como eu pensei... Você não faz ideia de quem eu sou. Eu sou a presidente desse país!"

Leon não viu exatamente como ela fugiu de sua mira, ou como ela escapou de suas mãos. Para falar a verdade, não conseguia entender como ela se esquivava de todos os seus golpes e como que por pouco ela simplesmente não o surrou ali mesmo... Ela escapou.

O agente correu em direção oposta a linha de fogo que estava apontada para ele. - " - Então era disso que Ada falava?"

" - Esse homem é um inimigo do estado! Matem-no."

Leon fugiu para dentro do deposito anterior a colmeia, usando as armações de ferro para bloquear os tiros.

* * *

Ada agora não tinha mais a atenção sobre sí, e podia concluir sua missão, foi mais fácil do que pensava. Do alto da sala de controle, ela podia ter inclusive uma visão privilegiada da situação de Leon lá em baixo, que a essa altura seus adversários não eram mais os soldados de Svetlana, mas sim, um verdadeiro exercito de lickers.

Continuou o seu trabalho nos computadores da sala sem se preocupar muito com isso, Leon era um bom combatente e parecia estar dando conta, parando até mesmo para sacar um cantil do colete e beber! " - Bebendo em serviço, Bonitão! Que feio!"

Não podia perder temo com isso, precisava passar e receber suas coordenadas para o seu voo de volta. Leon ficaria bem... ou foi o que pensou até escutar um novo alarme os batidos de uma caminhada familiar. Se aproximou do vidro da sala de controle e viu... lickers mortos... e dois Tyrants, bem vivos, todas as portas bloqueadas e o agente sem ter por onde escapar.

" - Ada, tudo pronto para a sua partida. Você tem meia hora para chegar com as amostras." - Disse o outro espião em seu ponto eletrônico.

" - Ah... sim. Eu estou a caminho." - Olhou para todos os cabos que já estavam desconectados e o notebook que já estava desligado a sua frente... e olhou uma ultima vez para um indefeso Leon, preso com um Tyrant, escapando como podia, explodindo cilindros, o ultimo elevador também se fechou. - " Merda!"

Desenrolou todos os cabos novamente e plugou todo o seu sistema ao da colmeia uma segunda vez. Invadiu o sistema de segurança e por fim... conseguiu. Abriu uma porta para que Leon, e... aquele rebelde cujo ela não lembra mais o nome pudessem fugir.

" - Você me deve uma... de novo!". Arrancou os cabos rapidamente. E agora sim...fugiu.

* * *

" - Bem vinda a bordo, Senhora."

" - Obrigada, Shao, é sempre ótimo te ver também." - Respondeu Ada quando o oficial fechou a porta do avião de carga chinês. Bem humorada mas com pressa em sentar na primeira mesa que visse e abrir seu notebook. - " - Vamos lá... satélite... satélite... Isso!"

Imediatamente, na tela do notebook estava a imagem de Leon, o rebelde e os lickers lutando contra um Tyrant. Ada sabia que haviam mais... " - Merda Leon! Sai daí!". - Ela sabia que ele não sairia, sabia que inclusive os motivos para ele querer salvar aquele bendito rebelde custe o que custar. Tamborilou a mesa com as unhas por alguns segundos, eis que veio a ideia.

Vídeo chamada com a inteligência britânica.

" - Então Percy, interessado em esfregar alguma competência na cara dos americanos?"

" - Sério? E como?"

" O chefe da D.S.O. Nesse exato momento está lutando sozinho contra três Tyrants, e as forças armadas só invadirão o país daqui a quatro horas, tenho certeza que deixar escapar algo assim seria péssimo para a reputação deles, e consequentemente de vocês, afinal, são uma aliança, certo?"

" - De fato, agora eu fiquei bem curioso para saber qual seria a reação do presidente americano ao descobrir que tal falha foi descoberta com um... bem... agente inglês. O fato de saberem que não tem a situação tão sob controle quanto pensam, pode nos dar inúmeras vantagens".

" - Sugiro que seja rápido, Sir Percy.." - Ela conseguiu manter a aparência bem humorada e até uma certa frieza na voz. - " - Ou tudo o que você terá a oferecer a eles é um hambúrguer de agente."

" - Grato pela dica, eu retorno a ligação mais tarde."

Ada observou as imagens via satélite mais uma vez. " Aguenta firme, Bonitão... só mais alguns minutos."

* * *

A munição acabou, Buddy moribundo aos seus pés, e nem mais um licker vivo. Sacou sua faca de combate. Uma faca contra dois Tyrants...Por que? Ele não sabia, só sabia que desistir não era do seu feitio.

A medida que essas B.O.W's se aproximavam, começava uma contagem regressiva dentro de Leon, para a sobrevivência, ou para a morte. Contagem regressiva que foi interrompida pelo primeiro míssil lançado por um caça norte americano.

" - Mas... que porra é essa?!"

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Buddy continuava a manisfestar os clássicos sintomas de um contaminado prestes a perder sua humanidade, alí bem atrás de sí, sentado num banco de praça. Leon podia escutá-lo enquanto observava o por do sol e bebia a vodca no cantil do falecido JD.

" - Então... os russos e os americanos nos tinham nas mãos esse tempo todo?"

" - É o que parece." - Respondeu, desiludido, tudo o que queria era entornar aquela vodca até a ultima gota.

" - E você... sabia?"

" - Mas é obvio que não! Caso contrario, não teria interrompido minhas férias." - Respondeu rudemente, lembrando que a própria Hunnigan ordenou que ele abandonasse a missão. " - Isso explica muita coisa!" - Caminhou até o rebelde e o entregou o cantil. - " - Toma, beba o resto."

E Buddy assim o fez.

" - Eu... perdi tudo, e agora, vou me tornar uma daquelas coisas, por favor... me mate."

Leon não se dignou a responder, seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte, uma mistura de tristeza e raiva. Será que Ada também sabia? Até que ponto ela estava envolvida? Sabia que ela era uma criminosa, mas nunca acreditou que ela fosse uma pessoa má. Ela entregou a Wesker uma plaga falsa, diferente da encontrada na Espanha, mas foi uma especie forte o suficiente para fazer todo aquele estrago na Africa. Para completar, bem aqui no leste europeu, veio parar uma outra plaga, ainda mais forte... e ela mostrou ser profunda conhecedora de varias outras especies...

Será? Sera que tudo o que os dois passaram em Raccoon, não serviu para ensinar nada a ela? Porque ela ainda insistia em trabalhar no lado oposto ao dele? Leon não queria aceitar, mas era obrigado a imaginar a hipótese de que sim, para Ada, pouco importa tanta morte, tanta mutilação, tantos inocentes tratados como merda... e tudo por que? Dinheiro? Será?

Para completar, talvez agora tenha uma pequena amostra do quão fraco é, e do quão pequeno é diante de todo um sistema armado em suas costas. Que ele está muito longe de saber toda a verdade e de um dia talvez, de fato trabalhar uma ultima vez para eliminar todo esse mal,e claro, que ele nunca esteve forte, influente ou poderoso o bastante para oferecer a Ada um lugar seguro, mesmo se ela o quisesse, afinal... acabou de ter a prova que o seu próprio governo age pelas suas costas.

Olhou mais uma vez por cima do ombro, Buddy apontava uma arma para a própria cabeça. Visivelmente sem coragem de atirar.

" - Você não precisa morrer. Só precisa de um tiro na medula espinhal. A plaga não poderia mais chegar até o cérebro."

" - Mas eu prefiro morrer."

" - Eu também preferiria se estivesse em seu lugar. Mas quando pensamos nos erros que cometemos, nas pessoas que perdemos e naqueles que ainda precisam de nós, tirar a própria vida não e mais uma opção. Precisamos seguir vivendo, em nome daqueles que ainda restaram." - Leon sacou a pistola e apontou para a espinha de Buddy em uma posição estratégica a provocar somente uma lesão medular. - " - Esse é a minha resposta, em troca da sua."

* * *

Ada escutou atentamente a oferta que lhe foi feita.

" -Sim, eu compreendo. Mas ainda assim..." - Pegou uma amostra da plaga, carinhosamente - " - Eu ainda não tenho certeza se quero vendê-la."

" - Acrescentamos a nossa proposta a revogação de todos os mandatos internacionais de prisão emitidos contra você. Aliás, se ainda não sabe, graças a sua atuação hoje, fôra acrescentado mais um."

A espiã sorriu. - " - Oh, isso foi muito doce da sua parte, mas... eu meio que gostei de adicionar mais um mandato de prisão ao meu nome. Nos vemos por aí." - Ela respondeu desligando calmamente a videoconferência.

* * *

Três dias mais tarde.

Leon não estava realmente prestando atenção ao noticiário que passava na T.V. Concentrado estava mesmo na garrafa de vodca ao seu lado, e ao seu ultimo entretenimento dessas férias: encher copo... esvaziar copo, repetidas vezes, porém sabia que as noticias eram a respeito dos atentados na Eslava Oriental. Algo sobre a renuncia de Svetlana e o controle do país assumido por Russia e Estados Unidos.

O celular chamou, era Hunnigan, demorou um pouco a decidir se queia ou não falar com ela. Se queria ou não escutar mais mentiras, ser manipulado por mais alguém. Atualmente, sentia que não podia confiar em ninguém. Queria beber. Beber por ter se apaixonado por uma bandida, uma real bandida, por ter deixado um homem aleijado, por viver uma grande farsa. Dentre outras coisas.

" - Fala!" - Atendeu o telefone impacientemente. Estava bêbado. Muito bêbado. Acusou a parceira de alguma coisa... acusou o presidente também, efeito do álcool, sua língua simplesmente perdeu o freio. Escutou qualquer explicação sobre o presidente, sobre ela, ou sobre de fato, ninguém ter uma invasão planejada... pouco importa. - " - No final, nada muda, nunca."

Desligou o telefone enquanto Hunningan ainda falava algo. Virou um ultimo copo. Desligou a T.V. Caminhou até a porta com seus passos de bêbado.

Suas férias acabaram.

_Continua..._


	19. Chapter 19 - Terrores do Passado

**Tall Oaks – EUA  
26 de Junho de 2013 **

" - Eu encontrei dois pontos cegos nos fundos da Universidade, três no estacionamento e mais dois no auditório. É assim que vocês pretendem garantir a segurança do Presidente?" - Hunnigan sempre fôra paciente, mas instalar todo o equipamento de segurança da Casa Banca naquela velha universidade, era um atentado ao bom humor de qualquer um. Tudo tinha que estar perfeito, o posicionamento das câmeras de vigilância, assim como os pontos de captação para monitoração via satélite.

Não muito longe dali, Leon lutava contra uma velha maquina de refrigerantes. Depois de dois socos e um chute, finalmente conseguiu o seu bem açucarado refrigerante de cola. Cuidar da segurança do Presidente não era mais a sua função, contudo, o próprio fez questão mais do que absoluta da sua presença naquele evento. Para completar, tinha uma pequena missão, a de avaliar mais dois agentes para a D.S.O. Matias Arquette e Helena Harper, ambos não sabiam que em breve seriam recrutados, muito menos que ele estava lá.

Bebia o refrigerante tranquilamente, enquanto caminhava em direção a bagunça provocada pela aglomeração de agentes federais, analisando o perímetro, combinando táticas, testando pontos eletrônicos, ensaiando procedimentos de evacuação e outros tipos de emergência, de longe, já podia identificar seus dois alvos. Um homem ruivo, na casa dos trinta anos e que parecia ter um jeito descontraído, até mesmo, um pouco arrogante. Ao lado dele, uma jovem muito bonita, mas em trajes simples e sóbrios, expressão séria, impaciente com seus sapatos quase masculinos... uma típica ex-agente do F.B.I.

" - Agente Harper!" - Chamou o supervisor geral da Agencia de Segurança, um senhor não muito alto, grisalho e que Leon sempre achou uma copia fidedigna do Charles Bronson.

" - Sim, Senhor." - A moça caminhou até ele em passos firmes.

" - Já está a par do seu posicionamento?"

" - Sim, Senhor."

" - Também as ordens e a movimentação de seus parceiros?"

" - Sim, senhor."

" - Pois bem, então está liberada, te aguardo aqui amanha durante a tarde para uma reunião privada com os guarda costas do Senhor Presidente. Pode ir para o seu hotel, Agente Harper."

" - Sim, Senhor.

Leon viu a moça desaparecendo no meio da multidão enquanto atendia o celular, ela tinha uma expressão péssima e parecia estar discutindo severamente com alguém. Do outro lado estava Matias, ele sim, era o que parecia mais sociável, e familiarizado com todos alí, como se tivesse certeza que muito em breve, teria posição de destaque no meio de todos os presentes, e não era somente, um cumpridor de ordens.

* * *

" - Você o que?!" - Helena não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

" - Helena... Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas... você nunca vai entender, nós dois temos uma história juntos, e agora ele precisa de mim, eu não estou voltando com ele, eu só vou cuidar dele durante um tempo, ele chegou do hospital e não tem mais ninguém."

" - Eu sei muito bem que história vocês dois tem juntos, Deborah! Eu ví as marcas dessa história no seu corpo quando te levei pro hospital. Eu cuidei de cada ferida por meses depois! Eu fui te visitar durante todos os meses em que você estava internada se limpando de tudo o que aquele filho da puta te viciou!"

" - Ele não é uma pessoa má. Só teve uma vida muito difícil... e... o que você fez com ele... eu me sinto responsável... "

" - Cala a boca!" - Por fim, Helena gritou. Estava cansada, cansada de escutar essa mesma conversa de vida difícil para justificar desvios de caráter. Deborah e ela sim, tiveram uma vida difícil. Não se considerava uma santa, e nos seus poucos anos de vida, já fez o suficiente para se envergonhar... Mas "Ele"... aquele canalha que lhe apareceu como cunhado, desempregado, viciado, que viciou e espancava sua irmã... Não, não era igual a ele. - " - Deborah... Você não tem vergonha! Não tem vergonha nessa sua cara! Eu não sei porque eu ainda perco o meu tempo com você, cuidando de você, tentando te livrar das roubadas em que você se mete! Você não passa de uma vadia de malandro, exatamente como a nossa mãe!"

Não se escutava mais ninguém do outro lado da linha. As lágrimas rolavam livres pelas bochechas agora vermelhas. Tudo o que queria, desde pequena era fugir de casa, fugir daquela família completamente disfuncional, onde uma mãe passiva e omissa deixava que um pai alcoólatra e violento fizesse o que bem intendesse com ela e sua duas filhas. Aos treze anos criou coragem para fazer uma denuncia e com isso, ela e Deborah foram mandadas para instituições diferentes. Tudo o que Helena queria era ser forte, forte o bastante para se proteger, para proteger a irmã. Estudou muito, batalhou muito e começou uma carreira ainda bem jovem no F.B.I. Sentia remorso pela irmã, ela era tão ingênua e frágil, nunca disse como fôra sua vida durante o tempo em que estiveram separadas, e já não sabia o que foi responsável pelo que Deborah se tornou, a vida que levavam com os pais, ou a vida que ela própria, Helena, a presenteou quando os denunciou. Queria resgatar o tempo perdido... queria começar uma vida nova, longe do inferno de suas infâncias... Mas não... Deborah começou o ciclo outra vez, o ciclo que ela, Helena, mesmo ainda tão jovem, tirou forças "nem o Diabo sabe da onde", para romper.

Abandonou seus pais. Talvez, fosse a hora de abandonar Deborah também. Enxugou as lagrimas ainda com as mãos. Detestava ser assim, chorona. Sempre se esforçou muito para ser durona, e ainda se esforça... porém nunca conseguiu evitar suas explosões de sensibilidade, fosse para o bem, com lagrimas fáceis, ou para o mal, como quando foi suspensa do F.B.I por surrar um suspeito... ou quando atirou no cunhado...

Entrou no carro e partiu rumo ao hotel.

* * *

Hunnigan se encontrava absorta em meio a planilhas eletrônicas que se movimentavam freneticamente à sua frente, de tão envolvida que estava no trabalho, nem percebeu que escureceu e que devia acender as luzes.

Quando Leon entrou na sala, também não foi percebido por ela. O loiro podia ver os reflexos dos monitores piscando nos óculos da mulher. Acendeu as luzes. " - Olá Docinho, vim te buscar para o jantar que você vem me enrolando há quase dez anos." - Disse ele, divertido enquanto pousava suas mão nos ombros tensos e magros de Ingrid, iniciando uma massagem.

" - E eu estou há quase dez anos te lembrando e que não marco encontros quando estou em serviço. E que o senhor também está à trabalho."

" - Ah, Ingrid. Isso não é justo comigo, você está sempre em serviço! Olha só, um dia, você vai estar velha..._ mais_ velha... e encalhada, ou... _mais_ encalhada, olhar para trás e lembrar do pedaço de mal caminho que eu sou. Ou fui... enfim, você ainda vai se arrepender."

" - Oh sim, misteriosamente o seu corpinho e rostinho seguem belos, mesmo com toda essa porcentagem de álcool etílico que corre no seu sangue. Sinceramente, eu não sei como você ainda têm fígado e pâncreas."

Leon retirou as mãos dos ombros dela, simulando um sinal de rendição. Deixou o corpo se espatifar numa cadeira de rodinhas, dando uma volta antes de colocar os pés cruzados em cima da mesa de trabalho. Sorriu. " - Tudo bem. Eu desisto. Que pena... nossos filhos seriam lindos."

Ela bufou e por fim, finalmente, sorriu. " - Tá. Você viu os agentes?"

" - É, ví." - Respondeu, distraindo-se com uma caneta. - " - Infelizmente não vou poder seguir de perto, eu sinto muito."

" - Mas... por quê?"

" - Adam me chamou. Parecia sério no telefone, disse que era urgente. Eu devo ficar em Washington e voltar a Tall Oaks com ele."

" - Nesse caso..."

O loiro levantou em um salto. Puxou a mulher da cadeira, ignorando os protestos. " - Anda chega de serviço, vamos jantar."

" - Leon! Eu já disse que..."

" - Calma mulher! Eu estou voltando de carro à capital agora, só pensei em te dar uma carona para seu hotel e no caminho passar no Mc Donalds."

Ingrid abriu um sorriso largo. " - Bom, então eu vou. Por quê não me falou desde o inicio?"

* * *

**27 de junho de 2013**

** Local desconhecido no fundo do Atlântico Norte.**

Como ele a encontrou? Ela não sabia a resposta. De qualquer maneira, sabia que para ele isso seria bastante fácil, até. Contudo ele demorou a fazê-lo... Provavelmente sempre soube de seu paradeiro, esperando apenas a hora certa ou um bom motivo para finalmente procurá-la. Por que essa hora, era agora... Bem, era isso que ela tinha que descobrir, e por isso, aceitou o desafio de vir até aqui.

A verdade é que aconteceu, e ela estava novamente envolvida em algum jogo sádico daquele psicopata outra vez, sem pistas, sem maiores informações, o único jeito foi jogar o jogo dele. Pelo menos por enquanto. Ligou novamente aquele maldito comunicador em forma de cubo, uma conexão direta com o Diabo.

" - Eu sabia que você não ia resistir."

" - Eu só estou aqui para saber do que você tanto fala ser do meu interesse."

" - Pois bem. Só para que saiba, o acesso ao quarto piso é somente com reconhecimento digital. Mas não se preocupe... eu me certifiquei de que você será reconhecida."

" - Você conseguiu as minhas digitais? Isso não é mesmo uma brincadeira, não é?"

Simmons sorriu. " - Eu consegui muito mais do que as suas digitais... Senhorita Wong. Você verá... Boa Sorte."

A ligação foi cortada.

" - Que ótimo, Ada... Parece que as coisas estão ficando mais sérias."

* * *

**Tall Oaks**

Helena fora dispensada do trabalho na Universidade Ivy mais cedo, segundo lhe foi informado, Matias a estava aguardando na Catedral de Tall Oaks, onde lhes seria passado informação confidenciais sobre o esquema de segurança do Presidente.

Estacionou o carro em um lugar um pouco distante, e o caminho até a Igreja chegou a ser um pouco longo. Tudo parecia mais escuro e mais vazio que o normal. Chegando ao ponto de encontro, encontrou Matias, mais quatro agentes de níveis superiores e... Derek Simmons, chefe da Agência de Segurança Nacional. "_ O que ele está fazendo aqui? Com certeza deve ser assunto sério._"

" - Helena, que bom que veio, sente-se." - Disse Matias.

A morena sentou-se em um dos bancos da Igreja, seus olhos amendoados e curiosos estavam atentos a tudo. Em sua cabeça, veio apenas a hipótese de alguma informação ultra secreta sobre algum perigo iminente.

" - Senhorita Harper, deve estar se perguntando o que faço aqui e o motivo dessa reunião." - Disse Derek, de pé. - " - Como todos nós sabemos, Matias e você são os agentes responsáveis pelo corredor de acesso a sala do Presidente antes do discurso. Correto?"

" - Sim, senhor. Por quê?"

" - Acontece senhorita Harper, que o país encontra-se num momento muito delicado, já fomos alvos de muitos ataques, e pelo bem da segurança nacional... as vezes nós precisamos quebrar alguns protocolos e desobedecer algumas regras."

" - Como assim?"

" - Nós já chegamos a um acordo com Matias, agora só falta você. Antes do discurso do presidente, eu preciso que você e Matias deixem seus postos. Não se preocupe, meus homens estarão lá o tempo todo. Por fim, essa reunião deve ficar sob o mais absoluto sigilo."

" - E por quê?" - _" algo está muito errado aqui... Esse não é o protocolo, a maldita porra do protocolo!" _

" - Bem. Isso é sigiloso. É assunto da Agencia de Segurança Nacional."

" - Com todo o respeito, senhor. Mas não importa de onde venham as ordens, Matias e eu somos agentes responsáveis pela segurança pessoal do Presidente, e temos nossos próprios superiores, eu não entendo o motivo de desobedecê-los, às cegas, e o motivo de termos essa reunião aqui, escondidos de todos."

Os olhos frios de Derek penetraram sua alma, era como se numa fração de segundos tudo ficasse claro.

" - Você faz perguntas demais, mocinha. ´Mas ainda não sei se é tão inteligente quanto parece. Apenas confie em mim. Assim como você, eu só quero o bem do nosso amado país, nada mais do que isso. Tudo o que eu te peço é que confie, e me ajude. Você será muito bem gratificada por isso.

_"Mas eu não confio... Isso foi uma tentativa de suborno? O que ele quer?" -_ Helena não podia adivinhar quais eram as intenções do sujeito, mas sabia que simplesmente não deveria obedecer. Sabia quem ele era, e que ela Helena, não teria nenhuma chance. Uma palavra... e sua vida estaria arruinada. Nesse momento, uma palavra e ela provavelmente estaria morta. Contudo, esse era o seu trabalho, sua dignidade, e mesmo que indiretamente, foi preparada para momentos como esse... Era uma conspiração que ia aquém de suas forças e sua compreensão, mas quando entrou nessa vida, foi por caráter, por honra, pelo desejo de fazer o certo, e o faria.

" - E se eu recusar?"

" - Eu sugiro que não faça isso."

" - E se eu pouco me fuder a sua sugestão?"

" - Você tinha razão Matias... Essa é um potrinha bem rebelde." - Todos sacaram suas armas, e Helena sabia que não adiantaria sacar a dela. - " - Entenda uma coisa, potrinha, você não tem escolha, você vai me obedecer, de um jeito, ou de outro."

_" O quê? Eles não vão me matar?"_ - Helena não teve tempo de compreender, ou até mesmo reagir. Quando colocara um caso de pano preto em sua cabeça, ela tentou, finalmente reagir... se pudesse ao menos matar o Chefão, já seria alguma contribuição antes que sua vida fosse ceifada. Tentou se sacudir, chutar, gritar... Uma forte pancada na cabeça, e ela perdeu os sentidos.

* * *

Ada Wong tentava racionalizar de todas as maneiras tudo o que havia acontecido até aqui. O misterioso reaparecimento de Simmos após tantos anos, o vídeo com uma missão endereçada a ela, para a captura do filho de Wesker seis meses atrás... contudo ela não recebeu nenhuma missão.

Aquele submarino estava infestado de "B.O.W's" e prestes a ser destruído a qualquer momento. Ela precisava encontrar uma cápsula de evacuação. E rápido.

Eis que chega uma nova ligação de Simmons. Ela o atende, porém sem parar de tentar programar a bendita cápsula.

" - Encontrou alguma coisa interessante?" - Perguntou ele.

" - Sim, um filme de seis meses atrás."

" - Então a viagem valeu a pena."

Outra viga de aço cedeu, ela precisava ser rápida.

" - Qual é o problema?" - ele continuou - " - Você ainda não percebeu? Então deixe-me te esclarece... Amanha os Estados Unidos sofrerá um ataque bioterrorista, e depois, a China, e as principais grandes cidades ao redor do mundo também sofrerão o mesmo... pelas mão da Neo-Umbrella, propriedade de Ada Wong."

Ada olhou para o relógio, já passavam da meia noite, logo, o ataque seria no dia vinte e nove. Finalmente conseguiu destravar a cápsula de fuga. Revirou os olhos por um momento, aquilo ficou sério, realmente muito sério!

" - Se você achou que eu vou ficar sentada apenas assistindo enquanto sirvo de bode expiatório, Simmons... Você conseguiu provocar algo bem maior."

Entrou na cápsula, e deixou o submarino em meio a explosão.

* * *

**28 de Junho de 2013**

** Washington DC**

O imponente senhor não fez rodeios, não era homem de meias palavras. Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Leon, e soltou a bomba sem permitir nem mesmo que ele se sentasse.

" - O nosso dia chegou, soldado. Por isso que quaro você lá ao meu lado. No meu discurso em Tall Oaks, eu vou revelar o segredo de Raccoon City."

Por Deus, Leon queria uma cadeira. " - Adam... Senhor...Você tem certeza?" - O Agente estava inseguro. Concordava plenamente com tal atitude, lutou muito para chegar até aqui. Para que Adam fosse eleito, para que seus ideais fossem levados a sério... e para esse dia. Principalmente para esse dia. Há quinze anos esperou por esse momento... e agora que ele finalmente chegou, sentiu medo. Um mal pressentimento, como se de repente, aquilo pudesse dar muito errado.

O presidente olhou pela janela da Casa Branca, podia admirar os raios de sol que iluminavam o gramado, onde tudo parecia tão tranquilo. - " - Eu vou dizer toda a verdade. Tudo o que nós sabemos sobre o incidente em Raccoon City. Muitas pessoas estão questionando o meu desejo de revelar toda a verdade, e eu sei bem de onde _eles_ vem... Isso pode criar mais problemas do que soluções, mas... uma lição que eu aprendi bem no Exército foi, armas biológicas são uma ameaça global. E nós, temos parte da culpa. Nós temos que começar a limpar isso, começando a trabalhar com o resto do mundo se nós realmente quisermos ter alguma chance de lutar."

Ele caminhou até Leon, e sorriu. Tocou-lhe o ombro como se assim acalmasse também o seu tão mais jovem coração.

" - Não importa o que decida, senhor. Eu estou com você."

" - Eu sempre apreciei muito a sua amizade, Leon. É hora de assumirmos a responsabilidade, e acabar de uma vez com essa bagunça! "

* * *

**Tall Oaks**

Quando Helena recobrou sua consciência, percebeu ter suas mãos e pés amarrados numa cadeira. Sua cabeça latejava, sua boca estava seca e respirava com dificuldade. Seus olhos doeram quando lhe tiraram o saco de pano da cabeça forçando-a a um contato abrupto com a luz.

Era uma sala fria e úmida, os mesmos homens armados estavam lá, haviam mais outros também. Era chocante ver como existiam tantos corrompidos. - " - O que foi, vão me torturar? Acham que isso muda alguma coisa? Você vão precisar me matar!"

" - Não. Isso não é necessário. Como eu já disse, a nossa intenção é apenas o bem estar da nação, e para isso precisamos que você coopere. Você é muito importante, senhorita Harper, não nos valeria de nada, morta ou até mesmo machucada. Nada disso estaria acontecendo se você fosse mais sensata. Entretanto, parece que teremos usar uma pouco de persuasão com você..."

Nisso Helena ouviu os gritos de uma mulher, um grito muito familiar.

" - Não..." - Ela deixou que escapasse como um lamento, não podia sentir, mas sabia que já estava chorando.

" - Helena! Helena! Socorro!"

Deborah também estava amarrada, usava apenas uma camisola, tinha hematomas pelo corpo. Foram colocadas frente a frente.

" - Quem são eles, Helena, o que está acontecendo, por..." - Não pode completar a frase por causa do tapa que veio de encontro ao seu rosto. Logo depois, outro homem envolveu o pescoço da moça com um pedaço de corda e começou a apertar.

Helena ficou sem voz, fosse pra falar, chorar ou gritar. Em pânico de vez as pernas da irmã se sacudirem enquanto seu corpo se debatia e sofria a procura de ar.

Quando a moça parecia já ter sofrido o bastante, o homem a soltou. Deborah puxava o ar desesperadamente ao tempo que também tossia copiosamente. Quando novamente botou os olhos na irma, Helena apenas sussurrava...

" - Não grita Deborah, por favor, não grita. Não fala nada." - Por algum momento, a moça pareceu prestes a entrar em pânico outra vez. - " - Não Deborah! Não! Olha pra mim! Olha pra mim! Calma, tudo vai ficar bem.. Okay? Tudo vai ficar bem."

Simmon's fez um sinal para que levassem a moça de volta.

Deborah gritou novamente, se debateu como pode. A medida que Helena ouvia os gritos se afastarem, também podia ouvir os vagos sons da irmã sendo espancada.

" - Por favor... a minha irmã não. Deixem ela ir... eu faço qualquer coisa. Por Favor."

" - Aonde foi parar toda a sua arrogância, Harper?"

Helena chorava copiosamente, a essa altura já perdeu completamente a razão, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gritar o nome da irmã.

* * *

**29 de Junho**

** Universidade Ivy – Tall Oaks**

Helena cumpriu as ordens que lhe foram dadas, abandonou seu posto, e não fez mais perguntas. Nesse momento, estava dentro de um carro, com Matias e mais um agente.

" - Está feito Harper. Pode ficar tranquila, já já vamos naquela maldita catedral resgatar a sua querida irmãzinha."

" - Você é nojento, Arquette. Como pôde se vender assim? O que pretendem fazer? Atirar nele e culpar um civil qualquer?"

Matias riu nervosamente. " - Acorda Harper, não se trata de me vender. Nós não temos como lutar contra eles, eu apenas escolhi o lado vencedor, só isso. Além do mais... não haverá qualquer tiro... você não faz ideia do caos que está prestes a começar."

" - Caos?"

Nisso o outro agente completou. - " - Por certo já ouviu falar em Raccoon City. Sobre os boatos, e sobre a versão não oficial de que a cidade foi alvo de um acidente biológico."

Nesse momento, Helena entendeu. Não tinha trocado a vida do Presidente pela vida da irmã, tinha contribuído com a morte de milhares de inocentes num ataque bioterrorista. Eles erraram em terem deixado que ela portasse uma arma agora. Foi rápida, e ambos os homens não tiveram tempo em reagir aos tiros, o vidro do carro ficou completamente sujo com sangue e os pedaços do cérebro de Matias.

Helena correu até um telefone público e ligou para Hunnigan.

" - Atende, Atende, por favor atende! Hunnigan, eu preciso de ajuda... sofremos um ataque, O presidente está sozinho, Matias está morto eu preciso de um agente de confiança, agora!"

" - Como assim, o que ouve? Para onde foram todos?"

" - Os que não forem responsáveis pelo ataque? Temo que estejam todos mortos."

Hunnigam sabia que não tinha muito tempo para perguntas, precisavam resgatar o presidente antes que fosse tarde. - " - Helena, siga para a universidade, eu estarei entrando em contato com o Agente Kennedy, chefe da D.S.O., ele não deve estar longe, não vem a trabalho mas apenas para assistir ao discurso, pedirei que se dirija diretamente para sala do Presidente, por favor, não fale com mais ninguém, não olhe para trás, apenas faça o mesmo."

" - Sim, estou a caminho." - Não esperou uma segunda ordem, recarregou sua pistola e voltou para o carro. Removeu o corpo do motorista e tomou a direção, de volta a universidade.

* * *

Ao receber o aviso de Hunnigan, Leon correu, correu como nunca correra antes. No caminho pelos corredores vazios e bagunçados, ele sabia que era tarde demais. Sua mente foi tomada por memorias de suas ultimas conversas com Adam, seu coração foi tomado pelos seus medos... recordações daquele mal pressentimento, pela culpa dele sentir que era obvio que isso iria acontecer.

Um atentado, mas quem? Como? E porque ao assassinar um homem, deixaria tanto rastro de destruição.

_" Oh meu Deus!"_

_ " Senhor Presidente..."_

_ " Não..."_

Leon ouviu os apelos de uma voz feminina por trás da porta onde seria a sala de Adam. Entrou num impulso sem saber o que encontraria... Então viu, pela primeira vez, uma pessoa realmente querida, transformada naquilo que foi o seu primeiro e talvez pior pesadelo.

Helena estava em estado de choque, tinha uma arma apontada para a cabeça do presidente, que agora, era um zumbi caminhando em sua direção. Ela já escutou falar, ela soube dos rumores de Raccoon City, sabia que ele não era mais humano... contudo simplesmente não conseguia atirar... não podia... não podia...

" - Fique onde está..." - Ordenou o loiro, ofegante pela corrida, incerto e temeroso, pois ainda era ele... era Adam... - " - Não me obrigue a fazer isso..."

O presidente transformado continuava a caminhar em direção a mulher, arrastando um pé quebrado, fazendo o grunhido tão característico. Chegava cada vez mais perto... e para o desespero de Leon, a mulher não esboçava qualquer sinal de que fosse atirar, poupando-o de ter que fazê-lo.

Leon apontou a arma para a cabeça zumbificada, o chamou pelo nome... e por fim: " - Senhor Presidente!"

Atirou

_Continua..._


	20. Chapter 20 - Terrores do Passado - Pt II

**Tall Oaks**

**29 de Junho de 2013 – Universidade Ivy **

O agente da D.S.O não teve tempo nem de processar o que ele acabara de fazer. Ele atirou no Presidente dos Estados Unidos. Mais do que isso, não teve tempo nem de chorar a morte do amigo... Pois imediatamente após a tragédia, foi alvejado em cheio por mais uma bomba.

" - É minha culpa... Eu... eu fiz isso."

" - Do que você está falando." - Aquela mulher em lágrimas, estava confessando?

Quando ela o encarou com seus brilhantes e pequenos olhos castanhos, com uma aparência tão frágil e abatida... Ele não soube se a apontava sua pistola, ou se a escutava.

" - Catedral de Tall Oaks... Me leve até a Catedral e eu lhe contarei tudo, Agente Kennedy."

" - Como você sabe o meu nome?"

Nesse exato instante, o celular da moça tocou, ela rapidamente atendeu, era Hunnigan. Leon correu até lá.

" - Graças a Deus, você está bem!"

" - Vocês se conhecem?" - Perguntou Leon

" - Essa é Helena Harper, ela está no serviço secreto desde o ano passado. Eu não sei dizer o quão bom é ver vocês dois bem."

O loiro poderia se bater agora mesmo. O tanto que a pobre Hunnigan o perseguiu por causa dessa menina, Helena Harper, inúmeras, inúmeras vezes, durante mais de um ano... e em absolutamente todas as vezes, ele esquecia do assunto. Pelo amor de Deus, a parceira de anos tinha todos os motivos para tratá-lo como um idiota as vezes... não faz nem uma semana que ele "espionou" essa tal de Helena! Ele pôde notar o sarcasmo ao telefone quando foram feitas as apresentações...

" - Olha, eu odeio correr com as apresentações mas eu preciso que vocês me reportem a situação." - Disse ela, por fim.

_"E agora...?" "_ - Eu... eu atirei no presidente."

" - Você o q..."

" - Ele já estava infectado quando o encontramos! Leon... Leon fez o que devia ser feito. Ele salvou a minha vida." - Helena se apressou.

" - Que Deus nos ajude..." - Hunnigan nunca esteve tão assustada, pela primeira vez, aquela mascara de mulher séria e inabalável caiu, demorou mais alguns longos segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para ela se recompor. " - Ok. Eu vou enviar o reporte, e vocês dois, por favor, mantenham o foco em fugir daí! O vírus já se espalhou num perímetro de três milhas ao redor do Campus, e ainda está se alastrando... Vocês precisam correr!

" - Não. Primeiro precisamos checar a Catedral de Tall Oaks!" - Disse Helena. "- O Agente Kennedy tem uma pista que talvez nos diga quem foi o responsável por isso."

" - Leon, é verdade?"

Quando Hunnigan o perguntou, mais uma vez ele não soube o que fazer, ele tinha todos os motivos para não confiar em Helena Harper, o que a moça tinha de bonita, também tinha de suspeita, aliás, não fazia nem dez minutos que ela mesma se confessou culpada. Porém mais uma vez, ela lhe lançou aquele olhar de súplica, cheio de dor e desespero... Ele não sabia o que foi que ela fez, mas algo dentro de seu coração apenas disse para segui-la.

" - Sim... eu acho que tenho algo..." … _" Que diabos eu estou fazendo...?"_

" - Compreendido. Eu vou trassar a rota mais segura possível até a Catedral de Tall Oaks. Mantenham os rádios ligados."

Helena desligou o aparelho, e então encarou os severos olhos azuis do agente, que pousavam com o peso do mundo inteiro sobre de sí, como se pudessem esmagá-la contra o chão.

" - Eu tenho uma pista?"

A voz rouca, grave e repreensiva assustou Helena, mas nem isso a impediria de fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

" - Vai ter. Se vier comigo." - Se esse homem for metade do que dizem a seu respeito, só ele a poderia ajudar, e foi muita sorte justamente ele estar alí, era o que pensava.

Leon ajoelhou diante do corpo sem vida, com aparência decomposta. De todas as criaturas que já atirou, desde o incidente em Raccon City, pela primeira vez, o ex-policial sentiu remorso. Era como se nem estivesse alí, como se fosse um expectador, como se tivesse parcialmente anestesiado... como se a qualquer segundo fosse acordar de mais um pesadelo.

Não acordou... Continuou esperando o próprio despertar. Esperou um pouco mais. E alí ajoelhado diante do corpo transformado do amigo e presidente, com sua pistola pendurada entre os dedos, no escuro, pela primeira vez, não soube o que fazer.

" - Eu sinto muito, Adam..."

Recuperou suas forças, e finalmente se levantou.

" - Então... o que há de tão especial nessa igreja? Você tem pecados a confessar?"

A língua daquele agente batia feito um chicote, mas Helena procurava não se importar. Afinal, ela conseguiu pelo menos a chance de se explicar, quando na verdade nem por isso deveria esperar. "- É difícil explicar. Se eu não lhe contar na Catedral... talvez você não acredite em mim."

Caminharam devagar até o corredor de acesso, tudo parecia sombrio, tudo estava vazio, e o som era apenas de uma tempestade que começara lá fora. " - Então nós temos um acordo, assim que chegarmos na catedral, você me conta tudo. Certo?"

" - Certo."

Se depararam com alguns corpos pelo caminho, dois deles não morreram por causa da infecção, foram baleados. O relógio de corda cantava as dez da noite de maneira quase fantasmagórica.

" - Isso está ficando fora de controle." - Disse Leon, sem ele mesmo saber se estava falando sobre esse atentado especificamente, ou sobre todo esse terror que começou há quinze anos...

Antes de abrir a porta para o hall principal da reitoria, O loiro fez uma pausa. " - Quando ver um deles... mire na cabeça, é a sua melhor chance."

" - Entendi."

Entraram no Hall principal, todo ornamentado, onde seria a recepção após o discurso presidencial. Por alí havia um completo rastro de caos, cadeiras amontoadas, mesas viradas, comida espalhada pelo chão, pelas mesas, pratos quebrados... era como se a universidade tivesse sido alvo de um saque. Pelas grandes janelas, ambos podiam ouvir a tempestade, os relâmpagos e os trovões.

" - Aqui teria sido a recepção, estariam todos jantando agora, se..." - Leon não completou a frase.

" - Você acha que alguém sobreviveu?"

" - Eu sinceramente espero que sim." - Respondeu o loiro. " - Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo de novo... é como Raccoon..."

Helena agora sabia, era verdade... Chegou a investigar o passado de alguns agentes de destaque... e também ouviu os rumores feitos pela ala contrária ao Presidente, em especial sobre "_o mentiroso Agente Kennedy_", cujo o inicio de carreira foi marcado pela insistência de revelar ao povo, a verdade sobre Raccoon city, um segredo de estado, além de ser amigo da ativista inimiga do país, Claire Redfield, e seu irmão, que nada mais era que o idealizador de uma organização de rebeldes, fortemente armados, disfarçada de braço do exercito. Todos três, segundo essas pessoas, não estavam presas, porque fizeram amigos importantes, dentre eles... Adam... que agora, estava morto.

" - Sim... o incidente em Raccoon... você foi um dos sobreviventes..."

" - Eu nunca vou me esquecer o que eu passei naquele lugar. Escuta, se você teve qualquer envolvimento nesse inferno... pode dar adeus a sua liberdade!" - De novo... o chicote.

" - Eu sei..."

Escutaram o barulho de alguém correr, puderam ver o vulto. Se entreolharam e acertaram o comando de segui-lo. Correram por entre as mesas e seguiram a sombra até a cozinha.

" - Nos fundos!" - Disse Leon.

Tudo estava vazio, e nenhum sinal de qualquer zumbi, não havia nada além de um numero excessivo de ratos. Atravessaram as dispensas até chegarem a um deposito. Antes de abrir a porta, Leon alertou sua nova parceira com apenas um olhar, não precisava explicações, ela sabia que deveria ser cuidadosa, só Deus sabe o que encontrariam alí dentro. Equiparam suas pistolas e abriam a porta juntos.

" - Não Atirem!" - Gritou um homem baixo, careca e visivelmente em pânico.

" - Você está bem?" - Perguntou Leon.

" - A névoa... ela veio e... Elizabeth!" - O Homem tentou correr, mas Leon o puxou de volta violentamente pelo braco.

" - É perigoso!"

" - Me deixe ir! Elizabeth!"

Leon observou a chamada no aparelho celular que aquele homem tinha em mãos. - " - É a sua filha?"

" - Minha filha... ela está sozinha, eu preciso encontrá-la, Elisab..." - Teve sua voz abafada pela mão de Leon que o forçou a calar-se.

" - Silencio! Você não vai encontrá-la se estiver morto." - O agente buscava sussurrar, mas a tensão do que ele sabia que estava por vir e o fato de ter um descontrolado para cuidar, o estava tirando do serio. - " - Nós vamos procurar a sua filha."

" - Leon, nós não temos tempo..." - Helena tentou argumentar.

" - Nós estamos fazendo o tempo!" - disse ríspido.

Helena entendeu o recado, não deveria contrariá-lo mais do que já o fez. Mais uma injeção de desespero circulou em suas veias.

O trio pôs-se a caminhar, de volta ao salão onde seria a recepção, os relâmpagos pareciam mais fortes, apesar de assustadores, até que serviam de alguma ajuda, iluminavam o local que estava sem eletricidade.

Leon estava tenso, o barulho dos trovões e da chuva poderia confundi-los, precisava estar bem mais atento ao minimo som que algo... rastejando e grunhindo... Mais um raio estourou em algum lugar... " - Cuidado!"

Helena teve o passo interrompido pelo braço do agente, foi o tempo apenas de fecharem os olhos para se protegerem dos cacos de viro que espirraram quando o enorme lustre caiu do teto.

" - Olhem por onde andam..." - sussurrou ele, rezando para que o pai desesperado tenha escutado, já que este insistia em correr na frente.

Finalmente chegaram até a ala da reitoria, onde tinha um elevador cujo o homem garantiu que os levaria até a garagem subterrânea, a melhor maneira de sair dalí. Sendo assim só precisavam encontrar a garota.

Ao fim do corredor, Helena estava ainda mais tensa, haviam manchas de sangue por todos os lados, porém nenhum cadáver – também nenhum cadáver-vivo. Junto com isso, um silêncio mortal e a expressão extremamente tensa de Leon. Ela sentia cada fibra do seu corpo vibrar em pura eletricidade, se alguém a tocasse agora, ela com certeza ia gritar. Ele abriu a porta e entrou na frente... havia uma enorme poça de sangue no chão, o mal cheiro de morte invadiu suas narinas... sentiu o estomago embrulhar quando num reflexo – e susto - apontou a arma para a cabeça de uma criatura que surgiu das sombras.

" - Pai!"

Era uma menina, uma jovem de não mais que 20 anos. Viu o agente respirar aliviado, e abaixou sua pistola também.

" - Elizabeth!"

Leon e Helena se entreolharam mais uma vez, apesar das circunstâncias, no fundo ainda eram dois policiais, e nada era mais satisfatório do que a sensação de dever cumprido. Agora que pai e filha estavam reunidos, só lhes restava fugir dalí.

Juntos, os quatro sobreviventes seguiram o caminho de volta, rumo ao elevador. O agente mais experiente não deixou de perceber que a menina estava ferida, tossia mais do que o pai, e parecia muito debilitada. Era um mau sinal... Contudo não sabia como dar a noticia a Helena sem alarmar aquele pai. Pensou por alguns segundos, se deveria atirar nela _antes_... Mas como fazer algo assim?

" - Eu estou tão agradecido por vocês estarem aqui..." - Disse o homem.

Definitivamente, Leon não iria atirar nela.

Por enquanto, tudo o que lhe restava era ficar atento, manter sua pistola em mãos, e rezar para a menina sobreviver, por mais que parecesse impossível.

Quando o elevador fechou as portas e começou a se mover, Leon não sentiu qualquer alívio. Sua experiencia o ensinou bem, nunca se sabe o que encontrar quando uma porta se abre novamente. A menina foi ao chão, doente. O pai ajoelhou-se em seu socorro.

" - Papai..."

" - Liz?"

Um ultimo suspiro. O homem caiu em prantos quando ela finalmente se foi.

Leon apertou sua pistola, o que estava por vir seria ainda mais difícil. Primeiro teria que convencer aquele pai a se afastar do corpo. Talvez Helena tivesse que ajudar. Ela mais uma vez olhou no fundo de seus olhos, emocionada com a cena e provavelmente inocente do que, ele, sabia que iria acontecer em poucos minutos. - _"Não... ela não parece culpada... Essa moça pode ser qualquer coisa, menos uma assassina fria e sem coração." - _Leon conhecia muito bem uma, que por fim, tinha sim, um coração._ " Ou não..."_

Mais um black out.

" - A energia!" - Exclamou Helena.

Escutaram a tosse copiosa do pai sessar, e em seguida o barulho de alguém... masticando.

A luz voltou.

" - Oh! Meu Deus!" - Helena estava em choque, a menina morta, agora estava viva, transformada... assim como o Presidente.

A morta viva que antes comia o próprio pai, agora voltou sua atenção a Leon, saltando em cima dele, atacando-o, tentando morde-lo.

" - Helena, ela já acabou! Atira!" - Ele pediu, enquanto lutava como podia...

" - M...Mas..."

" - Atira!"

Leon conseguiu se desvencilhar, porém levou um golpe, teve que se jogar para não ser arranhado. A menina-zumbi então partiu imediatamente para cima de Helena, atirando-a no chão, batendo os dentes e grunhindo. O loiro equipou sua arma e desferiu o primeiro tiro, que pegou nas costas da criatura, o segundo... o terceiro... foi a deixa para que Helena conseguisse inverter as posições, saindo debaixo da zumbi.

A morena encostou o cano de sua pistola contra a testa da criatura. Tentando não pensar muito... Atirou. Sentiu o sangue espirrar contra seu rosto. Permaneceu observando a poça de sengue que se formava. Então se levantou, apavorada.

" - Eu... Eu não posso acreditar nisso."

_"Definitivamente... ela não parece uma assassina." _" - Ok. Você fez bem. São eles, ou nós. E eles não hesitam." - Leon não esqueceu quem ele era, e porque ele estava alí. Mas era de seu caráter, era quase uns instinto, desde seu primeiro dia como policial, talvez desde sempre. Ele tinha que consolá-la, orientá-la e protegê-la. Era mais forte que ele.

" - Por quê isso tem que acontecer?" - Helena tinha a voz trêmula. O elevador chegava ao seu destino final, ambos podiam escutar os gemidos horripilantes vindos da garagem. " - Eu acho que não estamos sozinhos..."

" - Helena, agarre sua arma..."

Ele sussurrava de maneira cautelosa, não aparentava ter nenhum medo, mas sim, parecia querer acalmá-la e a preparar para o que estava por vir.

Então a porta se abriu. Não contaram quantos... sabia apenas que eram muitos. Leon foi o primeiro a atirar, abateu dois, um tiro em cada cabeça, " - Merda! Não os deixe entrar!". Ele era forte e conseguiu abater mais alguns com golpes físicos. Helena ajudava como podia, mas não pôde evitar que a horda começasse a invadir. Usaram então os golpes físicos para sair dali e correr para a garagem.

Leon era um homem forte de trinta e seis anos, lutava bem e tinha boa mira. Vê-lo em ação, finalmente a despertou de que ela também era uma combatente, e aquilo tudo era real, não um simples pesadelo. A morena lutava bem, seus golpes era eficientes, era capaz de esmagar a cabeça de um zumbi com o cotovelo.

Os carros tinham seus alarmes disparados, e o barulho chamava mais e mais zumbis. Uma nova horda tentava arrombar o portão de ferro que estava prestes a ceder.

" - É a nossa deixa para sair daqui."

" - Eu não poderia concordar mais." - Ela respondeu.

Correram para o acesso as escadas, abandonando a ideia de conseguirem um carro. Deixaram os zumbis para trás e trancaram a forte porta de aço atrás de sí. Usaram algumas cadeiras e uma mesa de ferro para evitar que a hora arrombasse a porta.

Leon olhou a sua volta e perceber que estavam na guarita da segurança, haviam vários monitores com imagens das câmeras de segurança. Em um dos monitores, tinha a imagem de sobreviventes pedindo socorro, eram jovens estudantes trancados no hall de entrada da universidade.

" - Vamos!" - ele correu para a porta de saída.

Helena observou o monitor, a mesma sala estava infestada de zumbis...

" - Leon é tarde demais." - O agente freou os próprios pés - " - Não há mais nada que você possa fazer."

Sabia que ele a odiava, e tinha seus motivos para isso, sabia que não deveria contrariá-lo... mas também sentia que eram de certe forma, parceiros agora, só tinham um ao outro, deveriam se ajudar e cooperar. E claro, chamar o outro de volta a razão de vez em quando, caso contrario, não sobreviveriam.

Pela segunda vez ela viu o lábios dele tremerem, pela primeira vez ela não teve aqueles olhos azuis inquisidores como se a fuzilassem, mas sim encarando-a de maneira triste. Ele era um homem honesto, que queria fazer o bem. Ele estava sofrendo. O amigo morreu pelas suas próprias mãos, pessoas estavam morrendo diante dele, um velho pesadelo estava se repetindo... E tudo isso, era culpa dela.

" - Você tem razão." - Dois segundos, e foi tudo o que ele precisou para se recompor - " - Vamos embora aqui.".

_Continua..._


	21. Chapter 21 - Ela é uma BOW

**Catedral de Tall Oaks**

**29 de Junho de 2013**

Ada sentiu a brisa gelada bater contra sua face úmida. A chuva fria insistiu em cair durante toda a noite, molhando seus cabelos e suas roupas. Suas botas de couro afundavam na lama a medida que ela corria. Estava em um cemitério , era o caminho até a catedral.

Logo na entrada, Ada sentiu o cheiro de borracha queimada vindo de um ônibus em chamas, apesar da chuva, ainda havia algum fogo. Havia sinais de destruição por toda a cidade quando chegou, pelo visto, tarde demais.

Eram muitos zumbis no local, e não era para menos, afinal, estava em um cemitério. Não tinha tempo para eles, graças ao presente de Wesker, tinha a opção de escapar pelos telhados. Usou sua Grapple Gun para chegar ao topo de um mausoléu em um salto. E alí do topo pôde ver a Catedral e os túmulos ao redor.

" - Aí está a Catedral. Agora tenho que chegar ao seu laboratório, Simmons"

Fazia muito, muito tempo em que ambos tiveram um ultimo contato, data que a própria Ada Wong fez questão de tentar esquecer. Agora sabia, para o bem ou para o mal, não adianta fugir de seu passado... de alguma maneira, seus assuntos mal resolvidos sempre voltam. Com um pouco de esforço e alguns dados que ainda possuía, chegou até alí, onde sabia ter um laboratório, só não tinha certeza a respeito do acesso.

" - Não acredito que ele fez isso... Pobre cidade, isso merece uma investigação."

Caminhou por entre as telhas, e então viu um casal arrombar uma grade de ferro. Era uma moça morena de pele clara, ainda bem jovem. E junto a ela... alguém que Ada conhecia muito bem. Definitivamente, todos os seus fantasmas e assuntos mal resolvidos, decidiram reaparecer .

" - Leon. Então você também está no meio disso... Espero que consiga aguentar."

Mais uma vez usou seu gancho para chegar até chão. Encontrou um acesso aberto por entre os túmulos. Diante do caos que viu, diante de tudo o que já presenciou nos últimos 15 anos... Ela sabia, o show de bizarrices mal começou.

**Madrugada de 30 de Junho de 2013**

**Dentro dos laboratórios da Família Simmon's**

Leon e Helena acreditavam que os horrores que viram até então já não teriam mais fim. Chegaram até a Catedral, viram sobreviventes morrerem... sobre os outros, não podiam fazer mais nada a respeito.

Até o presente momento, Helena não chegou a revelar absolutamente nada ao agente. Leon estava confuso e irritado. Seu amigo estava morto, a cidade infestada de criaturas, e ele, um homem da lei, com um alto posto na Casa Branca, ao invés de estar coordenando uma investigação e botando aquela moça atrás das grades, estava alí, preso numa igreja sinistra, num laboratório sinistro, sendo atacado e quase morto inúmeras vezes.

Tudo o que pôde arrancar dela até agora, foi um nome, que ela deixou escapar sem querer "Deborah"... Ele perguntou quem era, mas não obteve resposta. Tentou ser cordial, ou até amável com ela algumas vezes, como quando ela finalmente apareceu para abrir o portão de acesso a catedral, salvando-o de uma horda de zumbis, mas Helena parecia tão desesperada a medida que invadiam o local, que por muitas vezes, chegava a ser ríspida, e muito, muito mandona.

_" - Ufa! Você e um colírio para os meus olhos!" - Ele exclamou depois de ser quase devorado por inúmeras criaturas, e finalmente ver a moça reaparecer para lhe ajudar com o portão."_

_ " - Eu não tenho tempo para brincar! Você vem comigo até a catedral ou não?" - Ela respondeu._

Helena estava desesperada... afoita e irracional. Pelo menos, era o que parecia. De qualquer maneira, toda aquela construção, tanto material biológico de alto risco escondido no subterrâneo de uma igreja, tantos monstros bizarros... tanto enigmas... era tudo tão familiar, que sim, ele continuava alí, valia a pena investigar.

Agora estavam em uma ala muito parecida com algum tipo de estufa, com casulos e grandes tanques d'agua cultivando uma diversidade de criaturas, aparentemente, todas inativadas... _por enquanto. _Se tratava também de uma sala de vídeo, cheia de monitores e computadores.

Helena tentou ligar alguns dos computadores, para ver se ainda funcionavam ou se tinham alguma pista. Leon correu os olhos pelo balcão, quando um objeto chamou sua atenção. Uma fita tipo VHS em frente a um videocassete. Na fita, uma etiqueta, com a seguinte frase escrita a mão: " _Feliz Aniversário Ada Wong_"

O coração dele chegou a pular uma batida, mais uma vez o nome da espiã aparecia no meio de tanta imundice. Nunca mais se viram desde a Eslava Oriental, nunca mais recebeu qualquer noticia... Ele chegou a acreditar que dessa vez, estava tudo acabado, que havia se acostumado a viver sem ela, se acostumado com a ideia de que nunca mais estariam juntos outra vez, e que se por ventura a encontrasse, iria pela primeira vez, resistir. Não saria mais uma presa fácil nas mãos dela, um joguete que ela manipulava tão facilmente. Mas ao ver a fita... percebeu que estava errado, muito errado. Uma simples menção ao nome dela... é o suficiente para ele se tornar um fraco outra vez.

Imediatamente colocou a fita no videocassete. Suas mãos tremiam levemente, seu olhos vidrados não piscavam, tudo a sua volta deixou de existir, tudo se resumia apenas a aquela imagem.

Um experimento com o C-vírus... Um casulo horrendo se rompendo... De dentro dele, saiu _ela_... A sua borboleta, completamente nua e banhada em gosma, fraca, debilitada, o cabelo emplastado grudado em sua face sofrida. Do casulo ela foi ao chão, se rastejando com dificuldade, até finalmente olhar para a câmera, e então o vídeo terminou.

Leon sentiu o estômago revirar, em sua mente tentou imaginar que diabos foi aquilo que ele acabou de ver. Ada foi capturada e usada em um experimento? Ada sempre foi resultado de um experimento? Ela estava transformada em alguma coisa bizarra? Estava morta?... _"Ada... Ada..."_

" - Ada! " - Ele trincou os dentes e olhou para Helena como se estivesse prestes a atacá-la - " - Era isso que você queria me mostrar?!" - Pela primeira vez, Leon estava quase gritando.

Helena que também havia assistido tudo, olhou confusa para o loiro, visivelmente assustada. Ela gaguejava enquanto tentava formular qualquer resposta: " - N...Não... Eu... eu pensei que..."

Leon empunhou novamente sua pistola, agora, ainda mais decidido a levar essa investigação até o fim, nem que tivesse que vasculhar cada centímetro dessa maldita igreja.

" - Essa... mulher... ou, seja la o que isso for... Ada... você a conhece?"

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, estava obvio que aquela moça entendeu ainda menos do que ele mesmo sobre o vídeo que acabaram de assistir. " - Ah... digamos que... sim."

A morena de fato não entendeu o que acabou de acontecer alí, mas sabia que Leon ficou profundamente desconsertado. Porém, não tinha tempo para nada disso, seu foco era encontrar sua irmã.

* * *

Como já estava previsto, Ada ultrapassou – e sobreviveu – todas as armadilhas que a impediam de chegar até o laboratório. Não entrou pela entrada principal, haviam muitos zumbis e seria muito arriscado. Lembrou que era justamente o trajeto que Leon e aquela moça tomaram... provavelmente estavam indo para o mesmo local. Talvez o seu ex-amante já esteja lá a uma hora dessas...

Tantos puzzles a fizeram recordar Raccoon City, claro, a maior parte dessas construções datam de muito antes daquele incidente. A espiã observou o anel da família Simmons em suas mãos pela ultima vez antes de guardá-lo no bolso. Ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente.

* * *

Quanto mais eles se adentravam pelas catacumbas, mais aquela jornada parecia sem fim. Era assustador que houvesse um verdadeiro labirinto gigante, escondido embaixo de uma simples igreja, minunciosamente arquitetado para proteger um segredo que Leon até agora não sabia qual era.

Helena lutava bem, e por vários momentos se mostrou parceira, mas sua presença ainda se resumia numa busca insana, por algo, ou alguém... onde nada era esclarecido. Uma jornada onde até agora só lhe apareceram mais e mais duvidas.

Cercados por zumbis, sem saída, utilizaram um conduto de lixo para escapar. As cegas, sem pensar onde iriam parar. Abriram o vão de aço que estava na parede, e escorregaram. Caíram imundos numa área alagada que cheirava a merda, lixo e corpos putrefatos. Helena corria na frente, sem saber exatamente para onde estava indo, mas saia perfeitamente o que queria encontrar.

Chagaram até uma construção circular, feita de pedras e sustentada por vigas de madeira, no centro daquele local, havia o corpo de uma mulher.

" - Deborah!" - Helena gritou, se jogando contra o corpo da mulher quase desnuda.

" - Helena..."

" - Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo agora? " - Perguntou Leon, pouco se importando se o reencontro daquelas duas pessoas parecia emocionado.

" - Por favor, primeiro deixe-me tirá-la daqui.'

Ela tinha razão, a moça estava mal e aquela construção parecia muito instável. Helena carregava então, a agora conhecida, Deborah, seja ela quem for, nas costas. Leon seria o único hábil a lutar por enquanto.

* * *

Ada sabia que estava próximo ao laboratório. Corria como podia, e já tinha sua grapple gun em mãos, a construção era instável, e o laboratório ficava nos níveis superiores. Era a grande dificuldade, percorrer todo um caminho que parecia pronto a desmoronar a qualquer segundo.

Percorreu o ultimo túnel de terra até uma grande área circular, onde haviam vários andares de pedra sustentados por vigas de madeira. Escutou o grito de uma mulher.

* * *

Helena gritou quando Deborah caiu de seu colo, e quase imediatamente teve seu corpo auto incinerado. Um fogo espontâneo que surgiu, ao mesmo tempo que formava uma grossa carcaça a sua volta, exatamente como os casulos que encontraram no laboratório... Exatamente como o da gravação de Ada Wong!

Leon puxou-a para longe, usando toda a sua força para domá-la. Helena era forte, o o machucava enquanto se debatia, aos prantos. A posição em que Deborah estava em seu casulo, era com a mão estendida, em súplica, na direção de Helena... O agente deixou que ela fosse...

A morena tocou o corpo mutado... - " - Não... isso não pode estar acontecendo..."

O casulo formado, agora começava a se romper, exatamente como no vídeo... de dentro dele saía um corpo emplastado por uma gosma transparente... Helena se aproximou vagarosamente, estendendo a mão... ainda era sua irmã... tinha que ser...

Logo atrás estava um Leon lutando para não ser paralisado pelo medo. Empunhou sua arma, mesmo que ainda apontando-a para o chão. Tudo o que conseguia pensar nesse momento era em Ada, e no vídeo que assistiu uma hora antes. Aquela mutação... aquele corpo humanoide e feminino saindo alí de dentro... o que vier a acontecer com aquela moça, foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Ada... Talvez... Talvez... Seu pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu o estalo de vento que passou tão próximo a sua face... and seguida pelo projétil, longo e pontiagudo que alvejou Deborah em cheio, deixando o corpo dela agora sem nenhuma vida.

Ignorou os gritos de Helena para apontar sua pistola para o agressor... Eis que então, ele a viu. Viva. Calma como sempre. Carregando sua besta, com seu andar felino e seguro em sua direção... como sempre...

" - Ada!"

" - Você me olha como se eu fosse um fantasma..."

O mesmo sorriso insolente, a mesma pose de senhora absoluta da situação... Linda. Leon não encontrava as palavras... Ele viu a fita... era ela... e agora ela estava alí, bem na sua frente.. tão bem... tão humana.

Ada desfez seu sorriso e desviou o olhar para uma terceira pessoa. Era Helena. A jovem tremia e chorava, enquanto apontava sua arma para a cabeça de Ada. Leon encarou a espiã uma ultima vez, agradecendo mentalmente por ela não reagir, e, calmamente tocou as mãos de Helena, pedindo que ela abaixasse a arma. A moça obedeceu, deixando-se cair de joelhos.

" - Ada... que diabos está acontecendo aqui?".

" - É complicado." - Ela se limitou a responder apenas. Leon a encarava de uma maneira muito estranha, como se ela própria estivesse muito... muito diferente, ou como se ele não a conhecesse mais. " - Mas agora não é hora... e nem lugar. Esse lugar esta desmoronando, temos que alcançar os níveis mais baixos.""

"Déborah... eu sinto muito." - Helena abraçava o cadáver da irmã, inconformada. " - É tudo minha culpa."

O loiro observava a espiã ainda com um olhar incrédulo... a maneira dela agir e falar, era como se nada tivesse acontecido, portanto ele viu... ele viu! Do outro lado, Ada tentava disfarçar, mas o olhar do ex-amante já estava começando a irritar.

Foi num reflexo, uma pequena fração de segundos em que Leon viu uma nova mutação surgir no corpo de Déborah, ela não estava morta, de suas costas, brotaram enormes garras, como se ela fosse algum tipo de inseto gigante.

" - Helena, afaste-se dela!"

Quando a agente percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Leon e Ada já tinha suas armas apontadas para uma Deborah mutante. " - Por favor, não atirem!". Helena não se afastou, nem quando a irmã agora mutada começou a atacar.

"- Se você sentia alguma simpatia por ela... abata-a agora." - Disse Ada para Helena.

Leon e a misteriosa mulher de vermelho descarregaram cada um, um pente de balas em cima de Deborah, atordoada, a criatura bateu uma de suas garras numa enorme coluna de pedras, fazendo finalmente, aquele chão ceder de vez. Os quatro caíram sobre plataformas de madeira, porém em lugares distintos, Leon e Ada cairam juntos na mesma plataforma, e Helena, numa outra mais distante.

O agente e a espiã correram pela passarela circular que os levaria até a plataforma seguinte. A partir dalí não tinha mais saída. O Local ainda desmoronando e Helena sozinha em algum lugar e Demorah transformada numa B.O.W. Solta por aí, precisavam chegar sãos e salvos até um solo mais firme. Avistaram uma corda, pendurada muito distante dalí, precisavam trabalhar em dupla. Leon deu um impulso para que Ada saltasse até a corda, uma vez lá, Ada usou o peso do próprio corpo para alavancar a corda até Leon, dessa maneira, saltaram juntos até a plataforma seguinte.

" - Aqui." - Alertou a espiã antes e atirar um objeto a Leon.

O loiro segurou o objeto, e o observou em suas mãos " - Um anel?"

" - Não tire conclusões precipitadas... vai fazer sentido mais tarde."

" - Ok..."

Como sempre... irônica. E como ele sentiu falta disso.

Correram por mais uma passarela circular e chegaram a mais outra plataforma sem saída, tudo o que tinham que fazer era repetir o mesmo esquema da corda. Leon se colocou na posição. " - Vem, Ada."

" - Ok." - Ela deu alguns passos para trás e correu. Ela definitivamente confiava nele. Ele a alavancou para o ar e ela segurou na corda, quando estava quase chegando novamente até ele, Deborah surgiu, fazendo os dois caírem de vários metros até o solo.

" - Cuidado! Ela é forte." - Alertou o loiro.

" - Cuide de você mesmo." - Respondeu Ada.

Helena, Leon e Ada descarregavam suas armas e dentavam deter a B.O.W. como podiam, até que o solo novamente cedeu, dessa vez jogando Ada e Helena para uma nova plataforma, e Leon para um lugar distante.

A espiã e a agente entraram num pequeno vagão que se movia por trilhos, enquanto Leon precisou percorrer o trajeto a pé, cercado por zumbis.

" - Vocês podiam me dar uma ajuda aqui?" - ele gritou.

Ada equipou sua sniper, e com um meio sorriso disse à Helena: " - Quanto mais as coisas mudam, mais permanecem as mesmas...", e começou a abater os zumbis que cercavam Leon. Quando o Loiro finalmente chegou até o pequeno vagão, os três partiram em disparada, sem um destino certo, cujo o objetivo era apenar fugir de Deborah. Quando os trilhos chegaram ao fim, o trio foi arremessado para o poço final, sem solo de pedra suspensa.

Leon bateu as costelas no chão. Doeu, mas agradeceu por não tê-las quebrado. Quando ficou de pé, se viu numa situação de escolha. De um lado estava Ada, pendurada a beira de um precipício sem conseguir se reerguer. Do outro lado estava Helena, entre Deborah, e o mesmo precipício. Ele sabia qual era sua escolha, nunca teve dúvidas, nem mesmo por um milésimo de segundo... Era ela... sempre foi, e seria sempre ela...

" - Ada!" - Ele correu até a espiã e a ergueu pelo braço, puxando-a de volta e colocando-a de pé. Juntos, ainda distantes de Helena, já não podiam fazer mais nada para tirar a moça dalí.a não ser atirar, atirar na B.O.W. , e torcer para que ela recuasse. E assim o fizeram.

Deborah recuou alguns passos, atordoada com os tiros... andou até a borda do precipício... e caiu. Por um reflexo, Helena a segurou... sabia que não era mais a sua irma que estava alí e que deveria então soltá-la agora. " - Chega de lágrimas... até eu vingar a sua morte... Me perdoa..." e finalmente a soltou, deixando que ela desaparecesse na escuridão da queda. " - Eu vou fazê-lo pagar por isso..."

Leon e Ada se entreolharam, finalmente saberiam o que aconteceu alí afinal. Correram até Helena...

" - Foi Simmons... Derek Simmons, o supervisor da Agencia Nacional de Segurança... Ele sequestrou a minha irmã, Deborah, e a manteve aqui, nessa Catedral... disse que se eu quisesse ver a minha irma viva outra vez, deveria ajudá-lo a passar pela segurança do Presidente. Eu não sabia o que fazer... por isso eu o obedeci. Foi minha culpa... eu ajudei Simmons!"

" - Oh sim, isso realmente soa como algo típico do Simmons!" - Disse Ada.

Mesmo com as duas confirmando, Leon ainda estava receoso... " - Por quê diabos ele faria isso?"

Ada soltou um longo suspiro. " - Longa estória..." - Mais uma vez, uma chamada daquele cubo maldito, mas ela não o atendeu imediatamente. Com toda a calma do mundo caminhou até Leon, ela sabia que quando passava, ele sentia e prestava toda a atenção no seu perfume. " - Nos estamos lutando contra as pessoas que realmente controlam esse país..." - ela sorriu quando o agente virou a cabeça mais uma vez, só para acompanhar o seu andar... " - Em um jogo muito perigoso... e se você não jogar direito..." - Por fim ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorriu... O maldito cubo não parava de tocar. Ela sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até que Leon juntasse as peças, e pelo menos desconfiasse sobre o que ela estava falando, quando disse que a Casa Branca era o ultimo lugar do mundo para ela buscar refúgio.

Leon observou atônito ela mais uma vez usar o seu gancho... e ir embora. Ele simplemente acreditava nela.

O celular de Leon tocou.

" - Hunnigan! Simmons está aí?"

" - Sim, por quê?"

" - Hunnigan, tome cuidado! Eu tenho motivos para acreditar que ele..."

" - Eu escutei o meu nome?" - Disse a voz grave e cheia de soberba do homem que agora aparecia no visor.

" - Simmons!" - Disse Helena, enojada.

" - O Presidente me falou muito de você, Agente Kennedy."

" - Digo o mesmo de você, soube que foram amigos durante trinta anos."

" - Diga-me, é verdade que vocês dois eram os únicos presentes na hora da morte dele?"

Leon trincou os dentes por alguns instantes, se esforçando para manter a calma. " - O que você quer dizer?"

" - Bem, vocês já devem saber que são os principais suspeitos pelo ataque..."

" - É oque?" - Perguntou Helena, estupefata.

" - Agente Harper... n hora do ataque, você abandonou o seu posto, deixando o presidente vulnerável... você tem que admitir que o seu comportamento é suspeito..."

" - Filho da puta! Você planejou tudo isso!"

" - E com que provas você faz uma acusação seria dessas, mocinha? Eu sou o supervisor da Agencia Nacional de Segurança, meu trabalho é evitar ataques terroristas, e não, provocá-los."

" - Mentiroso!"

" - Helena..." Leon a puxou de volta para trás, ele mantinha a calma...

" - Se vocês dois estão tão seguros de sua inocência, não vejo problemas em se entregarem, correto?" - O homem encarou Hunnigan que evitou o olhar, e então ele mesmo encerrou a ligação.

" - Leon, eu vou fazê-lo pagar..."

" - Parece que as coisas foram de mal, para pior." - completou o loiro.

" - Temos que sair daqui, ainda temos um trabalho para terminar." - Helena não chorava mais, assim prometeu a sua irmã.

" - Você e eu estamos no mesmo bote agora. Eu digo que isso nos faz parceiros, gostemos disso ou não." - Leon agora conhecia a estória daquela moça, e sabia que apesar de brigona e temperamental, ela tinha um coração enorme. Sentiu muita... muita pena dela.

" - Por mim tudo bem, desde que você me ajude a pegar o Simmons."

Observavam as catacumbas ao redor, era uma infinidade de construções sinistras que já estavam lá a só deus sabe quantos séculos...

" - E essa Ada... Nós podemos confiar nela?"

Leon suspirou... " - Essa não é uma pergunta fácil de responder..."

" - Então tem uma estória aí... certo?"

O loiro não respondeu, e Helena fez uma pequena nota mental sobre Ada Wong ser definitivamente um assunto bem particular daquele homem. Detalhes que só uma mulher percebe... como eles se olham, como parecem conhecer tão bem um ao outro, como ele ficou transtornado ao ver aquele vídeo... E algo a dizia que dessa "estória" ela ainda iria testemunhar muito mais.

_Continua..._


	22. Chapter 22 - Adeus, Tall Oaks

******Madrugada de 30 de Junho de 2013**

******Dentro dos laboratórios da Família Simmon's**

Ada atendeu ao telefonema sem nenhuma paciência. Quando estava em missão, conseguia sempre manter a frieza e o foco, sempre... E todas as vezes em que perdeu esse foco, as únicas e muito poucas vezes, o motivo era sempre um só, um certo ex-policial de olhos azuis... Leon estava estranho. A olhava de forma diferente... Estava mais assustado com a sua presença do que qualquer outra coisa. Recebeu o aviso de que seria o bode expiatório responsável pelos ataques, mas Leon nunca acreditaria, não até escutar da boca da própria Ada Wong. Mesmo não sendo nada sensato, mesmo querendo duvidar dela as vezes, tal comportamento de sempre lhe dar o beneficio da dúvida era mais forte que ele... então por quê?

" - Como você está?" - Perguntou a voz masculina de Simmons por trás do aparelho.

" - Por quê não vem aqui e eu te mostro!" - Respondeu ríspida, mostrando muito mais emoção do que gostaria.

Ele riu. " - Eu acho que passo a oferta... Mas tem algo que eu gostaria de te mostrar."

" - Mais jogos" - Ela parou com a mão na cintura, posição típica de quando estava impaciente.

" - Não é bem isso. Apenas algo que você gostaria de saber. Vá até o laboratório de pesquisas."

Ela não respondeu, apenas desligou o aparelho e se dirigiu até o elevador mais próximo. Quando chegou novamente aos andares superiores, observou os casulos espalhados pelo chão de ferro, eram exatamente como os da irmã, agora sim, morta, de Helena Harper. Parou em frente ao conduto de lixo na parede de concreto... calculou mentalmente onde aquilo iria parar...

" - Por Favor, Leon. Diga que você não pulou aí..."

Um barulho chamou sua atenção, era um casulo se rompendo. Imediatamente empunhou a sua besta enquanto esperava a criatura surgir. Era uma B.O.W diferente, uma criatura larga e robusta, com uma grossa casca exterior. Atirou uma fecha explosiva e correu.. A casca se rompeu revelando uma grossa camada de músculos vermelhos e hipertrofiados. Atirou mais uma vez... com a criatura agora atordoada, A espiã o atacou com uma série de chutes, uma ultima flechada, e finalmente, a criatura estava morta.

Não teve tempo de cantar vitória, quase imediatamente mais quatro casulos se romperam.

" - Quatro brutamontes contra uma garota, é... isso parece justo."

Fazia muito tempo que Ada não colocava tão a prova seu preparo físico. As vezes pensava que já não seria tão errado aceitar um parceiro para missões como essas. Seria uma grande economia de suor e munição.

Depois das quatro B.O.W's abatidas, e outras tantas, ela pôde finalmente entrar no laboratório principal. Aquelas estufas e aqueles enormes tanques d'água, com criaturas que era ainda impossível saber se a qualquer momento elas acordariam para atacá-la ou não. Passou os olhos atentamente sobre o equipamento de vídeo... e então encontrou um objeto curioso, uma fita VHS, e a etiqueta: _"Feliz Aniversário, Ada Wong"_

" - Puff." - Colocou a fita dentro do videocassete bem a sua frente, e assistiu o filme contido nele.

A principio ficou enojada, chocada... confusa. Não era nada confortável assistir a sí mesma saindo de um casulo como aquele. Mas principalmente por um material como aquele estar alí, dentro de um laboratório sob o poder de Simmons. O seu próprio corpo, nú e exposto... uma cópia de Ada Wong... aquilo era um... ultraje!

" - Hmpf, É parece comigo... Não é a toa que o Leon está confuso."

Seu pequenos olhos se estreitaram ainda mais ao final do vídeo, algo que Leon nunca perceberia, pela sua falta de conhecimento, muito menos a Agente Harper, por ser muito emocional... a sombra de uma mão, com o anel da família Simmons...

Ada bateu o pé esquerdo e bufou impacientemente. O maldito cubo chamou outra vez, ela atendeu.

" - Gostou do show?"

Ela sorriu: " - É.. Foi bem revelador"

" - O que você quer dizer?"

" - Bem, me corrija se eu estiver errada. Mas não é você na gravação, "Ada", Você está por trás da Neo-Umbrella."

Alguns segundos de silêncio...

" - Eu... não sei do que está falando."

" - Simmons nunca seria tolo o suficiente para mostrar suas cartas. Ele e sua família só querem uma coisa, estabilizar e sustentar o sistema que criaram. Mas você... Você quer destruí-lo."

E Ada finalmente teve a sua confirmação, quando escutou agora, uma voz feminina, idêntica a sua respondê-la. " - E o mundo culpará você..."

Ligação encerrada.

Respirou fundo enquanto armava uma C4. " - Se ela quer jogar, ela vai jogar. Com a verdadeira Ada Wong." - Colocou a bomba armada em cima do balcão e deixou o recinto, calmamente. Nunca ligou para esse número antes, mas sabia muito bem a existência dele, mais ainda quem iria atender.

" - Quem é?"

Ada controlou o asco, assim como fez antes, mas o sentimento se repete ao falar com o verdadeiro Derek Simmons pela primeira vez, após tantos anos, após tudo o que aconteceu...

" - Uma velha amiga, Simmons. Ada Wong."

" - Ada." - Respondeu obviamente assustado.

" - Vamos deixar de brincadeira e falar sério. Aquela pequena sósia que você criou acaba de me dizer que vai destruir o mundo. "

" - O que?!"

Ligação encerrada, dessa vez, com muito gosto, por parte de Ada Wong.

" - Parece que a corrida começou. Vamos ver quem chega primeiro."

* * *

Leon e Helena finalmente viram à tona, depois de um longa queda d'água sem respirar. Olharam em volta e viram que estavam em um lago. O agente mais experiente olhou para a pobre moça que assim como ele, tentava recuperar o fôlego. Encontraram algumas tábuas boiando e seguraram-se nelas.

_" - Pobre moça... está passando por uma provação muito maior do que a minha quando ainda era um novato." _Acabaram de ser declarados suspeitos de um ataque terrorista onde mataram o Presidente dos Estados Unidos. Ela perdeu a irmã, e acabaram de explodir uma porra de um tubarão mutante! " - Helena, pra margem... eu só quero evitar qualquer criatura que nade por um bom tempo."

O zunido cortante de dois misses os fez fitarem o céu, e em seguida o clarão de uma grande explosão nuclear fez os olhos claros de Leon arderem. Olharam a cena, impotentes e perplexos.

Chegaram até a margem o mais rápido que podiam, gemendo pela falta de fôlego.

" - Estão esterilizando a área."

" - E destruído todas as provas." - Leon gemeu, com raiva.

" - Como ele poderia?"

O rádio de Leon tocou, milagrosamente ainda estava funcionando. Era Hunnigan. " - Graças a Deus, você está vivo!"

" - Onde está Simmons?"

" - Depois de falar com você ele partiu apressado."

" - Merda!" - Leon chutou a grama, deixando o local.

" - Para onde ele foi?" - Perguntou Helena, usando seu ponto de rádio, ela, que agora parecia ser quem mantinha a calma.

" - Quando ele saiu, estava falando com mais alguém ao telefone. E ele não parecia nada feliz."

" - Existe alguma maneira de descobrirmos para onde ele foi?"

Hunnigan olhou para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém a observava. - " - Não se preocupe, Helena. Eu estou na cola dele." - A hacker oficial do governo verificava seu notebook pessoal freneticamente. - " - Ele está a caminho do aeroporto, onde um jato particular esta sendo preparado para levá-lo até a China."

Nesse momento Leon reapareceu. " - China?" - Perguntou, curioso.

" - Sim. E dê uma olhada nisso..."

Leon abriu o visor de seu celular onde recebeu as imagens de uma cidade completamente destruída.

" - O que é isso?" - Perguntou Helena.

" - Outro ataque bioterrorista. A BSAA confirmou o uso do mesmo vírus utilizado no leste europeu seis meses atrás, o Vírus C."

" - Mas nos acabamos de ver casulos como esses aqui." - Ela olhou para Leon, que parecia ter tido algo como uma epifania.

" - Nós precisamos parar o Simmons e prendê-lo agora." - Disse Leon

Hunnigan tremeu. - " - Nós não temos provas! E exatamente agora, vocês dois estão no topo da lista de suspeitos."

" - Não..." - Lamentou Helena, sabendo que agora não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Leon aguardou alguns segundos, como quem calculasse algo mentalmente. " - Hunnigan... Eu preciso que você falsifique a nossa morte... Você consegue fazer isso?"

" - É o quê?!" - A novata estava chocada, o que ele pretendia afinal? Seria uma fuga?

" - Sim, claro... mas eles vão acabar descobrindo de um jeito ou de outro... o que você pretende fazer?" - Respondeu Hunnigan.

O loiro não tinha mais o que pensar. Não tinha mais nada a perder, fosse sua carreira, sua reputação, ou até mesmo a vida dos inocentes envolvidos. Iria até as ultimas consequências. " - Nós vamos para a china."

* * *

" - Mas ele está sendo acusado de matar o Presidente!"

" - Eu e você sabemos que ele é inocente!" - Argumentou o homem a sua esposa.

" - Estamos colocando a nossa carreira e a nossa liberdade em risco.. e você sobe disso!"

" - Amanda... Você sabe porque estamos nisso há tantos anos, não sabe? Não é pela carreira... é para fazer o que é certo, mesmo que isso custe a nossa liberdade. É o Leon! Caramba! Ele não tem mais a quem recorrer!"

A mulher hesitou por alguns segundos.. e então abriu a gaveta...

* * *

Helena observou o quarto de hotel, o fato daquele lugar ser uma espelunca insalubre não a afetava nem um pouco. No fundo, apenas contava os minutos até que finalmente fosse detida. Lembrava da irmã, de seus bons momentos juntas, de suas brigas, das coisas horríveis que disse a ela em sua ultima conversa. Olhava para o homem sentado a sua frente, ambos estavam um trapo, molhados e fedorentos, naquele hotel de beira de estrada onde as pessoas não faziam ideia do que realmente aconteceu em Tall Oaks.

" - Essa é a sua doce vingança, não é mesmo?"

" - Como?" - O loiro antes distraído agora olhava para ela.

" - Antes você me seguiu sem saber para onde iriamos e eu não respondia as suas perguntas. Agora, cá estou eu, seguindo você... vai me dizer qual é o seu plano?"

Leon deu um meio sorriso nervoso. " - Você vai ver, daqui a pouco."

Alguém bateu à porta, e ele se levantou para atender, como quem já soubesse quem era.

" - Porra, não me fode! Fala logo!" - Ela exclamou.

O loiro apenas achou graça. Era engraçado ver uma mocinha tão jovem, tão linda e com a boca suja feito um boeiro. Foi até a porta e atendeu o amigo com um abraço. " - Joel!"

" - Vocês estavam brigando?"

" - Essa é Helena Harper, era do FBI..."

" - Ahh... meninas do FBI..."

Ambos gargalharam, Helena sabia muito bem quais eram as piadinhas sobre "meninas do FBI".

" - Depois que isso tudo acabar, me conte se as suas bolas ainda vão estar inteiras, ou se essa daí as esmagou com um espremedor de alho." - Joel recebeu o olhar fuzilante de Helena, e mesmo assim ainda fez piada, com um gesto exagerado como o que quem protegesse as genitálias de uma bolada. " - Nada pessoal, Boneca. Falo apenas como um sofrido, casado ha sete anos com uma dessas do seu tipo aí... tem dias que ela me faz preferir estar morto!"

Helena revirou os olhos, bufou e atirou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro se esparramando mais sobre o sofá de um lugar.

A face de Leon se tornou séria novamente. " - Joel, está tudo aí?"

" - Sim."

O loiro pegou a bolsa das mãos do amigo e a abriu o mais rápido que pode. Haviam toalhas secas, duas mudas de roupas, uma feminina e outra masculina. Sapatos, coldres de couro, dinheiro, passagens aéreas e o mais importante... os passaportes e documentos especiais.

" - Tá aí amigo, eu fiz o que pude. Eu tenho um informante que é falsificador, isso foi o melhor que ele conseguiu com tão pouco tempo disponível."

Leon abriu os passaportes e mal acreditou no que viu. Eram os passaportes de Joel e Amanda, apenas com as fotos modificadas. E as licenças especiais emitidas no nome deles, para embarcar portando armas e seus distintivos.

" - J-Joel... mas... você tem noção do que pode te acontecer se nos pegarem?"

" - Então não seja pego, Leon. Eu estou confiando em você... pega o desgraçado!"

Nem Helena tinha palavras. Então Leon conseguiu afinal. Eles estavam mesmo indo para a China tentar deter Simmons? Ela observou aquele homem ir embora, apenas pensando... que o seu novo parceiro deveria mesmo ser uma pessoa muito querida e muito competente para despertar tanta confiança. Sentiu-se mal, por alguém assim estar em tão maus lençóis, e tudo por culpa dela.

" - Toma, acho que essa parte com calcinha e sutiã deve ser sua, não minha... assim espero." - Disse entregando-lhe as roupas. " - Você pode ir tomar banho primeiro, nosso avião sai em duas horas, nós devemos sair o mais rápido possi..." - Sua fala foi interrompida ao ver que Helena já estava sem blusa, com o sutiã branco à mostra, e agora tirava o cinto de maneira displicente enquanto caminhava rumo ao banheiro. Ele tinha a boca semiaberta. Sua face ruborizou quando ela o encarou de maneira raivosa.

" - Que é?" - Perguntou enquanto coçava o nariz com as costas das mãos.

" - Nada."

" - Hn!" - Entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

" - Nada mesmo... só pelo detalhe que você esqueceu que eu sou homem... ou que você não é um... ou... sei lá, vai saber..." - Ele pensou alto.

" - Ta falando comigo?" - Ela gritou de dentro do banheiro.

" - Mulheres... do FBI!" - Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

_Continua..._

_Pois é, bem que me avisaram. Não terminei RE6 em mais um capitulo! Até daria... tem pouca coisa faltando... mas eu achei melhor 'picar", por uma questão de organização mesmo. Talvez o próximo capitulo fique até bem curto. Ahhhhh tá acabando! ESSE capitulo, eu gostei de escrever um pouquinho mais que os outros relativos a Tall Oaks... me senti com mais liberdade, sabe. Enfim... mãos a obra!_


	23. Chapter 23

**30 de Junho de 2013**

**Espaço aéreo Chinês**

Helena Harper era _aquele_ tipo de pessoa que sempre se irritava em banheiros públicos. Duas folhas de papel nunca eram o suficiente para secar as suas mãos, e aquele jato de ar quente era definitivamente uma enganação. Terminou de secar as mãos nas próprias roupas, enquanto caminhava de volta para o seu acento. De longe ela podia observar o homem que agora, para todos os efeitos, era seu marido. Pelo menos era o que diziam seus documentos... Riu nervosamente. Para ela, estar casada, era de todas as tragédias que já aconteceram em sua vida, a menor.

Leon tinha um olhar distante, perdido em algum ponto do céu negro. Ele era tagarela, tinha cantadas infames e piadas que Helena não achava nenhuma graça, mas sobre o assunto que o incomodava, ele nunca dizia uma palavra, era um poço de silêncio de discrição. Porém, ela tinha algum palpite sobre o que roubava os pensamentos do seu _digníssimo esposo_, Sr. Joel James Adams. Ele comprou todos os jornais do dia, e nem piscava quando lia qualquer noticia sobre Ada Wong.

Ada aparecia como a líder da organização Neo-Umbrella, que se assumiu responsável por todos os ataques. _"Impossível, isso não faz o menor sentido!" _ele repetiu, incontáveis vezes em voz alta, não para ela, mas para sí mesmo.

_" - Então era isso o que você queria dizer com não saber se podia confiar nela?" _- Helena perguntou uma vez. E a resposta foi um olhar preocupado de Leon, o loiro procurava as palavras e não as encontrava. Quando as encontrou, abriu a boca para dizer... E Helena se preparou, ela sabia que iria escutar naquele momento, tudo e mais um pouco sobre a estória daqueles dois... e um segundo depois, por algum motivo, ele apenas mudou de ideia, e se calou. Os olhos azuis pousaram mais uma vez sobre a foto daquela mulher de vestido azul e lenço vermelho... _" - Não... não é isso... É... complicado." _Foi tudo o que ele disse.

Ele a ajudou quando ela mais precisou, e ainda a estava ajudando. Era um ser humano raro, tudo o que ela gostaria de fazer era algum dia, ter a oportunidade de retribuir. Mas respeitava o isolamento dele em relação a Ada... Era um caso obviamente... _complicado_.

" - Acabamos de entrar no espaço aéreo chinês" - Ela trouxe o agente que estava perdido nas estrelas, de volta.

" - Bom." - Leon prestou mais atenção em Helena. A face abatida, tão preocupada. Como ela tinha os ombros caídos e nunca erguia o rosto, sempre suspirando longamente. " - Ei... como está indo?"

Ela estava muito, muito infeliz. " - Por quê você não me entregou?" - Não adiantava ele fazer aquela cara de bonzinho, não adiantava ele parecer tão companheiro e preocupado...muito menos aquela vozinha doce com aqueles olhinhos azuis tão sinceros. Nada fazia Helena se sentir melhor. - " - Você poderia ter limpado o seu nome."

" - Talvez..." - Ele sorriu como se essa ideia até o agradasse de alguma forma - " - Mas isso não deteria o Simmons."

Helena sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa.

Leon alargou ainda mais o sorriso " - Além disso..." - Ele definitivamente gostava, e muito, de provocar aquela mocinha - " - Eu comecei a gostar de você, um pouquinho!"

Helena não tinha forças para retrucar ou soltar algum palavrão, se limitou a fazer sua melhor cara de desprezo, Leon aprendeu que sim, é possível alguém te dizer "_Enfia o dedo no cú e rasga?_" apenas com um sorriso amarelo.

Leon conseguiu o que queria, enquanto ela estivesse irritada, não estaria triste. E de quebra, ele também percebeu, que enquanto se distraía provocando Helena, ele não pensava... _nela_. Sentia que poderia fazer isso um dia inteiro, e agora mesmo continuaria fazendo, se o barulho de um alarme não os interrompesse. O avião começou a chacoalhar, mas definitivamente não era uma turbulência.

Helena assistiu o parceiro correr até a cabine do piloto, e simplesmente foi atrás. Quando chegaram lá, não mais se surpreenderam ao encontrar mortos na cabine, e o piloto transformado numa B.O.W.

O loiro empunhou sua arma. " - Você não está achando que essa coisa pode pilotar o avião, está?"

* * *

**Waiyip - China**

Ada recarregou suas armas antes de seguir ao seu destino. Suas pistas indicavam que haviam provas importantes em um navio porta aviões no porto de Lanching. Sua querida irmã gêmea-má ter escolhido não somente a China, mas, exatamente essa cidade, Waiyip ser destruída primeiro, era apenas mais um dos muitos indícios de que esses ataques eram... pessoais. A espiã lembrava de como aquelas ruas eram... há tantos anos atrás... Agora tudo parecia tão moderno, tão diferente... mas em sua memória ainda estava viva, a imagem de uma jovem chinesa, solteira, sendo apontada na rua por carregar a sua filha mestiça... muito, muito pequena, com nem três anos de idade, "a filha bastarda _do estrangeiro_"... Era o que diziam.

_" - QG, Aqui é o Líder Alfa, preciso da localização de Ada Wong." - _A espiã podia interceptar as ondas de rádio da BSAA. - _" - Aqui é QG, temos uma localização para vocês. Ada Wong deixou a cidade e está indo para o Sul do porto."_

" - Estão dando uma festa para mim, e eu ainda nem cheguei..."

* * *

O avião estava despressurizado, ambos os agentes não entendiam muita coisa sobre o funcionamento de uma aeronave assim tão grande, mas tantos alarmes apitando, definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

" - Jesus Cristo, até onde isso pode piorar?" - Disse o loiro.

Hunnigan os orientava pelo radio: " - Quando abriram a portinhola, vocês desestabilizaram o avião deixando a pressão sair! Leon, você vai ter que assumir os controles!"

Leon não pode nem rir da própria desgraça. " - Eu temia que você fosse dizer isso." Olhou para Helena e sentou-se no lugar do piloto. " - Ótimo! Eu vou pilotar! E você faça alguma coisa com esses infectados!"

" - Deixa comigo!" - Helena empunhou sua handgun e começou a abater os zumbis que iam até a cabine, um a um...

* * *

Fazia muito tempo, talvez anos... para falar a verdade, a ultima vez foi na Espanha... em que Ada corria de algum tipo de louco com uma motosserra! Tudo bem, faz parte... ainda estava muito em forma, e acabou de tirar a prova!

Saltou por prédios, plataformas de bambú, ônibus em movimento, e agora, estava alí, de pé em cima de um trem. Uma garota foge como pode... E lá do alto, ela viu surgir, vindo diretamente do céu... um enorme Boeing 787 em pane, passando a não muitos metros de sua cabeça, provavelmente num pouso forçado...

" - Uau, parece que alguém realmente quer ver esse mundo queimar.."

Se o pouso foi bem sucedido ou não, nem Deus sabe, Ada pode apenas ver a explosão por onde ele passou.

* * *

Sherry e Jake viram a explosão e foram checar o que houve. Em meio aos destroços... o filho de Albert Wesker viu os olhos de sua parceira brilharem como nunca antes dentro desses seis meses.

" - É ele..." - Ela disse emocionada, e deixando Jake para trás correu até o casal logo a frente. Um homem, alguns anos mais velho, loiro e uma moça mais jovem. " - Leon!"

" - Sherry?!" - perguntou, visivelmente surpreso em vê-la - " - O que você está fazendo aqui?"

" - Estou no detalhamento de proteção."

Leon olhou curioso para o enorme rapaz de cabeça raspada ao lado dela, ele era mal encarado, tinha uma grande cicatriz no rosto e não parecia nada feliz em vê-lo, afinal o encarava de cima a baixo. " - Ah... eu escutei que você se tornou uma agente."

" - E o que você, faz aqui?"

" - Estou atrás do homem por trás disso tudo, o Assessor de Segurança Chefe Simmons. "

" - O quê? Deve haver algum engano, eu me reporto a Simmons!"

O olhar de Leon se tornou severo, como de quem finalmente fosse botar as mãos em alguém. " - Ele é o seu supervisor?".

Jake não gostou da maneira que ele falava com Sherry, ameaçadora, como se ela fosse uma criança, como se ele mandasse nela. Afinal, quem era esse sujeito?

" - Eu estou indo encontrar com ele agora mesmo." - Disse Sherry.

_"Por quê ela ainda continua respondendo esse cara?" _- Pensou Jake fazendo uma careta.

" - Onde ele está?" - Perguntou o agente trincando os dentes.

Sherry estava assustada, por alguns segundos perdeu a fala. Era Leon... ninguém mais ninguém menos que Leon... só podia ser verdade. Mas... Simmons... foi seu tutor, foi quem a tirou daquele lugar horrivel, quem custeou seus estudos, a transformou numa agente... E..._ Leon..._

Vendo a confusão daquela que ele sempre viu como uma menina, mesmo sabendo que ela era mais velha que a própria Helena, sem receber qualquer resposta e aflito, completamente desesperado para deter Simmons, Leon rosnou... " - Eu preciso saber..." enquanto dava passos à frente, sem perceber o quão parecia ameaçador... sem perceber que Sherry, assustada, recuava passos para trás.

Foi demais para Jake. " HEY!" - o rapaz berrou enquanto avançava empurrando Leon para longe com um tapa no peito.

" - Jake!" - eles iam começar a brigar! Sherry percebeu que, por algum motivo, muito irônico, os dois únicos homens por quem ela um dia se interessou iam sair no braço alí mesmo. Se colocou entre os dois, puxando Jake para sí. Segurando-o pelo braço com seu toque suave, aliviada por saber ele que isso era o suficiente para acalmá-lo.

Leon e Jake se encaravam enquanto Helena não tirava a mão de sua pistola, pronta para sacá-la há qualquer momento.

" - Me deixa cuidar disso." - Disse Sherry, finalmente.

Jake bufou, e deu um puxão em Sherry pelo braço puxando-a para sí. Era estranho... o rapaz era enorme, e ela tão baixinha e delicada, não parecia ter sido de proposito, mas um puxão dele, fez com que Sherry quase fosse arremessada para uns três passos além da capacidade de suas pernas. Leon não gostou de ver o jeito que ele se comportava, como se fosse dono dela.

" - Pensei que as ordens fossem para evitar contato..." - O mercenário encarou Leon novamente. " - Com qualquer um!".

Sherry puxou o braço das mãos de Jake, ele não fazia ideia da força que tinha as vezes. " - Leon não é qualquer um! Ele salvou a minha vida em Raccoon City!"

Então o mercenário se lembrou. A conversa que tiveram na cabana... _"Leon e Claire, os melhores amigos que eu já tive." _Ela havia dito. E agora ela o encarava, aquela tampinha, olhando "lá de baixo", com o nariz empinado e sentindo tanto orgulho ao falar _"daquele cara...". _

" - É justo." - O ruivo respondeu encarando Leon novamente.

Nisso Helena viu, uma enorme turbina de avião sendo arremessada por "alguém ou alguma coisa"indo na direção de Sherry " - Cuidado!"

Leon correu para salvá-la, ela parecia ter tido como o primeiro reflexo de defesa, correr de volta para ele. Mas Jake foi mais rápido, puxando a loirinha contra o corpo, levando-a ao chão, desviando do ataque e usando o próprio corpo como escudo para protegê-la.

O agente ficou aliviado em vê-la sã e salva, e, não precisava ser muito esperto para perceber que entre aqueles dois, já existia "_algo mais_".

" - Leon! Alí, no avião!" - Helena apontou para a criatura, definitivamente enorme, ele urrava e possuía uma garra de aço no lugar de um braço.

" - Ele, de novo!" - Resmungou Jake.

" - Seu amigo?" - Perguntou Leon

" - Tá mais pra uma ex-namorada! Não sabe a hora de desistir!"

Ambos apontaram suas armas.

" - Bem vindo ao clube... Você se acostuma." - Brincou Leon.

* * *

Ada captou o sinal de radio da BSAA outra vez, sua sósia foi vista perto do canal. Devera correr para lá, o mais rápido possível. Não via a hora de finalmente conhecer, o que seria a criatura capaz de fazer tantas pessoas realmente acreditarem ser ela, a verdadeira Ada Wong.

* * *

Ustanak, a enorme criatura que perseguia Jake e Sherry, parecia ter sido abatida após a queda de uma enorme torre. Houve uma explosão , e com isso, foram separados de Leon e Helena. Sherry escutava Leon gritar seu nome...

" - Leon! Nós vamos para o prédio Kwum Lung, lá em Koo Cheng! É lá que eu vou me encontrar com Simmons!"

" - Sherry! Me escuta, até chegarmos lá, eu preciso que você..." Leon tentou avisar algo, mas houve outra explosão.

Não conseguiram mais contato, Sherry tentou achar alguma maneira de chegar até ele, porém Jake não a deixou.

" - Ei! Se ele for metade do homem que você diz, ele vai ficar bem, ok?" - Disse o mercenário.

" - Você está certo. Vamos nos apressar."

Do outro lado, um Leon resmungava com Helena. " - Vamos torcer para esse rapaz ser tão bom quanto ele pensa que é."

* * *

Finalmente Ada Wong chegou ao canal. Podia contemplar a vista da sacada do prédio onde estava. Usou a mira de seu riffle para verificar detalhes, e acabou sendo surpreendida com a imagem de uma mulher baixa, loira, aparentando ser bem mais jovem do que realmente é, e sim, ela a conhecia há muito tempo.

" - Sherry Birkin" - Sorriu. Arrastou a mira para o lado e encontrou um rapaz ruivo, bem alto e bastante forte. " - E esse deve ser o portador do anticorpo para o vírus C."

Então Ada percebeu o quanto eles estavam aflitos, começaram a correr, o barulho da motosserra confirmou suas suspeitas. " - E parece que não estão sozinhos". Recarregou o rifle e mirou bem no ponto fraco daquela B.O.W. exatamente igual a que ela derrotou não muito tempo atrás. Atirou. O jovem casal olhou confuso em sua direção mas sem conseguir identificar de onde veio o tiro. Tomaram uma balsa e a colocaram em movimento.

" - É... parece que os novatos precisam de ajuda." - A criatura ainda não estava morta. " - Suponho que deva retribuir a bondade que recebi dos seus pais... E essa é uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer outra."

Ada correu até as plataformas de bambu que circundavam o prédio onde estava. Saltou plataforma por plataforma, usando sua grapple gun para saltar uma por uma.

Eles estavam na sacada de uma construção flutuante, e alí apareceu uma segunda criatura de motosserra. " - Por que será que nada permanece morto hoje em dia?". Descarregou sua munição na criatura, enquanto os novatos lutavam como podiam.

A criatura então, atordoada, caiu contra uma enorme construção chinesa, muito iluminada, tomando uma descarda elétrica, antes de ser esmagada por sua queda. " Espero que essa seja a ultima vez que eu te vejo! Ah, Wesker Junior... Não é fácil trabalhar com os bonzinhos, né? "

Ela sabia bem, e muito bem do que estava falando... Continuou a correr pelos arredores procurando um bom ponto de vista para ajudar usando o riffle sem ser vista. Enfim avistou uma plataforma de ferro, mais alta que todas as outras. Usou sua grapple gun novamente e chegou até lá.

Usou a mira de sua sniper para vê-los novamente , estavam dentro de outra balsa, e a B.O.W. Ainda viva. " - Essas coisas são tão difíceis de matar.". Descarregou mais um pente de balas na criatura. Percebeu que bem abaixo de seus pés haviam enormes vigas de aço. Usou sua besta para romper as correntes e fazer com que todas essas pesadas vigas caíssem sobre a B.O.W. O mais divertido, era ver a cara de Jake Muller, sem saber de onde estava vindo a ajuda.

" - Acho que acabou. Bem, esses dois teriam se dado mal se não fosse por mim, hã."

Se preparava para ir embora, quando decidiu dar uma ultima olhada. A balsa atracou e o casal já estava pronto para ir.

" - Essa foi a pior viagem de barco desde o Titanic!" - Gritou Jake. Do alto, havia um helicóptero em chamas, e por baixo da balsa, a maldita motosserra... a criatura ainda viva, atacando-o novamente, levando Sherry para longe.

Ada bufou. " - Hora de salvar o dia de novo! Pobre Sherry, os monstros adoram te perseguir..." Sem paciência para perder mais tempo alí, Ada usou sua Grapple gun, para saltar até a loira, tomá-la nos braços e colocá-la a salvo ao nos braços de Jake.

Sherry não soube direito o que aconteceu. Só sabe que foi arrancada de onde estava por "algo" que chegou voando, como se tivesse sido salva pelo Homem Aranha ou o Batman, e jogada diretamente nos braços de Jake.

Jake Muller também não soube explicar. Num segundo, Sherry "voou" até ele. E a sombra que a trouxe, simplesmente foi embora.

O helicóptero em chamas caiu sobre a criatura, destruindo ela e a balsa.

Mais um sinal de radio chegou até Ada. " _- Aqui é Piers Nivans! Ada Wong está indo para o sul em direção ao porto militar_!" Não muito longe dalí A espiã viu passar uma perseguição entre um carro de luxo, e um jipe militar onde estava Chris Redfield. " - É como se fosse uma reunião em Raccoon City."

* * *

***Momentos antes da perseguição por Piers Nivans e Chris Redfield***

Leon e Helena caminhavam rumo ao ponto de encontro entre Sherry e Simmons, quando uma figura conhecida, alheia a presença dos dois, entrou um prédio não muito longe dali.

O agente fez um sinal para que eles parassem e a observou por um tempo. " - Ada?" - Disse, soando mais como um sussurro.

" - Vamos segui-la." - Propôs Helena acordando-o de seu transe.

Empunharam suas armas, definitivamente receosos do que encontrariam alí, e correram até o prédio. Vasculharam o local rapidamente. Leon pôde senti-la passar bem ao seu lado, rapidamente cruzando uma outra porta. " - Ada!" - Ele chamou.

Ela parou. Sorriu para ele... um sorriso diferente, como ela nunca havia sorrido antes, e apesar do lenço vermelho, usava aquela vestido azul que por algum motivo, Leon achava que não combinava com ela. E então... correu novamente, dessa vez não dele, mas dos tiros de metralhadora disparados em sua direção.

Estavam atirando em Ada Wong.

" - Que diabos está acontecendo?" - Perguntou Helena.

" - Vamos lá, vamos conseguir algumas respostas." - ele não sabia, quando se trata de Ada Wong, ninguém nunca sabe. Dessa vez não a deixaria escapar, correria atras dela, principalmente por ela estar em perigo!

Os agentes correram atrás da mulher misteriosa... ambos na duvida que queriam mesmo interrogá-la ou ajudá-la.

_" - Temos que pegar aquele elevador! Corra!"_ - Gritou uma voz masculina, provavelmente, de um dos donos daqueles tiros contra Ada. _" - Tem outra coisa aqui? Talvez alguns dos bichinhos dela" …. " - Ignore-os, ela é o alvo!" _

Leon podia ouvi-los, estavam falando da espiã, quanto mais eles falavam, mais rápido o agente corria em direção a eles.

" - Que bom que vocês puderam dar um pulo aqui. Gostaram do que eu fiz nesse lugar? Espero que aproveitem sua estadia."

Era a voz de Ada! Logo depois, foram acionados lasers de segurança, Leon e Helena conseguiram desviar, e tomar o elevador. " - Eu não tenho tempo pros seu jogos!" - Bufou Leon. Ada era perseguida por homens armados, e ainda assim, gargalhava. Será que ele tinha alguma noção de perigo?

Helena acionou o botão do elevador. Ela podia ver o parceiro completamente elétrico ao seu lado, miseravelmente tenso. Nem teve oportunidade de dizer algo, mal a porta do elevador abriu, e ele pôs-se novamente a correr.

Entraram em uma sala escura, sem escutar qualquer outro sinal de Ada ou de seus perseguidores. Em volta, os mesmos tanques d'água já vistos antes, com B.O.W's inativadas dentro. Leon esmurrou a porta seguinte. " - Trancada."

_" - Destravando travas de segurança. Iniciando testes com protótipos." _Escutaram o comando de voz.

" - Ada!" - Um dos homens berrou novamente

Um alarme vermelho. Leon e Helena começaram a ser atacados por minas móveis.

" - Temos conduzido um trabalho fascinante aqui..." - Novamente a voz de Ada Wong nos alto-falantes. " - Por quê vocês não se divertem um pouco com os nossos protótipos?"

" - Estão equipados com explosivos! Que diabos ela está pensando?" - Xingou Helena.

Leon não sabia a resposta, Ada sempre fez o estilo de o atacar as vezes, fosse com uma arma nas costas, ou na cabeça... mas nunca atirou, nunca foi de fato agressiva. Dessa vez a diaba estava realmente explodindo coisas nele! " - Eu vou perguntá-la assim que nós a pegarmos!". E ele ia pegá-la! Ah se ia!

Hunnigan começou a orientá-los novamente pelo sinal de rádio. Leon precisava atirar nas minas para que elas explodissem longe de Helena, enquanto Hunnigan orientava a moça como hackear o sistema de segurança para abrir as portas.

" - Funcionou!"

Leon escutou os homens que estavam presos numa outra sala. Eles sabiam que havia mais alguém alí. Não olhou para trás, não esperou por Helena, apenas correu. Leon corria, corria a plenos pulmões seguindo a sombra de Ada. " - Ada para! Para Ada, nós precisamos conversar!" - ele gritava.

" - Desculpa, não quero conversar agora." - Ela respondeu enquanto fugia. " - Foi divertido! Tchau!" - Disparou sua grapple gun e saltou para o outro canto do prédio.

" - Ada!" - O loiro não desistiu, tomou uma outra rota e continuou a correr.

Helena já não sabia mais de onde aquele homem tirava tanto fôlego, ela sempre ficava para trás. " - Sua amiga gosta de dar uma de difícil heim! Ela sempre foi assim?"

" - Ada!" - Ele não respondia, apenas corria.

_" - Não a perca"... " - Eu não vou!"... " - Ela está alí, corte o caminho dela!" … " - Peguei!" _

Ada estava cercada, e Leon sabia que mais uma vez, chegou atrasado. Escutou os disparos e torceu para que ela não tenha sido alvejada. Continuou a correr... E viu Ada de pé cercada por dois homens. Não sabia quem eram eles, e nem queria saber. Não sabia o que Ada fez, se era culpada ou inocente, só sabia que nunca deixaria que a machucassem, nunca. Eram dois contra um, ambos armados, mas Leon não raciocinou, apenas se atirou contra um deles.

Ele era grande e tomou um susto quando foi atacado por trás e sua arma puxada. Os disparos foram para o teto. Apesar do tamanho avantajado, ele era rápido. Leon batia com uma força maior que seus punhos eram capazes de suportar , apanhou dele também. Chutou-o, ganhou chutes na barriga... apelou para cotoveladas, bateu como podia. Tentou um mata-leão mas o diabo era forte e muito grande, ambos rolaram no chão... Conseguiu tempo de puxar sua pistola e apontá-la... ia atirar, pouco se importando que ele também já estava armado... então o reconheceu.

" - Chris?"

" - Leon?... O que você está fazendo aqui."

Ambos recuperavam o fôlego, Chris tinha um olhar magoado. Leon sentia o coração galopar, ele quase matou Chris Redfield por causa de Ada Wong, ou quase morreu por causa dela, e ainda assim, com sua pistola em mãos, seguiria adiante com isso se fosse preciso, tinha que se acalmar... seria tão errado fazer algo assim, tinha que acalmar aquele homem, de qualquer jeito.

Helena que estava atrasada, finalmente chegou, viu a desvantagem de Leon e apontou a sua arma para o outro soldado que estava logo adiante. Pronto, todos iguais. _" - Que idiota! O outro poderia tê-lo abatido enquanto lutava!" _Ela pensou. O soldo mais novo não se intimidou, também apontou sua metralhadora para ela.

" - Abaixa essa arma Chris..." - A voz de Leon pela primeira vez soou desesperada, ele vomitava as palavras. " - Ela é uma testemunha chave, nós precisamos dela." - Foi a primeira desculpa que pensou.

" - Testemunha? Foi ela que fez tudo isso!" - Chris gritava, seus olhos cuspiam fogo, ele estava muito alterado, era obvio que ele ia matá-la.

Leon sabia que teria que acalmá-lo, caso contrario seria obrigado a fazer algo que Claire jamais o perdoaria. Respirou fundo, tentando passar alguma lucidez em sua voz. " - Não. Não foi ela. Foi Simmons, Chefe da Agencia Nacional de Segurança."

" - Eu perdi todos os meus homens por causa dela!" - Chris praticamente chorava por entre os berros.

Se quisesse realmente chamar a atenção daquele homem, teria que gritar também, ser tão passional quanto ele. " - Eu perdi 70 mil pessoas, incluindo o presidente, por causa de Simmons!" - E assim o fez.

Nenhum deles abaixava a guarda, estavam prestes a se atacarem. Chris respirou fundo.

" - Ela está trabalhando para a Neo-Umbrella, você sabe o que isso significa?" - Pela primeira vez o capitão da BSAA falou baixo. Ada era assunto de seu conhecimento desde os primeiros eventos naquela maldita mansão, sabia do que houve entre ela e Leon em Raccoon City... Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos do agente, para que ele se lembrasse, de quem ele era, e que não deveria colocar sua moral e o seu dever a cima de seus sentimentos pessoais.

Leon o encarou de volta. " - Sim. Eu sei." - _Por favor Chris..._

" - E ainda assim você vai proteger essa mulher?"

O agente não desviou o olhar, não abaixou sua arma. " - Sim, eu vou." - E também não hesitou.

Foram tantos anos lutando do mesmo lado, tantos amigos em comum, nenhum deles tinha qualquer dúvida sobre o caráter e a boa índole um do outro. Como foram parar em uma situação assim?

Piers não sabia quem vigiar, Ada ou Helena, num desvio de olhar... e já era tarde. " - Capitão!"

Uma granada de luz explodiu no local, todos se protegeram como puderam. Ada fugiu.

" - Parada!" - Piers disparou sua metralhadora, porém se acertar o alvo. " - Merda!" - Ele olhou para o seu capitão que sofria com as mãos nos olhos, não esperou por ele, apenas correu atrás dela.

Helena imediatamente correu atrás dele.

" - Helena!" - Leon tentou pará-la, ela se esquivou.

" - Ele vai matá-la!" - Ela também estava nervosa, ela também gritava, Leon ficou surpreso por saber que ela se importava tanto.

Enquanto eles discutiam, Chris tentou correr, Leon o segurou pelo braço. " - Chris espera... Nós dois queremos a mesmo coisa aqui..."

O capitão esperou, pensou. Parecia mais calmo, muito embora notasse que o desespero de Leon tinham sim, outros motivos, e eram pessoais. " - Tudo bem. A BSAA cuidará de Ada Wong, e vocês cuidam do Simmons.". O loiro soltou seu braço, e então ele pôs-se a correr.

" - Chris!" - O capitão parou. - " - eu sei que você vai fazer a coisa certa."

Chris finalmente se foi.

" - Tem certeza que podemos confiar nele?" - Perguntou Helena.

" - Ele está nisso a tanto tempo quanto eu... Eu confio nele."

" - Tudo bem." - Respondeu sem ter tanta confiança assim.

" - Vamos, temos que pegar o Simmons"

" - Leon, você tem certeza que está mesmo bem com isso?"

" - Nosso alvo é Simmons. Sempre foi."

" - Você não se arrepende por não segui-la?"

Ele suspirou. " - Teremos que nos preocupar com a Ada depois... Agora precisamos mantes o foco no Simmons" - _"Ela definitivamente não sabe... e as vezes até eu me esqueço, que a Ada sabe se safar..." _

" - Certo... Vamos pegar o filho da puta!"

* * *

Do outro lado da cidade, muito distante de todos, Ada Wong, com suas calças de couro e sua jaqueta vermelha, tomava um jetski a toda velocidade...

_Continua..._


	24. Chapter 24 - O Desencontro

" - Eu realmente gostaria que você parasse de correr, temos muito o que conversar!" - Disse Ada para sí mesma, a respeito de sua sósia. A falsa Ada foi perseguida por Chris Redfield até o navio m que agora todos se encontram. A espiã conseguiu abater as criaturas alí contidas e finalmente entrar em uma sala vazia. Para sua surpresa, um escritório.

Vasculhou o local atrás de pistas. Havia uma maleta em que a espião não fez cerimônia em abrir... Sim, ela estava certa, alí continham pistas. Por quê alguém estaria se passando por ela? Por quê querer destruir seu nome? Por quê tanto empenho em transformar o mundo em um completo caos? Dentro da maleta, haviam documentos, um dispositivo de acesso e um pequeno gravador.

Os olhinhos puxados se estreitaram ainda mais, completamente ávidos para capitar toda aquela informação, paginas e paginas sobre um experimento científico com anos de duração. Fotos de Derek Simmons e uma mulher loira por todos os lados. Ada parou de ler. Sabia que aquilo deveria ser feito com muita calma, e tempo era algo que ela não tinha. Achou melhor ligar o gravador para escutar o que alí estava ao mesmo tempo que lia tais documentos.

Era a voz de Simmons...

_" Não, não! Não! Isso não é bom o suficiente! Não é Ada Wong!" … " Por quê isso não funciona?" … " Combine a sequencia de DNA com a estrutura dos casulos" … " Então encontre outra cobaia!" … " Use Carla da próxima vez, ela é uma boa escolha. Mas tome cuidado com o que diz perto dela, não quero que ela descubra," … " Isso! Isso! Assim! Ela pode ter me deixado, mas agora eu a tenho de volta... Feliz Aniversário... Ada Wong"_

Ada escutava as palavras entrecortadas de Simmons a medida que lia todos os detalhes sobre os experimentos, sentindo um frio na espinha aterrorizante, como há muito tempo não sentia. E a ultima vez o motivo foi justamente Derek Simmons. Há quinze anos seus serviços foram contratados por esse homem, trabalharam juntos, e da pior maneira possível ela descobriu que o desejo daquele homem em tê-la era além da normalidade. Como sempre, ela usou esse fato a seu favor enquanto pôde. Até conhecer Leon e descobrir que ela mesma não era um ser tão desprovido de caráter e sentimentos quanto ela imaginava... Ela começou essa vida ainda tão jovem... e conheceu o seu amado policial jovem demais também, jovem o suficiente para mudar, a tempo de não cometer ainda mais erros. E por ter mudado tanto, ao saber que Simmons esteve envolvido com a destruição de Raccoon City, com o aprisionamento de Sherry Birkin, com o ocultamento de tantas provas... que a Umbrella Corporation não foi nada além de uma fachada para esconder algo tão maior, Ada fugiu. Não sabia dizer se o que fez foi certo ou errado, se deveria ter contado a Leon, se deveria ter trabalhado de maneira amis efetiva para a destruição da Família. As chances de conseguir sucesso eram mínimas, quase irrelevantes, mas ainda assim, era uma tentativa. Era o que o seu policial, o seu Leon teria feito... Pareceu a opção mais sensata. Diante de tantos problemas... Albert Wesker não passou de uma brincadeirinha de gato e rato... Comparado a Simmons, Albert Wesker nunca, jamais chegou a ser alguém repulsivo para Ada Wong.

Fez suas escolhas, até porque... como poderia imaginar que um dia, Simmons seria capaz de fazer algo tão monstruoso? Tão doentio? Quantas moças perderam a vida assim? Nas mãos de um Dr. Frankstein fissurado em transformá-las em uma especie de bonequinha erótica submissa aos seus desmandes e utilizando as técnicas mais nojentas e perigosas para isso? Ada sentiu a dor de cada uma delas, o desespero de não ter como fugir de um louco, de não possuir qualquer treinamento, manusear qualquer arma, de não ter chances de lutar contra um louco tão poderoso, de não ser uma "super espiã" capaz de fugir do sistema. Moças por quem antes ela sentia desprezo por serem fracas, hoje faziam Ada se sentir a fraca, a impotente. Ela, que um dia também fugiu daquele toque asqueroso, que um dia também teve aqueles olhos insanos devorando sua carne... aquele miserável tentando lhe botar as garras... Pobre Carla, ela tinha sentimentos por Simmons, ela foi traída de uma maneira tão perversa, foi seduzida, manipulada e no final forçada a ser cobaia de uma experiência insana para transformá-la numa outra mulher, a mulher que seu amado realmente desejava. Hoje a espiã pode dizer que sim, também é mulher, sim, também já amou alguém, amou o suficiente para perder a razão mesmo que por breves segundos que mesmo breves quase lhe custaram a vida... E sim, era capaz de se colocar no lugar dela, e agora entendia, como essa mulher foi levada a loucura.

Escutou o barulho de tiros e um helicóptero muito próximo dali, correu até a varanda para verificar o que houve. E então viu o corpo de Carla despencando até o chão, alvejada por um helicóptero, e seu corpo explodir com o impacto fazendo um barulho surdo de carne se partindo, o sangue espirrando violentamente para todos os lados, escorrendo em volta do corpo sem vida. Por um segundo, Ada sentiu o coração falhar, um sentimento angustiante de vazio, pelo terror que ela acabou de descobrir e também pela imagem de assistir a própria morte. Elas eram absolutamente idênticas, era como se visse a sí própria, morta e explodida, depois de usada feito um pedaço de carne. A espiã se controlou para não chorar.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde até o elevador. No caminho pôde escutar mais um sinal de rádio da BSAA. _" - Time Alpha, aqui é QG. Confirmamos que Ada Wong está dizendo a verdade. Tem um porta aviões completamente armado em águas abertas próximo de onde vocês estão. As imagens de satélite dizem que estão prontos para atirar misseis em terra. É imperativo que os impeçam de lançar até mesmo um!"_. Era mais algo a se preocupar, Carla estava morta, mas seu plano de vingança ainda estava em curso.

Ada chegou até o corpo de Carla. Tentou manter sua indiferença tão importante para sua sobrevivência quando estava em missão.

" - Seu ódio por Simmons fez você destruir o mundo que eles criaram. Mas foi a sua consciência, Carla, que viu você falhar... Afinal de contas, não foi por isso que você me colocou nisso? É uma pena... Se você tivesse buscado vingança apenas contra Simmons, eu teria ajudado você." - Ada sabia o que Carla estava sentindo, ódio de sí mesma, mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa, por ter confiado e acreditado em Simmons, por não ser realmente a mulher que além de ser o alvo do desejo do homem que ela amava, ainda foi forte o suficiente para não se deixar ser pega, como ela foi. De saber que se ela fosse realmente como Ada Wong, Simmons nunca poderia machucá-la.

Um sussurro vindo do corpo fez Ada despertar. Era Carla, agora de olhos abertos. Ela não estava morta. Ela se contorcia copiosamente, vomitando uma liquido viscoso e fétido, Em um segundo, vomitou em direção a Ada, um vomito ácido que a espiã se esquivou. Carla colocou-se de pé, com seu corpo se desfazendo em uma massa esbranquiçada que se espalhava pelo chão. Ada se lembrou, há alguns anos, sobre Leon ter relatado o fato de Simmons ter sido atacado por uma B.O.W. Muito parecida com ela, que se desfez no chão...

" - Se toca! Me ajudar?" - Disse Carla, sua voz agora modificada, como o rugido de uma legitima criatura monstruosa. " - Eu sou a verdadeira Ada Wong! Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Meus planos não estão falhando, estão tendo sucesso." - Ela deu um ultimo grito antes de seu corpo, agonizando de dor se desfazer completamente de sua pele e carne, se transfonado uma peça única de B.O.W. Gosmenta e esbranquiçada. Que derretia em litros, se espalhando pelo chão enquanto borbulhava. " - E logo... essa frágil sociedade, será destruída! Depois disso, você sabe o que restará desse mundo? Nada! O inferno surgirá e o caos reinará!".

Carla finalmente se desfez no chão, mas seu corpo liquido ainda borbulhava, era ácido, fétido e quente, se espalhando por todas as estruturas do convés. Pelo chão, pelas paredes. Ada sabia que era tudo um organismo vivo, as gargalhadas de Carla ainda ecoavam pelo ar.

" - E eu! Ada Wong serei a rainha do novo mundo!"

Ada percebeu o primeiro ataque da BOW Carla agora transformada vindo em sua direção, correu até o interior do navio novamente, fechando a porta. " - Odeio estragar seus planos, mas você não passa de uma imitação barata, no máximo." - Seja lá qual foi a minima compaixão que em algum momento sentiu por aquela mulher, agora, já acabou. Carla não era uma BOW irracional como a pobre coitada da Deborah Harper, Carla era pensante, dominada por loucura e cobiça, e muito provavelmente, se apaixonou por Simmons justamente porque ambos não eram tão diferentes assim. - " - Descanse em paz, Carla."

A espiã correu para encontrar uma rota de fuga, talvez lutar contra aquela criatura, agora, não valesse a pena. A bem da verdade, é que criaturas enormemente bizarras, sempre foram especialidade do Leon, com sua ajuda é claro, mas nessa parceria acidental em que ambos sempre trabalharam ao longo desses quinze anos, Ada nunca os enfrentou sozinha, e a única vez em que o fez, quase morreu. " - Ela deve ter injetado em si uma dose poderosa do vírus C."

Carla transformada, simplesmente "escorria" pelas paredes... borbulhando e formando massas que tentavam bloquear o caminho de Ada até o elevador. O ambiente ia ficando cada vez mais assustadoramente sombrio enquanto a B.O.W. Gritava. "Eu sou Ada Wong! Eu! Eu sou Ada Wong! Derek... Derek...". Ela se transformava em garras meladas e esbranquiçadas que saiam das paredes e tentavam agarrar Ada, que corria desesperadamente. Se transformava num grande rosto disforma, cheio de presas que tentava abocanhar a espiã.

Ada finalmente avistou o elevador no fim do corredor, mas o acesso doi finalmente bloqueado pela Carla-monstro.

" - Eu odeio você! Odeio! Eu vou te matar!" - Carla gritava.

A espia equipou sua besta com flechas explosivas e atirava o quanto podia contra a criatura, que sempre se regenerava. " - Algo tão grande e ainda emocionante... É hora de você calar a boca, Carla."

" - Você é uma falsa, eu sou a verdadeira Ada! Morra!" - A voz de Carla era insana e fantasmagórica. " - Eu vou comer a sua carne e sugar o tutano dos seus ossos!"

Ada percebeu que quando abria uma pequeno espaço por entre o bloqueio do corpo mutante de Carla, tinha por alguns segundos, acesso aos galões de gás que estavam atrás dela. Equipou mais algumas flechas e perfurou o bloqueio, depois, atirou em um galão.

Houve uma explosão e então o bloqueio se desfez. Ada não via uma nova mutação surgir, não escutava mais a voz de Carla.

_" Eu consegui..."_

Correu até o elevador que finalmente a tiraria dalí. " - Você tentou destruir o mundo, agora destruiu o seu corpo. Espero que seja isso o que você queria."

No andar superior do navio, Ada encontrou o que precisava, um helicóptero armado. Não sabia exatamente o que encontraria em seu caminho até o laboratório indicado nos documentos, mas com certeza sabia que circular a pé por aquela cidade infestada de zumbis e outros infectados, não era a melhor saída. Deu uma ultima olhada no perímetro após de decolar, viu um caça da BSAA partir. " - Vou deixá-los arrumar a bagunça da Carla.". Ela entendia o porquê a perseguiam, e os observou com uma expressão triste. Não sentia raiva de nenhum deles... mas estava surpresa por sentir tanta mágoa por ter sido difamada. Nunca esperou que alguém uma dia pensasse que ela era uma boa pessoa, nem mesmo Leon... Mas por outro lado, se importava e muito de saber que agora todo o mundo pensa ser ela, a responsável por tanta morte, tanta desgraça... e provavelmente, Leon, inclusive. Olhou o dispositivo de segurança uma ultima vez. " - Enquanto eu cuido de Simmons."

* * *

Leon e Helena adentraram no local indicado por Sherry, a principio, nel ela ou Jake ainda estavam lá. Porém seu alvo, sim.

" - Simmons!"

" - Ora isso é inesperado!" - Disse ele, cercado por capangas armados.

" -Esperem!" - Gritou a moça correndo em direção a eles.

" - Agente Birkin, bem na hora. Leve esses dois com você, está bem?"

" - Eles dizem que você estava envolvido com o ataque terrorista, é verdade?" - Sherry vomitou. De uma vez.

" - O quê? Eles estão nas ruas, gritando isso para quem quiser ouvir?"

" - Me responda!"

" - É para o bem dos Estados Unidos, e da segurança global."

" - Eu não sei como a morte do Presidente é boa para o país." - Disse Leon que até então assistia a tudo com sua pistola empunhada."

Sherry olhou para Leon. Adam estava morto... o homem que a ajudou quando ela estava presa no Pentágono. " - O Presidente está morto?"

" - Bem, podemos agradecer ao Leon por isso." - Simmons respondeu, sarcástico.

" - Vai pro inferno Simmons!" - Gritou Helena.

" - Livrem-se deles" - Ordenou o chefe, finalmente.

Os capangas começaram a atirar, forçando o quarteto, Leon, Helena, Jake e Sherry a se protegerem.

" - Não atirem! Aqueles dois ainda são úteis para nós" - Gritou Simmons, se referindo a Jake e Sherry.

" - Você tem que ter mais cuidado!" - Leon repreendeu Sherry.

Jake mais uma vez se irritou com o jeito que o agente a tratava. " - Tudo bem, tudo bem! Qual é o seu plano agora, Herói?!"

Leon instintivamente procurou uma rota de fuga. " - Vocês conseguem chegar até aquela porta?"

Jake se irritou ainda mais. " - Por quê não os matamos?"

" - Por quê eu preciso que você cuide da Sherry."

O mercenário se sentiu ligeiramente incomodado com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Sherry era importante para aquele homem, e isso era sincero. E Jake tampouco se importava com os Estados Unidos, nasceu em meio a uma guerra, cresceu lutando em uma, nunca imaginou um mundo que fosse de outro jeito, para ele nada mudaria, e tudo o que sobrou foi salvar a única coisa boa que um dia já lhe aconteceu, e era Sherry. Sendo assim, ambos estavam de acordo.

Ela não queria ir. " - Mas o que vocês vão fazer?"

" - Acabar com o Simmons!" - Respondeu Helena.

Sherry pegou um cartão de memória do bolso, e entregou para Leon. " - Aqui tem informações que podem parar o vírus C. Simmons as quer."

" - Obrigado. Eu vou fazer uma chamada para a FOS e ver se consigo alguma proteção." - Equipou suas pistolas e gritou - "Agora movam-se!"

Leon e Helena atiravam nos capangas de Simmons enquanto Jake fugia com Sherry. Isso não passou desapercebido de Simmons, que já aproveitava a confusão para deixar o local. " - Avise os homens la fora." - Ele disse enquanto se retirava... contudo, teve seu caminho impedido por um homem, armado com um lança dardos. O homem alvejou Simmons no pescoço. Ele estremeceu por alguns segundos retirando o dardo de sí. O observou... sabia muito bem... ela o infectou.

Os agentes viram um Derek Simmons caminhando debilmente até o lado de fora, e o seguiram. Ele não parecia nada bem, gemendo e trocando as pernas como um bêbado, depois se contorcendo e gemendo de dor até finalmente cair sobre um trem em movimento. Sem pensar duas vezes correram e saltaram também.

" - Simmons! Volte aqui!" - Gritaram, perseguindo o moribundo até o último vagão. Ele falava ao telefone, e parecia transtornado. " - Desista Simmons, nós pegamos você!"

" - Você ainda esta me perseguindo quando aquela mulher ainda esta a solta?" - Simmons gemeu.

" - Que mulher?" - Perguntou Leon

" - Aquela traidora, Ada Wong."

Leon engoliu em seco, sentindo um estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar frio na barriga quando o assunto são as acusações que ele escuta volta e meia alguém fazer sobre Ada. O sentimento de certeza de que ele a conhece, e sabe que ela é inocente, sempre, mesclados com a dor de ter mais uma traição, mais uma mentira revelada, onde todos os fatos e pessoas falam contra Ada, e só o seu coração fala a favor. Anette Birkin, Chris Redfield, Jack Krauser.. tantas pessoas... e agora, até Simmons. Não respondeu, como nunca responde, escolhendo sempre ficar sozinho com suas próprias duvidas e suas próprias certezas trancadas à sete chaves nas profundezas de seu coração. E Simmons prosseguia. " - Você sabe o que ela tem guardado..."

" - Outra equipe foi atrás dela." - Definitivamente, não queria mais ouvir, nem discutir sobre Ada. " - Mas você, Simmons, é todo nosso!"

" - Estão aqui para vingar o Presidente, é isso? Seus tolos! Se ele tivesse descoberto a verdade sobre Raccoon City... os Estados Unidos perderiam sua autoridade, e a ordem de politica global teria sido destruída!"

" - Então para evitar um possível desastre você cria outro, não importa quantas pessoas morram?" - Gritou Helena.

" - Ele tinha que ser detido! Ele estava levando o meu país e o resto do mundo a um completo caos." - Ele dizia entre dentes enquanto tinha o corpo lentamente mutado, com algum tipo de mal formação no rosto e veias enegrecidas. Levou as mãos até a nuca, onde lhe foi injetado o virus e gemeu de dor. Leon encarou aquilo de maneira familiar, imaginando que diabos aconteceu com Simmons. " - Aquela mulher... Como ela ousa fazer isso comigo?"

Os agentes se prepararam quando o corpo de Simmons pegou fogo, mas ele ainda estava vivo, quando o fogo cedeu, ele gritou e seu crânio abriu. A partir daí toda sua carne se abriu também, nascendo uma criatura horrenda e enorme, com ossos e músculos expostos, com quatro patas e que os atacava cuspindo ossos como se fossem tiros.

" - Helena, corre! Vamos manter uma certa distância enquanto ainda é possível!" - Leon corria para o outro lado do trem, agora no interior dele. Para piorar o trem pegou um túnel. Lembrava perfeitamente da ultima vez que fugiu de um monstro gigante dentro de um vagão em um túnel, foi há quinze anos, Willian Birkin mutado.

" - Vão se foder! Fodam-se os dois! Eu os matarei com as minhas próprias mãos!" - Simmons ainda era capaz de falar, e sua voz era um rugido. Quando ele rugia, Leon e Helena sentiam a cabeça doer, prestes a explodir chegando a perder o equilibro com a tontura.

Precisavam ganhar mais espaço, pois eram necessários muitos tiros para provocar dano na criatura. Alternavam, corrida com tiros de tempos em tempos. Quando viram finalmente seus ataques surtirem algum efeito, a criatura monstruosa se compactando inteira novamente dentro de um corpo humanoide de Simmons. Leon correu até ele, derrubando-o no chão e socando-o sucessivas vezes., quando percebeu que a criatura estava para vir à tona outra vez, correu para tomar uma distancia segura para tiros.

Simmons acabou derrubando Helena que estava mais próxima, Leon correu para socorrê-la, atirando nele mais de perto, fazendo-o tomar a forma humanoide outra vez. O agente então o derrubou novamente, socando-o o quanto podia.

Simmnons estava nocauteado, com o corpo banhado a sangue.

" - Helena você está bem?"

" - Nós o matamos?"

Quando o agente se aproximou para conferir, Simmons acordou, pegando Leon pelo queixo e arremessando-o para um outro trem em movimento. Gritando, se transformando novamente em criatura e saltando para persegui-lo.

" - Leon! Ele está atrás de você, corre! Saia desse trem, eu o mantenho ocupado!"

Helena usava o fuzil para distrair Simmons, enquanto Leon corria. Quando o túnel finalmente acabou, veio a primeira curva, ambos os trens se aproximaram e Leon saltou de volta para onde Helena estava.

" - Seu vermes, ignorantes e insignificantes! Eu vou destroçar vocês!"

Simmons atirava ossos que tinham o peso e a velocidade de uma metralhadora. Era uma BOW poderosa que até agora parecia impossível de destruir. Ele corria com a mesma velocidade do trem, atirando ossos contra Leon e Helena que eram forçados a se protegerem dentro do vagão.

Um trem na direção oposta se chocou contra Simmons, e este destruiu o trem permanecendo intacto. Ele tomou a direção em encontro ao trem de Leon novamente, e se chocou contra ele, depois do segundo atropelamento, finalmente tomando a forma humana outra vez.

" - Vocês não sabem, o que vai acontecer se eu morrer!" - Transformou-se outra vez.

" - O mundo será um lugar melhor." - Disse Leon.

O trem cruzava o canal quando avistaram um helicóptero, eram os capangas de Simmons. " - Deixem-no, vamos embora."

" - Não! Como a minha família pode me abandonar?" - Simmons urrava de maneira desesperada, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo novamente nos trilhos. Quando o trem o atropelou, o sangue espirrou contra os vagões, que com o impacto descarrilharam.

Leon calculou uma distancia de salto para a aguá. " - Helena, pula!" - Ambos saltaram caindo na água.

Escutaram a explosão ao longe a medida que nadavam até a margem. Já podiam escutar os soldados da BSAA em seus rádios de ouvido.

_"Estamos escoltando civis and Tatchi até um lugar seguro. Câmbio." _

" - Acabamos com ele? " Perguntou Helena

" - Eu não sei, mas fizemos o possível."

Ao chegarem até a primeira via publica, ambos os agentes observaram os soldados evacuando a área, cheia de sobreviventes, quem qualquer sinal de infecção pelo vírus C, absolutamente tudo sob controle.

Helena o encarou emocionada. " - Acabou?"

Leon sorriu. " - Sim. Acabou." - Respondeu, tomado por uma sensação de alívio. De finalmente ver que a ameaça maior estava contida, Simmons morto, vidas salvas... poderia respirar um pouco, poderia inclusive, iniciar uma real investigação sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Limpar o seu nome, o de Helena... estava livre para ir atrás de Ada, para tirar a limpo tudo o que acabou de acontecer. Recebeu um chamado de Hunningan.

" - Leon, Temos um problema. Sherry e seu companheiro foram raptados. Nosso satélite os coloca numa plataforma petrolífera acerca de 80km da sua posição."

" - Raptados, por quê?"

" - Os arquivos que ela nos deu" - Helena o lembrou.

Leon imediatamente colocou o cartão de memória em seu celular, onde continham todas as informações sobre os experimentos em Sherry, e especialmente... em Jake Muller. Assustado, principalmente por descobrir finalmente quem era Jake, filho de quem, e sua importância o agente sabia quem deveria chamar e pediu a Hunnigan um contato com a BSAA.

" - Sim, tem um tal de Chris Redfield na linha." - Para a sua sorte, o contato mais próximo, era justamente a pessoa quem ele tinha em mente.

" - Chris?"

" - Leon, Leon! Onde você está?" - Chris berrava, desesperado.

" - Estamos na entrada de Tatchi, por quê?"

" - Dá o fora daí!"

De dentro do caça da BSAA, Chris viu a detonação acontecer, e a enorme fumaça toxica tomar conta da cidade. " - Merda!"

" - Chris, as coisas acabam de ficar piores, bem piores!"

Leon observou o caos se instalar na rua, zumbis devorando pessoas e soldados que antes estavam tão aliviados e cheios de esperança. Contudo tinha outra preocupação agora. " - Chris, eu preciso que você resgate dois reféns em uma plataforma: Sherry Birkin e Jake Muller, o filho de Albert Wesker."

Chris engoliu em seco... lembrou-se de um rapaz mal encarado que estava com Sherry seis meses atrás, e do sentimento que teve, quase que o reconhecendo imediatamente, chegando até a perguntá-lo se eles já não se conheciam. " - Wesker?!"

" - Chris, ele é portador dos anticorpos para o vírus C."

_ "Oh meu Deus!" _- O capitão pensou. - " - Sim, entendido. Eu estou a caminho."

" - Ótimo, muito obrigado."

" - Leon espere... tem algo que eu preciso te dizer." - Disse Chris... com a voz baixa e oscilante, algo muito incomum dele. O capitão sentiu um pesar profundo por dar a noticia, em especial porquê fez o que Leon lhe pediu, porquê não matou Ada Wong... também porquê sabia o que o agente sentia, porquê viu o desespero dele em protegê-la. Mas aconteceu... foram outros homens que o fizeram... mas aconteceu... - Contou alguns segundos, envergonhado - " - Ada Wong está morta."

Leon sentiu o ar faltar naquele momento. Abaixou a cabeça e abriu a boca na vã tentativa de inspirar um ar que já não existia mais. Helena viu as mãos dele tremerem, não haviam lágrimas, mas os olhos brilhavam úmidos, olhando para todos os lugares... e para lugar nenhum.

" - Entendido." - Disse num sussurro, de voz engasgada como quem se esforçasse demais para não perder a fala. - " - Sherry e Jake precisam de você, não os desaponte."

Helena não entendia... o porquê dele resistir em mostrar o que sente, insistir em ser tão contido. Ela podia sentir o choque e o sofrimento dele, lutando para não tremer, lutando para puxar o ar, os olhos úmidos, segurando as lagrimas como fosse vergonhoso assumir que elas estavam ali, querendo sair, mesmo com meio mundo o condenando de sua dor ser por Ada Wong. Era tão perturbadora aquela expressão de dor, que ela própria sentia vontade de chorar. " - Você está bem?"

Leon viu os olhos de Helena rasos d´água. Mas aquele não era um problema dela. Nem dela, nem de ninguém. Ada era uma parte dele, da sua vida, sua estória, ela era seu acerto, erro, sua falha, sua fraqueza, seu segredo, seu pecado... E aquela era a sua dor. E ele nunca iria, nem queria, dividir isso com ninguém. " - Vamos apenas encontrar os sobreviventes e ir embora daqui."

_Continua..._


	25. Chapter 25 - Adeus, China

**Madrugada de 1 de Julho de 2013. China**

Leon e Helena se ofereceram para ajudar os soldados de BSAA com os sobreviventes. Um novo caos apocalíptico estava instalado. Durante todo o tempo, as piadas infames, o bom humor de Leon, permaneceram desaparecidos. Era alguém muito diferente de quando estiveram em uma situação muito parecida em Tall Oaks.

Um tanque da BSAA os dava uma carona até um lugar distante da fumaça, onde haveriam mais sobreviventes e onde eles poderiam se reagrupar. Pela janela, ambos assistiam em silêncio o cenário da cidade destroçada, dos mortos vivos, irracionais, tentando morder o veículo, dos grunhidos e dos gemidos dos inocentes sendo devorados.

" - Aqui é o máximo onde eu posso levá-los" - Disse o soldado.

" - Muito obrigado, já ajudou bastante.". Leon observou a rua sem saída bloqueada por uma fileira de veículos que capotaram. - " - Vem Helena, eu te dou impulso."

Helena saltou por cima de um dos caminhões, em seguida puxando Leon pelo braço para que ele subisse também. Agora do outro lado da rua, quando buscavam um caminho a para seguir a pé, sentiram um cheiro forte de gasolina. Um caminhão pipa estava vazando combustível veio desgovernado naquela direção, batendo e capotando... não tiveram tempo de fugir, quando a explosão aconteceu, ambos tiveram seus corpos arremessados com toda a força contra o para-brisas de um carro, e então caíram desmaiados no asfalto.

* * *

Ada observava o mesmo cenário do helicóptero em que pilotava. Os olhos puxados observavam cada rua atentamente, sentia-se triste, se certa maneira, como se fosse responsável por tudo aquilo. " - Ela não estava brincando quando falou sobre causar um inferno..." - Os olhinhos ávidos avistaram ao longe, dois corpos jogados no chão inconscientes. Seguindo rumo a eles, uma horda de zumbis. Ela reconheceu os dois, ela os conhecia muito bem. Estavam se movendo com dificuldade, estavam vivos.

" - Leon!"

* * *

Leon acordou zonzo. Foi uma pancada forte. Com certeza algumas costelas já tinham se partido. Demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer o local, o fogo, Helena jogada ao seu lado. Zumbis atacando pessoas logo a frente, sobreviventes lutando. Sua arma não estava longe, pegou-a de volta.

Pôs-se de pé e foi até Helena. Com dificuldade, conseguiu erguê-la do chão, colocou o braço da mulher em volta do pescoço. " - Vamos lá... eu peguei você."

Helena estava muito ferida, e ele também. Os zumbis estavam muito próximos. Leon não acreditou que naquele estado, tão machucados, conseguiriam fugir. Num momento seguinte, um farol vindo do alto cegou os olhos azuis do agente por alguns instantes. Era um Helicóptero, muito, muito próximo.

O Helicoptero metralhava zumbis lá do alto, começando a limpar a rua em volta dos agentes. Helena acordou com o barulho dos tiros. O Helicóptero estava tão próximo, que mesmo confusos de dor, puderam ver o piloto.

" - Leon... é..."

" - Ada! Eu achei que estivesse morta."

" - Vamos indo enquanto podemos. Por alí!"

" - Será que tudo isso fazia parte dos planos de Simmons?" - Perguntou Leon.

Ambos se arrastaram até a calçada, aproveitando a ajuda de Ada para fugir. Encontraram um prédio com a porta aberta para se refugiarem.

" - Estou começando a me sentir seu guarda costas pessoal, Senhor Kennedy."

* * *

Ada abateu todos os zumbis da rua, e assistiu os agentes do governo se refugiarem em um prédio. " - Agora vocês estão por conta própria."

Foram muitas boas ações para um só dia, talvez boa parte justificada por seu mal estar quanto a Carla. Mas ela ainda tinha uma missão para terminar. Tinha que chegar até a torre na sede da Neo-Umbrella. Tomou seu caminho de volta, encontrando novamente as ruas repletas de caos. Helicópteros da Neo-Umbrella por todas as partes para ela abater.

" - Alguém poderia avisar esses caras que a patroa deles já se aposentou? Você realmente não me queria nessa torre, não é mesmo Carla?"

* * *

Leon observou o pátio a sua volta, caminharam um longo trajeto para chegar até alí. Um enorme pátio com o símbolo da Umbrella desenhado no chão, ao centro, um obelisco de aço pontiagudo, com uma altura imponente. Bem alí um complexo de prédios, uma torre, elevadores envidraçados e grandes passarelas de aço conetando todos prédios e a torre. Sem dúvidas, alí era a sede da Neo-Umbrella.

Eram muitos corpos jogados no chão, aparentemente nenhum sobrevivente... Quando escutaram o gemido e o caminhar sofrido se aproximando. Era Simmons, estava vivo.

" - Quer mais um pouco?" - Leon empunhou sua arma.

Do alto surgiu o helicóptero de Ada, iluminando o corpo machucado de Simmons.

" - Eu sei o que você fez, Ada! Você me desobedeceu... levou o filho do Wesker embora... usou o sangue daquele bastardo para deixar o vírus mais forte!" - Ele urrou enquanto seu corpo se contraía em espasmos.

Ela sabia que ele falava de Carla. " - Isso é o que se ganha quando se confia em Ada Wong."

O trio assistiu surgir uma nova mutação de dentro do corpo destroçado. Muito mais forte que a anterior. Não eram mais quatro patas, apenas duas, uma longa calda... a criatura era capaz de engolir qualquer um deles de uma só vez, era capaz de destroçar qualquer veículo. Leon e Helena usavam suas armas para explodir galões de combustível próximos a ele. " - Puxa vida! Ele é enorme!" - Gritou Helena.

Ada o metralhava do Helicóptero. - " - Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui, Carla. Para limpar a bagunça que você fez."

Um jipe de guerra da BSAA chegou ao local. " - Que diabos houve aqui? Entrem!" - Leon e Helena usaram as metralhadoras do militar para tentar provocar algum dano em Simmons. Mesmo atordoado e levando tiros por todos os lados, Simmons conseguiu virar o carro, provocando a morte do soldado que o conduzia.

" - Tudo isso pelo amor de uma mulher, que trágico." - Bufou Ada, zombeteira como sempre.

Helena dava cobertura para que Leon continuasse a explodir os tanques de gasolina. Quando finalmente, Simmons foi ao chão, dessa vez, sem voltar a sua forma humana.

" - Conseguimos!"

Ada jogou os faróis em cima dos agentes, com o helicóptero bem próximo aos dois. " - Leon, você não consegue ficar longe de encrenca, não é? E sempre um passo atrás...". Ela sorriu então, fazendo um breve aceno com a cabeça. E Partiu.

Helena dedicou alguns segundos só para observar o parceiro, ele olhava para o céu sem desviar o olhar nem mesmo por um momento.

" - Ela está indo para o telhado?" - Perguntou Leon.

" - Então vamos torcer para que o elevador ainda funcione."

Leon não se movia, nem a escutava. Permanecia parado no mesmo local, observando o céu.

" - Algum problema?"

" - Não é nada..." - Ele respondeu ainda com o olhar para o alto por mais algum tempo. " - Vamos."

* * *

Ada seguia rumo a torre da sede da Neo-Umbrella. Haviam sobreviventes correndo de zumbis no topo dos prédios, ela os ajudava como podia. " - Talvez eu possa conseguir algum tempo para essas pessoas. Todos nós já vimos muita morte sem sentido para um só dia. Eu gostaria de poder fazer mais, de verdade.".

Finalmente avistou o heliponto, usou a metralhadora para limpar o local infestado de zumbis. " - Sinto muito meninos, mas eu preciso pousar aqui."

Quando estava tudo limpo, ela finalmente efetuou o pouso. Uma chuva fina já havia começado, os relâmpagos já começaram a estourar no céu. Ada deixou a porta do helicóptero aberta, e la dentro um pequeno pó compacto. Do lado de fora, uma bazuca. Admirou a arma por alguns segundos, o beijinho com o batom vermelho que ela deixou alí, bem na ponta. Aquela arma, o pó e o veículo já tinham um destinatário certo, ela só esperava que ele não precisasse da primeira.

" - Agora é hora de limpar a ultima bagunça que Simmons fez... Ok, ultimo item da lista, eliminar todos os traços do roubo da minha identidade."

* * *

O elevador estava funcionando. Era todo de vidro e com vista para o exterior do prédio. Os agentes subiam rumo ao topo do prédio. Helena fitou o parceiro que estava distante, próximo ao vidro, de cabeça baixa observando a vista de destruição la fora, mas muito provavelmente pensando em outra coisa.

Ela caminhou até o lado dele, ficando bem perto. " - Ela é mais do que uma amiga... não é?" - Leon a encarou de volta, não necessariamente surpreso, Helena sorriu, cúmplice. - " - Você tem sentimentos por ela."

Leon não respondeu, mas seus olhos e o sorriso de canto, sim. Escutaram uma explosão próxima, que segundos depois os atingiu. O elevador foi deslocado para o lado de fora, antes que caíssem com ele, os dois saltaram de volta ao prédio se agarrando aos cabos de aço que ainda estavam lá.

" - Se eu fosse você não olhava para baixo!" - Berrou Leon enquanto subia os cabos.

" - Eu não estava pensando nisso."

* * *

" - Leon... sempre o sobrevivente." - Ada assistiu a explosão de dentro do prédio, contudo não podia perder mais tempo alí. Empunhou sua sub-metralhadora e aproveitou um rombo na parede, provocado pela explosão, para pegar um atalho pelo lado de fora. Foi quando alguém a chamou pelo nome.

" - Ada!" - Era Simmons novamente, no prédio seguinte.

" - Quer mais um pouco? Você realmente gosta de ser punido." - Simmons cuspia os tiros de ossos em sua direção, fazendo o vão de elevador em que ela estava, ceder. Usou a grapple gun para saltar até um dos corredores de aço que conectavam os prédios uns aos outros. Simmons estava lá, mutado.

" - Ada, bem vinda de volta. Você finalmente voltou para mim. Você e eu, é nosso destino ficar juntos."

A espiã desviava de suas investidas e atirava dele com tudo o que tinha.

" - Você nunca foi perfeita como Ada Wong!" - Ele rosnou. - " - Foi um erro criá-la, eu a criei, isso significa que você deve me obedecer... não se preocupe, eu serei gentil. Você é minha! Cada centímetro seu pertence a mim! Renda-se aos seus sentimentos, você não pode viver sem mim. Adaaaaa!"

A plataforma que estava a cima deles, cedeu, Ada usou novamente seu gancho para escapar chegando até o corredor seguinte.

" - Você é nojento. Vamos ser diretos: Eu não sou sua bonequinha, Simmons. Na verdade, a única coisa que eu tenho em comum com ela, é o ódio por você."

Ada percebeu que logo atrás dela, Leon e Helena, em um outro corredor partido, tentavam ajudar atirando em Simmons. " - Eu agradeço o gesto. Mas já sou crescidinha. Eu posso cuidar disso sozinha, Leon."

* * *

" - Ela realmente não deveria ter abandonado aquele helicóptero."

Leon e Helena tentavam ajudar, atirando em Simmons enquanto lidavam com alguns zumbis que vinham do prédio, quando a plataforma que estavam começou a ceder, obrigando-os a saltaram para os cabos de aço novamente.

Helena escalava o mais rápido que podia, e por ser mais leve, disparando na frente. " - Vamos Leon! Anda logo!"

" - Por quê eu sempre fico preso com as mandonas?"

Ela sentiu um alívio por finalmente escutar mais uma daquelas piadinhas sem nenhuma graça, seu parceiro voltou ao normal. Ambos sentiram o sacudir dos cabos. Era Simmons, que abandonou Ada do outro lado, e agora perseguia os dois.

* * *

" - Ada, você está me ouvindo? Atira nele agora!"

Sim, Ada podia escutar Helena, e atirava em Simmons evitando que ele se aproximasse dos dois. Especialmente de Leon que estava mais próximo. " - Ele quer matar a concorrência..."

Quando Simmons percebeu que Ada o alvejava incessantemente, ele abandonou sua perseguição a Leon e voltou-se contra ela. A espiã não teve tempo de desviar ou esboçar qualquer reação. O monstro enorme veio em sua direção, e com um só golpe a derrubou.

* * *

" - Ada!" - Leon soltou dos cabos, e sem se importar com a altura, se preparou para saltar até Ada. " - Helena me da cobertura!" - E saltou.

Sentiu suas costelas já anteriormente quebradas rasgarem-lhe algo por dentro, cada músculo de seu tórax doía em uma dor alucinante. Mas não se importou com isso. Viu Ada completamente nocauteada logo a diante, inconsciente. Se aproximou dela e viu que ainda respirava.

Ele ajoelhou perante a ela e a tomou nos braços. " - Ada, você consegue me ouvir? Por favor, não deixa isso acabar assim."

" - Afaste-se dela, Leon! Você não é a metade do homem que ela precisa! Venha, venha comigo meu amor, vamos ficar juntos, para sempre."

" - Não se eu puder impedir!" - Respondeu Leon, com o corpo de Ada repousando sobre o seu, ainda inconsciente, ainda sem esboçar qualquer resposta. Enquanto ele descarregava toda a sua munição contra o monstro. " - Anda, acorda... se você é realmente a Ada, eu sei que você consegue sair dessa. Nós dois podemos."

Ainda assim ela não acordou, tinha apenas a respiração fraca e o corpo frio. Ele percebeu que Simmons se preparava para desferir mais um ataque, e que Ada não resistiria. Quando o tiro de ossos veio, ele a abraçou forte, usando seu próprio corto para bloquear os tiros e protegê-la.

Ainda meio tonta, Ada sentiu o calor de um corpo familiar em volta de sí, ele gemia de dor, o sangue dele espirrava em seu rosto e sujava a roupa de bambos. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele. Ambos ainda estavam vivos. " - Eu... só estava descansando os meus olhos.", ela tinha a voz fraca, e o tocou carinhosamente na mão.

" - Você não devia dormir no trabalho." - Ele sorriu aliviado.

Ambos se colocaram de pé, agora prontos para enfrentar Simmons de igual para igual, ou quase isso.

" - Caso não tenha percebido, Simmons não aceita rejeições muito bem." - Ela alfinetou.

" - Tem algum detalhe que eu deveria saber aqui?" - Leon perguntou.

" - Nada que valha a pena." - Ela sorriu.

Depois de esvaziarem completamente dois pentes de balas, Simmons se contorceu novamente em uma forma humanoide. Ada correu até ele, derrubando-o com uma voadora, em seguida cobrindo-o de socos, puxando-o pelo pescoço e com um grito dando um soco final atirando-o no chão.

Perceberam que isso acontecia sempre que ele recebia uma longa sequencia de tiros interruptos. Quando ele se transformou outra veze, repetiram a dose, dessa vez, Leon fez questão de esmurrá-lo mais uma vez. Quando ele virou criatura outra vez, acertou Leon com um golpe atirando-o para fora da plataforma. O loiro segurou na beirada, evitando a queda certa.

" - Leon!" - Gritou Ada.

Simmons assumiu novamente a forma humana, e se aproximou dele.

" - Você que viver?" - Perguntou Simmons. " - Então implore! Implore pela sua vida!" - Disse enquanto pisoteava as mãos do agente para que ele se soltasse.

" - Não mesmo. Eu passo!"

Simons não viu Ada se aproximar pelas suas costas e apunhalando-o com uma flecha por trás. " - Nem sempre é possível ter tudo o que se quer, Simmons." - Ela o puxou para sí, se atirando da plataforma junto com ele. " - Vamos encerrar esse assunto. Você realmente deveria ter seguido em frente, Simmons." - Ela usou sua grapple gun para se salvar, abandonando o corpo de Simmons a queda livre.

Do alto, Leon assistia Simmons em queda livre, cair e se chocar contra uma plataforma em chamas, ele gritava de dor enquanto pegava fogo, até que finalmente desapareceu por entre o fogo.

Ele colocou sua pistola de volta no coldre de couro e encontrou Ada distante. " - O que você é? Por quê esta nos ajudando?" - Sussurrou.

* * *

Ada permaneceu distante, observando o seu ex-amante, que na verdade era sua estória, e que por mais que tentasse evitar, parecia nunca ter fim. Ele a encarava de volta, esperando alguma reação, ou explicação, como sempre... Após sua mensagem estar escrita, ela digitou o numero dele, que sim... ela sabia de cor. Apertou o "send". E sorriu. " - Tão fofo... você está mesmo confuso com tudo isso, não está Leon? É divertido de assistir..."

* * *

Leon desviou o olhar para atender o telefone, era uma mensagem de texto. _" Eu queria poder ficar mais tempo, mas eu tenho que ir. Deixei um presentinho do telhado. Te vejo na estrada, Leon.". _Ele não sabia o que fazer, ele a viu acenar mais uma vez... e partir, mais uma vez, diante de seus olhos.

" - Ada!" - Ele chamou, já sabendo que ela não ia esperar.

" - O que você está esperando? Vá atrás dela!" - Helena disse ao radio.

" - Não. Nós vamos ficar juntos." - Ele podia perceber a dúvida na voz de Helena, mas agir emocionalmente a esse ponto nunca foi de seu feitio, sua estória com Ada ia muito além disso, e agora, assim como ela, tinha assuntos a terminar, e sim, assim como ela mesma disse, eles definitivamente vão se ver outra vez. Deixou escapar um sorriso de canto, e então partiu.

* * *

Mais uma vez, ela deixou Leon para trás, em nenhuma das vezes que o fez, era realmente isso que ela queria ter feito, mas definitivamente, foi a coisa certa a fazer. O mais importante nisso tudo, foi saber que ambos acabaram vivos e bem. Contudo, em nenhuma de todas as outras vezes, ela saiu com o coração tão partido. Quinze anos se passaram e aquele homem não parava de lhe dar provas de amor, não importa o que ela faça, e dessa vez foi o máximo que um dia já pensou que ele fosse capaz.

Em Londres, pensou que um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele a esqueceria, e com toda certeza, ele tentou. Nunca poderia adivinhar que ao contrario disso, ele ainda a amaria, e a protegeria, mesmo que ela fosse uma vagabunda confirmadamente vigarista, amante de Simmons, e líder de um grupo terrorista chamado Neo-Umbrella

Esse era Leon, _seu_ Leon... aquele que lhe virou a cabeça com poucas horas em Raccoon city. E essa era a maneira que ela o retribuía, indo embora mais uma vez. Em quinze anos, ele não mudou... nem ela.

Finalmente chegou ao laboratório da sede, como já era de se esperar, suas digitais foram prontamente reconhecidas.

" - Então foi aqui que Carla fez seus experimentos, né?" - Resmungou se adentrando no local.

Encontrou um monitor de controle e usou o dispositivo que pegou na maleta para ligar o sistema. Todas as luzes se acenderam. Ada assistia estática a outro vídeo de bizarrices e cientistas loucas, que a esta altura, já faziam-na sentir-se tonta.

_"Outra falha. Tragam-me outra cobaia." - Era a voz e a imagem de Carla nas gravações exibidas nas telas. " - Por quê você acha que construímos esse laboratório justamente aqui?" … "Vá lá fora... tem milhares de cobaias para escolher." … " Diga a Simmons que estamos ocupados, estou prestes a resolver isso." ... " Você esta recusando as minhas ordens?" … "Foi você quem me escolheu como cobaia, não foi?" … "Não, não... foi Simmons, ele me forçou... por favor... não faça isso" … "Acredite ou não, eu disse a mesma coisa"... Carla se aproximava de outro casulo... "Eu consegui... esse é o meu melhor trabalho aqui..." _

A espiã seguiu rumo ao interior do laboratório de cobaias... e encontrou o casulo, que se rompia, lentamente. Ela sentia seus ombros caídos, estava exausta, física e emocionalmente. A quem queria enganar? No final, não era tão forte assim. Era tão fraca como outra qualquer, conseguiu ser envolvida e aprisionada em um esquema que não podia sair... como outra qualquer... sua índole, moral, identidade e até seu corpo, também eram tão vulneráveis... como o de outra qualquer.

Ela não sabia quem era aquela pessoa alí transformada, se seria como Carla, ou Deborah... " - A compaixão ficou para trás nesse momento." - Apontou sua metralhadora para a criatura que ainda terminava de nascer. " - A humanidade ficou para trás." - disparou contra o casulo fazendo o sangue dele jorrar. Foram pentes e pentes de balas, que ela gastou sem se importar se tantos eram de fato necessários. Não parou enquanto não quebrou todos os vidros, todos os monitores, enquanto não viu o fogo rotar e consumir todo o local, lambendo tudo do chão até o teto. Sabia que estava gemendo, talvez pela dor física, pelo cansaço. Quando se lembrou do ultimo detalhe, o cubo que carregou durante todo esse tempo, quando olhou para ele uma ultima vez, percebeu que estava chorando. Não sabia dizer se de tristeza, ou de raiva. Atirou-o no fogo e deixou mais um gemido escapar. Virou de costas e tomou o rumo de saída, segurando as lagrimas, com os olhos úmidos e os lábios trêmulos. Seu celular de trabalho tocou.

" Um trabalho é? Claro, minha agenda acabou de ficar vaga."

* * *

Leon ficou sem ação por alguns segundos ao encontrar aquele pó compacto no banco do helicóptero. Havia o desenho de uma borboleta nele... o beijinho na bazuca já era um brincadeira tão típica de Ada, mas aquela maquiagem... o que poderia ser?

" É da Ada?" - Pela expressão no rosto de Leon, não era difícil deduzir.

Ele tomou o objeto nas mãos e o abriu delicadamente. Após alguns segundos, ele revelou um conteúdo extra, um pequeno cartão de memória. Entregou a maquiagem para Helena e foi verificar o cartão em seu celular.

" - Leon... isso é..."

" - Provas que incriminam Simmons."

" - O que significa que provarão a sua inocência."

" - Nossa inocência." ele sorriu.

Helena desviou o olhar. " - Eu não preciso disso."

" - Helena!" - Ele já ia contestar, decepcionado, quando Hunnigan ligou.

" - Leon, boas noticias, conseguimos encontrar uma maneira de parar o vírus."

Houve outra explosão, o prédio não iria durar muito tempo. " - Entendi, mas temos que ir agora, nos vemos em breve. Helena, vamos..."

Ele deixou que ela entrasse na frente, suas costelas pediram que fosse ela também a pilotar. Andes de embarcar, ele olhou para trás, uma ultima vez, mesmo sabendo, que Ada não viria...

_Continua..._


	26. Chapter 26 - O Acordo

Os dias que se arrastaram após os eventos em Tall Oaks e China foram confusos e perturbadores. Até averiguares todos os fatos e provas, Leon e Helena permaneceram em custódia. A prisão foi inevitável, e ambos sabiam que iria acontecer. Esperavam inclusive problemas maiores, afinal, não se sabia exatamente quem eram todos os membros da Família, e o que ainda seriam capazes de fazer para preservar o sistema que construíram ao longo de tantos anos.

Por algum motivo, as coisas foram mais fáceis do que pensavam.

Leon descansava em sua cela, esperando o pior. Tememndo por Hunnigan, Sherry e Helena... temendo que as provas fossem destruídas antes mesmo de serem averiguadas. Quando percebeu a sombra de uma mulher através das grades.

" - Gostou das suas instalações, Policial?"

" - Hunnigan?!" - Ele sentou-se e então a viu com uma caixa nas mãos.

A grade se abriu. " - Acho bom você trocar suas roupas e se preparar para sair daí. Temos um longo dia pela frente." Ela sorriu o entregando uma caixa com roupas e objetos pessoais.

* * *

Foram sete longos dias sob custódia, fora interrogado tantas e tantas vezes. Agora finalmente estava livre. Mal podia acreditar que agora circulava livremente pelo Pentágono, era surreal, até uma hora atrás estava sendo investigado pelo assassinato do Presidente. Algumas pessoas o olham com curiosidade, outras sorriam amistosamente. Estava alí para uma reunião com a comissão provisória de segurança, formada por generais e membros da ONU, Leon sabia porque...

" - Como sabe senhor Kennedy, foi aberta uma sindicância com participação dos maiores representantes do Globo para investigar toda a Casa Branca. A CIA, a NSA, o FBI, todos estão sob os olhos do mundo. Você deve imaginar o quão desconfortável é uma situação como essa para os Estados Unidos, perdemos completamente a nossa autoridade..."

É claro que ele sabia, no fim das contas, foi por esse motivo que o Presidente morreu, era justamente isso que Simmons queria evitar.

" - Você deve estar imaginando porque foi tão fácil provar sua inocência, apensar do senhor ter lutado praticamente sozinho contra um dos maiores poderes de controle do globo, certo? Bem... suponho que deva agradecer a sua amiga."

" - Amiga...?"

" - Ada Wong." - O general tinha uma face inexpressiva. - " - Não é nenhuma novidade para nós que você tem algum tipo de contato com essa espiã, o que nós não sabíamos era que ela era tão influente. Todos os documentos apresentados por você, vazaram quase que instantaneamente para todos os serviços de inteligência do mundo inteiro. A noticia percorreu todo o planeta, A ONU exigiu que uma comissão pudesse atuar dentro da Casa Branca, líderes globais pediram satisfações... A China principalmente... É... esse mulher definitivamente tem os amigos certos. Nem esquema de corrupção montado nessa país poderia abafar o caso, nunca mais."

O homem fardado o passou um tablet com fotos e alguns evidências. Leon mal podia acreditar em tudo o que via... A Família... Simmons... Carla Radames... _"Pobre Ada..." _

_ " - _E como gratidão pelos serviços prestados, oito dos nove países que emitiram mandatos de busca e apreensão contra ela, revogaram-nos até hoje de manha … quase como um presente por ela ter desmoralizado a maior potencia mundial em apenas um dia."

" - O que você quer dizer com isso? Preferia que ela ficasse muda?"

" - Não me interprete mal. Faço parte da comissão e não pretendo descansar até que o ultimo culpado pague pelo que fez. Só me sinto desconfortável que saber que somos tão odiados lá fora. Só isso."

Leon suspirou.

" - Por ultimo devo lhe comunicar que você foi convocado para depor e participar diretamente das investigações, contudo, eu lhe aconselho que recuse..."

" - E por quê?"

" - Bom, o único país que ainda não deu anistia a Ada Wong foi os Estados Unidos, e acredito que esse será um processo complicado. Caso você faça parte da comissão... algumas pessoas podem achar que você tem... interesses pessoais nisso, o que a atrapalharia. Portanto, se você quiser ser grato a tudo o que ela fez por você, sugiro que tire umas férias..." - Pela primeira vez, o homem sorriu.

* * *

Helena entrou no carro em silêncio. Tinha o olhar perdido, observando pela janela, as ruas de Washington naquele verão. Leon e Hunnigan não comentaram nada sobre a reunião no Pentágono, apenas se entreolhavam de maneira cúmplice enquanto Helena permanecia alheia a tudo.

Quando chegaram ao cemitério, Helena foi surpreendida. Hunnigan havia preparado tudo, um túmulo simbólico com o nome de Deborah Harper. Leon trouxe as flores que estavam escondidas dentro do carro e as entregou.

" - Aqui estão, vá até lá."

Helena não sabia qual seria o seu futuro, ou o de Leon. De qualquer maneira, estava preparada para o pior, seu objetivo, já conseguiu. Matou Simmons e vingou sua irmã. " - É hora de assumir minha responsabilidade.". Colocou as flores sobre o túmulo, e caminhou de volta até Hunnigan e Leon. " - Muito Obrigada." - Viu os agentes federais os esperando no carro, encaravam a ela e a Leon, provavelmente essa seria sua primeira e ultima visita ao túmulo de sua irmã. " - Eu estou pronta."

Leon e Hunnigan se entreolharam uma ultima vez, e o agente caminhou até Helena, tomando a mão da moça entre as suas. Ela se assustou quando sentiu o objeto frio e familiar de volta em suas mãos, era sua pistola.

" - O que? Mas... eu ajudei no ataque!"

" - A comissão de investigação lançou um parecer sobre as provas e concluíram que seria injusto te culpar pelo crime de Simmons, também decidiram não revelar seu dados e todo o ocorrido à publico." - Disse Hunnigan.

" - Mas..."

" - O Presidente teria feito o mesmo." - Interrompeu Leon.

" - Ok! Então, vamos no unir ao time?" - Disse Hunnigan voltando para o carro.

Helena sorriu para o ex-parceiro e a seguiu. Quando já estava a uma certa distancia, o chamou. " - Leon!"

O loiro pegou o objeto que ela atirou e o olhou, incrédulo. Era o pó compacto de Ada. Helena tinha um sorriso largo nos lábios. " - É para a próxima vez que a ver..." e piscou.

Leon deixou escapar um riso baixo. " - Hn. Mulheres."

* * *

Ele lembrava muito bem sobre Hunnigan os aconselhar a passar os próximos dias em um hotel, ela disse que agentes invadiram suas casas atrás de provas e que provavelmente estaria tudo revirado. Não sabia sobre Helena, mas ele queria mesmo era voltar para o seu apartamento.

Quando chegou, ficou horrorizado, não havia absolutamente nada no lugar certo. Todas as gavetas, papeis, roupas, tudo espalhado pelo chão. Cadeiras quebradas, o sofá todo cortado e sua espuma espalhada pela casa, as paredes quebradas e descascadas, o carpete arrancado do chão... eles destruíram tudo. Leon tinha uma caixa nas mãos com alguns objetos e papeis, e simplesmente não tinha onde colocar. Com raiva, soltou-a no chão de qualquer jeito. " - Mas que... porra!"

Foi quando a campainha tocou. " - Uma ótima hora para visitas!" - ele resmungou. Ja ia soltar um palavrão para o seu visitante, mas quando viu quem era, engoliu em seco.

E lá estava ela, parada no corredor. O mesmo cabelo negro feito o ébano, os mesmos olhos esverdados rasgadinhos, o mesmo sorriso debochado nos lábios. " - Prefere que eu volte outra hora? " - Por quê, tudo, absolutamente tudo a divertia?

" - Ada... eu... você usou a campainha?"

Ela soltou aquela gargalhada, tão viva e gostosa que ele tanto amava. Resignado, ele riu também. " - Entra. Mas não repara a bagunça.."

" - Imagina, é claro que eu não vou...UAU! Bonitão, o que foi que aconteceu aqui?"

" - Eu fui acusado de matar o presidente e estava sob investigação... sabe."

" - Sei." - Alguns segundos de silêncio. Ela foi caminhando até o quarto, cujo o colchão estava no mesmo estado que o sofá, o banheiro todo quebrado. Leon a seguia calado.

" - Eu acho que Hunnigan tinha razão, eu vou precisar ficar num hotel."

" - Você pode vir comigo se quiser." - Ela disse aquilo de uma maneira tão natural e rápida, e mesmo assim Leon levou um choque - " - Talvez eu precise deixar Washington amanha à tarde, mas, você pode ficar comigo essa noite."

Ela sabia que ele aceitaria, se fosse um convite para um passeio de canoa no triangulo das bermudas, ele aceitaria. Qualquer lugar que ela vá e o queira alí com ela.

" - Claro." - E ela não precisou nem dizer onde era.

* * *

Aquele mês de julho em Washington estava fresco, o que não era o esperado, mas o sol resistia bem, ambos caminhavam juntos sob um céu alaranjado do fim de tarde. Tomaram o metrô juntos até um bairro tipico de imigrantes orientais. No caminho, pararam num restaurante chines para jantar. Ada andava tranquila pelas pessoas, como se não soubesse que estava justamente no único país que ainda a queria presa por espionagem.

Sentaram em uma mesinha para duas pessoas nos fundos, e Leon percebeu o quanto ela estava branca, talvez fosse por causa do vestido que ela estava usando, que por sinal ficou ótimo nela, justo nos seios e na cintura, solto e curto na altura das coxas, de abotoar na frente, era branco e estampado com botões de flores vermelhas. O agente cruzou os braços e continuou encarando-a

" - O que foi?" - Ela perguntou.

" - Nada. Só lembrava de você sempre tão morena."

Ela suspirou, ainda sorrindo. " - É eu sei... para poder conseguir contato comigo, Carla promoveu um monte eventos anteriores a esses, nas quais eu acabei envolvida achando se tratar de Simmons... Digamos que eu não tive muito tempo para sol." - O garçom deixou os dois copos de refrigerante na mesa, Ada brincou com o canudo um tempo antes de colocá-lo na boca e dar o primeiro gole. " - Mas você, como poucos, sempre soube a minha cor original."

É claro que ele sabia, ele lembrava muito bem de cada curva daquele corpo, e lembrava muito bem da marquinha da calcinha do biquíni quando ela ficava nua, e lembrava mais ainda do ciúme que sempre sentia quando constatava que ela não tinha marca nos seios e ficava as vezes emburrado imaginando em que diabos de lugar ela fazia topless. Preferia imaginar que ela fazia bronzeamento artificial, numa clinica só frequentada por mulheres.

Leon suspirou. " - E você esta bem? Digo... se machucou muito?"

Ada olhou divertida para os lados, como que verificasse o lugar antes de contar um segredo, e então jogou os seus cabelos lisos completamente para o lado esquerdo, revelando um galo enorme na região parietal. " - Ah se me dessem dinheiro por cada galo na cabeça que eu ganho quando tento te ajudar, Senhor Kennedy." - A comida chegou e o garçom foi embora novamente. - " - E você?"

" - Eu estou bem, foram só uns arranhõezinhos"

" - Puff... Homens.." - Ela sabia... e se lembrava muito bem de acordar com os gemidos de dor dele enquanto a segurava, tão forte, com o sangue dele espirrando contra seu rosto.. Ah se dessem dinheiro a Leon por cada vez que ele se colocasse na frente de uma arma por causa dela..

* * *

Depois de comerem, tomaram uma rua lateral ao restaurante, sem saída, lá havia uma charmosa vila de predinhos, Ada mostrou o seu, apartamento, que ficava no térreo. Ela abriu a porta para que ele entrasse primeiro. Era muito pequeno, mas bem aconchegante, uma sala com cozinha no andar de baixo e uma escada que provavelmente levava para o quarto.

" - Então é aqui que você se escondeu por esses dias? Estava bem melhor que eu."

Leon deixou sua pequena bagagem em um canto embaixo da escada e gemeu um pouco quando se curvou. Ele parecia muito bem, mas estava visivelmente cansado, mais precisamente, abatido.

" - Senta alí no sofá, Leon. Descansa um pouco, eu te levo um café." - Ela estendeu a mão quando ele tirou a jaqueta, pendurando-a num cabide atrás da porta quando ele a entregou.

Ada percebeu como ele fazia uma cara de incômodo e tocava o tórax quando se curvava para sentar. Abriu uma gaveta e pegou dois comprimidos, levando-os junto com a caneca de café. " - Tome. Isso vai passar."

" - O que é isso?"

" - Não queira nem saber, Senhor Certinho, nenhum médico te deu receita."

Ele tomou aquilo como um desafio, colocando os dois comprimidos na boca de uma só vez e bebendo o café por cima. " - Eu acho que deixei de ser certinho há muito tempo.". - Resmungou – Leon esperava que ela sentasse ao seu lado, mas não, sentou-se distante do outro canto do sofá para depois pegar seus pés cansados e pousá-los em cima das coxas dela. Se acomodou melhor a medida que assistia aquela mulher tão concentrada em tirar-lhe os sapatos e as meias, devagar. Ele não fazia ideia de que parecia tão abatido assim, soltou um suspiro de satisfação quando ele iniciou a massagem. " - Nossa... como você é boa nisso... "- ela se esforçou para conter o riso " - O que foi?"

" - Nada, longa estoria... mas diga, Senhor Nada Certinho, qual foi mesmo a sua malvadeza nos últimos quinze anos?" - Ela estava sendo debochada, de novo.

" - Nos últimos quinze _dias_, eu quase matei o irmão da minha melhor amiga."

" - Tenho certeza de que ele não vale muita coisa então."

" - Era Chris Redfield." - Ela parou de olhar para os seus pés e o encarou.

" - E o que aconteceu?"

" - Ele ia te matar..." - Ela pareceu mais pálida por alguns segundos.

" - Não, ele não ia." - Continuou a massagem.

" - Sim, ela ia. Ele e o parceiro te cercaram... ou melhor, cercaram Carla... E atiraram, ele estava te caçando com o único objetivo de te matar. Eu cheguei a tempo e lutei com ele e..."

" - Por favor Leon, você não ia matá-lo."

" - Ele não ia me matar... _Ele_. Mas eu tinha a minha arma apontada para a cabeça dele, e ele me disse, tudo o que você... ou...Carla, fez, e me perguntou se ainda assim, eu iria te proteger. Se ele não tivesse mudado de ideia naquela hora... eu..."

" - Para! Agora!" - Ada se levantou com raiva e caminhou até o balcão ficando de costas para ele.

Leon ficou confuso com aquela reação. Deixou a caneca em cima da mesa e caminhou até ela. Ada estava chorando. " - O que foi?"

" - Não faça eu me sentir um monstro, não me faça acreditar mais uma vez que o melhor para você é ficar bem longe de mim."

Ele então a abraçou forte. " - Eu sinto muito te decepcionar, Ada. Mas eu sou só um homem, nada mais. E eu me apaixonei por você." - Ela conhecia muito bem esse discurso - " - E tudo que eu preciso é que você me ame de volta, com todos os meus defeitos e pare de achar que sem você eu seria melhor, porque não é verdade. Você é uma parte de mim, tá impregnada em cada fibra do meu corpo e quando você sai, eu não consigo mais controlar o que há de pior em mim!"

Ada saiu do abraço. " - Então se eu estivesse perto, você não mataria o Redfield?"

" - Exatamente, porque se você estivesse perto e me contasse as coisas, eu saberia que você não era ela!" - Agora era Leon quem chorava - " - Você nunca me fala nada. Porquê não me contou do Simmons? Você me abandonou naquele quarto de hotel depois de ter pisado no meu coração daquela maneira... era só ter me contado a verdade!"

" - Oh sim, claro! Era só te contar, e você teria ficado quieto, certo? Você não teria bancado o herói tentando pegar o homem e revelar a verdade pro mundo todo!" - Ada se encolheu cruzando os braços. - " - Eu só quis te proteger."

Aquela distância entre os dois era como um doloroso abismo para Leon, ele não podia aceitar que depois de tudo o que sobreviveram juntos, a situação permanecesse assim. Caminhou até ela e tomou o rosto da mulher entre as mãos. " - Viu só? Não adiantou... Ele me pegou do mesmo jeito... Ele quase me destruiu de todas as maneiras que um homem pode destruir o outro, o meu trabalho, meu amigos, meu nome, minha reputação... a minha mulher." - Selou os lábios aos dela, onde suas lágrimas se misturaram - " - Me deixa ficar com você, confia em mim, não importa o quanto as coisas compliquem, nós vamos dar um jeito. Acredita de uma vez que se você me contar a verdade, eu vou confiar em você, eu vou te escutar, eu prometo. Eu teria entendido sobre Simmons, e mesmo que eu buscasse um jeito de desmascará-lo, eu nunca passaria por cima de você, ou da sua opinião, nós o teríamos feito juntos! Se tudo o que eu ja fiz até hoje, não foi o suficiente para você, então eu..."

Ada o beijou, interrompendo-o. " - Eu sei. Você está certo, me perdoa." - O beijou de novo. As línguas finalmente se encontraram, cheias de saudade, se abraçaram forte como se quisessem finalmente virar um só, promessas eram feitas por entre beijos e lágrimas. _ "Vai confiar em mim?" _

"_Sim" "Não me abandona de novo..." "Nunca" " Vai me deixar ficar ao seu lado?" "Até o dia que você não me amar mais" "Esse dia nunca vai chegar" " Eu amo você" "Então me deixa te amar também." _Ada chegou os lábios bem perto da orelha quase toda coberta pelos cabelos loiros " - Só se for agora."

Foi um puxão, um beijo e uma parede. Ela escorou o corpo para receber aquelas mãos avidas passeando por todo o seu corpo, a língua quente com aqueles lábios que percorriam seu pescoço, orelha, seu colo, a barba mal feita que arranhava sua pele, o segurava pelos ombros, pelos cabelos, por onde conseguia para se sustentar em pé.

" - Lá em cima... quarto..." - Leon rosnou sem parar de beijá-la.

Foram quase quedas, tropeções, alguma coisa caiu pelo caminho e quebrou enquanto seguiam rumo ao quarto. A camisa cinza de Leon ficou pelo caminho, o cinto também. Ada já tinha o vestido desabotoado até o umbigo, ela gostava como ele lhe sugava os seios, com fome, mesmo assim o fez parar afastando-o um pouco.

Ada se despiu devagar, para ele assistir, nua e descalça ela sentou na cama e então o chamou, Leon se aproximou deixando que ela desabotoasse o seu jeans, ele fechou os olhos e esperou, só abrindo-os de novo quando ela começou... quando ele sentiu a língua morna e delicada dela colhendo as primeiras gotas que saiam de seu corpo aflito, implorando por ela. Ele olhou para baixo, em êxtase por assistir aquilo e gemeu longamente quando ela finalmente o colocou na boca.

" - Ah... Ada..." - ele tirou a franja dela da testa e segurou os cabelos negros para trás enquanto ela se movia - " - Olha pra mim..." - Ela o fez, quando faziam sexo, era quando os olhos dela mais escureciam - " - Assim... meu anjo..."

A espiã parou o que estava fazendo, e não pode deixar de rir. " - Anjo?"

Leon tirou a camiseta vermelha e se desfez definitivamente do jeans. " - ... Caído." - Brincou. Curvou-se para beijá-la e deitar com ela na cama, ele sentiu o próprio gosto na boca dela, era um dos pequenos prazeres da vida que dinheiro nenhum podia comprar, deixou escapar um gemido de dor por causa das costelas. Ada deixou que ele deitasse e tocou os hematomas espalhados pelo peito pálido e com poucos pêlos.

" - Acho que é melhor você ficar assim." - Ela beijou o loiro delicadamente, enquanto montava nele, devagar.

" - Desculpa..." - Ele disse, resignado em ficar alí de baixo. Queria o oposto, queria carregar o corpo daquela mulher junto ao seu, queria amá-la com força, do jeito que ela gosta... mas suas malditas costelas insistiam em lembrar-lhe que ainda estavam lá, quebradas e prontas para perfurar um de seus pulmões.

" - Tenho certeza que em poucos dias vai estar novo em folha. E aí..."

Ela se posicionou melhor, com cuidado e deixou que ele a invadisse, para ambos, não existia momento igual, principalmente depois de tanto tempo. As mãos de Leon passeavam pelo ventre, pela cintura e a barriga lisa da mulher que o cavalgava, lentamente. Ela gemeu quando ele escorregou o polegar até a zona mais sensível que ela tinha entre as pernas estimulando-a. Ambos queriam fazer aquilo durar, o que era difícil, graças ao longo tempo em que ficaram sem o outro. O orgasmo dos dois veio fácil, natural como respirar, tão bem vindo como só o passou a ser, assim tão intensamente, quando estavam um com outro. .

Ada deitou ao lado do agente, recostando a cabeça contra o peito forte, com cuidado para não machucá-lo e deixando-se ser abraçada por ele.

" - 8610745672121 Guarda esse numero de cabeça, e nunca, jamais o anote em lugar algum."

" - O que?"

Ela o beijou no pescoço. " - É o meu telefone."

" - Mulher, você vai ter que repetir isso mais um punhado de vezes..."

" - E por favor, eu não preciso te orientar sobre como ter certeza que está ligando de uma linha limpa, né?"

" - Linha limpa... tem alguma coisa a ver com limpeza dos cabos telefônicos? É com água? Ai"

Ela o beliscou bem em cima de um hematoma. " - Se a CIA, a NSA ou o FBI descobrirem esse numero, eu te mato Kennedy!"

" - Esse é um momento emocionante... eu nunca demorei tanto tempo pra arrancar o telefone de uma garota, quinze anos..."

" - Ah é? E quando foi a ultima vez que tentou arrancar o telefone de outra?"

Leon guardou a risada. " - Sinto que estou diante de uma daquelas perguntas perigosas, sabe, tipo quando vocês perguntam se estão gordas...Ai!"

Outro beliscão, no mesmo hematoma. " - Depende do que você chama de perigosa. Quantas vezes você já recebeu uma pergunta assim de uma assassina profissional?"

" - Eu já disse que te amo hoje? Por favor não me belisca outra vez..."

Ada gargalhou

" - No dia que você me perguntar se está gorda eu serei um homem morto, né?"

Eles não queriam dormir, dessa vez Leon sabia que ela não teria fugido na manha seguinte, mas sabia que ela teria que ir por algum tempo, esse tempo juntos era portanto, precioso.

" - Você vai para onde amanha?"

" - Europa Oriental."

" - Em missão?"

" - Sim."

" - Perigosa?"

" - Não."

" - E o que é?"

Ada estava chocada consigo mesma. Era inacreditável, ela estava respondendo. " - Jake Muller."

" - O quê?" - Leon ficou preocupado. - " - Por quê? Digo... o que houve?"

" - Nada. Eu vou recrutá-lo."

O agente percebeu porque era tão difícil Ada responder suas perguntas. Era uma grande responsabilidade guardar uma informação como essa, sendo que ele ainda é um agente do governo, e ela, ainda é uma espiã procurada, e Jake, segredo de estado.

" - Leon?"

Ele tocou a face perfeita da mestiça, não havia o que pensar. " - Nada, eu confio em você." - Se beijaram mais uma vez. " - Sabe, eu acho que as minhas costelas já melhoraram. Talvez a gente possa continuar _aquele assunto_..."

" - Só tem um jeito de descobrir." - Ela respondeu antes de deixar que ele rolasse por cima dela.

* * *

Leon acordou cedo, se amaldiçoando por ter dormido outra vez e não ter a espiã ao seu lado.

" - De novo não!"

Vestiu os jeans rapidamente enquanto xingava alguns palavrões. Ele já sabia o protocolo, bilhetes no bolso da calça, ao lado da cama, no espelho do banheiro... Procurou em todos os lugares e não encontrou nada. Desceu as escadas e também não havia nada lá.

Começou a vasculhar os armários desesperadamente, colocando tudo para fora, quando finalmente achou algo. Uma besta e algumas flechas.

" - Mas, ela não iria embora sem isso, iria?"

" - Procurando alguma coisa?"

Leon quase deu um salto de susto com o aparecimento repentino da mulher pelas suas costas, e o olhar dela não era nada amigável.

" - Eu achei que você tinha ido embora e então eu..."

Ela sorriu. " - Eu fui buscar o café." - Ela o beijou - " - E olha o que eu achei..."

O ex-policial mal podia acreditar no que via, a enorme caixa de Dunkin'Donuts. " - Ada... eu sei lá porquê... tem anos que eu não vejo uma dessas." Ele pegou a caixa de Donuts e deixou os copos de café com a espia. " - Eu adorava tanto isso..." - Abriu a caixa com cuidado e tirou um para comer e dando a primeira dentada. " - Hmmm..."

" - Absolutamente, eu te salvei de virar um policial gordinho. Eu posso até imaginar você com uma dessas todos os dias depois da patrulha, aliás, eu demorei justamente por causa da fila enorme de policiais que tinha lá, depois da patrulha noturna."

" - Obrigado."

" - Ah, a propósito, eu tenho algo para você entregar à sua amiga."

" - E qual delas?"

" - Aquela que é um colírio para os seus olhos."

" - Ah, você estava na Catedral nessa hora? Podia ter ajudado, heim!" - Desviar o assunto, é o objetivo.

" - Você não precisava de ajuda, só precisava se concentrar mais nos zumbis e menos nos peitos dela." - Ada tinha um papel amarelado em mãos. " - Eu achei essa carta em uma sela, no laboratórios da Familia, em Tall Oaks. É para ela, foi a irmã quem escreveu. Entregue na próxima vez que a vir." - Leon começou a abrir o papel. - " - Não abre, Leon. É particular! Eu lí porque não tive escolha, mas você não deveria bisbilhotar."

" - Tem razão." - Disse envergonhado. - " - Ah, Ela também guardou uma coisa sua."

" - Uma coisa minha?"

Leon correu até a sua jaqueta e tirou a maquiagem lá de dentro. " - Ela disse: para a próxima vez que a vir..."

Ada tomou o pó compacto entra as mãos. " - Por quê ela guardou isso?"

" - Coisa de mulher, eu acho. Foi meu primeiro parceiro... e não parava de ficar falando em sentimentos e que eu deveria ir atrás de você, e perguntando como eu estava... blablablá." - Ele brincou, mas como toda brincadeira, tinha seu fundo de verdade. Puxou a espiã para um abraço - " - Não fica com raiva de mim não. Ela é legal, e gostou muito de você..."

" - Já que é assim..." - Recebeu o beijo açucarado dele. " - E eu não tenho raiva de você." - O beijou de novo. E de novo.

" - Em quinze anos... por todos os dias, todas as horas, minutos e segundos... eu só tive uma única mulher na minha cabeça, e eu já aceitei, que vai ser assim, para sempre."

Se amaram uma ultima vez antes dela partir. Leon não sabia que futuro os aguardava, um país em crise, uma comissão investigativa dentro da Casa Branca, provavelmente muitos membros da Família ainda a solta e infiltrados em pontos estratégicos. Tudo ainda era muito instável e longe de estar finalmente calmo. Ada e ele não podiam levar uma vida normal, e talvez, nunca possam vir a ter. Mas mesmo assim, ainda era uma vida, juntos, que eles não escolheram, mas que não sabiam ser de outro jeito.

Não importa de que lado estejam, ou contra quem. Um era a parte que faltava no outro, e que eles simplesmente não podiam deixar ir. E enquanto nenhum dos dois _for._.. tudo estará bem.


	27. Chapter 27 - Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**Julho de 2055**

Foi um longo vôo de Montreal até Nova Iorque. Não apenas pela situação infeliz em que fazia a viagem dessa vez, mas porquê carregava uma criança pequena consigo que também estava destruída. Já era difícil o suficiente para um adulto, para uma criança então...

" - Passaporte, por favor."

" - Aqui estão" - Morava há muitos anos no Canadá, mas ainda era cidadão americano, era a nacionalidade de seu passaporte, e também de sua filha embora ela, fosse nascida em Montreal.

" - Seja bem vindo a América, Senhor Kennedy."

Ao entrar no táxi, o homem buscou puxar algum assunto com a criança, que estava visivelmente triste e abatida. " - O que foi, docinho?"

A menina, então com seis anos de idade, que pouco se parecia com ele, exceto pelo cabelo, e uma vaga menção a ele no formato dos olhos, começou a chorar. " - Eu queria ter vindo mais aqui... queria ter passado mais tempo com ele... agora eu nunca mais..."

Ele não sabia o que dizer, ela era só uma criança, querendo entender o que ele demorou anos para aceitar, as vezes... as pessoas que se amam ficam longe. Sim, a essa altura, poderia ter feito o que ela queria... mas foram tantos desencontros, vidas opostas, responsabilidades de uma vida adulta... as coisas foram tão..._ complicadas_.

" - Venha aqui querida." - Ela a puxou para sí, colocando a menina no colo e a abraçou.

* * *

Sim, foi muito cansativo, uma viagem de taxi até Sharril quando ainda estava escuro, com uma menininha que chorou até dormir nos braços, mas conseguiu chegar a tempo do funeral. Tinham tantas pessoas importantes alí, muitas delas fardadas, foram horas e horas de discursos, solenidades, por ultimo tiros e a bandeira dos Estados Unidos que estava estendida sobre o caixão, solenemente dobrada por soldados e entregue com todas a honras em suas mãos.

Disseram que ele já estava muito consumido pelo câncer e com uma aparência muito sofrida. Sendo assim, a família optou por um velório de caixão fechado. Sua última lembrança dele era de um velho tão saudável e teimoso... era como se não acreditasse que tenha morrido. A ficha caiu somente quando ele viu assentarem a ultima pá de terra e o nome escrito na lápide.

Leon Scott Kennedy

*1977 - † 2055

Amado pai e avô,

Amigo querido,

Soldado valente.

Saudades Eternas

Deu graças a Deus por sua menininha não estar alí, deixou-a em casa, com outras crianças para se distrair. Ele percebeu uma mulher, já com alguma idade porém bem saudável e ativa vir em sua direção. Ela usava um par de calças sociais, uma blusa de botões e um colete por cima e claro, andava armada.

" - Finalmente rapaz. Achei que nunca fosse te conhecer."

Ela estendeu a mão e ele a cumprimentou.

" - Helena Harper. E você deve ser o famoso Junior."

" - Leon." - Ele a corrigiu. A verdade é que nunca gostou de ser chamado de Júnior.

" - Certo... Leon." - Helena o observava fixamente. Ele tinha muito do pai, a boca, o queixo, o nariz longo porém não tão fino. Mas a primeira vista, o que mais chamava a atenção, era o que ele puxou da mãe. Os olhos dele eram apenas um pouco maiores, mas era bem nítida a ascendência oriental, os cabelos bem lisos e de um negro absoluto. A única diferença naqueles olhos, eram o tom de verde, os da mãe eram um pouco indefinidos, os dele não, era um verde mais claro quase cinza, límpido, com certeza pela contribuição do azul do pai. " - Seu pai tinha razão, você se parece muito com ela..."

" - Então você a conheceu?"

" - Sim... digamos que, nos petemos em encrenca juntas algumas vezes."

" - Eu posso contar nos dedos, quantas vezes vi a minha mãe, e ainda me sobrariam dedos."

Helena notou uma pontada de mágoa na voz do homem que tinha pouco mais de trinta anos de idade. Para ela que soube de tudo o que aconteceu naquela pequena família... era de cortar o coração. " - Leon... hoje você está enterrando o seu pai, eu sei que não é facil, mas talvez não tenhamos outra oportunidade de conversar, e eu sou uma das ultimas pessoas vivas que testemunhou o quanto os seus pais te amaram, e tudo o que fizeram foi para o seu bem."

Ele não sabia se queria isso agora. Revirar esse assunto justo hoje. Mas ela tinha razão, se não fosse hoje, seria quando?

* * *

Sua pequena filha brincava com algumas crianças no quintal da casa do avô. A casa ainda estava relativamente cheia, todos comiam e conversavam sobre o seu pai, sempre com tantos elogios. Na mesa da cozinha, estavam ele e Helena.

" - Todas as lembranças da minha infância, são com o meu pai... ele diz que ela me viu uma vez durante esse tempo, as vezes me vem a imagem dela brincando comigo, mas eu não sei se é uma lembrança ou um sonho. Ele disse que me chamar de Junior também foi coisa dela, que ele mesmo detestou a ideia, mas que ela insistiu e se divertiu bastante com isso. Na minha certidão consta Leon Scott Kennedy Junior, nascido em circunstâncias desconhecidas, mãe, um nome de uma morta qualquer, pai Leon Scott Kennedy. Com sete anos ele me mandou para um colégio interno na Inglaterra..." - ele fez uma pausa, e suspirou longamente. - " - Eu não queria ir, eu não queria ficar longe do meu pai, quando eu perguntava sobre a minha mãe, ele dizia que ela morreu no parto, uma moça de uma noite só da qual ele não se lembrava nem o nome quando recebeu a noticia que eu nasci, paternidade confirmada com um teste de DNA. Quando eu tinha doze anos, ele passou a me visitar com maior frequência, e me ensinar a lutar a atirar, eu não gostava, mas ele dizia que era importante e me obrigava. Com dezesseis ele me contou que ela estava viva, o porquê ela não podia ficar conosco, porque ela precisava se esconder, porque ninguém deveria saber que ela era a minha mãe, e me deu a minha primeira arma, você tem noção do que é isso? Eu tinha dezesseis anos, e tinha uma arma!"

Helena escutava tudo atentamente, a maior parte de toda essa estória, ela já sabia, mas era interessante escutar pela primeira vez, sob o ângulo dele, e não dos pais.

" - Eu insisti tanto para conhecê-la, eu queria tanto conversar com ela... Ele a via, eles se encontravam, ele a teve esse tempo todo, mas eu nunca tive a minha mãe. Ele sempre me dizia, que eu não sabia nada sobre ela, mas que ela sempre sabia tudo sobre mim, que eu não a via, mas que ela sabia de todos os meus passos. _"E se bem conheço a sua mãe, ela pode estar nos espiando agora mesmo sem que saibamos."_. Com dezoito anos, nos encontramos pela primeira vez, e foi tão estressante... ela parecia estar tão aflita, era como se ela tivesse certeza que se encostasse num só fio de cabelo meu, ou se apenas sorrisse para mim, alguém perceberia que ela era a minha mãe, sacaria uma arma e me mataria alí mesmo. Com dezenove eu estava decidido a voltar para os Estados Unidos, eu era maior de idade e ninguém iria me fazer mudar de ideia, eu não queria escutar o que o meu pai tinha a dizer... então ela foi me ver, foi quando ela me deu o primeiro abraço, o primeiro beijo, disse que me entendia, me pediu perdão, disse que todos os dias da vida dela, era trabalhando para que um dia a nossa situação mudasse, que ela estava quase conseguindo, que eu aguentasse só mais um pouco... e então, alguns meses depois, ela morreu em missão. Então eu voltei para a América, e o meu pai largou tudo para se dedicar só a mim, nós tivemos uma vida boa juntos, só nós dois, eu nunca o via com ninguém, mulher nenhuma, ele era velho mas... você sabe, ainda dava um caldo."

Ambos gargalharam.

" - As vezes ele passava horas... horas falando dela, entravamos a noite com ele contando tantas estorias, e todas aquelas aventuras, o quanto ela era forte, esperta, simplesmente a mulher mais incrível que ele já conheceu, eu ficava triste por não ter conhecido quase nada dessa mulher, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, porque apesar dos pesares... o meu pai foi feliz. Então eu comecei a lecionar numa universidade no Canadá, conheci a minha esposa e... o tempo foi ficando tão escasso... eu vinha sempre que podia, mas agora, eu vejo o quanto eu não vim o suficiente."

Eram nessas horas que Helena se arrependia de ser tão emocional. Ela enxugava as lagrimas , não só por tristeza e porque sentia saudade do amigo, mas também porquê nunca tinha escutado um conto de fadas tão torto como aquele. " - O seu pai tinha razão, eu sou mesmo uma mulherzinha." - Resmungou dobrando o lenço e colocando-o sobre a mesa. " - Leon... eu não sei se você sobe, mas eu e Hunnigan, participamos de um esquema, bem longo, bem arquitetado, estudado por mais de um ano, minuciosamente preparado, para forjar a morte dos seus pais, para que eles pudessem fugir, é algo extremamente difícil, mas eles estavam dispostos a arriscar, eles estavam determinados a finalmente viver juntos... foi quando a sua mãe descobriu que estava gravida. E eu só te digo uma coisa, aquela mulher não pensou duas vezes antes de abortar o plano todo. Ela sabia que por mais perfeito que fosse, sempre há um risco, e para ela qualquer hipótese que pudesse vir a te machucar, não deveria existir. Tudo, absolutamente tudo o que eles fizeram, foi pensando na sua segurança, porque te amaram muito, principalmente a sua mãe, que te amou tanto, desde o exato momento em que soube de você. Eu ví com os meus próprios olhos, o pânico que ela sentia, só de imaginar que alguma coisa pudesse te acontecer. Por muito menos, numa situação bem menos complicada, eu perdi uma irmã de uma maneira horrível, e não há um só dia que eu não me pergunte, o que mais eu poderia ter feito para evitar aquilo..."

" - Eu sei... é que... Bom, de qualquer maneira, é bom pela primeira vez conversar com mais alguém que conheceu a minha mãe, além do meu pai..."

" - Se quiser fazer perguntas, aproveite agora rapaz, quase todas todas as testemunhas já morreram, e estamos todos morrendo um a um!" - Ela disse em um tom divertido. Sabia que nem estava tão velha assim e apesar da idade, ativa, trabalhando e saudável. " - E quem não morreu, já está com lapsos de memória."

" - Oh... venha conhecer a minha filha."

Caminharam juntos até o quintal, Helena imediatamente identificou a menina por entre as outras crianças, a com o cabelinho mais negro, cortado na altura das orelhas, ela tinha um jeitinho bem independente, falava, falava e as outras crianças escutavam, quase hipnotizadas.

" - E então, a minha vó disse: _Eu só estava descansando os meus olhos._.." - Jogando o bracinho branco teatralmente contra a testa e jogando a cabecinha para trás " - Ai o meu vô pegou uma armona bem grande pra matar o bicho feio e aí..."

" - Filha vem aqui, tem uma pessoa que quer te conhecer."

" - Espera! Aí o bichão bateu no meu vô, e ele quase caiu, sabe... aí..."

" - Nós não temos o dia todo!"

" - Espera! Aí a vó pegou uma flecha sabe? Daquelas de índio... e matou o bicho!"

" - Ada! Não me faça ir aí!"

A menina olhou para o pai e Helena ainda um pouco distantes, ela não queria conhecer ninguém, ela queria brincar. " - A gente continua outra hora, tá, agora eu tenho que ir." - Levantou a barrinha do vestido e saiu correndo para o outro canto do quintal, sumindo na lateral, fugindo para o jardim.

" - Merda, merda, merda! Eu tenho que ir, quando ela corre ninguém alcança! Ada, Espera!" - Disse Leon

Helena ficou boquiaberta vendo a cena, chegando a por as mãos na cintura, incrédula, Leon Junior, correndo em volta da casa atrás da menina, soltando berros...

_" - Ada, Espera!"_

" - É Ada, você tinha toda razão, quanto mais as coisas mudam, mais continuam as mesmas." - Helena revirou os olhos e voltou para dentro da casa.

Fim.


End file.
